


A Small Change Behind the Scenes

by Za_Waruldo_is_MINE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chihiro Protagonist, Different murders, Jugo Senichi, That’s The OC’s name, different victims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 104,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Za_Waruldo_is_MINE/pseuds/Za_Waruldo_is_MINE
Summary: Jugo Senichi wakes up not in his bed like he remembered but instead floating above a desk in Hope’s Peak. After convincing himself that he isn’t dreaming he realizes that he’s in Hope’s Peak Academy. Dead for reasons unknown and with a timid Programmer being the only person who can see him can this unlikely duo stop people from dying? The answer’s no, but they can still try!Updates Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays





	1. Prologue:

??? POV

I woke up with a stir. Approximately three feet above the ground floating.

I blinked once, twice.

Nope still floating

I rubbed the back of my head in silent confusion. Not because I was calm mind you but because at the time I had figured it all to be a dream. I mean how else would you explain floating off the ground, in a classroom you’ve never entered, with windows covered in metal… and security cameras… on the walls… and a drawing of Monokuma staring at him from the chalk… oh fuck.

I whipped my head around the room to see to my utter dismay. I had to be dreaming of Danganronpa.

See Normally that wouldn’t be a problem. Except when your me and your imagination likes to say fuck your good night’s rest time to go on another crazy torture session. Where you watch the executions over and over and then your mind is like ‘what if it was this person instead? How would Monokuma kill them? Or I wonder how Leon felt getting pelted by thirty thousand baseballs? Let’s find out!

“It wasn’t even as if it was my favorite game. Just one I enjoyed. One that intrigued me as I theory crafted alternate cases for alternate murders. Of course I had to keep it realistic. I kept Chihiro and Taka from being murders since it wouldn’t have made sense. And my madness liked to make sense.

“M-murders?”

“It has just then occurred to me that I had been saying everything out loud ignoring the elephant in the room. The very cute crossdresser elephant in the room.

Because Chihiro Fujisaki had just woken up and heard everything I had just said.

How I had been unable to notice her, him, it, pronouns can be discussed later, was beyond me.

“Wh- What do you mean murder?”

Ah shit… poor girl doesn’t even know what’s coming for her. Her trial in my own personal opinion gave me so many feels. I mean Sayaka, Leon, Celeste, Hifumi were all characters I could do without. I mean they were assholes anyway so…

I shook my head there I go again thinking of them as more then characters on a screen. My fascination with the multiverse came with the dream of being somewhere more exciting then I already was. If I could go to the places behind the screens or in those disks I’d be so damn happy. So I looked into it but… there ain’t much a 16 year old barely game designer could do.

But that was off topic. I turned around and saw Chihiro with tears in her eyes and despite knowing I was prone to wake up at any moment I couldn’t help but feel guilty about making her cry.

“Ah shit wait kid I was talking about a murder mystery novel I heard. Very interesting.”

“B-But you said my”

“Name?” I finished “Yeah thing is I’m dreaming right now so imma just wake up and let this all disappear.

Chihiro looked nervously at the floating dirty blond man. He hadn’t been speaking Japanese at all and yet she understood him perfectly. Some kind of inbuilt translator that convey messages neurologically? And the floating could easily mean he was a hologram. Chihiro mustered up her courage and poked the man as hard as she could, sending him tumbling down to the ground after phasing through a desk.

Now if Chihiro was scared before she was even more so now. But not as much as the man himself seemed to be. “What the!” 

I scanned the room in a blind panic. “That wasn’t dream pain! I felt that shit!”

“I’m so sorry!” Chihiro apologized tears in her eyes “I didn’t think that would happen.”

I groaned as I stood up “Didn’t think you could even touch me to be honest.” Then I realized “Then this isn’t a dream then? The hell happened to me?”

“I-I don’t know.” Chihiro stuttered “The last thing I remember was walking into the building and then I passed out.”

I looked away guiltily ‘Great now I have to worry about the killing game along with getting back home… wherever that may be.’

“I’m sorry, did I upset you?”

“Ah shit… no you didn’t do nothin.” I consoled seeing tears in her eyes “Let’s head over to the entrance hall okay? Meet up with everyone else. Maybe they can help us sort everything out.”

“I-I’m Chihiro Fujisaki… th-The “Ultimate Programmer””

I nodded having already known this information “I’m Jugo Senichi “Ultimate… Specter” I guess? Or maybe “Ultimate Guide” would work better.

“W-What do you mean Ultimate Guide… I c-can understand Specter but…”

“Well I don’t remember dying.” I shrugged “And uh… well the guide part will make sense in a bit.” I checked the clock 7:54 “We’re all supposed to meet up at the entrance hall at 8. The Ultimate Moral Compass is supposed to be in your class right, so we wouldn’t want to be late. Why don’t we head over there.”

Chihiro nodded seeing the logic in my statement. Besides I had a gut feeling, and god help me it’s wrong that I’m not exactly going to be able to do much on my own.

The strange green and purple checkered halls were as disturbing as ever and I think my existence scared Chihiro a little. But her silence gave me a bit of time to think. I know in the original game the main cast lost two years worth of memories… could the same have happened to me? But then how did I get to a world completely different than my own? Surely Hope's Peak Academy opening up and then only accepting Ultimate students would have caused a stir in my world and then the acceptance of the exact class from the game would have been enough to tip off hundreds of people.

It had just then occurred to me that despite my not moving forward in the slightest I hadn’t gained any distance away from Chihiro and when I tried to move away from him it wouldn’t let me. ‘So it appears that we’re tied together for some reason? But why? And why him? If it were Makoto, Kyoko, or Byakuya, hell even someone like Yasuhiro or Aoi I’d understand but…”

“Ah! Another student arrives just in time!”

The Ultimate moral compass let his presence be known snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“I- I’m not late am I?” Chihiro asked.

“Do not fear!” Taka said jovially “Your just in time 8:00 exactly!”

“So that’s 14 correct?” Sakura asked “Seems like a decently sized class.”

“F-fourteen?” Chihiro asked.

“Just let it go I’ll explain later.” I told her. And he nodded. “There’s going to be one more, the Ultimate Lucky student.”

“H-how do you know?” Chihiro asked.

“I’ll tell you once we’re alone.” I said “It’s a bit of a long story and I don’t want you to look like your talking to yourself.”

True to my prediction Makoto wales through the door a few minutes later. After a bit of banter it was time to introductions! I figured I could just sit back and relax for this part but Chihiro asked me this “W-who should I talk to f-first?”

“Why you askin me?”

“You seem to know a lot of things about what’s going on so…”

“Well…” I mused “Taka… the loud one is always friendly if a bit intense, Aoi may be a better choice though. Mondo And Sakura look scary but neither would ever be able to hurt you” I knew the Mondo part was a lie but she never had to know THAT particular detail “Makoto’s really friendly and Kyoko won’t make you spend too much time with her, Leon might try and hit on you though so… and Hifumi’s just weird… Yasohiro might be a good choice too.”

Chihiro stood agape as I rattled off her classmates and I realized I might of said a bit too much “Once again I’ll explain later.

“Well maybe it would be easier to get the worst ones out of the way.” She rationalized.

“I’m Hifumi Yamada!” The fat teen claimed “But if you want to call me by my nickname “The Alpha and the Omega!” I don’t mind.”

“I’m sorry but that’s a bit long.” Chihiro apologized.

“W-wait you were really considering it?!” Hifumi asked surprised before lifting his glasses a tad “Now I have no interest in the world of 3D women but I’ll admit your much nicer than most I’ve met.”

“3D women?” Chihiro echoed.

“Surely as the Ultimate Programmer you know about the wonderful world of 2D?!”

“I’ve p-played a few games but not enough to be as well versed in it as you…”

“Well I suppose that makes sense as I am the “Ultimate Fanfic Creator” I once sold over 10,000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival. Of course some claimed I had tainted the event but how stupid can you be?!”

“It was probably some pervy hentai.” I scoffed

“W-What kind of comic was it?” Chihiro asked suddenly afraid of my comment being true.

“Oh! It was an epilogue if my favorite anime!” Hifumi “Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess!”

I blinked “That was much more PG than I expected.”

Chihiro’s face went bright red “W-Well thank you for the introduction!” He squeaked “I’ll be going now!”

“P-please don’t say things like that!” Chihiro pleaded.

I laughed a bit “Sorry about that. Maybe you should meet with Sayaka next to calm yourself down.”

“M-meeting a famous idol is supposed to calm me down!”

“Hm? Who are you talking to?” The idol asked.

“N-nobody!” Chihiro squeaked “J-Just myself.”

“Oh well I’m Sayaka Maizono, nice to meet you.”

Chihiro noticed the way I had slightly tensed near her but decided that it would most likely be explained at the same time as everything else… whenever that would be.

“I-I’m Chihiro Fujisaki…” ‘I can’t believe I’m getting to meet such a famous idol… I’m going to faint…’

“Oh please don’t faint!” Sayaka said.

“H-huh how’d you know what I was th-thinking…” 

“I’m psychic.” She joked “Kidding! I just have very good intuition. Not to mention you were swaying.”

“Bullshit” I muttered.

Chihiro cracked a tiny smile at the comment before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

After that he was hit on by Leon, intimidated by Taka, and insulted by Toko,

“She smells.” Was my parting comment for Toko and Chihiro seemed scandalized by the ordeal.

“W-why are you acting so mean.” 

“I’m not being mean!” I countered “It’s not like they can hear me… but if it makes ya feel better I’ll lay off of em. Cept Byakuya… fuck that guy.”

Her interactions with Aoi, ‘Junko’, and Makoto went well and after talking Kyoko just kinda ignored his presence.

“The Ultimate Detective” I said “That’s her title.”

“Sh-should I tell her?” Chihiro asked.

“Nah it’ll be better if she figures it out for herself.”I reasoned.

The meeting with Mondo went better than I expected, I don’t know why I was worried when the only reason Mondo killed was his secret but… seeing the two of them get along was a bit reassuring.

“He was nice…” Chihiro said.

“Yeah…”

She was a bit off put by my somber answer but… I couldn’t blame her I couldn’t not feel guilty knowing what Mondo would do if things played out like canon.

“Later?” She asked.

“Much later than everything else but… eventually.” I relented.

All that was left was Celeste who had her fake smiles and accent, Sakura who had intimidated Chihiro at first but her kind nature won him over quickly, Hiro who was his jovial self and…

“Oh look it’s the guy who’s talent is having rich parents.” I deadpanned. 

“W-why are you so critical towards him?” Chihiro asked.

“He acts so high and mighty like everyone beneath him is worthless.” I answered “He’s… just not a good person trust me.” I knew his attitude would improve later on but until it did I wanted nothing to do with the guy.

Chihiro looked still looked a bit confused but agreed with my brief assessment “A-anyway just ignore him. He’s Byakuya Togami and that’s all you need to know.”

He actually looked a bit surprised and offended when Chihiro didn’t introduce himself to him.

As the other students discussed among themselves Chihiro looked to me for answers.

“D-Do you know what’s going on?”

“What exactly happened to you all is still a bit unclear…” I admitted, I had known that they were here by their own free will after losing two years of memories but since I only played the first game what happened in particular was unknown to me. “Everything your about to hear is true.”

Chihiro looked away confused when Monokuma’s voice played through one of the monitors.

“Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system!”

“Monokuma” I growled ‘Junko you bitch’

“Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then…! Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at… right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. That’s all. I’ll be waiting!”

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

I was never was a very paranormal person… and she wasn’t quite sure if everything she saw was real but… it was certainly unsettling. But also a bit comforting. Knowing that I wouldn’t be left in the dark for long and that someone could explain everything.

Though some things didn’t make sense aside from Togami he also seemed to dislike Celeste and despite saying he was a good guy felt uncomfortable while I talked with Mondo. But now he was actually shaking, it wasn’t cold so it was quite clear that he was shaking in fear. But for what reason?

Then it all became clear

“Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let’s get things rolling!” Appearing from behind the podium was a teddy bear with the left of him white and the right half black also sporting a cheshire grin. 

“Huh? A… teddy bear?” I asked confused.

Jugo’s shaking only got worse was this what he was scared of?

“I’m not a teddy bear! I am Monokuma! And I am this school’s headmaster! Nice to meet you all!”

“Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!” Hifumi panicked.

“Calm down! I’m sure there’s just a speaker inside it.” Kiyotaka reasoned.

“It’s no toy” Jugo whispered.

“I told you already, I’m not a teddy bear… I’m Monokuma! And I’m your headmaster!”

“Waaaaaah! It moved!”

“Seriously man, calm down! It’s prolly just a remote control toy or somethin’.”

“How dare you compare me to a child’s plaything! You’ve cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench… my remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can’t recreate or even comprehend it! Ah, but don’t make me say stuff that might destroy NASA’s dreams. I just couldn’t BEAR that!”

This was so worth being scared over? Chihiro thought no that didn’t make sense what else was going on?

“Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started… Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And… good morning!”

Only Kiyotaka had complied

“Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First let’s talk a bit about what your school life here will be like…

“I don’t get it” I asked “What’s so scary about Monokuma?”

Jugo counted down on his fingers 3, 2, 1,

“You will all love a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together!”

“Th-That doesn’t sound so bad.” Chihiro said.

“Ah, Now then… regarding the end date for this communal life… There isn’t one! In other words, you’ll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you’ve been assigned.

“Wh-What?”

“It gets worse…” he said, “Just wait until you hear how to ‘graduate’”

“If someone were to disrupt the harmony of a communal lifestyle then they and they alone would be allowed to leave.”

“What do you mean by disrupt the harmony?” Byakuya asked.

“Well…” Monokuma laughed “If one person we’re to murder another…”

And then it all made sense to Chihiro just why Jugo was so terrified to be here, why this seemingly cute and innocent bear scared him so much and the statement from earlier.

“Everything your about to hear is true.”

Everything else happened so fast… the explosion, Makoto getting knocked out, When we finally left the gym I was relieved. It was finally time for Jugo to explain himself.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“So where to start…” I muttered.

“Ah-where we are would be nice.” Chihiro muttered.

“Hope’s Peak” I answered “That much is obvious. As for why your here… the world outside is dangerous and the school was transformed into a shelter. The one who put you here locked away two years worth of memories and took over the building in order to start this killing game.”

“T-t”

“Don’t!” I panicked “Don’t repeat any of what I say!” I said “If Monokuma realizes that you know things you shouldn’t he’ll kill you in a heartbeat!”

He was startled by the statement but nodded anyways.

“Now ah…” I rubbed the back of my head “This is a bit of a tangent but should I identify you as a boy or a girl?”

Chihiro started at me shocked “H-how did you know?”

“The same reason I know everything else.” I said “But could you answer my question first?”

“Y-you don’t think I’m weird?”

“Pffff” I shook my head “Kid if you want to dress up like a girl more power to ya. I highly doubt anyone found here would think your weird for it.”

“O-oh” she smiled a bit “C-could you please call me a girl then? At least until I’m strong enough to be a boy.”

“Whatever you want.” I grinned “Anyways… how I know all this… I don’t exactly come from the same ‘world’ as you do.”

“L-Like an alien?” Chihiro asked sceptically.

“Nah more like dimension hopping I guess. Where I come from everything that’s going on is part of a game called Danganronpa.”

“A-And that’s why you know what’s going on?” Chihiro asked.

“Well most of it at least.” I laughed “The whole floating thing is new. And for some reason I don’t seem able to be too far away from you.”

“I- I’m sorry.”

“Hey not your fault.” I countered “Could be worse, imagine being stuck to Hifumi or Hiro or god forbid Byakuya.”

“Th-then do we really start just murdering each other?” Chihiro asked.

I grit my teeth then nodded “Not at random… Monokuma provides us with plenty of motives first… Our friends, our secrets, money. He spared no expense.”

“C-can’t we do anything!”

“If you want we can.”

She had not been expecting that answer. I gave her a thumbs up. “I know why each of the murders happen and how we can easily prevent them.”

“Really!” Chihiro seemed hopeful.

“Yup! Just follow my lead.”

And that’s how it all began. Our life at ‘Hope’s’ Peak and me and Chihiro’s mission to stop Junko.

God I wish it was as easy as I made it sound

Prologue: End

Surviving students

15

Jugo Senichi: Ultimate Guide

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral compass

Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

Sayaka Maizono: Ultimate Pop Sensation

Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star

Hifumi Yamada: Ultimate Fanfic Writer

Aoi Asahina: Ultimate Swimming Pro

Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Luck

Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate Detective

‘Junko Enoshima’: Ultimate Fashionista

Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Sakura Oogami: Ultimate Martial Artist

Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant

Celestia Ludenberg: Ultimate Gambler


	2. Chapter 1 Act 1

Chapter 1 All Good Things

Jugo POV

“Shit!” I cursed “We were here for longer than I thought!”

Chihiro checked the clock as well “K-kiyotaka is probably waiting for me.”

“Sorry I’ll- Ah! I’ll feed you information so it looks like you were investigating the dorm rooms. Besides Kyoko probably isn’t there yet either.”

Chihiro nodded and made her way towards the dining hall where everyone else was waiting.

“Fujisaki!” Taka called “Where have you been!”

“I- I was…”

“Investigating the dorm rooms but I dozed off for a bit and that’s why I’m late.”

Chihiro echoed my statement and it did seem to calm Taka down.

“Well in the future I wish that you’d get here sooner but we all had a very eventful day so I’ll let it slide this time! Let’s all go around and share what we found during our respective investigations! The sooner we find out what’s going on, the sooner we get out of here!”

“Wait, hold on a sec!” Junko… or well let’s stop lying to ourselves Mukuro said.

“What’s wrong?!”

“What about, uh… what’s her name? You know the silver-haired girl. Uhh… oh yeah, Kyoko!”

“What about her?” Taka asked

“She’s not here.”

“What?!”

“I wonder where she went. Has anyone seen her?” Aoi asked.

“Wait so nobody’s seen her?” Chihiro piped up. Oh yeah I never did tell her not to worry if she just wanders off did I?

“Darn it, Kyoko! You’re really going to be late like this on the first day of school!? Not only is she late, she didn’t tell anyone she would be late! A most unbecoming personality trait…”

“She’s fine.” I reassure Chihiro “Don’t worry about murders until after the first motive is given out.”

The shy girl nodded and let everyone else talk.

“Your being a real jackass right now, you know that?” Mukuro said.

“Well what do you want me to do?! Punctuality is everything! Now then, I declare that the first session of the Hope’s Peak Academy briefing meetings has begun! How about we begin with those of us who went alone!”

Byakuya huffed “I wanted to try and find some clue as to who’s responsible for imprisoning us here… But unfortunately, I made no such discoveries that’s all from me.”

“What a nice way to say I was useless during this investigation.” I said rolling my eyes.

“What about you Kiyotaka?” Makoto asked

“I spent some time looking around the dormitory, and… There I made the discovery of the century! I found that there was exactly one room for each person!”

“Well yeah, I figured that out before anything else.” Aoi sighed.

“Each door already has a nameplate on it, so I guess all the rooms have been assigned already.” Mukuro continued

“And each room key was attached to a keychain with the owner’s name precision etched into it.” Sakura finished.

“They’re also soundproof But you and Mukuro found that out last time.” I gave her.

Chihiro nodded knowing not to say the Ultimate Soldier’s name out loud.

“Alright here’s what you say…”

“B-before I fell asleep I took a look around the actual room.” Chihiro echoed “I had a sewing kit and a map of all the body’s vital organs. I also had a locking bathroom. I found a note that said the boy’s bathrooms didn’t lock though and that they got toolkits.

“Huh?” Makoto asked “But my bathroom door was definitely locked. I did get a toolkit though.”

“Yeah the rest of us guys got toolkits and the same motivating message.” Mondo growled.

“It seems that whoever is keeping us here is serious about us killing each other.” Celeste mused.

“Ech” Taka flinched “L-let us discuss something aside from killing yes?”

Byakuya scoffed “Ignoring the problem will not make it go away.”

“The hell’s your problem man!” Leon yelled.

“H-hey calm down everybody!” Makoto piped in “Getting into an argument isn’t going to get us anywhere!”

“Your right…” Taka agreed “Junko you, Hiro, and Leon went off together right?”

“Yeah” Mukuro answered “We went all up and down the school double checking the windows in all the halls and classes. We wanted to see if we could get any of those metal plates to come off.”

“Waste of time that was.” Leon sighed “We couldn’t get a single one of them to budge.”

“I mean it’s a bit far for just some prank…” Hiro agreed “I mean it IS all a prank right?”

“Yeesh even he’s starting to accept it…” I sighed “Ain’t much we can do until the first motive shows up though… getting to the higher floors is going to be such a pain.”

“I’ll go next!” Aoi said “We thought maybe we could find some way to communicate with the outside, so we went looking all over!”

“Didn’t find a damn thing.” Mondo sighed “Then I thought me and Sakura were the strongest two here maybe we could do something bout that hunk of metal in the main hall. But nothing seemed to work. Sorry to say we ain’t gettin through there.”

“What I discovered has nothing to do with the outside world but it is still concerning.” Sakura finished “In both the school and dorm areas there was a set of stairs leading up to another floor. But there were gates there, and we couldn’t find a way to open them. At this point we seem to be limited to the first floor.”

“And those things won’t open until a class trial.” I growled.

“K-killing somebody’s the only way to open the gates?” Chihiro asked quietly.

“If Mondo And Sakura were both to lift at the same time we might be able to open them.” I mused “But that should be a theory for another day. In other news you should be able to ignore everything else that happens until Kyoko comes back. It’s all useless anyways. Cuz you have me!” I grinned

Chihiro smiles having known I didn’t care about his gender had really gotten to get the kid to trust me. Which was great for me but… kinda made me worried for the future. If someone like Celeste were to try and… no I can’t think like that. I could protect her anyways.

Then we were all shut up abruptly by the forgetful detective “You’re all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on. Do you really think you can afford to do so? Have none of you accepted the reality of the situation?”

“Wh-where was she?” Chihiro asked.

“Investigating… something somewhere… hard to tell with her.” I shrugged, “She can be a bit cold but she’s not a bad person.”

“Hey Chihiro!” Mukuro interrupted “You look so calm! How are you so calm right now!”

“You must not be acting the way she expected” I hypothesized “Shit… I shouldn’t have told you so much so soon… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry… for not being so scared…” Chihiro’s eyes teared up “I- I don’t want to stay here b-but what can I do?”

The fact that I knew those weren’t fake tears made me feel even worse.

“Ah dammit…” Mondo groaned “I can’t just let a girl cry but I can’t hit one either…”

“Quite the dilemma.” Celeste said sarcastically.

“Yeah Junko What was that for!” Aoi agreed.

“Sorry!” Mukuro shouted “It’s just this whole thing is so fucked up!”

“Everyone just calm down please!” Sayaka begged ”We need to stop and think about what to do from here.”

“There’s gotta be something we can do…” Leon added.

“All we can do is adapt…”

“There’s no point in staying any longer.” I sighed “Let’s just go.”

“B-But” Chihiro injected.

“Ah right sorry” I sighed “I forgot your not me… you ain’t the type of person that can just leave in the middle of a conversation.”

“Sorry” Chihiro muttered.

“Stop apologizing… and talking to me Kyoko’s taken notice. Thanks to me she probably thinks your crazy by now.”

Chihiro was startled glancing over at the detective who seems just as surprised that she was caught.

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

There were many peculiarities regarding this school I had decided. Her amnesia, how they had all arrived here, the metal plates on the windows, that strange bear Monokuma. But the only one of her ‘classmates’ that had acted suspicious had been Chihiro Fujisaki.

She had on multiple occasions been seen talking to herself and in most cases seemed to be getting an answer back. Which could potentially mean two things. Either A. She’s insane which could make sense to a certain degree but for some reason Kyoko didn’t feel like that was the right answer or B. She was talking to someone. But who was the question. She didn’t seem scared… no she was scared but she wasn’t surprised by any of the information shared despite being asleep in her room the whole time. Also she seemed to know not to interact with Byakuya despite never meeting him before a mistake that almost everyone but her had made.

Then once Taka dismisses them all she was the first to leave, having moved closer to the door right before Celeste told them to adapt.

Perhaps she could speak to Hiro about communication with ghosts for a supernatural answer or it could be the more obvious approach that she’s the mastermind or working for them at least. But if she was wouldn’t she be a bit more subtle about her actions?

‘Tomorrow’ I decided ‘I’ll confront her tomorrow.’

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Nightmare!!! #1

“Wow you sure got yourself into a pickle!” Monokuma laughed. “Your giving off so much despair I can smell it! You reek worse than Toko and that’s saying something! Your always such a great source of entertainment! Stop the killing game you say? Upupupu! Sure let’s see where that gets ya!

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“Well that dream didn’t leave much to the imagination” Jugo muttered when he woke up that morning.

I personally had wished that everything that happened yesterday had been a dream but… with Jugo still floating over her and having woken up in the strange school again proved her wrong.

Then any doubt she may of had was destroyed thanks to Monokuma’s morning announcement.

“What should we do now?” I asked “D-doesn’t the first murder happen soon?”

“Well first I’d like to confirm a few things.” Jugo said “We should let Makoto get the replica sword. That way if undoing the nameplate swap doesn’t prevent the first murder we can stop Leon by catching him in the act.”

“But how does giving Makoto a sword help?” I wondered.

“Ah right you didn’t see the whole case. Sayaka was planning on killing Leon but he uses the sword to defend himself.” Jugo explained.

‘But then Sayaka protects herself by hiding herself in Makoto’s broken bathroom!’ I understood

Just then the doorbell rang “Ding dong” Jugo sang.

I carefully opened the door to find Kyoko on the other side. “Good morning Fujisaki.” She greeted “May I talk to you for a moment.”

“Say no and slam the door.” Jugo encouraged.

And she had wanted too. She knew Kyoko would ask tons of questions about how she was talking to Jugo that she just wasn’t ready to answer yet. But instead Chihiro was a coward and just nodded meekly. She heard Jugo sigh in annoyance behind her ‘Great he probably hates me now…’

“At least have her ask her questions in the gym. I want to check something out.”

“C-could we meet in the gym maybe?” Chihiro asked “I-I don’t feel comfortable talking in my room.” She regretted saying the second part of that sentence the second it came out of her mouth. Now I probably look even more suspicious. I mean why would it even matter where we talked!”

But Kyoko didn’t press the issue and simply agreed.

Both Chihiro and Jugo had hoped that meant that Kyoko hadn’t seen anything strange about it. Of course even if she didn’t know it she wasn’t the Ultimate Detective for nothing.

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

When I entered the gym with Fujisaki I noticed two things, one that the model sword had disappeared from the trophy stand and two that the Programmer seemed relieved by that fact.

But why? Why would a sword going missing be a reason to be relieved? I couldn’t help but wonder and what did Fujisaki have to gain by having someone else take the sword? Unless…

“Fujisaki” I said “I’ve spotted you talking to yourself during several key moments and conversations could you explain yourself?”

She glanced slightly to her right shoulder like she did most of the times she had started talking to herself and said this “I-I like to have conversations with myself when I’m scared I-it helps to keep me calm.”

Well there was one potential answer. She hadn’t quite learned Chihiro tell for when she was lying so it wasn’t impossible but something about it felt false. “What about this model sword here? You seemed quite relieved that it was gone.”

“Y-you could have used it to kill me.” Chihiro said “I w-wanted to go to the gym because there wouldn’t be anyone here. But the-then I remembered there was a sword here and thought that you could kill me with it.”

A reasonable enough explanation I suppose, though it felt wrong as well. However so did all of her other predictions. “What is your opinion on your fellow classmates so far?”

Chihiro’s face went red and quickly squeaked out “don’t say that” soon after the question was given. An insult of some kind? “Y-you’re very intimidating.”

That seemed to be the first true answer given this far. Though that much she could have gleaned for herself given how the others reacted to her.

“Well then I believe that’s all I had to ask.” I said.

“W-wait!” Chihiro interrupted “D-don’t you want to h-hang out since we’re already together.”

“No” I bluntly answered ‘At least not until I learn on which side you stand Chihiro Fujisaki’

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“Well that could have gone better.” I sighed “I still say we shoulda slammed the door in her face.”

“I’m sorry” Chihiro muttered.

“But hey!” I clapped “This at least proves that everything’s going the way it’s supposed to! A few minor adjustments here and there should be enough to prevent at least the first two murders.”

Chihiro smiled “I- I should go and hang out with someone else then now right?”

“Yup! But whoever that is is entirely up to you!”

Chihiro took a moment to think “I think I’ll go and talk to Taka! He seems nice enough!”

“Yeah He should be somewhere around here. Check out the e-handbook in the games it gave locations so I’d like to see if that corresponded with real life.”

Chihiro nodded and smiled “It does! He seems to be in the dining hall at the moment.”

“Perfect! Let’s go hang out with our rule-nazi friend.”

Ultimate Line Break

Kiyotaka POV

I was to no surprise to anyone not that much of a social butterfly. In fact most would say I was rather inept. However I was always striving to improve every aspect of myself! Sadly to say there were very few people in the school he could see himself getting along with. Junko, Leon, and Mondo seemed all too eager to break the very rules he sought so hard to protect… although even he must admit how little Monokuma’s rules are worth keeping track of.

Then there was Yasuhiro who seemed unwilling to pay attention to anything anyone said. Then Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko, and Celeste seemed to be unwilling to hold a conversation at all!

The only people here that seemed willing to listen to him would be Makoto, Sayaka, though those two often went on their own, Hifumi, but as much as he was loath to admit Hifumi and him excelled in completely different categories and a conversation would most likely lead to hostility instead of anything reasonable, Aoi, Sakura, And Chihiro.

Luckily it appeared that he had no longer needed to ponder on who to interact with. As the Ultimate Programmer approached him on their own.

“Ah hello Chihiro! What can I do for you today!”

“W-well” the shy girl stuttered “Kyoko wanted to ask me a few questions and I never got to eat breakfast.” She answered.

I deflated a bit hoping that she had actually come to talk to me.

“D-Do you mind if we talk after I’ve gotten something to eat?”

Then he perked right back up “Of course! I’ll wait right here for you.”

Chihiro soon returned with a plate full of food, I took a quick look and was quite surprised she had sanctioned out a perfect lunch! Unlike Aoi who piled her plate with doughnuts or Leon who did the same with meats.

Though he had been unwilling to call them out on it no matter how much he wanted too. There was no rule against poor eating habits.

“Now Chihiro what do you wish to discuss? The big issues? Politics? The economy?”

“B-big issues?” She asked. ‘Oh no! Have I said something wrong?’ “I’m sorry, aside from being stuck here I’m not very well informed in any big issues.”

“What?!” Taka exclaimed “How is that possible?”

“I spend most of my time working on my programs.” Chihiro said “I don’t usually study more than I have too…”

‘Ah! That makes sense! Being the Ultimate Programmer must take a lot of time! I should have known that would have prevented her from a big discussion like I’m used to.’ I realized “Well how about we discuss programming instead? I hardly know how to use the e-handbook so some computer knowledge should do me some good!”

Chihiro however looked absolutely shocked “T-Taka you don’t know how to use the handbook? That’s way more important than learning about programming! Here let me help you out!”

And that's how Kiyotake Ishimaru made his first friend. And despite what you might think Jugo hadn’t interrupted once.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Nightmare!!! #2

“Wow! The killing game’s started up!” Monokuma cheered “I can’t wait to see the bodies pile up up up! I wonder who’ll be first? Hopefully one of those goody two shoes brats! I can’t stand them!”

“Kyahahahahaha! Guess we won’t know til it happens! But personally I’m betting on the little girly boy! A light breeze could probably do it in!”

Ultimate Line Break

“Damn Bear” I woke up with a jolt “Only two days in and your already corrupting my dreams


	3. Chapter 1 Act 2

Chihiro POV

Despite how chatty he usually was Jugo had decided to stay quiet during most of her conversations with her classmates not having interrupted once with Taka and only having interrupted once with her talk with Mukuro that morning. I had won some Military rations out of the Monomono machine and Jugo insisted that she’d love it. She did but I’m not quite sure why she liked it so much.

Speaking of the Monomono machine I had a whole sack full of coins since Jugo seemed to really enjoy searching around for them. It seemed to be his strange way of passing the time. Of course she really couldn’t blame him. He had been handling the situation well but not being able to interact with the world was clearly getting to him. He couldn’t even sit down without phasing through the chair. So having some way to be useful must be relieving.

I had talked with Makoto as well that day telling him about the mosquito bite I got and how I couldn’t bring myself to shoo it away. Jugo seemed a bit bored with the story though, it must have been something I said in the game as well.

In the game… it was a scary thought. But it wasn’t like they were all 1s and 0s they still had thoughts and could do things differently. All of her actions had proven that! And Jugo agreed with her so that was that.

She started talking to Sayaka as well. Hoping that this wouldn’t be their last conversation she had told her about how Makoto saved a crane in a pond to which Jugo sarcastically supplied “Thanks for telling us about Makoto couldn’t have just gone to him for this.”

Apparently he’s heard the crane story so many times even just thinking about the bird itself puts him in a bad mood.

I took a deep breath in as I entered my room preparing for the worst tomorrow. Before Jugo stopped me from delving into slumber. “Could you do me a favor… let’s act a bit sooner… let’s make it so… nobody ever sees those tapes…”

But then he was asleep

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Nightmare!!! #3

“Man everything’s going by so slow!” Monokuma exclaimed “I need something to keep me going! This killing game should be like a Formula One driver! Not a dump truck! Why isn’t it over yet? Huh? Huh?! I’m so bored I may just run someone over myself Kyahahahahaha!”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“Taka’s going to storm in here in a few declaring we hold a daily meeting at the Dining Hall.” I yawned that morning “It’s almost time we see the motives.”

Chihiro understood that meant we had to act NOW.

“When the motive comes up we have to volunteer to go to the AV room and destroy the tapes.” I said.

“Wh-What if I can’t do it?” Chihiro asked timidly.

“Then we just have to stop Sayaka from attacking Leon. I’d rather not have to worry about morale after an attempted murder though…” I sighed I knew it was more complicated than that but… I knew laying out the whole truth would do nothing but scare Chihiro so… “Anyways! Let’s make our way to the dining hall! Post haste!”

We had managed to make it to the dining hall first thanks to us not having to be woken up by Taka and soon everyone else had arrived. 

“Okay, looks like everyone’s here. So then, let’s begin our very first “breakfast meeting”!” Taka yelled “Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedules to come together.”

“I didn’t make time for shit.” Leon grumbled “You dragged me here.”

My stomach churned as I thought about what Leon would do if we were unsuccessful. Then my eyes were cast over to Mukuro and then Sayaka. There were at least three lives on the line today. I shook my head, as long as we could destroy those tapes Monokuma wouldn’t have a motive… what he might come up with next though… or what he may do to Chihiro because I had her destroy the tapes…

I slapped myself. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking like that. ‘Nobody’s going to die’ I reassured myself. Nobody.

“I know that I already mentioned this earlier, but… in order to get out of here, it is essential that we all cooperate with each other. And the first step is this breakfast meeting, to allow us to become friends and gain trust! So from now on, let’s meet here in the dining hall every morning after the morning announcement!”

“It’s not a bad idea.” I agreed as Toko and Leon babbled on about not eating with others before. “Knowing you can trust those your living with is a great way to make sure you don’t murder someone.”

“I hate that we have to worry about that.” Chihiro whispered.

“And I hate that we can’t talk without you looking like a psychopath.” I sighed, “Just go and eat I’m going to look for some more Monocoins.

Chihiro nodded knowing all too much about my fascination with the machine.

“Well anyway… did anyone happen to come up with any clues?” Mukuro asked… there was only silence “Seriously? Nothing at all?”

“You are going to die.” Celeste interrupted. “If you can’t stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others you will die.”

“Every party needs a pooper that’s why they invited you…” I deadpanned seriously scaring everyone isn’t doing you any favors. 

“Eh-What the hell? Don’t freaking joke about that!” Mukuro growled.

“I am not joking. Adaptability is survivability. Did I not say so? So you better hurry up and adapt to your new life here.”

“You better adapt to getting hit by a truck.” I muttered.

I saw Chihiro glare at me from the other side of the room.

“Have you gone completely insane? Adapt to my new life here? Do you have any idea what you’re saying?”

“Yeah, sounds like the girl wants to live here. And hell, more power to her.” Mondo agreed “But shit, No way in hell am I living here! I’m gettin’ outta here, I don’t give a shit!”

“Hmhm. Sure feel free.”

I really hate this… twiddling my thumbs waiting for Monokuma to bring up his damn motive… why does it have to be so hard for people not to kill each other?!

I took a deep breath getting upset isn’t helping anybody. But I really wish I wasn’t some dumb specter. I let my hand phase through the Monocoin I had found. How did I get here? Why am I stuck to Chihiro of all people? Nothing made any damn sense.

“AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!”

That laugh brought me out of my thoughts and I hurried back to Chihiro’s side, knowing that the next few moments were crucial.

“The police? You’re putting your faith in the police!?” Monokuma laughed.

“What are you doing here!?” Sakura demanded.

“You guys, seriously… Do you understand what role the police exist to fill? All they’re good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or antihero, or evil organization! The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that shows just how badass they really are. Are you sure you want to rely on such an unreliable group of losers? I mean come on! If you really, REALLY wanna get out of here, all you gotta do is kill!”

“Oh my god we get it your a psychopath!” I groaned “Just get to the motive already!”

Chihiro wrote something on a piece of paper she had on her. ‘Why do you want the motive to come so bad?’

“So we can stop it.” I answered “Also good idea writing this shit down. But anyways the faster we get to the motive the faster we can prevent any more murders.”

‘What should I do?’

“Mondo’s going to pressure Makoto into going. Offer to go with him and tell him you’ll stay with the tapes once you both find them.”

‘What if I can’t do it?’

“Then we always have a Plan B.” I reassured “So don’t worry no pressure.”

“Hey!” Monokuma yelled.

“A-Ah!” Chihiro squeaked.

“I was just telling everyone about my great new idea for a motive!” Monokuma steamed “And you didn’t even act surprised! What gives! Is it whatever’s on that paper there? Let me see it!”

“Huh Paper?” Mondo asked. “What were ya writing?”

“I- I uh…” Chihiro stuttered.

“Eat it quickly! We have to get rid of the evidence!” I yelled.

“H-huh?”

“Now that you mention it she has been acting rather strange…” Hiro mused.

“Yes” Kyoko agreed “Just what are you hiding?”

Tears welled up in Chihiro’s eyes and quickly she threw the paper into her mouth.

“Did she just…” Leon gaped.

“Eat the evidence?” Byakuya finished with a glare “Yes she did.”

“What the hell Chihiro!” Mukuro yelled “Why didn’t you just show it to him!”

“H-hey guys I’m sure she has her reasons…” Makoto defended “P-probably…”

“Yeah it ain’t cool to gang up on a girl like that.” Mondo agreed

“AHHH-HAHAHAHA!” Monokuma laughed “Now I really wanna know what was written there! But all this despair! Not even knowing if you can trust the person next to you! It’s delicious! I may not even need that motive! But if you want to see it… it’s in the AV room.”

“So the motive is in the AV room then?” Kyoko said aloud “Good, then we can go watch the video right now.”

“Who cares about the stupid motive!” Mukuro yelled pointing at Chihiro “What I wanna know is what was so important on that damn paper that she had to eat it?!”

“It wasn’t anything important… I- I- just wanted to distract myself from all this… b-but then everyone started yelling and I-“ Chihiro wasn’t the best lier in the world but dear god upsetting her was like kicking a puppy. The only ones unaffected were Byakuya, Kyoko, and Celeste. The latter two because they could tell she was lying and the former because he has no soul.

“Oh, is that it?” Aoi sighed “That’s a relief.”

“See if you all hadn’t been yelling at her none of this would of happened!” Mondo growled.

“Sorry…” Leon said sheepishly “I got ahead of myself there.”

“I’m curious about this motive Monokuma mentioned earlier.” Sakura said “Someone should go check it out.”

“I-I’ll go!” Chihiro said meekly.

“You?” Byakuya scoffed “After that display? How do we know you won’t just dispose of the evidence.”

“I-I’m Sorry…” Chihiro said immediately backing down.

“That asshole…” I muttered.

“What the hell’s your problem!” Mondo yelled “You ain’t helpin anybody by being a douchebag!”

“It’s fine I’ll go.” Makoto volunteered “I mean if nobody else wants to…”

“I’ll go with you!” Sayaka said “It’s not safe to walk around this place alone!”

And with that they left.

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

I felt guilty. No more than guilty… devastated. She saw the quiet panic in Jugo’s eyes and despite him reassuring her that nothing was her fault I knew it wasn’t true.

“I’m sorry” she apologized again and Jugo seemed annoyed by the sentiment.

“I already told ya to stop apologizing. It ain’t your fault Byakuya’s a dick or that Monokuma’s a nosy bastard.” Jugo sighed. “Just… whatever you do don’t watch the tape. It’s just to bring you some unnecessary despair.”

‘What if someone asks’ was Chihiro’s question but… she looked away from Jugo. If she wanted to be strong she would have to figure something out on her own. “S-Stop giving me all the answers.” She asked.

Jugo seemed surprised by her statement but then gave her a grin a bit later “I’ll only help you out if you absolutely need it deal?”

Chihiro smiled, which quickly died as she entered the AV room to find Makoto shaking violently and yelling in panic and fear “Wh-What is this? What happened to everyone!?” He pounded the monitor “GOD DAMMIT! I have to get out of here. I have to get out, right now! I need to make sure everyone’s safe!”

“Makoto?” Sayaka recovered first “What happened? Make sure who’s safe?”

“Wh-What’s going on?”

“Is that what Monokuma was talking about?” Leon wondered.

Everyone grasped the DVD with their names on them even me… I sat down to the player next to Mondo but I didn’t dare look at what was inside the disk.

“It’ll only bring despair.” That’s What Jugo had warned me.

“Hey ain’t you gonna watch it?” The Gang Leader asked.

I shook my head in a panic and then Mondo looked at everyone else who had started their tapes. He was confused they all seemed so calm… then they started screaming…

“Th-This can’t be real right? This has to be fake, right?!”

“Yeah, no way it’s real. Haha...no way.”

I can’t t-take it anymore… I can’t take it anymore! Let me out of h-here!”

“I-it’s a motive right?” I whispered “So if it’s supposed to get us to kill it can’t be good right?”

Mondo put his disk down as well “Yeah you know what, I don’t think I wanna fucking know.”

Even people like Sakura and Byakuya were in a panic. The only one unaffected was Kyoko, though if what Jugo said was true there isn’t much outside that would be able to startle the amnesiac. “I see, so this is what he meant by motive. He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we’re more likely to start killing each other.”

“Good thing we didn’t watch that tape then.” Mondo grinned.

“Yes and what did compel you not to watch the tapes?” Byakuya asked.

“They’re motives for a reason dumbass!” Mondo yelled protecting me “If we just don’t watch em we won’t wanna kill anybody!”

“I see your logic is as barbaric as your hairstyle.” The heir scoffed.

“The hell you say to me?!”

“Fighting will get us nowhere.” The martial artist interjected. “We should use these motives to fuel our will to escape not our will to kill.”

“Yeah we all have to calm down!” I agreed, though Jugo’s constant interruptions of ‘Oh shit is that another coin?!’ Was not helping her concentrate. It seemed that he had taken the stance of not going near the monitors at all so he wouldn’t need to watch the videos.

“Maybe We should all just start talking…” Mukuro suggested “If we all knew what was on everyone’s tapes it would help get everything out of our system.”

“That’s hardly f-fair!” Toko yelled “Mondo And Chihiro didn’t even see theirs!”

“Kinda wish I did the same…” Leon muttered.

“I think it’s obvious that all the videos showed the same thing.” Byakuya said “So if you know what was in yours it was probably the same for everyone else’s.

I expected some sort of snarky comment but Jugo just searched the room in silence. “Losing loved ones… it’s fuckin tough… not even an ass like Byakuya deserves that fate.”

Then I remembered what else he had said. The first day we came here. “Everything your about to hear is true.” Is this the same? God… god she hoped not.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

Being a ghost sucked ass. But I had to admit there were a few benefits. Phasing through walls was cool and being invisible was rather convenient for whenever I wanted to do my own thing. It was how I knew when to get Chihiro to swap the nameplates back, or that for some reason Celeste leaves her room every night.

But on the bright side since I didn’t fall asleep last night there was no daily Nightmare starring Monokuma either.

The next morning was completely off script and that was exhilarating. Chihiro looked absolutely elated when fifteen students came into the dining hall that morning. Meaning that switching back the nameplates worked and both Sayaka and Leon would get to survive at least another day.

The experience also seemed to allow Leon and Makoto to grow closer together. 

“Alright!” The baseball star yelled “Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to prank me and my man Makoto here!”

“What are you two imbeciles blathering on about?” Byakuya growled.

“Someone sent a note to Leon telling him to visit Sayaka’s room while I was sleeping in it.”  
Makoto explained “But neither me or Sayaka wrote the note.”

The idol flinched away at that statement.

“W-wait” Toko asked “W-why were you sleeping in an-another g-girl’s room!”

“Yes Makoto That is highly inappropriate!” Taka yelled.

“She heard a banging at her door!” Makoto countered “And she was already scared because of the videos! So we switched rooms for the night!”

“Ah so you were still in separate rooms then?” Taka realized.

“But don’t the rules say you can only sleep in your own dorm room?” Hifumi asked.

“No it says that you have to sleep in the dorms it doesn’t say that it has to be your own.” Chihiro denied.

“Who cares about who’s dorm he slept in!” Leon yelled “I just want to know who sent that note!”

“I- I did it…” Sayaka admitted “I- I- I- was I- I- was going to…”

“You were going to What?” Byakuya demanded.

“Sayaka no…” Makoto realized “you don’t mean you were going to…”

“I’m so sorry!” She cried “But I have to know! I need to know what happened to them!”

“Wait a sec! You were gonna kill me!” Leon yelled.

“Sayaka no, your joking right? Please tell me your joking!” Makoto begged.

She shook her head…

“Ahhahahaha!” Monokuma laughed “Well better luck next time! We don’t let ATTEMPTED murderers leave! Your just going to have to live with the fact that everyone knows you were going to kill someone! I mean you still can! Don’t let this dissuade you guys!”

“I fucking hate that bear.” Mondo growled.

“I think we finally agree on something.” Byakuya snarled.

“Hehe..” Hiro laughed pitifully “You guys we really shouldn’t be killing each other over a joke like this…”

“Reality’s coming crashing down on them. We did a good thing today.” I smiled.

“B-But something’s bothering me…” Sayaka said.

“And why the hell should we care?” Leon growled.

“W-well… I swapped the nameplates to our rooms. That’s why I told you to make sure you checked them.” Sayaka said “But when you showed up they were put back to normal. Who swapped them back?”

The question lingered in the room. I wasn’t sure if we should answer. Chihiro was already in hot water yesterday I don’t want any more suspicion to be brought upon her. “Let’s keep quiet for now.” I suggested “That way we can continue to work undetected.”

Chihiro nodded in agreement and smiled when everyone left. “W-we did it!” She cheered “I- I really prevented a murder…”

“See told ya it would be easy!” I smiled “Now it’ll be smooth sailing.

Ultimate Line Break

“What the hell do you mean my b-books are trash!” Toko yelled “I- I bet you h-haven’t even read them you fat oaf!”

“I don’t need to.” Hifumi huffed “A girl like you would never be able to write anything worthwhile.”

“O-oh! S-So it’s because I’m a girl! Is that it!”

“What the hell is wrong with you man!” Mondo yelled.

“Truly despicable.” Sakura agreed.

“Alright what the hell did we just walk in on.” I deadpanned. Me and Chihiro has decided to wander about the school and ended up stumbling in on Hifumi and Toko arguing about something. With the majority of the class acting as spectators.

W-wait! I didn’t mean it like that!” Hifumi defended “I was talking about your personality! Not your gender! Some of my favorite creators are female!”

“That hardly makes it any better.” I sighed with Chihiro giving an affirmative nod.

“You ass apologize right now!” Mondo yelled.

But Hifumi, for whatever fucking reason stood tall, “No way! I stand firm on my opinion!”

“You piece of shit!”

Which got him launched to the other side of the gym by one of Mondo’s deadly punches.

“Mondo!” Taka reprimanded “While I must admit Hifumi’s comments were unnecessary and hurtful that was no reason to hit him as hard as you did!”

“N-no I think he g-got what he deserves.” Toko huffed.

“Either way! He’s the one in charge of collecting everyone’s trash, with him out of commission who’s supposed to do it?”

“Ah shit…” Mondo said “I’ll take over fer him then.”

“I’ll go get the key for you!” Aoi volunteered “I’m pretty sure Hifumi left his door open anyway!”

“Nah I can do it.” Mondo said.

“No!” Taka refused “You have to learn your lesson! As such I will not allow you to leave this room until you have apologized to Hifumi at least 100 times!”

“What the hell kind of punishment is that?!”

“I would give you a detention… but I’m loath to think about what Monokuma thinks of that as.” Taka muttered.

“Argh! Fine! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m fucking sorry”

Celeste let out a giggle “I’m glad to see you’ve all accepted the reality of your situation.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I ain’t accepted shit! I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

“Yeah! I’m not living here forever!” Leon agreed!

“Then I suppose you’ve accepted your fate then.” Celeste mused as she left the room.

“Ugh if someone’s really planning on murdering somebody can it be her?” Hiro asked.

Everyone took a moment to glare at him

“Sorry, I was just joking.”

Ultimate Line Break

We went to sleep that night victorious and woke up with failure looming over our heads.

Instead of the morning announcement we were greeted with this

“A body has been discovered”


	4. Chapter 1 Act 3 Investigation

Jugo POV

We approached the gym apprehensively… the body discovery announcement darkening both of our moods. We saw a small crowd of us huddling close together around the body. And when Chihiro broke through… we all saw red…

Laying on the floor of the gym in a pool of blood with a screwdriver sticking out of her neck… was Celestia Ludenberg

“Wh-What the hell happened?”

“Th-This wasn’t in t-the ga-game right?” Chihiro echoed.

Poor girl was shaking worse than I was… and that was impressive.

“I saw her go out while waiting to swap back the nameplates but… to think she would go out again last night.” I said “Who would do this?”

“Miss Ludenberg!” Hifumi screamed when he walked in.

“Wh-What the hell…” Hiro said breathlessly “I-I was just joking yesterday! Oh god we’re all going to die!”

“Wh-who would do something like this?” Aoi asked.

“I don’t fucking know!” Mondo yelled “I was getting tired of doing jack shit everyday so after taking out the trash I was going to work out in the gym… but when I showed up…”

“We found the body laying here…” Sakura finished “We went to get the rest of you but as Taka entered the gym that announcement played.”

“I- I can’t believe this…” Makoto said.

“First and attempted murder on me… then a successful one on Celeste!” Leon yelled.

“What the hell Sayaka!” Aoi accused.

“M-me!” Sayaka yelled “I- I didn’t do it!”

“Y-Yeah right!” Toko agreed “It was t-totally you!”

“This is all such bullshit!” Leon kicked away a soccer ball.

“Yeah!” Makoto agreed “Monokuma obviously killed Celeste! Not Sayaka!”

“What?” Monokuma jumped up feigning shock. “But Makoto I’d never do anything so vile! Besides what’s the point of a killing game if I’m just going to do it myself!”

“I suppose that does make… a twisted sort of sense.” Kyoko relented.

“Unless someone violates a school regulation, I absolutely will not interfere. I can promise you, I won’t do anything that goes against the purpose of your school life here.

“Who else could have killed her then?!” Hifumi demanded.

“It has to be Sayaka!” Hiro claimed “I mean she already tried it once!”

“I- I- did But…” Sayaka muttered.

“B-but what?!” Toko demanded.

“Why would she try to kill someone the day after she was discovered?” Chihiro spoke up.

“Yeah!” Makoto agreed “We have to not get caught as well right? So why would she kill someone when she’s the prime suspect!”

“I’m glad to see your finally getting it!” Monokuma laughed “The murderer is one of you! Someone wants to graduate!”

“Your lying right?” Hifumi said fearfully.

“Well… the person who did it could just fess up now.” Monokuma suggested.

Everyone looked at each other with fear and confusion “Damn it! It’s no good… I can’t tell who did it…” I growled “But why… everyone seemed to have calmed down after the motive was given…”

“I- I don’t understand.” Chihiro cried.

“Someone killed someone!” Taka yelled shocked.

“I mean one of us had already tried it.” Byakuya reminded.

“Hey lay off her man!” Leon defended “She apologized didn’t she!”

“Whatever” Byakuya scoffed “I don’t see what the big deal is. When you kill someone you get to leave that’s the graduation clause right?”

“Phuhuhu!” Monokuma laughed “You really think it’s that easy? Just kill somebody and waltz on out of here! Now it’s time for the second part of graduation!”

“Second part?” Aoi asked.

“To get away with murder!” Monokuma laughed “Were going to have a trial and if your caught… your punished!”

“Wh-What do you mean by punishment?” Sayaka asked.

“Execution” Monokuma answered casually “Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane!”

“S-so to make sure I understand… If we get the culprit right only they die. But if we get it wrong… all the rest of us get executed?!” Taka asked in a panic.

“Yup yup that’s it!” Monokuma said cheerfully “I’ll add the rules to your handbooks so don’t worry.”

Me and Chihiro were expecting Mukuro to get betrayed by Monokuma but she never did… she stayed silent the whole time. Even the bear seemed a bit surprised by the development.

“Ah- well I was expecting one of you to freak out and attack me but I guess I had too little faith.” Monokuma joked “As a reward I have something that’ll help you find the blackened I call it the Monokuma file! It has everything you need to know about the death inside. Time, place, even the cause of death!”

“Wait so you know who killed Celeste?” Kyoko asked.

“Of course! How else would I be able to pass fair and accurate judgement?”

“That’s a good point. The judge has to be able to make the proper decision. That’s somehow comforting.”

“Now then, please put your full effort behind your investigation! After all, you don’t have any choice but to give it your best shot!” Monokuma laughed “Alright we’ll meet back up for the class trial in a little bit!”

A long time passed. I just kept staring at the body… Celestia Ludenberg had she lived she would go on to murder Kiyotaka Ishimaru, And Hifumi Yamada all for money. She was not a good person, but even bad people at least deserve to live.

“Now is not the time to wallow in your depression.” Kyoko said snapping everyone out of their musings “The worst thing we can do right now is to lose all faith in each other. That would lead to the same disastrous result as having total faith in everyone else. Cooperation is key at this point.”

“I guess just staring at the corpse without thinking isn’t getting us anywhere.” I agreed. “I’m going to take a look around you want to help me out Chihiro?”

She nodded “W-we should take a l-look around here first.”

“Now wait a moment!” Mukuro interrupted “How do we know your not just going to tamper with the crime scene?!”

“We could put somebody on guard duty.” Byakuya suggested “That way if someone” and he glared at Chihiro when he said that “wanted to destroy evidence they wouldn’t be able to.”

“Hell I’ll do it.” Mondo volunteered “I ain’t the best at thinking this shit through anyways.”

“B-But What if he’s the killer!” Toko accuses.

“The hell I’d never hit a woman!” Mondo yelled.

“Yet you had no problem hitting me yesterday.” Hifumi muttered.

“I’ll stay on guard duty as well.” Sakura volunteered.

“Th-this is all pretty messed up…” Aoi said “But I’ll help where I can!”

“Yeah I know Sayaka didn’t do it! I’ll solve the case and prove you all wrong!” Makoto declared.

“Th-thank you Makoto.” The idol whispered.

“Alright then I propose we all split up and investigate on our own.”

Ultimate Line Break

3rd Person POV

“Oh the despair!” Junko cheered from the Monokuma control room. “To think! My own sister would ignore the instructions so diligently given to her? But for what reason?”

“Man I don’t even fucking care!” Junko said switching personas “Finally someone got fucking murdered.”

“But it is quite strange” Junko said in her teacher voice “That I had to give them **their very own motive** in order for the killing to begin.

Junko places one hand over her face “If only that Programmer hadn’t switched the name plates back. Come to think of it how did she even notice that?”

She switched back to normal as she took another moment to think “Yeah…” Junko repeated “How did she know to do that?”

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

Investigation Start!

Monokuma File #1: Monokuma File #1: The victim is Taeko Yasuhiro she was killed in the gymnasium at 2:36 a.m.. The cause of death was the screwdriver wedged into her neck. Her shoulder also appears to be broken and there’s a small indent located on the top of her head

“That’s surprisingly detailed.” Jugo admitted “But not very helpful in establishing who the culprit is.”

“C-can we even be sure the File is accurate?” I asked “for all we know Monokuma’s just making things up.”

“No that’s not it.” Kyoko denied “I’ve gone over the body myself and from what I can tell everything is completely accurate.”

Truth Bullet: Celeste’s Corpse

“You really went and touched the body?” Leon asked.

“Of course, there could have been evidence that wouldn’t have surfaced if I hadn’t checked, this note for example.”

“Note?” Aoi asked.

Kyoko held the note out for all of us to see.

‘Celeste I’ve found something in the gym that you might find interesting. Please find me there at two o-clock tonight it could help us defeat the mastermind. I’ll be sending everyone else a note as well, don’t say anything to anyone we don’t want the mastermind catching on.

Hifumi Yamada.’

“Th-this is!” Hifumi gasped.

“So I-it was that huge sack of lard!” Toko accused “He must have gone on a rampage after being knocked out by Mondo and went to go and kill Celeste!”

“N-no wait! I never wrote that note I swear!” Hifumi defended.

“You son of a bitch!” Mondo growled “Was insulting chicks not enough for you?!”

“Wait a moment!” Sayaka spoke up “ash-shouldn’t we keep investigating anyway… I mean I know it looks really bad for Hifumi right now but we don’t know what else will show up.”

“Indeed, if enough of you idiots come to the wrong conclusion, we're all dead.” Byakuya agreed.

“In that case I suggest that we split up to investigate!” Taka declared “We can cover more ground by exploring places other than just the gym!”

Truth Bullet: Hifumi’s Note

With that note a large group of us left the gym, with only me, Kyoko, Mondo, and Sakura staying behind.

“In any case I’m going to look over the body too.” Jugo said suddenly… “I don’t really want to but Kyoko’s never been the best at telling people everything.”

I nodded and decided to search near the body as well, not nearly as close as Kyoko was, but still close enough for me to feel incredibly uncomfortable. The most notable thing was the screwdriver sticking out of Celeste’s neck.

“The Monokuma File mentioned that the screwdriver was the killing blow… but in that case where did the other injuries come from? The head wound and broken shoulder were most definitely recent and I doubt a screwdriver could have caused that.”

Truth Bullet: Screwdriver

Taking another look at the body I noticed something else strange aside from the screwdriver. “Celeste’s face looks darker around here… it looks like some of her makeup came off when she was killed.

Truth Bullet: Missing Makeup

Either than that nothing else seems weird about the body… which is a really good thing because I don’t want to look at it for longer than I have to. Just as soon as I had finished my investigation Jugo finished his.

“Did you find anything?” I asked quietly.

“Well I’m sure Kyoko did a better job than I did but I can tell you one thing. If the screwdriver is really what killed Celeste there’s no way in hell she’d be able to remove it.” Jugo claimed.

“Huh?”

“That wound on the back of her head is pretty bad.” Jugo explained “Even if Celeste wasn’t left unconscious after getting a wound like that she wouldn’t be able to fight back against her assailant.”

“So your saying that Celeste was left useless after she got hit on the head?” Chihiro muttered.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Truth Bullet: Celeste’s Corpse Updated!

Finished with the body I took a quick look around the gym for anything else suspicious when my eyes landed upon a lone Toolkit hidden poorly behind the bleachers.

“Is this one of the guy’s toolkits?”

“Yeah looks like it.” Mondo answered “But it looks like some of the tools are missing.”

“Some of the tools?” Kyoko asked.

“Yeah… there’s supposed to be a hammer, some pliers, and a screwdriver. But there’s just some pliers in there.” Mondo clarified.

“The screwdriver makes sense… but where did the hammer go?”

Truth Bullet: Toolkit

“This must be where Hifumi’s Toolkit ended up.” Sakura said.

“How do you know it’s Hifumi’s?” Mondo asked.

“Yesterday after you knocked him out” Mondo laughed nervously as the martial artist sent him a glare “Me and Hiro had to carry Hifumi back to his room, once we arrived we found his drawer left open and his Toolkit missing.”

“Wait so the drawer was just left open?” I asked.

“It looks like it.” Sakura nodded “It seems that Hifumi did not expect to be gone for long since he left his door wide open.”

“Meaning just about anyone would of been able to take it.” Jugo muttered

Truth Bullet: Sakura’s Account

“It’s a shame…” Sakura sighed “Me and Hina saw Celeste during our sleepover two nights ago. Maybe if we had been better friends to her this wouldn’t have happened.”

I shook my head “Don’t think like that Sakura!”

The martial artist smiled “Don’t worry I’ll be fine you just focus on the investigation.”

Jugo took that as his cue to start talking “But actually this gives me an idea. Chihiro have you ever heard of Chekhov’s gun?”

I nodded confused.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure but in the Danganranpa games there very rarely exists a scene that’s unnecessary or unimportant. Even things like a random sauna battle or Taka checking his watch can become major clues for future cases.”

Chihiro’s eyes lit up with understanding ‘So something important could have happened in that confrontation yesterday then?’

Truth Bullet: Yesterday’s Events

“What do you think about all this Mondo?” I decided to ask testing Jugo’s theory.

“Man I don’t fucking know.” Mondo growled “I mean… fuckin’ murder is murder right? I get wanting to get outta this shit hole but… were those videos really so bad that two people decided to kill over them?”

“I don’t know…” I sulked “But I actually wanted to ask you for a favor.”

“A favor?”

“You were the first person to find the body right? Could you tell me what happened.”

“Yeah sure I guess.” Mondo shrugged “I don’t really get why Taka was so buthurt about the whole trash duty thing. Unless he expected Hifumi to stay down for an entire day. But either way I ended up taking over for him. All I had to do was go door to door and collect everyone’s garbage in the morning. Celeste didn’t answer but I didn’t think much of it at the time. When I answered Sakura’s door I mentioned heading over to the gym to exercise and she said she wanted to join me.

After that I got rid of the trash in the incinerator and headed over to the gym with Sakura where we found the body. We freaked out and started knocking on people’s doors. But after we told Taka about it he ran over to the gym and that announcement played.”

“Did you see anything weird in the trash room?” I asked.

“I wasn’t really paying attention but… there was this weird stain in the corner…” Mondo’s face paled “Wait shit could that have been…”

“Do you mind letting me take a look around?” I asked.

“Sorry but I have to guard the body.” Mondo explained.

“Then give me the key.” Kyoko suggested “If we both go together there’s no chance one of us could dispose of any evidence.”

Mondo shrugged and tossed Kyoko the key.

“You haven’t given anyone else this key have you Mondo?” The pale detective asked.

“Nah, your the only person I gave it too.” Mondo said “Why the hell would I even bother doing this trash duty shit if I just gave out the key to whoever.”

“I understand, shall we go then?” Kyoko asked gesturing towards me.

I nodded in affirmation.

Truth Bullet: Mondo’s Account

Truth Bullet: Trash Duty

Truth Bullet: Trash Room Key

Ultimate Line Break

Next we went to the trash room to investigate that stain that Mondo said he saw in the corner. We headed over there and sure enough…

“It’s blood…” Jugo said.

‘But why would there be blood in the trash room? Didn’t the murder take place in the gym?’

Truth Bullet: Trash Room Bloodstain

Kyoko however was much less interested in the blood stain and seemed to be focusing her attention on the hatch on the middle of the floor.

“What are you looking at?”

“Take a look at the lock here.” Kyoko commanded.

I bent down and took a look at the hatch. “Huh?” There were scratches all over the lock. Like someone had been picking at it with something sharp.

“And I’m sure you didn’t notice this” Kyoko continued “But do you remember that claw Celeste always wears?” I nodded in response “Well that claw actually has those same scratches on it.

“The two are most definitely connected.” Jugo said.

Truth Bullet: Scratched Lock

The next thing Kyoko did was unlock the gate to the incinerator. As expected the device was left off but something else did catch my eye. “Is this a hammer?”

On the ground next to the incinerator was a bloody hammer “Hey wasn’t there a hammer missing from Hifumi’s Toolkit?” Jugo asked.

So this must have been where it went.

Truth Bullet: Bloody Hammer

Ultimate Line Break

Both of us having found everything we needed in the Trash Room me and Kyoko parted ways. I wanted to ask Hifumi if we could check his room for clues but we ended up running into Taka first.

“Ah Chihiro I just remembered something that could aid you in your investigation!”

As loud as he could be his words piqued my interests.

“After Monokuma gave out those dvds…” Taka flinched just thinking about them “I witnessed Celeste going out as I came out of the bathroom. When I asked where she was going she claimed that she wanted to check if the dining hall was truly locked but more likely is that…”

“I think I get the point Taka.” I said “Thank you for the input.”

With that the hall monitor gave a salute and went off to tell the next available person about his discovery.

Truth Bullet: Taka’s Account

I ended up finding Hifumi standing next to Celeste’s dorm room. “I- I didn’t do it I swear!”

“I wasn’t accusing you…” I assured him “There isn’t enough evidence to say your guilty just yet.”

“Oh well that’s a relief…” the fanfic writer sighed “But ah.. why did you want to see me?”

“Well first do you mind answering a few questions?”

“Of course!” Hifumi declared “The Protagonist doesn’t just die on the first stage of his journey.”

“More like an ascended extra…” Jugo deadpanned.

“Well could you tell me if your Toolkit was still in your room this morning?”

“My Toolkit?” Hifumi asked “I’m not sure… I know it wasn’t there after I woke up. But I didn’t exactly check to see if I had it either.”

“Well Sakura said your drawer was left wide open when she brought you back to your room…”

“That I can answer!” Hifumi declared “My drawer was most definitely closed when I left my room! I had left the door open because I had not expected to be out for more than a few minutes but…”

“Things didn’t go as planned.” I finished ‘But In that case it seems incredibly likely that the toolkit was stolen only after Hifumi left his room that morning.’

Truth Bullet: Hifumi’s Account

“Alright thanks Hifumi… now do you mind if we let us into your room?”

“No thank you!” Hifumi declared “My only interests are in 2d!”

“N-not like that! I- I just want to test a theory I had!”

“Oh! In that case go right ahead.”

When we headed over to Hifumi’s room Jugo suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Hey Chihiro…” I turned around to see that he was staring thoughtfully at Sakura’s nameplate. “Is it just me or are these nameplates cleaner than the ones on the other side?”

I took a look at what he meant and when I compared Sakura or Leon’s nameplates to someone like Aoi, Celeste, or even my own the ones on the south hall of the dorms were covered in white smudges. Not just the nameplates either the doorknobs and doors themselves were smudged too.

‘Wait a second white smudges? Where have I seen that before?’

Truth Bullet: Nameplate Smudges

Ultimate Line Break

“So Miss Fujisaki” Hifumi asked “What did you want to find in my room?”

“Um have you written anything down while you were here?” I asked.

“No but I do have a few notes that I wrote before I came here.” Hifumi answered “Why do you need them?”

“I want to compare your handwriting to the handwriting on the note we found.”

Quickly realizing that something like mismatched handwriting could prove his innocence Hifumi fumbled about trying to find something until he finally found a notebook with all sorts of doodles and drawings inside. One glance inside was all it took for both of us to realize that that note couldn’t have possibly been written by Hifumi.

“S-So! This should be enough to prove my innocence right?”

Ding dong Bing bong

“Ahem! Is this thing on?” Monokuma asked “I’m getting bored watching all of you stumble about so I’m just going to start the trial! Okay? Please head over to the red door on the first floor of the school.

“We’ll have to hope so…” I said

“I promise I’m innocent…” Hifumi sulked “I’d never kill.”

“We know that your innocent convincing everyone else is the problem…” Jugo muttered.

Ultimate Line Break

We all gathered in the elevator room grouping up with those we trusted. The uncertainty was clear in everyone’s eyes. Chihiro and I had stood next to Mondo, Leon, Makoto, And Sayaka were all grouped up together, Aoi and Sakura stood firmly side by side, Byakuya tried to be alone but Toko kept creeping herself closer to him, Hifumi and Hiro stood next to each other with the former looking down trodden and the other confused, not even Kyoko managed to stay on her own squished between Mukuro and Taka.

“So this is it huh?” Hiro asked.

“Y-Yeah! Today we’re going to b-be rid of that fat bastard forever!”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?!” Hifumi asked.

“Harsh as it is you are the prime suspect.” Sakura noted.

“Let’s hold our accusations until after the trial.” Kyoko suggested.

“Besides there are much more suspicious individuals here.” Byakuya said glaring at Chihiro.

“That asshole” I scoffed.

“H-hey are we really going to do this?” Aoi asked “Did one of us really kill Celeste?”

“It’s where all the proof leads.” Makoto said regretfully.

“Well whoever did it is gonna fucking pay!” Mondo growled.

“What if the culprits a girl?” Leon asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there…” the gang leader muttered.

“We have to get this right.” Taka said “Or else we’re all going to be executed.”

And with those encouraging words the elevator came to a halt.

“Nyohoho! You’ve finally arrived!” Monokuma laughed “what do you think? Doesn’t it feel just like a real courtroom? It’s like a Hollywood movie set right?”

“Not even close. It’s total shit.” Mondo growled.

“Okay, okay, everyone find your assigned seats and sit down!” Monokuma said ignoring Mondo “Hurry up now, hurry up!”

“No pressure” I told Chihiro “Just try and point out contradictions when you can. You don’t have to lead the argument.”

Chihiro nodded determined “Let me do this on my own please.” She whispered.

“The floor is yours”

The first class trial shall now begin

Evidence Collected

Monokuma File #1: Monokuma File #1: The victim is Taeko Yasuhiro she was killed in the gymnasium at 2:36 a.m.. The cause of death was the screwdriver wedged into her neck. Her shoulder also appears to be broken and there’s a small indent located on the top of her head

Celeste’s Corpse: According to both Kyoko and Jugo the corpse is consistent with the Monokuma File. Not only that but Jugo claims that there’s no way Celeste would be conscious after taking that hit to the head.

Hifumi’s Note: A Note found on Celeste’s person by Kyoko. It reads:

‘Celeste I’ve found something in the gym that you might find interesting. Please find me there at two o-clock tonight it could help us defeat the mastermind. I’ll be sending everyone else a note as well, don’t say anything to anyone we don’t want the mastermind catching on. Hifumi Yamada.’

Screwdriver: This screwdriver was lodged into Celeste’s neck and it was what dealt the killing blow. However it is incredibly unlikely that this same screwdriver is what inflicted the other injuries.

Missing Makeup: Celeste’s makeup was smudged off when we found her in the gym.

Toolkit: This Toolkit was given to all the male students before they had even arrived. It was found in the gym with both a hammer and screwdriver missing. The only thing that remains inside are a pair of pliers.

Sakura’s Account: Sakura And Hiro took Hifumi back to his room after he was knocked out. When they arrived Hifumi’s drawer was already open and the toolkit was gone.

Yesterday’s Events: Yesterday Hifumi And Toko got into an argument about who was the better writer. After Hifumi let out an insensitive comment Mondo knocked him out. Aoi then went to retrieve the trash key from Hifumi’s room.

Mondo’s Account: After taking care of everyone’s trash Mondo and Sakura headed over to the gym to work out. After seeing Celeste’s body they decided to inform the others. After Taka discovered the body however the announcement played and the two headed back to the gym.

Trash Duty: Mondo was in charge of taking out everyone’s trash. Without the key the killer had no way to use the incinerator.

Trash Room Key: Mondo had this key in his possession. He claims that he didn’t give the key out to anyone before Kyoko asked for it.

Trash Room Bloodstain: This bloodstain was found in the corner of the trashroom. Where the blood came from is still unknown.

Scratched Lock: The Lock near the trashroom hatch was covered in light scratches. Celeste’s finger claw has identical scratches.

Bloody Hammer: A bloody hammer left on the floor past the incinerator gate.

Taka’s Account: Two nights ago Taka witnessed Celeste breaking the nighttime rule. When he pressed her on it she claimed that she wanted to see if the dining hall was really locked. But Taka doubts that that was her true intention.

Hifumi’s Account: According to Hifumi the drawer his toolbox was kept in was still closed when he left. Meaning that the most likely scenario is that someone stole it after he left. His door was left open because he had only expected to of been gone for a few minutes.

Nameplate Smudges: The nameplates on the south hall of the dorms were smudged with some white substance. Sakura, Hiro, Leon, And Hifumi’s name plates were clean.

Hifumi’s Notebook: A notebook filled with sketches and notes about different anime. The handwriting inside is drastically different than the handwriting in the note given to Celeste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup Celeste is dead. I didn’t really want to kill her off but someone had to die first. I’ll explain my reasoning for making her the victim a bit more thoroughly after the trial.


	5. Chapter 1 Act 4 Class Trial 1/2

Chihiro POV

Class Trial 1

The case of Celestia Ludenberg!

All Rise!

“Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out “whodunnit” then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one… then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!” Monokuma explained.

“And the killer really is one of us, right?” Makoto asked.

“Of course!” Monokuma laughed.

While Monokuma spoke Chihiro noticed Jugo move over to the sixteenth podium. He had promised not to intervene so she hoped that he would keep that promise.

She on the other hand was situated right between Aoi and Taka. The order went Me -> Aoi -> Jugo -> Leon -> <strike>Celeste</strike> -> Hiro -> Mondo -> Byakuya -> Hifumi -> Sayaka -> Toko -> Mukuro -> Sakura -> Makoto -> Kyoko -> Taka.

“Okay then… everyone close your eyes, and whoever did it, raise your hand!” Taka yelled.

Jugo raised his hand since he knew nobody could see him but nobody else took the bait.

“Don’t be a goddamn idiot. Why the hell would they raise their hand?” Mondo asked.

“Before we move on and start the trial, can I ask a question real quick?” Kyoko asked “What’s going on with that picture?” She asked this relating to the picture of Celeste with an x crossed through it.

“I’d feel awful if she was left out just because she died.” Monokuma said “Friendship penetrates even death’s barrier!”

“Sick bastard.” Jugo growled.

“Alright but what about the other empty seat?” Sayaka asked “There’s only fifteen of us so why is there sixteen seats?”

“Your class was supposed to have sixteen students.” Monokuma answered “But one decided to be a no show, so now I have an empty courtroom seat! How inconsiderate of them!”

“Huh?” Jugo blinked “A missing student?”

“Lucky bastard.” Mondo muttered.

“But that’s enough for the preamble!” Monokuma said “let’s start with the case summary. Let the class trial begin!”

Note: During class trials speaking will be asserted as such

Chihiro: text

Makoto: (thoughts)

Potential Contradictions: Bold

**Nonstop Debate**

Kiyotaka: I assert that the one murdered was Celestia Ludenberg!

Yasuhiro: Wait was that even her real name? The Monokuma File said it was Taeko right?

Leon: I don’t think that part really matters.

Byakuya: In any case the murder took place in the gym.

Toko: S-So here’s what happened… Celeste went to the gym and…

Toko: That fat sack of lard **struck her from behind!**

**Break!**

**Monokuma File 1**

Chihiro: No I don’t think that’s what happened.

Toko: Why not?! Do you hate me or s-something?!

Chihiro: N-no! It’s just that it doesn’t make much sense. If the killer took out Celeste by surprise where did the rest of her wounds come from?

Toko: R-rest of her wounds?

Byakuya: A fractured shoulder and an indent on her head. Had she been taken out in one blow those wounds would have no explanation.

Leon: Couldn’t she have gotten those wounds before?

Mukuro: What? She just so happened to break her shoulder and bash her head right before she was murdered?

Leon: Yeah… That was a bit of a stupid question.

Makoto: In any case we should move onto something simple.

Sakura: The murder weapon.

**Nonstop Debate**

Sakura: What was used to kill Celeste?

Sayaka: Well that’s easy enough to answer.

Mondo: There’s only one option right?

Toko: I- I can’t deal with blood so… I didn’t see the body.

Toko: I’m just going to g-guess and say it was a **knife**

**Break!**

**Screwdriver**

Chihiro: It wasn’t a knife at all. There was a screwdriver lodged into Celeste’s neck. The Monokuma File Even says that this is the cause of death.

Toko: I-I already said I w-wasn’t good with b-b-blood!

Leon: In any case it’s impossible for anything else to be the murder weapon. It was so obvious I’m not even sure why we’re talking about it.

Sakura: Because we need to discuss where that screwdriver was secured from.

Hifumi: Where it was… oh…

Mondo: Well all us guys got toolkits right?

Kiyotaka: If I remember correctly they came with a pair of pliers, a hammer and…

Yasuhiro: Oh! And a screwdriver!

Makoto: So it’s clear that the killer took the screwdriver from one of the toolkits.

Toko: Y-Yeah! Whoever owns the toolkit it came from has to be the killer!

Aoi: Yeah! That makes sense!

Yasuhiro: Alright So who’s toolkit was it!

Hifumi: Er… it’s mine…

Toko: S-see I knew it! I knew he was the killer!

**Nonstop Debate!**

Toko: H-Hifumi’s toolkit…

Toko: That’s where the murder weapon was s-secured.

Mondo: In that case him bein’ the killer makes perfect sense!

Hifumi: W-wait I’m telling you I’m innocent!

Hifumi: My toolkit wasn’t even in my room last night!

Byakuya: What it just up and disappeared? Seems rather convenient.

Byakuya: Especially without **any proof** to back you up.

**Break!**

**Sakura’s Account**

Chihiro: A-Actually… Hifumi does have proof!

Hifumi: I do?!

Chihiro: Sakura… you and Hiro went to drop Hifumi off at his room right?

Sakura: That would be correct.

Chihiro: And you said that his toolkit had already disappeared by that time right?

Sakura: Yes this is also true.

Yasuhiro: Yeah the toolkit was long gone when we got there.

Aoi: That still doesn’t prove anything though! He could have just hidden the toolkit away beforehand!

Byakuya: He did have plenty of chances to do so.

Mukuro: And even if he didn't, it's still entirely possible he had someone else hide it for him.

Byakuya: Speaking of which, I’d like to ask the bear...if there is an accomplice do they also become blackened?”

Monokuma: So you ask, And so I shall answer! Each murder is allowed an accomplice, but only the one who does the killing will get to graduate.

Kyoko: So in other words, two people can work together, but one of them has no chance of profiting from it…

Mondo: Then there’s no way anyone would work together, right…?

Sayaka: Maybe they just didn’t know about the rule?

Monokuma: Uggh, good grief! Enough already! No, okay!? There are no accomplices in this case! ...Oops! Did I say that out loud…?

Toko: That still d-doesn’t change anything!

Sayaka: There is pretty solid evidence linking Celeste’s killer and Hifumi together.

Chihiro: (Evidence That connects Hifumi and the killer? That would be…)

**Hifumi’s Note**

Chihiro: Do you mean the note Celeste was holding?

Aoi: Yeah! You all read it right!

Kiyotaka: Yes That is rather suspect...

Hifumi: But I! I!

Toko: J-Just give it up and admit it already!

Hifumi: But it wasn’t me!

Byakuya: You keep saying that but can you dispute anything we throw at you? The note says quite clearly ‘Celeste I’ve found something in the gym that you might find interesting. Please find me there at two o-clock tonight it could help us defeat the mastermind. I’ll be sending everyone else a note as well, don’t say anything to anyone we don’t want the mastermind catching on. Hifumi Yamada.’ Is that not your signature?

Hifumi: The note does have my name on it but…

Byakuya: But What?

Kyoko: Now let’s all calm down. Remember if we get this wrong we all die. So maybe we should focus on something else before we all decide to blame Hifumi.

Mondo: Something else?

Kyoko: Something about this murder seems incredibly bizarre… wouldn’t you agree?

Makoto: Something’s... bizarre?

Aoi: What do you mean? Everything seems pretty normal to me… well as normal as a murder can be I mean...

Leon: Celeste was attacked in the gym and stabbed with a screwdriver what the hell is bizarre about that?

Chihiro: (No Kyoko’s right there is something bizarre about what Leon just said…)

1\. Who was attacked

2\. Where they were attacked

3\. What they were killed with

Chihiro: I see!

Mondo: Huh? You figure something out?

Chihiro: W-well Leon you said that they were attacked in the gym right?

Leon: Well yeah? That makes the most sense doesn’t it?

Chihiro: Well isn’t it possible that they were killed somewhere else?

Aoi: They were killed somewhere else?

Kyoko: No not killed, but attacked.

Sayaka: Isn’t that the same thing?

Makoto: Not Exactly… I’m sure we’ll figure out what she’s talking about if we just keep talking.

Mondo: Again with the secrets?

Kyoko: …

Leon: Alright then where else could she have been attacked?

Kiyotaka: Well there aren’t many options are there? The first floor isn’t all that large.

Sayaka: And with the time of death it’s safe to assume the dining hall was already closed off.

Mukuro: That means the only places left are… The gym, the classrooms, the AV room, the dorm rooms, the bathrooms, and the trashroom. Which one was it?

Makoto: I’m pretty sure it was the trashroom.

Hifumi: Huh? The trashroom?

Chihiro: Yeah… I’m certain that Celeste was attacked in the trash room.

Byakuya: I’m assuming that you have proof to back this up.

Chihiro: I do

Sakura: I would like to see this proof.

Kyoko: There was something left in the trash room that makes it certain that Celeste was attacked there.

Aoi: There was something left behind? What was it?

Chihiro: (The thing the killer left behind… that would be…)

**Trashroom Bloodstain**

Chihiro: Your talking about that large bloodstain in the corner aren’t you?

Mondo: So that was what that was…

Hifumi: Huh? You mean the killer just left a big ol’ bloodstain in the trashroom? Why didn’t they clean it up?

Toko: Y-Yeah why didn’t you clean it up Hifumi?!

Kyoko: The killer most likely didn’t have anything to clean up the blood with, and even if they did they most likely wouldn’t have been able to get all of it.

Byakuya: That’s true, supplies are rather limited at the moment. We don’t even have access to a simple mop and bucket.

Mondo: Yeah Monokuma why is that? If you want us to kill doesn’t it make more sense to give us stuff to work with?

Monokuma: Upupupupupu! I already said that I want you to live a communal life together… are you saying you want me to make it easier for you to disrupt the peace? What kind of headmaster would I be if I allowed that?

Leon: I can smell that bullshit from a mile away bear…

Monokuma: Don’t worry about that for now! Your lives are on the line you know!

Sayaka: So without anything to clean up the blood the killer was forced to leave the bloodstain there.

Yasuhiro: Okay but then I have a question...

Byakuya: Does anyone have anything of value to say?

Yasuhiro: Hey! I have tons of value to say!

Kiyotaka: It’s fine just ask the question!

Yasuhiro: Well we found the body in the gym right?

Aoi: Yeah that’s right.

Yasuhiro: But she was attacked in the trashroom right?

Mondo: Yeah And?

Yasuhiro: Why was the body in the gym if she was attacked in the trash room?

Sayaka: That’s a good point… why bother moving the body?

Aoi: Maybe they wanted to hide it?

Sakura: If that was the case we found it rather easily.

Kyoko: Instead of trying to solve that mystery now we should instead focus on what we already know and work from there.

Yasuhiro: Huh?

Kyoko: We shouldn’t rush to a conclusion when we don’t have a solid foundation. Our first priority should be to build that foundation.

Makoto: Alright, in that case let’s recap the facts so far.

**Nonstop Debate!**

Makoto: I think we can all agree that Celeste was attacked in the **trash room.**

Kyoko: The killer attacked Celeste there and they fought.

Kyoko: That’s most likely when her **shoulder and head injury occurred**

Mondo: Once they finished the job they carried her over to the gym

Sayaka: So I think that it’s safe to assume…

Sayaka: That Celeste was carried to the gym **after she was killed**

**Break!**

**Monokuma File 1**

Chihiro: No I don’t think that’s it…

Sayaka: Huh? Why not?

Chihiro: Right here in the Monokuma File it says that Celeste was killed in the gym at 2:36 a.m.

Makoto: If she was killed in the trash room it wouldn’t specifically say that she was killed in the gym right?

Byakuya: Unless of course the bear is giving us false information.

Monokuma: I would never! I may be omitting something for the killer’s benefit but I wouldn’t ever lie!

Mondo: Then if she was stabbed in the gym is the whole being attacked in the trash room thing wrong too?

Byakuya: No I highly doubt there would just be a bloodstain in the corner for no good reason.

Hifumi: And when I took out everyone’s trash two days ago there wasn’t anything like that either…

Kyoko: There’s no doubt that the blood is a recent addition. But there’s also something else that proves the killer attacked in the trash room.

Mondo: Something else?

Yasuhiro: What you guys find something?

Chihiro: (We found something that proves the killer attacked in the trashroom…)

1\. Clothing

2\. A Tool

3\. A Weapon

Chihiro: I see! We found a weapon in the trash room right by the incinerator.

Leon: A weapon?

Chihiro: To be exact It was a bloody hammer… don’t you think it’s likely that someone used that hammer to cause those other injuries?

Makoto: That definitely seems to be the case.

Mukuro: Can we really be so sure of that? Maybe they used something else?

Kiyotaka: What else could they have used though?

Aoi: The screwdriver maybe?

Kiyotaka: No way! You’d need somebody with Sakura’s strength in order to break someone’s shoulder with a screwdriver! And if she did do it, the screwdriver wouldn’t of been needed at all!

Kyoko: Yet with a hammer just about any one of us would be capable of it.

Toko: W-well… I guess this just proves it then! If the hammer was really so f-far beyond the gate…

Aoi: I guess it makes sense that whoever was on trash duty attacked Celeste which would have been…

Toko: I-it would have been Hifu-

Mondo: Me, I’m the one on trash duty.

Hifumi: Ah-ha! So the true killer reveals himself!

Mondo: Like hell it was me!

Kyoko: I agree it wouldn’t make any sense at all for Mondo to be the killer.

Aoi: How doesn’t it make sense?

Kyoko: Think about where we found the hammer.

Kiyotaka: It was next to the incinerator right?

Leon: It’s about thirty feet from the gate to the incinerator… I don’t see how anyone could have put a hammer all the way over there without the trash key.

Kyoko: Think about it. The hammer was put next to the incinerator. What’s so strange about that?

Chihiro: (There is definitely something strange about what Kyoko just said. The hammer was next to the incinerator… how does that prove Mondo’s innocence?)

1\. The hammer was not properly disposed of

2\. The hammer was still bloody

3\. The hammer was in the trash room

Chihiro: I see!

Jugo: Oh so this is going to be your no that’s wrong huh?

Chihiro: If Mondo was the killer why would he leave the hammer on the floor of the trash room?

Kiyotaka: That’s a good point… if Mondo was the killer he would have been able to destroy the hammer instead of just leaving it there.

Mondo: Hell the incinerator is pretty deep and dark too… even if I just put it inside I doubt anyone would find it.

Makoto: And even if someone did see it. I doubt they’d be able to make out what it is.

Chihiro: And it’s not like anyone here’s willing to jump into the incinerator.

Kyoko: It also doesn’t make any sense that he would give me the key to the trash room so easily. If he were the killer he wouldn’t want me to see the evidence he left behind.

Kiyotaka: But then how did the hammer get all the way over there?

Makoto: The hammer isn’t very big, and there were wide gaps in the gate. Someone probably threw it over there.

Yasuhiro: But why would anyone do that?

Sakura: Perhaps it was to get rid of the evidence?

Byakuya: No in that case something would have been done to the toolkit and screwdriver as well.

Sayaka: Hifumi was supposed to be on trash duty right? Maybe someone threw the hammer over there to try and frame him but they just forgot that Mondo has taken over.

Aoi: How would that make any sense? I mean… Hifumi’s still the killer right? I think that the more likely answer is that he tried to frame Mondo!

Toko: Y-Yeah! B-but that fat oaf is such an idiot th-that his plan ended up failing!

Leon: I mean it makes sense… now that Mondo’s in the clear, I can’t think of any other possible suspect.

Hifumi: And here I thought I had been home free!

Kyoko: I have to ask what makes you so sure that Hifumi is the killer in this case?

Yasuhiro: Well… the toolkit does belong to him right?

Byakuya: True but we already established that anyone could have taken it.

Aoi: Well there’s still the note right?

Toko: Th-that’s true! It’s e-even signed!

Hifumi: B-But that’s not even my signature!

Makoto: Are we really sure that this note here proves that Hifumi’s guilty?

Mondo: Now that you mention it, it does seem a bit convenient.

Sakura: A note just left there at the scene of the crime?

Hifumi: Yeah see! Innocent!

Kiyotaka: As convenient as it is… do we have any proof that he didn’t write it?

Kyoko: As a matter of fact we do.

Aoi: Huh?

**Nonstop Debate!**

Aoi: That note… it specifically had Hifumi’s name written on it right?

Yasuhiro: I mean… you have to be a** real idiot** to sign a thing like that.

Jugo: Pot, kettle, black

Makoto: I know this looks bad but can we really be so sure?

Toko: Wh-What do you mean?!

Toko: It’s his **name**

Toko: It’s his **toolkit**

Toko: It’s his **handwriting!** W-who else could it be?!

**Break!**

**Hifumi’s Notebook**

Chihiro: Actually that isn’t Hifumi’s handwriting.

Toko: I-it’s not?

Hifumi: No it’s absolutely not!

Leon: Well how the hell do you know that?

Chihiro: I went to Hifumi’s room and he showed me this notebook. Inside it contains all sorts of notes and drawings about whatever he was working on at the time.

Sayaka: But how does that prove anything?

Chihiro: If you take a look and compare the handwriting it just doesn’t match up.

Mondo: Now that you mention it… they do look pretty different.

Toko: Well… m-maybe he just made it a p-point to disguise his handwriting! Just so he could use this defense!

Yasuhiro: He faked the handwriting but still signed the note?

Toko: Y-Yeah! B-because he’s an idiot!

Hifumi: What did I do to deserve this?!

Aoi: You killed Celeste for one!

Leon: But still Hiro has a point, why would Hifumi sign that note yet disguise his handwriting?

Toko: He’s an I-idiot!

Kyoko: Is that your only defense? Because in that case it won’t be hard to refute. There’s one small little detail about that note that proves Hifumi didn’t write it.

Byakuya: Yes it certainly is a… peculiar little detail.

Jugo: ‘Celeste I’ve found something in the gym that you might find interesting. Please find me there at two o-clock tonight it could help us defeat the mastermind. I’ll be sending everyone else a note as well, don’t say anything to anyone we don’t want the mastermind catching on. Hifumi Yamada.’ Yeah I think I see it too.

Chihiro: (The strange thing about the note? The only thing I can think of would be…)

1\. When it says to meet

2\. Who it says to meet

3\. Where it says to meet

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The note says to meet in the gym right?

Mukuro: Yeah So?

Chihiro: But wasn’t Celeste attacked in the trash room?

Kiyotaka: That’s true… if Celeste was truly attacked in the trash room it doesn’t make much sense for the note to say to go to the gym.

Sakura: The toolkit, the different handwriting, and the location. I think that this is enough to prove that Hifumi is innocent.

Byakuya: That was why you wanted us to look over the case earlier? So we would be able to reach this conclusion?

Kyoko: Perhaps

Leon: So someone tried to frame Hifumi so we would spend all our energy blaming him instead of going after the true mastermind!

Hifumi: What a devilish plot!

Toko: B-But! What if Hifumi decided to frame himself?

Mukuro: Frame himself?

Kyoko: No I don’t believe that’s what happened at all.

Toko: N-no! You just all hate me! A-and won’t accept my ideas b-because of that!

Mondo: No that ain’t it.

Toko: S-Shut up! I- I can find proof that I’m right!

Kiyotaka: Your acting very strange right now Toko…

Yasuhiro: I say we just let her do her thing.

Kyoko: No this trial will never progress if we keep blaming Hifumi for a crime he didn’t commit.

Mondo: Why are you even so sure he did it?

Toko: B-because if he didn’t th-then were all going t-to!

Byakuya: The only way we’ll die is if you keep blabbering on about nonsense.

Chihiro: (Something That can prove to Toko she's wrong… I think I know what I need to show her but she’ll need some context first.)

> **Smudged Makeup**

Chihiro: I think that I may have something that can prove it to you Toko. When we found Celeste’s body some of her makeup was smudged off.

Toko: So?

Chihiro: The water’s turned off at night so the killer would of had it on their hands after attacking Celeste.

Mondo: Well Yeah obviously but I don’t know what that has to do with anything.

Toko: Y-Yeah! Your not proving anything!

Makoto: Actually Toko… I think Chihiro is on the right track here.

Aoi: Really? I don’t get it…

Toko: W-wait just a second!

**Argue!**

Toko: That’s such a s-stupid claim! Some makeup proves him innocent?!

Chihiro: B-But Toko we found that the nameplates in the hall were smudged with that same makeup

Toko: Th-The nameplates were smudged? What does that matter?!

**Rebuttal Showdown!**

Toko: S-So what if the nameplates

Toko: Were all smudged up?

Toko: Th-That still doesn’t change the fact

Toko: That Hifumi’s the killer!

**Advance!**

Chihiro: B-But Toko! If you would just listen…

Toko: N-no!

Toko: J-Just think about it!

Toko: Y-you said nameplates

Toko: As in m-more than one…

Toko: If there was only one smudged nameplate…

Toko: The killer would be obvious!

Toko: But since there’s multiple…

Toko: **Hifumi is still the prime suspect!**

**Break!**

**Smudged Nameplates**

Chihiro: Except Hifumi’s nameplate wasn’t smudged up at all!

Toko: I-it wasn’t?

Kyoko: To be more precise none of the nameplates in the east hall were smudged up.

Chihiro: If you compare the nameplates in the south hall to the ones in the east hall…

Kiyotaka: What in the?! Only the Southern ones have smudges!

Kyoko: Me, Taka, Makoto, Mondo, Sayaka, Byakuya, Toko, Junko, Chihiro, Celeste, and Aoi those nameplates all have smudges on them.

Chihiro: The killer most likely smudged their own door with makeup after they killed Celeste. Then with the water off they were unable to clean it up and decided to smudge up all the doors instead.

Hifumi: But why not mess with the east doors?

Byakuya: Even with the small amount they had used for each of our doors it’s not like the killer had an unlimited supply.

Mondo: Couldn’t they have just gone back to Celeste and got some more on them?

Sayaka: No… then they would risk someone else leaving their room. They were already taking a risk by working so close to the dorms.

Kyoko: But that ended up being a mistake. Hifumi’s door was among the four they didn’t contaminate.

Leon: So your saying that the killer had to of been one of the eleven people you mentioned before right?

Sakura: Ten people

Leon: Oh yeah…

Yasuhiro: Me, Leon, Hifumi, and Sakura have clean doors so…

Kiyotaka: We’ve narrowed it down to ten suspects!

Aoi: I don’t think it’s Hifumi… that much is pretty clear. But how do clean doors prove they aren’t guilty?

Chihiro: The reason the killer smudged the doors in the first place was because they got makeup on their own door and couldn’t wipe it off. If the killer’s door was clean why bother rubbing makeup on everyone else’s door?

Aoi: Oh yeah… good point.

Kyoko: Is this enough to placate you Toko?

Toko: I- I guess I was wrong…

Byakuya: About time, now that that pointless distraction is over we can proceed onto what truly matters.

Makoto: Finding the real culprit...

Class Trial! Suspended!


	6. Chapter 1 Act 5 Class Trial 2/2

Class Trial! Resume!

Mondo: So now that we know it wasn’t Hifumi what the fuck are we supposed to do next?

Yasuhiro: You guys still haven’t answered my question.

Kiyotaka: Why was the body moved… that’s a good a place to start as any!

Mukuro: Actually I was thinking about how she could have been moved.

Sakura: How?

Mukuro: Well Yeah… if you were just attacked by somebody would you let them move you to wherever you feel like.

Kiyotaka: That’s true… Perhaps The killer forced her to go with them?

Mondo: What and she just went along with it? Fuck I don’t care how complacent you are after something like that your gonna run not follow them.

Hifumi: Okay… But then how was Miss Ludenberg moved?

Chihiro: (That’s a good point… how was the killer able to move Celeste?)

1\. She went willingly

2\. She was hypnotized

3\. She was unconscious

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: It’s completely possible… that when Celeste was hit with the hammer it knocked her unconscious.

Yasuhiro: Man what’s with this place and knocking people out?!

Monokuma: Upupupu! Third times the charm! Someone finally got killed cuz they were snoozing!

Kyoko: So that is what happened? Thank you for confirming our theory Monokuma.

Monokuma: Urp! That’s it! From now on my mouth is staying’ shut!

Leon: Not really seeing a downside to this.

Chihiro: In any case the um… the head wound Celeste suffered was quite big. But the Monokuma File states that the cause of death was the screwdriver.

Sakura: I can’t imagine someone being able to move after a wound like that.

Mukuro: So fighting back is out of the question.

Yasuhiro: Okay But That still doesn’t answer the question. Why move the body?

Sayaka: It’s not like the gym is close to the Trash Room or anything…

Mondo: It’s the complete opposite end of the school!

Kyoko: Let’s take a moment to think back to that note.

Aoi: The note again?

Makoto: Well we’ve already established that the note is false right?

Leon: The killer attacked Celeste in the trash room and then gave that note to Celeste.

Sayaka: Because of that note two major misconceptions were created.

Hifumi: For one everyone thought I was the killer!

Mondo: And we also thought that Celeste was killed in the gym when she went to meet him.

Kyoko: Do you see it now? Why the killer had to take Celeste in the gym. What wouldn’t have been convincing have she been left in the trash room.

Chihiro: (What wouldn’t of been convincing? What kind of question is that? But if I had to say something I guess it’s be…)

1\. The killer needed a good time

2\. The killer needed a good meeting place

3\. The killer needed somewhere open at night

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The killer needed a realistic meeting place!

Leon: A realistic meeting place?

Byakuya: If we had been told Celeste was being met in the trash room we would all have been suspicious. But by giving a less conspicuous location like the gym things seemed more plausible.

Yasuhiro: So that’s why they moved the body?

Hifumi: But why not just move it to the AV room or one of the classrooms instead?

Makoto: A classroom would have been too small. There’s no way we’d believe a fight broke out in there. The killer would have had to tamper with the scene. Which would have taken more time and have created more evidence than if they had carried her over to the gym

Mukuro: Then What about the AV room? The monitors there are all bolted to the ground so they wouldn’t have to move anything around.

Sayaka: I- I don’t think any of us are willing to go back into that room right now…

Chihiro: Not to mention… if the body was placed in one of those other places it probably wouldn’t of been found anywhere near as quickly.

Mondo: So that’s why they moved it to the gym?

Chihiro: Yeah I think that’s the case.

Aoi: Alright, but what good does that really do us?

Makoto: Huh?

Aoi: I mean yeah sure it’s interesting that the body was moved to make things more realistic but how does that help us find the culprit.

Kyoko: It doesn’t but having a complete picture is important. Even the most insignificant of details could cause a major revelation. But if you really want us to progress on finding the culprit let’s take a moment to think about Hifumi’s Toolkit.

Hifumi: What about it?

Kyoko: Why was it stolen?

Kiyotaka: Huh?

Kyoko: Why did the killer need to steal Hifumi’s toolkit? I can only think of one possible answer.

Chihiro: (The reason Hifumi’s Toolkit needed to be stolen. It must be because…)

1\. The killer is a man

2\. The killer is a woman

3\. The killer is Monokuma

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The killer… has to be female!

Mukuro: Huh? How does that make any sense?!

Chihiro: If you think about it… if the killer had a Toolkit they wouldn’t of needed to steal Hifumi’s. While stealing his toolkit did a good job of framing him simply opening it would have made us equally suspicious. And if you had used your own toolkit you could just hide it in your room without anyone figuring out it was used.

Makoto: But instead the killer used Hifumi’s Toolkit. And being unable to re enter his room ended up leaving behind more evidence.

Mondo: But couldn’t a chick have just hidden it in their room too?

Kyoko: Yes but if for some reason we decided to do a room check or if the killer had someone come over they would have been found out immediately where as a boy's room containing a Toolkit would be seen as perfectly normal.

Aoi: But why bother stealing the toolkit? They could have used a knife from the kitchen or something like that instead.

Makoto: True but the toolkit was just too convenient. Anyone could have killed Celeste with a knife. But your first assumption is that the only person capable of killing Celeste with Hifumi’s Toolkit would be Hifumi.

Kyoko: And if Sakura hadn’t known that Hifumi’s Toolkit had been stolen our first question would have been who’s toolkit is it?

Leon: Which would have made all the girls look less suspicious because they got sewing kits.

Sakura: But because Hiro and I saw the empty drawer their plan backfired.

Yasuhiro: So whoever stole that toolkit is the killer!

Byakuya: But still anyone could have done that. The fool left his door wide open.

Leon: So in addition to me, Hifumi, Hiro, and Sakura who have alibi’s because of the doors...

Hifumi: Mr. Ishimaru, Mr. Owada, Mr. Naegi, And Mr. Togami are also innocent.

Chihiro: Which just leaves me, Kyoko, Sayaka, Aoi, Toko, and Junko as potential suspects.

Sayaka: And since it was so late at night I don’t think any of us have an alibi aside from I was sleeping.

Kiyotaka: In that case let’s continue discussing the case! That helped us clear up our misconceptions in the past! Once again does anyone have any questions?!

Sakura: I have one.

Kiyotaka: Go right ahead sir!

Sakura: Taka… I’m a girl.

Kiyotaka: Oh! You are?! Oh my god I’m so sorry!

Leon: Just… just ask the question.

Sakura: Previously we had all believed that Celeste was summoned to the gym due to a note. But we have since proven that false. However the question still remains. What was she doing in the trashroom?

Kiyotaka: That’s true… she was quite adamant about the nighttime rule I can’t imagine she would break it so willingly.

Kyoko: No this is exactly why she made the rule. Nobody would expect the rule’s creator to be the one to break it the most.

Byakuya: She made the rule so that she could go out at night undetected while the rest of us stayed in our rooms like sheep.

Mondo: Damn it that’s!

Leon: But I don’t get it? Why would it be so bad if we saw her go out at night? It would have only been suspicious after the rule was put in place.

Byakuya: Well it could have been helpful in the future.

Kiyotaka: You can’t be suggesting-

Hifumi: That Miss Ludenberg was plotting a murder of her own?!

Byakuya: Well… not exactly. She was preparing, had she chosen to kill in the future she would have had a window of opportunity to do so.

Sakura: But in the end she never had a chance to use it.

Makoto: No she did use that window… it just wasn’t to commit murder.

Kyoko: Instead It seems that she used it to travel to the trash room. Before we continue our discussion I think that needs to be cleared up.

**Nonstop Debate!**

Aoi: Celeste was attacked in the **trashroom **right?

Mondo: Can’t think of anywhere else it could of been.

Sakura But then that brings into question why was she there?

Mondo: Did she want to take out some **trash but forgot she needed the key?**

Leon: Maybe she was just **taking a walk**

Yasuhiro: I bet she was **led there by a ghost!**

Sayaka: Maybe it has something to do with that **metal hatch?**

**Consent!**

**Scratched Lock!**

Chihiro: I think your right Sayaka… that metal hatch has to do with why Celeste went to the Trash Room. Just take a look.

Mondo: What the hell? What are all those scratches doing there?

Hifumi: Were they made by some inhuman beast?!

Leon: I don’t really get it… I mean yeah it’s weird and suspicious but does it really tie back to Celeste?

Chihiro: (This all ties back into Celeste… this much I’m sure of. But what can prove it to them?)

Hangman’s Gambit

_ _ n _ _ _ _ _ a _

|  
|  
V

Finger Claw

Chihiro: The proof that connects Celeste to the trash room lock… that would be the claw she always wears on her finger!I

Sakura: Her claw?

Chihiro: Yeah! If you take a look at the claw here…

Mondo: It has the same scratches as the lock!

Leon: Alright But why the hell was she scratching the trash room lock?

Kyoko: She wasn’t just scratching it. She was picking it.

Leon: Picking a lock? With that thing? Really?

Kyoko: The way it is now it wouldn’t be very useful but the end of it elongates so it would actually be more resourceful than you would originally think.

Mondo: Oh, it's like a switchblade.

Aoi: A switchblade?

Mondo: Yeah, It’s a knife with a folding or sliding blade. You usually activate it with a button or something. Almost everyone in the Crazy Diamonds has one.

Makoto: So Celeste probably had the blade part slide out and tried to pick the lock with that.

Sayaka: That lock was quite large… and the blade is quite small.

Mukuro: I doubt they’d make much progress but on the other hand, I can’t deny that they might have gotten the lock open if given enough time.

Kiyotaka: Things are finally starting to come together! Celeste must have gone to the trash room last night to try and pick the lock!

Yasuhiro: But why in the world would she do that?

Kyoko: Isn’t it obvious? Why did Sayaka try to kill?

Chihiro: (The reason Sayaka tried to kill Leon and the reason Celeste was in the trash room are the same? Then it must be because…)

1\. They wanted to

2\. Those videos

3\. Monokuma forced them

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: It must have been those motive videos right?

Sayaka: After watching mine I was so desperate to escape that I…

Leon: If Sayaka was willing to kill… I don’t think Celeste would have been above digging through some trash for an exit.

Jugo: Celeste no… however I’m sure Taeko would have been willing.

Chihiro: (Celeste wouldn’t be But Taeko would? Jugo what are you talking about?)

Yasuhiro: But if it really was because of those videos why start doing things last night? Didn’t we get those two days ago?

Makoto: Are we really sure that she started last night? Or could she have done it earlier?

Yasuhiro: I mean I guess it’s possible…

Toko: M-maybe someone forced her to go to the trash room!

Mondo: Forced her?!

Toko: M-maybe someone f-forced her into the trash room. And tried to use her to pick the lock.

Kiyotaka: And then when she was unsuccessful that’s when they attacked her!

Yasuhiro: They used the hammer to break her shoulder and then knocked her out!

Makoto: Are we so sure? That story doesn’t seem very likely.

Toko: W-well! How can you prove that

Chihiro: (I need proof that Celeste went there by herself… If only somebody saw her…)

**Taka’s Account**

Chihiro: Taka!

Kiyotaka: Me?!

Chihiro: You saw Celeste the day the motive tapes came out right?

Kiyotaka: Yes! As you all know our bathrooms contain only a shower! I needed to use the restroom and stepped out into the hall to do so. However at that time I witnessed Celeste out as well. She claimed she wanted to see if the dining hall was truly locked but I find it much more likely that…

Mukuro: It’s much more likely that Celeste went to the trash room that night as well.

Toko: I don’t g-get why any of this was important.

Chihiro: Taka, you didn’t see anybody with Celeste right?

Kiyotaka: No! She was by herself that much I’m certain of!

Hifumi: But if Miss Ludenberg was on her own then…

Kyoko: It doesn’t make any sense that someone forced her into the trash room.

Leon: So Celeste went there of her own volition… then someone attacked her inside.

Kiyotaka: She must have heard the killer coming and fought back… and that’s when her shoulder was broken by the hammer!

Aoi: Then the killer knocked her out in the corner making that huge bloodstain. And they carried her back to the gym.

Mukuro: Hey wait a second… wouldn’t there be blood all over the hall if that were the case?

Makoto: The killer probably used one of the towels in their bathroom to carry her and keep the blood off the ground. Then they were able to clean the towel in the shower once morning arrived

Kyoko: Alternatively they could have thrown it away and Mondo threw it in the incinerator that morning.

Mondo: I mean it wasn’t like I was paying attention to the trash so it’s possible. I just threw it into this huge bin and dumped it into the incinerator.

Leon: Still that isn’t very helpful in identifying the killer…

Byakuya: That’s true our suspect pool hasn’t changed at all.

Kyoko: Really? You haven’t figured it out yet? Take another look at the weapon used and how it was secured and things will become clear.

Chihiro: (The weapon used and how it was secured… wait a second…)

Past!Jugo: Chihiro have you ever heard of Chekov’s gun?

Past!Jugo: I’m not one hundred percent sure but in the Danganranpa games there very rarely exists a scene that’s unnecessary or unimportant. Even things like a random sauna battle or Taka checking his watch can become major clues for future cases.

Chihiro: (If I apply that logic here than…)

Chihiro: I- I think I know who the killer is!

Mondo: Wait really?!

Aoi: How?!

Chihiro: Well the weapon was the toolkit left in Hifumi’s room right?

Mondo: Yeah that’s right.

Chihiro: Well the killer has to have been someone who would have been able to grab the toolkit. And the only person I can think of is… Hina.

Aoi: M-me?!

Sakura: Hina’s The killer? Surely you have the evidence to back up a statement like that.

Chihiro: For right now it’s just a theory but…

Aoi: I-it’s a baseless theory?! You want to vote because of a theory!

Makoto: Hina I know your upset but we should at least let Chihiro explain himself.

Aoi: N-no! I won’t let her! S-She’s lying!

**Nonstop Debate!**

Aoi: I get that I’m on the **south side of the dorms**

Aoi: And I get that I’m a **girl** but…

Aoi: Why do you think I did it?!

Chihiro: It’s not that I- I want to but…

Aoi: What is it Then?

Aoi: The note? **That’s not my handwriting!**

Aoi: The Toolkit? We’ve already established that **anyone could have taken it!**

**Break!**

**Hifumi’s Account**

Chihiro: Actually that’s wrong Hina.

Aoi: No it’s not!

Chihiro: While In theory anyone could have gone into Hifumi’s room and stolen the toolkit the time he was gone wasn’t very long at all.

Hifumi: That’s right I couldn’t have been gone for more than five to ten minutes before me and Miss Fukawa started to argue.

Chihiro: And after that everyone but Byakuya, who already has an alibi, was present to watch.

Kiyotaka: Unless The killer knew when Hifumi would leave his room… it seems very unlikely that they would have been able to steal the toolkit and then go back just in time to watch the argument.

Chihiro: Except that Hina did have a chance to steal the toolkit.

Aoi: Stop Being stupid!

**Argue!**

Aoi: No your wrong! What makes you think I had a chance to steal the toolkit?! Don’t be stupid! I had been with Sakura all day if I stole the toolkit she definitely would have seen it happen!

**Rebuttal Showdown**

Aoi: Yesterday I left my room before Hifumi did.

Aoi: And then I met up with Sakura.

Aoi: So from the time Hifumi left

Aoi: To the time he and Toko started to argue

Aoi: I have an alibi!

Aoi: It’s impossible for me to have stolen the toolkit during that time!

**Advance!**

Chihiro: B-But isn’t it possible that you stole the toolkit at a different time?

Aoi: But Sakura took Hifumi back to his room right away remember?

Aoi: From the second he left…

Aoi: To the moment he returned

Aoi:** I have an alibi**

**Break!**

**Yesterday’s Events**

Chihiro: A-Actually Hina you were left on your own at one point…

Aoi: Huh?

Chihiro: In fact… with that short time frame it’s the only time anyone could have stolen the toolkit!

Sakura: Well when was it?

Chihiro: Mondo, Hina was the one who got the trash key for you right?

Mondo: Yeah that’s right.

Chihiro: So then isn’t it completely possible that Hina stole the toolkit when she took the key?

Aoi: Hrgh!

Leon: So you're saying that’s when Hina took the toolkit from Hifumi’s room?

Hifumi: She must have taken it to her own room!

Sakura: But I had returned to Hina’s room with her and I never saw a Toolkit. She was back almost immediately so I doubt she had the time to hide it.

Makoto: Than maybe she hid it somewhere else.

Kiyotaka: But where else could she have hidden it?

Chihiro: (The place Aoi his the toolkit… it must have been…)

1\. The dining hall

2\. Her room

3\. The trash room

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: Hina must have hidden the toolkit in the Trashroom!

Mondo: The trashroom?

Byakuya: Aside from her room the trashroom is the only logical location. The argument was going on near the dining hall so the first floor of the school is out of the question.

Aoi: H-hey wait a second! D-don’t act like everything’s been decided already! Isn’t it possible that someone else stole it? I mean, what evidence is there that it’s me? This is all just a theory right?!

Sakura: Hina… this can’t be true can it?

Aoi: Of course it isn’t true Sakura! Sure… I had a chance to steal the Toolkit but that doesn’t mean that I did! Besides, I'd have needed to know that Celeste was going to go to the Trash Room! How would I have learned that?

Kiyotaka: That’s a good point. For this plan to work the killer needed to know that Celeste would leave her room.

Aoi: Yeah! A-and! Taka’s already admitted to having seen Celeste!

Leon: But we already said that a guy didn’t do it.

Aoi: We said a guy probably didn’t do it! And! We said that a guy probably didn’t do it because they could easily hide it in their room! B-but if the toolkit was in the trash room that argument becomes completely invalid!

Kiyotaka: N-now wait just a second! That wasn’t the only reason given!

Aoi: Shut up murderer!

Mondo: I hate to be that guy… but Taka’s the Ultimate Moral Compass would he really be willing to break the law?

Sayaka: I don’t believe Taka’s the killer either but in a way… it could just be seen as following the rules.

Kiyotaka: Please I- I would never follow a rule such as that!

Aoi: Oh yeah! Than prove it! prove that your not the killer!

Chihiro: (Evidence That proves Taka innocent… maybe there could be that…)

**Mondo’s Account**

Chihiro: Hey Monokuma could I ask you something?

Monokuma: Upupupu! What is it?

Chihiro: The body discovery announcement… when does it go off?

Monokuma: The body discovery announcement plays when a body is discovered for the first time by three or more people!

Aoi: I don’t see how that proves anything.

Chihiro: And is the killer included in those three people?

Monokuma: Urp! Er… well…

Byakuya: Are they or are they not?

Monokuma: It’s a case by case thing… but normally no… unless the killer’s identity would become obvious if the announcement isn’t played than they are not included.

Mondo: Me and Sakura were the first to find the body and the third would have been…

Kiyotaka: Me!

Sakura: If Taka were truly the killer he would not have been able to trigger the announcement.

Kyoko: And even if this were a special case and he was the killer I doubt that he would rush over to the crime scene so readily.

Aoi: W-well… well… Well!

Hifumi: Miss Asahina! Please calm yourself!

Aoi: No! I- I can’t believe this! Your still blaming me? Hifumi, innocent. Taka, innocent! But I’m guilty?! What kind of sense does that make?! When would I have seen Celeste?! Answer me that!

Chihiro: (No… I’m certain of it now… Hina’s the killer. And to prove it, I just need to remind her of this…)

1\. She learned last night

2\. She learned during her and Sakura’s sleepover

3\. She had always known

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: You learned about Celeste during your sleepover with Sakura!

Aoi; Khht!

Sakura: That’s true… me and Hina did see Celeste leave her room that night… and with the direction she was heading I suppose it wasn’t hard to figure out just where she was going.

Aoi: B-But But But But But But But!

Kyoko: It’s over Aoi Give up.

Aoi: G-give up…? Give up?! Why would I give up! I’m innocent!

Jugo: She’s right pissed!

Aoi: You never told Hifumi to give up! When everything was stacked against him you said I don’t think your the killer! Why can’t you do the same here?!

Makoto: Hifumi _was_ innocent Hina… your not.

Aoi: This is… this is!

Kyoko: The Truth.

Jugo: Let’s lay it all out. Start from the beginning and expose all her crimes.

Chihiro: Alright… here’s how everything happened. Hopefully that will make you accept defeat…

Act 1

This incident actually began several hours before the actual murder took place. In front of the dining hall Hifumi and Toko were arguing about who was the better author, or something equally as mundane. Hifumi ended up making an offensive comment towards Toko and Mondo, being of the firm belief that you should never hurt a woman physically or emotionally, knocked him out in anger. However what Mondo didn’t know was that Hifumi had been put in charge of everyone’s trash, and with Taka’s insistence he took over for him. The killer in this case most likely didn’t have any malicious intentions at the start and went over to Hifumi’s room to grab the trash room key. That’s when they remembered something. They boys had toolkits while the girls had sewing kits. The killer believed that by stealing Hifumi’s Toolkit they could make the girls seem less suspicious. And the plan would have worked if Sakura hadn’t noticed that the toolkit had been missing. With the weapon stolen the killer hid the toolkit in the only place available the Trash Room.

Act 2

Later that night Celeste, the victim, left her room and headed to the trash room. Despite all her talk of adapting to life here it seemed that she was one of the most desperate to leave. Extending a small blade from the claw on her finger she desperately tried to pick the lock to the hatch as some form of escape. She may have even been successful if not for what happened just a few moments later.

Act 3

The killer went into the trash room after Celeste and took the hammer from the toolkit they had stored there previously. There must have been a struggle because instead of taking out Celeste with one swift blow the killer broke her shoulder instead. But it’s not like it was much of a hindrance as with one more swing of the hammer Celeste was left comatose. At first glance the killer did something quite baffling, they took the hammer and threw it next to the incinerator, despite having gotten the key for Mondo the killer forgot that he was now on trash duty instead of Hifumi so the first plan to frame him ended as a failure. Next the killer took Celeste from the trash room and carried her over to the gym. Most likely using some sort of large cloth to prevent the blood from spilling onto the floor. Once they arrived at the gym the killer took the screwdriver from the toolkit and stuck it into Celeste’s neck. Even if she had been awake, sooner or later she would have bled out. That night when the clock reached 2:36 she had died.

Act 4

With the crime having been committed the killer began to forge some evidence. First they forged a note and signed it under Hifumi’s name. They gave it to Celeste and that caused us all the believe that Hifumi lured Celeste to the gym and killed her. But that couldn’t have been more wrong. The killer then hid the toolkit under the bleachers, however they purposefully hid it in such a way that it would have been found easily. Confident that all the evidence had been planted the killer returned to their room but they made one fatal mistake. Some of Celeste’s white makeup had gotten on their hands when they moved the body and had gotten on their doorknob and nameplate. The water was turned off at night so there was no way the killer could simply wash it off so instead they used the extra makeup and contaminated everybody else’s doors. The killer however did not have an unlimited supply and ended up leaving the doors in the east hall completely clean. This is what ultimately foiled their plan. Since they left one door in particular completely spotless, the door of the person they wanted to frame Hifumi Yamada. That along with the different handwriting and the inconsistency of the note was enough to prove his innocence and expose the true mastermind!

**Aoi Asahina!**

Kyoko: So, Hina...do you object to anything that’s been said?

Aoi: Do I object…? Yes I object! I object! I- I mean come on! It’s not like Celeste wrote my name down or something!

Leon: ...Why do I feel insulted right now?

Aoi: I mean what do you have that ties me to this? Being a good friend? Having a sleepover? I didn’t know being a happy person could be damning in court!

Sakura: She’s making a good point. While I admit these are all plausible assumptions I do not wish to vote without any solid evidence.

Mondo: Personally I’m having a hard time believing a chick like her could kill someone.

Toko: A-all that’s in that head of hers is air! N-no way she could come up with a plan like that!

Kyoko: So you're still not convinced? There is something that we could do to prove it one hundred percent.

Aoi: Lalalalalalala! I’m not listening!

Byakuya: What a child.

Chihiro: (Evidence That can prove Aoi guilty… that would be…)

**Bullet Time Battle**

Aoi: I’m innocent!

Aoi: Your a liar!

Aoi: Sakura please help!

Aoi: It’s all just a bunch of theories!

Aoi: I’m just a good friend!

Aoi: Why would I kill her!

Aoi: Lalalalalalalala!

Aoi: It was Hifumi I swear!

Aoi: Where’s the proof?

Aoi: I’m not listening!

Aoi: Your not making sense!

Aoi: **There’s nothing that can connect me to any of this!**

Paring

Finger

Com

Prints

**Comparing Fingerprints**

**Break!**

Chihiro: If I remember correctly… the makeup smudges on the doors left some pretty clear fingerprints in some places.

Mondo: Really they did?

Yasuhiro: Well how’s that going to help us now?

Hifumi: If we could compare the two than...

Chihiro: I have to ask does anyone here know how to compare fingerprints?

Aoi: Lalalalalalalala!

Kiyotaka: I’m sorry to say I have no experience in that area.

Makoto: Though I have a good idea as to who might have a bit of knowledge.

Aoi: I’m not listening! I’m not listening!

Chihiro: Kyoko do you know anything?

Kyoko: I’m no expert and a machine could definitely do it better but yes I think I could manage it. Especially with such a small group of people here.

Aoi: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Kyoko: Hina if your truly as innocent as you say. Than letting us do a simple comparison should be easy.

Byakuya: Actually with this logic even if your in the clear we can test the others and figure out just who the blackened is that way.

Aoi: Sh- *hic* ut up… Shut *hic* up…

Trial End!

“Puhuhuhuhu… Looks like you reached your verdict!” Monokuma laughed “Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Oh, just to remind you all… Make triple sure you vote for someone! You wouldn’t want to be punished for something so minor, right? Okay! Then let’s get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one? What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna beeee!?”

Monokuma Vote

Aoi Asahina

¡!GUILTY!¡

“Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened in this case, the one who killed Celetia Ludenberg... was none other than Aoi Asahina!

“...I-I’m Sorry…” Aoi muttered.

“Hina…” Sakura said shocked “Hina why did you… kill her?”

“I don’t believe this!” Sayaka gasped.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?!” Mondo yelled.

“I- I just couldn’t take it…” Aoi cried “M-my little brother was taken… and then Monokuma he- he said that!”

“Monokuma said something?” Kyoko asked.

Aoi nodded “He told me that… if I could get away with it… he wouldn’t execute everyone like he normally would.”

“Wait if we had voted wrong he would of let us all live?!” Hiro gasped.

Aoi shook her head “He told me that… I’d get to take someone with me… and I figured… only one of us is going to leave or none of us are. I thought that maybe I could make it so at least two of us could get out of here… I was already so desperate… and that just pushed me over the edge...

“And you really thought murder was the best option?” Byakuya scoffed.

“W-well I mean!” Hina burst into tears “We were all thinking about it right?! Back in the gym that first day!”

That struck everyone silent. It was true, everyone including me had for a split second thought who could I kill? And then again after those videos even Makoto had that look. I need to escape no matter what. I don’t give a damn who gets in my way.

“But none of us acted on those impulses.” Kyoko reminded her.

“Sakura please…” Hina cried “I wanted you to get out of here so bad…”

“I’m sorry Hina…” Sakura whispered “But… no matter what we cannot kill.”

All hope seemed to vanish from her eyes and then I understood just why Monokuma came to her with this proposition. She had been given hope. Hope that she could save at least one of us, hope that she could find her brother, hope that she would survive just to watch it all come crashing down. Just to pull her into an endless void of despair.

“Upupupu!” Monokuma laughed “Man highschool life must be hard! I mean to be able to kill! Just to save the person you love.”

“Love?” Sakura asked.

Aoi face flushed and tears began to flow much harder.

“Wowwe! You couldn’t see it?” Monokuma asked “With the way she was acting it was like she’s felt that way for two years already!”

Jugo stiffened, then the words sunk in and my eyes went wide with horror. Junko took away two years worth of memories so even if Sakura didn’t know it she sent her own lover to death.

Sakura kneeled down “Hina do you really?”

“I wanted you to be free so bad…” Aoi cried “I don’t even care that I’m about to… just please… I don’t want you to die.”

Sakura embraced Aoi in a hug “I’m not sure when I’ll be able to forgive you. But I won’t kill, and I won’t die. Of that you can be sure of.”

“Awww what a touching scene! To kill for such an impossible love... you were aware that she was already seeing somebody weren’t you Miss Asahina?”

“Wh-What...?”

”You fought so hard... just so that she could leave you...” Monokuma cooed “Upupupu that’s why I gave you that _special motive _just so she could leave you a bring you further into neverending despair.”

”Th-That you your reasoning?” Taka gasped.

”That’s beyond cruel!” Hiro agreed.

”So... everything I did... was for nothing?” Hina said emptily “I... killed... for nothing?”

“Upupupupu that’s right!” Monokuma snickered “But you won’t have to deal with that guilt much longer! I hope you didn’t forget what comes after the vote right?”

Aoi stiffened “A-after the vote? E-execution? W-wait! You… you forced me! Yeah… it’s your fault!”

“How exactly is it his fault?” Byakuya asked “You were the one who attacked Celeste in the trash room. You were the one who stole the toolkit, you were the one who forged that note, and you were the one who killed her. At what point did the bear force you to do anything?”

“I- I- please!” Aoi sobbed “I want to live!”

“Hina please… there’s nothing we can do.” Sakura said somberly “Just accept your death. And have hope that this will never happen again. Please be strong.”

Aoi nodded shakily “A-alright Sakura…”

Makoto clenched his fists… “Celeste and Aoi… both of them… None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you!”

“Wah? Me?” Monokuma asked

“If you hadn’t shown us those damn videos! If you hadn't trapped us in this school! Than none of this would have happened! We have to focus on the one who put us in this situation in the first place! The mastermind!” Makoto declared.

“Uh-oh! Did you awaken to your sense of justice!?” Monokuma asked “Well it just so happens that there’s nothing more unethical than an unwavering sense of justice. After all, it’s people with that sort of mentality that perpetuate war all over the world. Is that the kind of justice that’s awakened within you?!”

“This fucking guy…” Jugo snarled “How Junko can find any sort of entertainment from this I have no idea.”

“Well anyway!” Monokuma chirped “More importantly… Let’s hurry up and get to what everyone’s been waiting for! The punishment!”

“I- need to be strong…” Aoi repeated “I- I’ll be strong…”

“No more begging? No more excuses?” Monokuma asked “Now then I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro!”

“I’m strong strong strong strong…” Aoi was shaking violently.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment time!”

“I- I’m not strong!” Aoi cried “Sakura! Makoto! Someone please! I’m sorry!”

Ultimate Line Break

Aoi has been found Guilty.  
Time for the punishment!

Aoi looked at each of us desperately. Hoping for some sort of salvation but… there was nothing we could do as the metal clamp was secured around her neck and she was dragged off towards the execution grounds. Two large fountains were placed next to a stage with a large tank in the middle. The chain dragged Aoi towards the top and she was being dangled by the chain

**Water Illusion Show**

Monokuma appeared wearing a magicians outfit Monokuma waved his staff and the clamp was released dropping Aoi into the tank. Monokuma then closed the tank’s lid and a curtain fell. With the wave of his wand the curtain opened up revealing sharks had surrounded her and quickly the curtain closed again.

The chain slowly descended into the tank and lifted Aoi out… or what was left of her. The sharks had mangled her body. Her left arm was torn off and her right leg was barely hanging on. There was a bite mark right in the center of her chest and blood spewed out of her like a fountain.

It was over… Aoi Asahina was undoubtedly dead.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

Dear god… that was just… that was just awful…

“Wooohooo! Extrerrrrrrmmmmmeeeee!” Monokuma cheered “Man my adrenaline is pumping right out of control!”

“Uwah…! Uwaaaaaahhh!”

“Wh-Wh-What’s going o-on!?”

“I-I can’t take this anymore…!”

The pained screams of everyone in the room just made everything that much more real. This wasn’t some character from behind a screen… these were real people. Real people that died.

“This is just so… so!” Leon growled “Why the hell do we have to do this?!”

“Well hey if you don’t like it… all you gotta do is swear to cut all ties with the outside world and accept living here forever! But that’s only if every single one of you can get onboard with that. Puhuhuhu…”

“Man, fuck you…” Mondo growled “Why the fuck are you doing all this evil shit to us!?”

I decided to tune them out. It’s not like I hadn’t heard it all before anyways. The motive DVDs, Sayaka’s attempted murder, Aoi’s successful one, the classtrial, the execution… the only way things could have gone worse if… if Mukuro had killed herself too. What happened there, why did the plan change?

Ugh… I can’t think about that right now… the smell of blood was strong and the corpse dangling above the water was too much. “Never again… I’ll work harder… we’ll never have to face this kind of despair ever again.”

Chihiro glanced at me and nodded slowly.

Kyoko walked next to us and looked Chihiro in the eyes. “You blame yourself.” She said “Why?”

Both of ours eyes went wide as we stared in disbelief. “Y-you wouldn’t get it.” She answered.

“Is that so?” She cast us a look of suspicion.

“I- I really don’t want to talk about it.” Chihiro muttered “Sorry”

“In any case unless you had known what Aoi was planning there’s no way for you to stop this murder the same way you did Sayaka’s.”

She stiffened.

“Or perhaps I’m looking too much into things. Either way… be careful.”

And with those final parting words she left leaving us both dumbstruck in the courtroom.

Chapter 1 All Good Things: END

Surviving students

13

Jugo Senichi: Ultimate Guide

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral compass

Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

Sayaka Maizono: Ultimate Pop Sensation

Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star

Hifumi Yamada: Ultimate Fanfic Writer

<strike>Aoi Asahina: Ultimate Swimming Pro</strike>

Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Luck

Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate Detective

‘Junko Enoshima’: Ultimate Fashionista

Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Sakura Oogami: Ultimate Martial Artist

Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant

<strike>Celestia Ludenberg: Ultimate Gambler</strike>


	7. Chapter 2 Act 1

Chapter 2 Life or Death Debate

Jugo’s Daily Ṳ̶̹̀͝ḅ̸̰̓́1̴͙̎͌0̴̠͒̀̆4̸̥͐p̷̡͕̗͝ 

Jugo POV

“Day Five reached” It wasn’t the usual deranged jovial voice of Monokuma that he had grown used to. Instead it was much more mechanical. Almost as if you’d given Siri the male option instead of the female. 

“Day five has been surfaced the first lock has been undone. As such you will be given gifts.” Gifts? The hell are they talking about?

“The range by which you can move apart from the one known as Chihiro Fujisaki has doubled.” I take it back that’s a pretty sweet gift. “Secondly, the number of people who are able to visualize you has increased to two. Though Chihiro is the only one you will be forced close to. There is one other gift as well… but it may be best if you discover it on your own.”

“Why is this happening? I asked “Why am I here?”

No response.

“Your next gifts will arrive after day 9.” The hell?! That doesn’t answer my questions at all! And why nine?! Why not ten my OCD is going to hate me now! “For now focus on her survival. Her life is directly connected to yours.”

“But why?!?!” I demanded “None of what happening right now makes any goddamn sense!”

“Everything will be explained… with time.”

“What the fuck! Wh- what’s that s-s-suppose ta me-mean…”

Then everything faded away and I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around feverishly at my new surroundings before I realized where I was. “That’s right.” I sighed “I took Aoi’s room as my own so Chi wouldn’t feel like she was being watched while she slept.”

I noticed my body was trembling “I-I guess it wouldn’t be too bad if I went to check on her right?”

“Your life is tied to hers”

I grimaced at those words. They seemed so… final… but I shook my head and continued to look forward. I phased through the walls like I usually did and saw Chihiro shaking as well. ‘Must’ve had a nightmare.’

“Hey kid” she looked at me panic in her eyes before calming down realizing who had spoken to her.

“O-oh hey Jugo.”

“That execution fucked you up real bad huh?” I said, “I don’t blame ya kid...”

“W-was it my fault?” She asked “I- I pulled the lever… I wanted to expose her… did I kill her then? We all killed her.”

“You know I’ve been thinking the same thing.”  
I admitted “And I think it is, we did kill Aoi by pulling the lever.” It obviously wasn’t what Chihiro wanted to hear but I wasn’t finished. “But, it was also because of us that everyone else survived.

“H-huh?”

“We can’t think of this as we killed one person.” I explained “Instead think of it as we saved thirteen people. If we hadn’t pulled that lever and voted for Aoi everyone else would be dead.”

“I guess your right.” Chihiro relented. “B-But why are you here? D-did you have another nightmare?”

“Another?” I felt immediate guilt “Ah shit have I been waking you up every night?”

She nodded meekly.

“Well thankfully not this time.” I said “It was a pretty weird dream though. Actually it might’ve been a blessing in disguise.

“Blessing in disguise?”

I nodded “As weird and creepy as it was it told me three things. One the range that I can explore has increased meaning that we’ll be able to separate even farther than before. Two one other person aside from you will be able to see me. And three…”

“Three?”

“My life is directly tied to yours.” I finished “If you die we both die.”

She seemed startled… but only for a moment “Th-then I just won’t die.”

I stared at her bewildered “Huh?”

“I- I trust you.” She said “Y-you won’t let me d-die.”

“Ah geez… you sure you ain’t strong?” I asked “I won’t let nobody kill you. That I can promise. But we do have another issue.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know WHO else can see me.” I explained “It could be someone your close to or it could be an asshole like Byakuya.”

“Th-then we also have to worry about their reaction.” Chihiro agreed.

“I’d love for it to be someone like Makoto or Kyoko.” I continued “But the idea that Leon, Taka, or god forbid Mondo can see me is still there.”

“Wh-What do we do then?”

I took a moment to think “After the morning announcement stand outside your room. I’ll check on everyone one by one. Since the rooms are soundproof nobody will know anything happened.”

Chihiro nodded determined. “Hey by the way… during the trial you did great.”

She had an embarrassed blush on her face and I couldn’t help but laugh “Seriously you were! The note, the tools, the location, you used everything at your disposal.”

“I-it wasn’t a big deal…”

“It was!” I countered “Trust me I know from experience, putting yourself down like that is not good! I mean don’t brag about it either but don’t be ashamed of your achievements.”

Tears welled up in her eyes once again. But as she muttered out a chorus of soft thank you I knew that this time it wasn’t sadness but tears of joy.

Ultimate Line Break

I had Chihiro cross another name off of our list

Taka

Toko

Sayaka

Leon

Hifumi

Makoto

Kyoko

Mukuro

Mondo

Sakura

Byakuya

Yasuhiro

I had checked on Taka, Leon, And Mondo first since they were the closest to Chihiro before the tragedy struck but for better or for worse it hadn’t been any of them. 

Next I checked up on Kyoko and Makoto hoping that the more rational members of our group would be able to keep their heads on straight.

Once they were found oblivious as well I went to Byakuya out of fear but luckily he was still as useless as ever. Then I went to Hiro hoping that his exploits in fortune telling would let him see me but, no dice there either. 

Then I just started to search desperately going into random rooms and hoping someone could see me. Which was why Chihiro was drawing a line through another name in the list now

Hifumi

I was getting desperate, another room led to another wrong answer

Toko

Another wrong answer led to more fear.

Sayaka

“Please not her” I begged “Anyone but her!”

Sakura

There were two people left and only one name on the list.

Mukuro

“If your not able to see me…” I stumbled “The only other person left is…”

Junko

I phased through the door and I don’t think I was any happier to hear these words “What the hell! How did you get into my room you fucking pervert!”

I of course immediately turned around and left, my face was as red as a transparent person’s face could possibly be.

I didn’t stop to consider what would happen if I walked into someone changing. Lesson for the future I suppose?

If the Ultimate Soldier lets us have a future.

Ultimate Line Break

Mukuro POV

I couldn’t believe my eyes. For many reasons. Most notably being an entire phased through my wall.

But that person also saw her in nothing but her underwear and left immediately after. Once again by phasing through a wall.

So I may have rushed a tad putting on my Junko costume.

“Hey sis what’s the rush?” Of course her sister had to of noticed she did scream rather loudly. “And where’s that big bad pervert you were yelling about! I’ll show him what for!”

“You’d break the rules for me?” It was doubt but also hope that allowed her to ask that question.

“Puhuhuhuhuhu!” Monokuma laughed ruining any hope of her sister changing her mind “Why would I break the rules when there’s nobody in the room! I knew you were a failure Mukuro! But not on this level!”

“Wha!” Now I was just confused, had Junko not seen them? Was I truly going insane?

“Execute the air!” Monokuma laughed “I COULD turn the air purifiers off! That would do the trick! Oh… but then I’d die to… that wouldn’t hold any despair at all…”

‘Junko must have switched personalities.’ I sighed ‘It’s impossible to tell what she’s thinking.’

“Ah well if your done acting stupid sis.” Monokuma laughed with a voice full of venom “I’m going to prepare the next motive. I’m sure your going to LOVE IT!”

Monokuma went limp signifying that Junko was done messing with me. I left my room just to be met with confusion.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry”

“W-we didn’t th-think about what would happen i-if someone was get-getting dressed when w-we barged in!”

“I didn’t see anything! I swear! Scout’s honor and all that!”

“We were ge-getting really desperate and nobody else had been”

“I’m so sorry! I was starting to doubt that anyone else could see me at all!”

What. The. Hell?!

Of all the people she had expected the floating man to be accompanied by she had never in a million years believed it to be Chihiro. Nor did she expect the two to be equally as apologetic.

“This can wait.” I whispered “There aren’t any cameras in the bathhouse. We can talk there.”

“You aren’t mad?” The floating man squeaked.

“Not yet I ain’t.”

“Alright then.” He let out a sigh of relief “Me and Chihiro are going to the morning meeting. We’ll talk in the bathhouse while everyone else is exploring the second floor.”

“Th-Thank you for understanding!” Chihiro squeaked as she scurried away.

This is going to be a long day, isn't it?

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“Okay! Lift your arms up, and down! One, two, three, four!”

‘Sometimes Jugo…’ I thought ‘You can be a real ass.’

She didn’t like to think these things often but it was her own private thoughts and Jugo’s actions right before Monokuma called us to the gym were laced with dread.

He had gripped my shoulder… well he tried to at least his hand phased right through but I still understood WHY the action had been carried out. “Good Luck”

‘Good Luck?!’ She fumed ‘You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought he was going to announce another motive!’

“One, two, three, four!” 

“At least brows is enjoying himself.” Mukuro said annoyed.

“Now reach waaay up, and bend waaay down! Tighten those muscles! Let’s add a little strength, a little speed to those young bodies of yours!”

“On the contrary Junko!” Taka said “This is absolute torture!”

“Then why the hell are you still doing it?!” Mondo demanded.

“Because it’s a school event of course!”

“So is murder dumbass!”

Of course the second they had all entered the gym Jugo’s facade had broken into poorly concealed laughter. It hadn’t taken Mukuro to figure out what had happened either and she periodically sent glares his way.

“Come on Chihiro!” He wheezed “One, two, three, four!”

I was never quite able to tell what Jugo was thinking. It was easy to break him, for him to doubt himself, and he apologized for everything. He cursed a lot and didn’t seem to care, and always seemed to make a point of poking fun of everyone else knowing it was of no consequence to him. But at the same time he knew when to be serious and respected her wishes when she wanted to figure things out on her own.

Mukuro jabbed her in the side making her take notice that Monokuma was talking.

“You don’t want to keep pissing him off.” She reasoned “The mastermind isn’t a very patient person I bet.”

I nodded understanding her meaning and Jugo growled out “Fucking bitch”

I was about sixty percent sure he was referring to Junko.

“Did you really call us down here just to exercise?” Makoto asked skeptically.

“Of course not! You think I have that kind of time on my hands!?” Monokuma yelled.

“You absolutely do.” Jugo snorted.

“Ok then…” Makoto urged him to continue.

“Ahh, I’d like to make an announcement! Every time you overcome a class trial here at Hope’s Peak, a whole new world will open up to you!”

“A whole new world?” Hiro repeated

“He’s talking about the second floor and the bathhouse.” I said “Well the warehouse too but we shouldn’t worry bout that until I want to go coin hunting again.”

“Coin hunting?” Mukuro asked disbelievingly.

I noticed Monokuma leave and moved a bit closer to everyone else. “A new world…?” Makoto repeated.

“Maybe it’s a way to get outside?” Sayaka asked hopefully.

“I doubt it.” Leon sighed.

“Well we won’t know till we look!” Mondo argued

“Whatever he meant, it seems we’ll have to search the school one more time.” Sakura reasoned.

“Chi let’s go check out the library.” Jugo suggested “There may be something you’d be interested in.”

It took me a moment to piece what he meant together but… ‘Alter ego saves Makoto in chapter five but according to Jugo I die in chapter 2. Since I’m the only person who knows about Alter Ego I have to have made him before we gain access to any higher floors!’

“The hell are you talking about?” Mukuro asked.

“Y-you’ll see.” I said happily practically skipping towards the library.

“Freaking weirdos”

Ultimate Line Break

Byakuya POV

I narrowed my eyes as the Programmer girl and the Fashionista walked towards the second floor together.

‘What’s got them banding together now of all times? Not even I would have suspected Asahina of murder, her execution should have made them realize that blind trust was a dangerous thing to have and yet nobody seemed willing to realize it.

Yasuhiro And Yamada were an odd pair but not an unexpected one. They were the outcasts and the only ones that could stand to spend a singular moment with them were each other.

Kuwata, Maizono, Naegi were a bit harder to rationalize but it was still possible. The three were idiots for trusting a would be murderer but I suppose it would be entertaining to see which of them betrays the others first. Or would they all go down together? Needless to say none of them were going to make it out of there alive.

At the beginning he believed Fukawa had the right idea. Staying in her room insured that she would survive since nobody would be able to enter or leave. But then she had started following him around like some sort of lost puppy! The main difference being puppies were cute and Fukawa was not.

Even Ogami who should have been more affected by her newfound friend’s death was being comforted by the unexplainable duo of Owada and Ishimaru. While those two imbeciles claimed she was strong for being able to forgive her murderous friend and move past her execution I see it for the foolishness that it is.

I didn’t voice this opinion however. While I was confidant she wouldn’t kill me angering the Ultimate Martial Artist was not a very smart idea.

The only people he had seen as competent during the trial had been Naegi, Kirigiri, himself, and Fujisaki. He had already expressed his distaste with the first and the last irritated him to an unimaginable degree.

Kirigiri he understood, she wanted to solve the mystery of the school and leave. She didn’t want to kill anyone to accomplish her goals but she didn’t rely on anyone either. I could respect that. What he could not respect was Fujisaki’s constant balance between genius and psychopath. She talked to herself one moment and then be completely able to hold a conversation the next.

Then… he had finally been able to piece it together. They weren’t talking to themselves but to someone ELSE. I say that because Enoshima starting to talk to herself around the Programmer seemed a bit to coincidental. But from what he could understand of the fragments of conversations he had overheard just seemed like useless drivel.

“This game” I smirked “Just became much more interesting.”

Ultimate Line Break

Mondo POV

I wasn’t usually a very emotional guy but neither was Sakura Ogami or at least that’s what he had gained from the brief period they had spent together in this damn school.

So when they entered the pool he wasn’t sure how to respond when the first words out of her mouth were “I’m sure Hina would have loved this.”

“I know it’ll be hard!” Taka said “But we have to not let her death be in vain! Instead of thinking of it as Hina would have loved to visit the pool perhaps it would be better to say Hina died so that we could have one instead?” Even he seemed a bit unsure of what he was saying during the end.

But for whatever reason Sakura didn’t hold it against him “I think I understand what you were trying to say and you’re right. Hina would not of liked to see me this weak.”

“Shit your probably the strongest one here outta all of us.” I admitted, and it was true anytime one of my gang members were killed in a brawl I personally made sure the other side had hell to pay. So if my only friend had been killed in a sadistic game like this I’d probably break that rule against harming the headmaster. But Sakura hadn’t even shed a single tear let alone resort to violence.

“Hey how bout this” I suggested “Whenever a member of my gang died we’d hold a memorial. We could do one for Aoi and Celeste too.”

“That’s a great idea!” Taka shouted. God does he have any other volume? “What do these memorials consist of?!”

“Well usually we’d set fire to their bike and jacket.” I explained “let em ride off into hell on their own wheels or whatever. God knows we ain’t goin anywhere else. Least that’s what Daiya told me.”

“Daiya?”

‘Shit I shouldn’t a brought up his name’ “He’s my bro… he’s gone now…”

Shit I said somethin stupid agian… Now they’re just gonna ask more questions! They’ll figure out that I!

“Normally I would absolutely condone the burning of another's property, especially within a school!” Taka said firmly.

This fucking guy he can’t seriously be-

“However I will allow it as long as we do it near the pool so we’ll be able to extinguish the fires if necessary!”

“Huh?”

“We also won’t have the bikes but… is there anything you believe Hina or Celeste would wish to have in the afterlife?”

“A box of donuts would make Hina happy.” Sakura said “And I doubt we’d have to do much more than burn some cash to appease Miss Ludenberg.”

“Maybe a dress or two as well.” I chimed in “To ah… I dunno maybe she’d like to have another outfit.” Great that sounded stupid as well.

“As nice as the funeral sounds I believe we’re all ignoring the biggest concern in the room.” Sakura said.

‘Biggest concern the hell is she… wait…’ “Is that a real fucking gun?!”

“Mondo! Language!”

“Screw your fucking language!” I yelled “That’s a real gun! Screw the pool I ain’t getting shot!”

“Oh don’t worry about that!” Monokuma said cheerfully appearing out of nowhere like always.

“As long as you go into the right locker room you won’t have to worry about a thing! They’re connected to your e-handbooks so as long as you use them to get into the right room that big gun won’t do a thing!”

“I can completely understand protecting human decency but to go this far is simply inhumane!”

“It’s a good thing I’m a bear then!”

I swore to myself at that moment that the first chance he got he would rip this damn bear’s head off.

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

“I-it’s a laptop!” Chihiro said excitedly. It was the first easily comprehensible piece of information to come from the Programmer. Of course a laptop would excite her… but what I didn’t know was how she had found it so quickly. Was it perhaps just her familiarity with the device or was it that she had been waiting to get her hands on it for much longer than that.

“It’s broken” I informed her “I tried pressing the power button and it wouldn’t turn on.” 

She almost seemed scandalized by what I said. As if my statement had somehow insulted her on the highest degree.

“She’s the Ultimate Programmer.” Junko snorted “Of course fixing a laptop would be no issue.”

‘Of course it wouldn’t be an issue.’ I thought annoyed ‘But even if it’s broken I highly doubt the mastermind has anything to incriminating on it.’

“In any case we should get back to the dining hall.” Junko suggested “Brows’ll flip if we miss that meeting.”

I narrowed my eyes as the duo walked away in silence, the Programmer holding the laptop.

She silently stalked them picking up pieces of a conversation.

“After Brow’s meeting we’ll meet in the sauna.”

“D-doesn’t it bother you that…”

“Trust me when you’ve been through what I have nobody cares about who you bathe with.”

Silence

“Oh… I guess it could be a bit weird for you.”

‘There was a third person… Can Enoshima hear them as well?’ The lack of clues were beginning to irritate me ‘If they can hear this other person why can’t I? They’re too far apart for it to be a communications device. Just what the hell is going on?!’

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

After Taka’s meeting reinstated what we all already knew the three of us went to the bathhouse. Mukuro said that we’d have to go to the actual sauna if we didn’t want to get caught since much like the e-handbooks the cameras and listening devices did not like the atmosphere the sauna produced.

“Alright then.” Mukuro finally said “It’s about time I get some answers.”


	8. Chapter 2 Act 2

Jugo POV

“Maybe we should start with introductions.” I suggested “I know your Mukuro Ikusaba and I know that you know who Chihiro is, but I don’t think we’ve ever met. The name’s Jugo Senichi, Nice ta meet, cha.”

“Jugo… Senichi…?”

The shock was evident on her face… but why? “Er Yeah… I woke up in this school the same as everyone else. Except at first only Chihiro was able to see me.”

“There’s just no way…” Mukuro laughed “There’s no way…”

“Th-there’s no way that what?” Chihiro asked “I know that Jugo is a bit hard to believe but… he’s standing right in front of you.”

“It all makes sense now…” Mukuro said “The way you look, the way you act, it was all so familiar. But I believed it to be impossible.”

“Impossible…?”

“Jugo… you died just a few days ago.”

It was as if everything had come crashing down on me. “I died? How?”

“You were executed” she answered “It’s a long story so I should probably start it from the beginning.”

Ultimate Line Break

Two Years ago

For how long you had been working on your plan I’m unsure. But I do know that you came to Hope’s Peak Academy with the full intention of killing my sister Junko Enoshima.

The Ultimate Despair…

You had been accepted into the school as the Ultimate Comedian

Me really?

From what I understand you had been practicing ever since you were able to talk. You started out just performing at open mic nights which eventually grew into world wide shows.

W-Wow Jugo that’s r-really impressive

Yeah but I don’t remember jack shit of any of it. I remember falling asleep as a junior in high school and then waking up next to you in this crazy ass place.

Either way your shows were very popular… I think that your bit on Fishing shows was my favorite.

Fishing show? Hey… have you ever heard of Brain Regan?

Who?

Jerry Seinfeld? John Melainey?

No… should I know who they are?

Nah, I just realized how I got my talent. Please continue. How was everyone’s opinion on me?

Most liked you but… the people in our class liked just about everybody. Celeste found you irritating and Byakuya related you to a court jester.

Sounds like him

Junko however was not a big fan of you.

“When we finally start the killing game I hope that Jugo kid dies first.” Junko has moaned by her sister’s bedside.

“Why do you say that?” I had asked “He seems just like the rest of our classmates.”

“Hope” Junko growled “He always says hope. I hope you’ll be okay, I hope you’ll have a nice day, I hope I got a good grade on this test. HOPE HOPE HOPE! I’m sick of hearing about it!”

“Ah” I realized “I thought Makoto was the hopeful one?”

“He’s annoying because he has hope” Junko corrected her sister “I want to break his hope and send him into despair. Jugo however… Jugo just loves to remind me of it.”

I hadn’t thought much of it at the time but she had been playing right into your hands.

She had?

What you need to realize is that you had most likely been planning her downfall for years. How you knew she was the Ultimate Despair all this time was beyond me but one year into our time together you did the most baffling thing.

Alright but how does that explain why pissing her off benefit me?

Because you wanted to get close to her and she wanted to get close to you. Both of you wanted to stab each other in the back but you had the advantage of knowing what Junko was really like. So you took your chance.

“Jugo and Junko are… a couple now?” Leon asked.

“Man I don’t fucking know.” Mondo sighed “Opposites attract or some shit?”

“M-Mukuro do you know how this came to be?” Chihiro asked

“I’m going to ignore it.” I had said “She’ll get bored of him eventually.”

“I mean… shit you ain’t wrong.” Mondo sighed “I don’t even know why he took the chance.”

“You know Jugo” Leon shrugged “He always does shit just for the fun of it. Junko’s probably the weirdest person in our class so maybe he wanted to see what it would be like.”

I had kept a closer eye on you after that but you had already managed to lower my guard quite a bit.

I lowered the guard of the Ultimate Soldier? Yeah sure and the sky is red.

I suppose to you it may seem impossible but.... Makoto was the first one to smile at me and then I was surrounded by everyone else’s I had grown to trust all of you a great deal.

Alright but how did I die?

It was just as Junko put her plan into motion. You knew you had to act fast and asked her out on a date. You went to the movies, some gory horror film I’m sure, and once you returned to the dorms you pulled a knife on her.

Well clearly I failed so what went wrong

I returned home and caught you in the act. But… the words you said to my sister right before you went in for the kill were probably the most terrifying thing she had ever heard.

What did I say.

“Oh the despair!” Junko cried “Betrayed by my own lover! I can feel it welling up inside of me! How will they feel when you tell them I was the Ultimate Despair all this time! I can barely contain myself!”

“Sorry to inform you. But your death holds no despair.”

“H-huh?”

“After I kill you I’ll turn myself in to the police. When asked why I did it I’ll say it was a mistake, I tripped while holding the knife. I’ll tell them you want a nice funeral and everyone will eventually forgive me. The tragedy won’t happen and every one will live. Happily. Ever. After.”

Th-those are the words that scared Junko the most?

Chihiro my sister lives for despair. The idea of a happy and hopeful death is something she can’t even begin to want to comprehend.

That’s when I stepped in. Before you could stab her I restricted your movements and Junko stored you in the basement underneath the school. Then once the tragedy happened everyone assumed you had died out in the chaos.

Then what happened?

After the school was boarded up and Kyoko’s father was executed it was… your turn.

“Now everyone!” Monokuma said cheerfully “There’s still one more thing I want to show you all!”

“The hell do you mean one more thing!” Makoto demanded holding a sobbing Kyoko in his arms.

“Well aren’t there seventeen students in your class?” Monokuma asked “Why do I only count sixteen of you here?”

“Jugo!” Everyone yelled.

The skinny ginger man was brought out in chains and he smiled at everybody “Sorry guys… I tried to stop her… didn’t get too far…”

“Tried to stop her?” Byakuya realized “You knew who the Ultimate Despair was?!”

“Hard not to… I was dating her…”

“Junko!” Everyone turned to the fashionista and she began to laugh hysterically “Man Jugo! Do you have to ruin everything?!”

“Junko But why?” Makoto asked.

“The hell do you think?!” Junko asked “I want to cause Despair! And this pain in my ass tried to kill me to stop me from getting it!”

“Kill?!” Makoto gasped.

Tears in his eyes Jugo laughed, “Sorry everybody, I tried so hard… if only I had been a little faster, I could have prevented all of this!”

“Time for the execution!” Monokuma cheered.

It was… brutal and I couldn’t help but start to tear up. It was awful… the despair that Junko has craves for so long… the despair I tricked myself into wanting it was all too much for me to handle.

Ultimate Line Break  
Present

“In a way everyone else was lucky they got to forget all about you. You and your death. It was after the motives were given out that I began to wonder if what I was doing was worth it… which is why I went to see Hiro. He said that I would be betrayed by a loved one in the near future. Of course he took that as a sign of us getting out soon.” Mukuro shook her head “But I knew it was just Junko… causing herself despair at the cost of everyone else.”

I was hyperventilating and despite not being able to touch me Chihiro was trying to calm me down the best she could.

Mukuro clenched her fists “I’m sorry I should have let you… back in Fenrir it was easy to detach myself but now… now I don’t want to kill anybody.”

“It’s not your fault!” Chihiro denied “It’s Junko’s she’s the one who did all this!”

“Y-Yeah” I was barely able to keep my composure “This this is all Junko’s fault…”

“Now it’s about time I got MY answers.” Mukuro said “I know you don’t know How you’re alive but how do you know about everything that’s going on now?”

“The same way I knew Junko was the Ultimate Despair.” I said “It all starts with a game called Danganronpa.”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Nightmare #5

You died

You died

You’ll never see them again

Dead

Dead

D E A D

D E A D

D E A D

DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̵͎̺̥̱̠͖̖̈́̐̓͊͊͒̅̉E̶̟̫̫̜̔̿͐̓̋̅͊̃͆͜͝Ā̷͎̲̪̤̞́̑͛͘͜ͅD̶̥̲̝̻̰̰̙͒͂̋̉̀͒̕ͅͅ  
D̸̢̗̻̱͈͕̫̖̥̗͇͔̦͖̦͕͈̫̩̱͍̜̩̺̱͍̝̺̜̻͚̦̱͍͔̻̖̗͇̲̒̑̀̐͋̒̈́͌̓̏͌̀̊̑̑́͋̉̓̅̑̄̇̔̉̌̃̽̔̊̇̃̔̍͑̄͑̿͛̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝E̵̛̻͆̾̌̃͂̆͂͐̀̀̑̑͋͌̈̈̿̏̃̃̏͂̒̐̀̈́̈͐́̔͗̄̀̒̍̉̋͌̊̊͆̾̚̚̚̚͠͝A̴̧̧̨̡̧̛͉͔̣͕̤̣̮͎̯̜̖̜̥͕̟͎̲̳͇̘̰̻̻̣̣̺͚̭͖͔̱̙̼͔͚̫͍͎͎͓̲̗̞̬̗͙̼̥̻̹̥̻̼̜̦͖͊̈́͗͗̓̏͊̈́́̇͌̍̎̂̂̇̈́̃̔͛͐͋̑̍̂̑̓͛̓̆͋̈̈̂̀̆̈́̑̈́̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̹̭͍̩̹̻̥̦̯̠͉͓͇͕̤̟̊̿͐̆̔͂͒͛͂̾͐̎̀͊̑̈́̐͛͛̀̋̒͘͘͝͝͝ͅ  
D̸̢̗̻̱͈͕̫̖̥̗͇͔̦͖̦͕͈̫̩̱͍̜̩̺̱͍̝̺̜̻͚̦̱͍͔̻̖̗͇̲̒̑̀̐͋̒̈́͌̓̏͌̀̊̑̑́͋̉̓̅̑̄̇̔̉̌̃̽̔̊̇̃̔̍͑̄͑̿͛̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝E̵̛̻͆̾̌̃͂̆͂͐̀̀̑̑͋͌̈̈̿̏̃̃̏͂̒̐̀̈́̈͐́̔͗̄̀̒̍̉̋͌̊̊͆̾̚̚̚̚͠͝A̴̧̧̨̡̧̛͉͔̣͕̤̣̮͎̯̜̖̜̥͕̟͎̲̳͇̘̰̻̻̣̣̺͚̭͖͔̱̙̼͔͚̫͍͎͎͓̲̗̞̬̗͙̼̥̻̹̥̻̼̜̦͖͊̈́͗͗̓̏͊̈́́̇͌̍̎̂̂̇̈́̃̔͛͐͋̑̍̂̑̓͛̓̆͋̈̈̂̀̆̈́̑̈́̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̹̭͍̩̹̻̥̦̯̠͉͓͇͕̤̟̊̿͐̆̔͂͒͛͂̾͐̎̀͊̑̈́̐͛͛̀̋̒͘͘͝͝͝ͅ  
D̸̢̗̻̱͈͕̫̖̥̗͇͔̦͖̦͕͈̫̩̱͍̜̩̺̱͍̝̺̜̻͚̦̱͍͔̻̖̗͇̲̒̑̀̐͋̒̈́͌̓̏͌̀̊̑̑́͋̉̓̅̑̄̇̔̉̌̃̽̔̊̇̃̔̍͑̄͑̿͛̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝E̵̛̻͆̾̌̃͂̆͂͐̀̀̑̑͋͌̈̈̿̏̃̃̏͂̒̐̀̈́̈͐́̔͗̄̀̒̍̉̋͌̊̊͆̾̚̚̚̚͠͝A̴̧̧̨̡̧̛͉͔̣͕̤̣̮͎̯̜̖̜̥͕̟͎̲̳͇̘̰̻̻̣̣̺͚̭͖͔̱̙̼͔͚̫͍͎͎͓̲̗̞̬̗͙̼̥̻̹̥̻̼̜̦͖͊̈́͗͗̓̏͊̈́́̇͌̍̎̂̂̇̈́̃̔͛͐͋̑̍̂̑̓͛̓̆͋̈̈̂̀̆̈́̑̈́̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̹̭͍̩̹̻̥̦̯̠͉͓͇͕̤̟̊̿͐̆̔͂͒͛͂̾͐̎̀͊̑̈́̐͛͛̀̋̒͘͘͝͝͝ͅ  
D̸̢̗̻̱͈͕̫̖̥̗͇͔̦͖̦͕͈̫̩̱͍̜̩̺̱͍̝̺̜̻͚̦̱͍͔̻̖̗͇̲̒̑̀̐͋̒̈́͌̓̏͌̀̊̑̑́͋̉̓̅̑̄̇̔̉̌̃̽̔̊̇̃̔̍͑̄͑̿͛̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝E̵̛̻͆̾̌̃͂̆͂͐̀̀̑̑͋͌̈̈̿̏̃̃̏͂̒̐̀̈́̈͐́̔͗̄̀̒̍̉̋͌̊̊͆̾̚̚̚̚͠͝A̴̧̧̨̡̧̛͉͔̣͕̤̣̮͎̯̜̖̜̥͕̟͎̲̳͇̘̰̻̻̣̣̺͚̭͖͔̱̙̼͔͚̫͍͎͎͓̲̗̞̬̗͙̼̥̻̹̥̻̼̜̦͖͊̈́͗͗̓̏͊̈́́̇͌̍̎̂̂̇̈́̃̔͛͐͋̑̍̂̑̓͛̓̆͋̈̈̂̀̆̈́̑̈́̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̹̭͍̩̹̻̥̦̯̠͉͓͇͕̤̟̊̿͐̆̔͂͒͛͂̾͐̎̀͊̑̈́̐͛͛̀̋̒͘͘͝͝͝ͅ  
D̸̢̗̻̱͈͕̫̖̥̗͇͔̦͖̦͕͈̫̩̱͍̜̩̺̱͍̝̺̜̻͚̦̱͍͔̻̖̗͇̲̒̑̀̐͋̒̈́͌̓̏͌̀̊̑̑́͋̉̓̅̑̄̇̔̉̌̃̽̔̊̇̃̔̍͑̄͑̿͛̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝E̵̛̻͆̾̌̃͂̆͂͐̀̀̑̑͋͌̈̈̿̏̃̃̏͂̒̐̀̈́̈͐́̔͗̄̀̒̍̉̋͌̊̊͆̾̚̚̚̚͠͝A̴̧̧̨̡̧̛͉͔̣͕̤̣̮͎̯̜̖̜̥͕̟͎̲̳͇̘̰̻̻̣̣̺͚̭͖͔̱̙̼͔͚̫͍͎͎͓̲̗̞̬̗͙̼̥̻̹̥̻̼̜̦͖͊̈́͗͗̓̏͊̈́́̇͌̍̎̂̂̇̈́̃̔͛͐͋̑̍̂̑̓͛̓̆͋̈̈̂̀̆̈́̑̈́̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̹̭͍̩̹̻̥̦̯̠͉͓͇͕̤̟̊̿͐̆̔͂͒͛͂̾͐̎̀͊̑̈́̐͛͛̀̋̒͘͘͝͝͝ͅ  
D̸̢̗̻̱͈͕̫̖̥̗͇͔̦͖̦͕͈̫̩̱͍̜̩̺̱͍̝̺̜̻͚̦̱͍͔̻̖̗͇̲̒̑̀̐͋̒̈́͌̓̏͌̀̊̑̑́͋̉̓̅̑̄̇̔̉̌̃̽̔̊̇̃̔̍͑̄͑̿͛̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝E̵̛̻͆̾̌̃͂̆͂͐̀̀̑̑͋͌̈̈̿̏̃̃̏͂̒̐̀̈́̈͐́̔͗̄̀̒̍̉̋͌̊̊͆̾̚̚̚̚͠͝A̴̧̧̨̡̧̛͉͔̣͕̤̣̮͎̯̜̖̜̥͕̟͎̲̳͇̘̰̻̻̣̣̺͚̭͖͔̱̙̼͔͚̫͍͎͎͓̲̗̞̬̗͙̼̥̻̹̥̻̼̜̦͖͊̈́͗͗̓̏͊̈́́̇͌̍̎̂̂̇̈́̃̔͛͐͋̑̍̂̑̓͛̓̆͋̈̈̂̀̆̈́̑̈́̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̹̭͍̩̹̻̥̦̯̠͉͓͇͕̤̟̊̿͐̆̔͂͒͛͂̾͐̎̀͊̑̈́̐͛͛̀̋̒͘͘͝͝͝ͅ  
  


You have only yourself to blame

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

The next day Jugo wouldn’t talk to anyone. It had been the first time he had stayed completely silent and it was… disorienting to say the least. But… I understood. Hearing that two years of your life were gone was… unsettling and terrifying but she could always make new memories. Jugo didn’t get to have that anymore. He died, and now he’s a ghost.

But I knew that no matter what Mukuro said Jugo would bounce back. He had to… or else more people would die. Then there was still the matter of the final ‘gift’ he had been given. They still didn’t know what that gift was. But today wasn’t the day to worry.

Even though Jugo knew what was going to happen I still needed to go to the morning meetings. For Taka’s sanity if nothing else.

“Good morning Chihiro.” Mukuro greeted politely.

Mukuro was odd… I decided. Wishing for the respect and approval of your loved ones was something she herself could relate to… but to cause a literal apocalypse to do so seemed rather extreme…

Mukuro took a look around before approaching me “Where’s you know who?” She asked.

Understanding Junko’s hatred of Jugo and everything to do with him they had come to an agreement to refrain from saying his name out loud. “H-he’s still startled after everything that happened yesterday.”

Mukuro winced and nodded “Understandable…”

It took a few seconds for Makoto to enter the dining hall as well.

“Good morning Makoto.” I greeted.

“Hey Chihiro” the lucky student smiled back “Is everyone here already?”

“Nope! Still waiting on Byakuya and Taka.” Hiro answered nonchalantly.

“Byakuya’s no surprise, but it’s strange Taka’s not here yet…” Makoto mused.

“He’s probably just trying to get rich, stupid, and sheltered out of bed.” Mukuro shrugged “Nothing to worry about.”

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Sakura reassured.

And then there was an uncomfortable silence… as if something were missing… something that should have kept the conversation going.

It only lasted a second.

“Mondo!” Leon shouted “I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!”

The declaration was so random the entire room immediately took notice.

The biker laughed humorlessly.

Leon And Mondo put their arms up on the table and in three seconds flat the baseball star’s arm was pinned.

“Aw What the hell!” He complained “I was sure I’d at least make it close!”

“That’s what you get for challenging someone like Mondo at random.” Sayaka sighed “What even prompted you to do that?”

“I was bored okay! And I thought I could take him!”

“Yeah right for a baseball star your weak as shit.”  
Mondo scoffed.

Weak… my eyes fell to the floor, Leon’s the Ultimate Baseball star if Mondo thinks he’s weak what will he think about me?

But before I could follow THAT particular train of thought Taka came barging through the doors to the dining hall.

“Bad news, everyone! There is a mystery afoot!”

“Huh? What happened?” Hiro asked.

“It would seem Byakuya refuses to leave his room!” Taka exclaimed “I stood there pressing the doorbell over and over, but he never showed himself.”

“Maybe he just wasn’t there.” Makoto suggested.

“I’d like to think so. But I’m worried something might have happened to him.”

I had expected a reassurance from Jugo, that Byakuya was alive and there was nothing to worry about. But it never came. ‘Of course it didn’t’ I reasoned ‘Jugo hasn’t even been in my line of sight today. Why would I expect him to come out and reassure me?’

She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she almost hadn’t noticed everyone else leave to find Byakuya.

“Hey you comin squirt?” Mondo asked.

“Ye-Yeah! I’ll be right there!”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

It hadn’t really hit me yesterday… not until I had that awful dream. I laughed dryly as I stuck my hand through the wall. ‘It was fucking obvious wasn’t it? I should have known from the start.”

I took a look around to notice that I had been forced out of the room I was lamenting in and into the hallways of the dorms. “Oh right” I growled “I can’t even go off on my own anymore.”

If I remember correctly this was the part of the game where Byakuya goes off on his own to the library… ‘I’ll just hide out in the secret bathroom room then. Or at least that what I had wanted to do… but inside waiting for me almost mockingly was the Ultimate Soldier herself looking less than pleased.

“The hell do you want?” I asked.

“Are you done?” She replied tiredly “Wallowing in self pity isn’t helping anyone.”

I knew she was right but… “Could you tell me a few things… about when I was alive?”

“I suppose”

“Was it… did I live a fulfilling life? Have lots of friends? A girlfriend less crazy than Junko? Happy memories?”

Mukuro was a bit thrown aback by the question but regained her composure a bit later “I’m not sure about the girlfriend part… I’m sure there must have been someone since everything that happened with my sister was just a ruse. As for friends… You and Chihiro were essentially inseparable. It makes sense why you became stuck with her of all people. By extension you got along with Taka, Mondo, Leon, Sayaka, And Makoto.”

She took a small break before continuing “You made us all a group chat where we made fun of each other. Mondo taught you how to ride a motorcycle, You’d always be trying to talk Taka out of giving you detention, you got backstage passes to Leon and Sayaka’s concert, You gave Makoto the push he needed to ask out Kyoko, and… most often you and Chihiro would just hang out in each other’s rooms typing away at some new code or level.”

Hearing all that… did make me feel a bit better “That’s good… being dead… it sucks. Knowing that I at least was able to live a good life, even if I don’t remember it is reassuring.” I laughed a bit “But I don’t see Celeste or Aoi wandering around the place so… there has to be a reason as to WHY I’m here. Why I’m allowed to live, and how I got to this world in the first place.”

“So are you finally gonna man up?” Mukuro asked skeptically.

“Yeah…” I nodded “I just still need a bit of time to sort out my thoughts. Tell Chi I’m alright okay?”

Mukuro stared at me for a moment before sighing “You haven’t changed a bit… even after all this time.”

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

It hadn’t taken long for Makoto to find Byakuya in the library and I guess it should have been pretty obvious that that would be where he went.

“Byakuya! So this is where you’ve been hiding!” Taka yelled.

“The heck are you doin’ here man?” Hiro sighed.

“We were very concerned.” Sakura agreed.

“Well you had no reason to be. I was just reading.” Byakuya scoffed. “I’ve never read such a… course novel before, but it might just prove useful at some point.”

“What were you reading?” Sayaka asked.

“A mystery novel.”

“W-Wait, So are you going to use what you’re learning in there to betray us!?” Hifumi panicked.

“Don’t be stupid.” Byakuya scoffed “It’s just something to keep in mind.”

“Keep in mind?” I echoed.

“If I decide to fight, of course I’ll come up with something original. Otherwise this game of ours will be totally boring, right? It’s not often you get to take part in such a high-stakes, high-tension activity. So if you’re going to do it, you have to make sure it’s entertaining.” Byakuya reasoned.

“What the fuck do you mean, “game”!? That’s fucked up!” Mondo yelled.

“But it *is* a game.” Byakuya said rolling his eyes “It’s a game of life or death, which can have only one winner. That’s all there is to it.”

“There is more to it!” Leon yelled “You can’t just go around killing people and treating it like some sport!”

“But I’m sure if I fail you’ll immediately forgive me.” Byakuya mocked.

“That’s different!” Makoto accused “Sayaka felt sorry for her actions!”

“Yeah you just want an excuse to kill someone!” Leon defended.

“Imbeciles” Byakuya scoffed “This game was designed from the beginning to force one of us to try and defeat all the others.”

“Th-That can’t be what they had in mind!” Makoto naively argued.

“Of course that’s what they had in mind!” Sayaka snapped tears in her eyes “You saw what happened to Aoi! They want us all to kill each other until nobody is left!”

There was an uncomfortable silence until Byakuya began to speak again. “Humph at least one of you understands what I’m talking about.”

It wasn’t until now that I finally understood why Jugo held such a hatred towards Byakuya. People died and he was having fun… I wanted to yell, to scream at him for his arrogance… but like always my eyes began to tear up instead.

“You know you keep going on and on about game this and game that.” Leon growled “What happens when your the one that ends up dead?!”

“I won’t. It simply isn’t possible.” The heir shrugged.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Mondo yelled.

“You know, I still just can’t believe it…” Byakuya sighed

“Believe what!?”

That an uneducated, brain-dead, useless piece of garbage like you has survived this long.”

Brain-dead? Useless? Garbage? Mondo isn’t anything like that! I balled my hands into fists, though they probably wouldn’t do much if I decided to throw a punch. Not that I’d ever be able to…

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you!”

“Like I said. I won’t die.”

“I hope you do…” I muttered angrily.

“What did you say to me?!”

I immediately flinched back the heir’s sharp gaze piercing my skull.

“Hey leave her outta this!” Mondo yelled

“I-I said…” my eyes began to tear up again… I wanted to do it… I wanted to tell him off but…

“Come on say it.” Byakuya growled.

“Hey man lay off of her!” Leon yelled.

“Despicable…” Sakura agreed.

“I said…”

“Hey you don’t have to do what he says…” Sayaka said trying to comfort me.

“What kind of asshole makes a girl cry?!” Mondo yelled.

“Well maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. If she’s so weak willed as to-“

“I- I’m sorry...”

“As you should be.” The heir growled.

“B-but! You keep saying this is a game right?” I cried “But our lives are on the line! To kill your own friends is… is… It’s horrific!”

“Strange that you consider these strangers your friends.” Byakuya scolded “We’re not friends. No quite the opposite. We’re in competition—we’re enemies.”

“I-I’m Sorry…” I muttered. There was no use arguing against the heir.

“Hey shithead!” Mondo defended “You get off on bullying people that can’t fight back? You wanna try that on me!?”

“So you’re back to pretending to be friends, huh? And how long do you think that’s going to last?” Byakuya asked.

“Fuck you!”

“Is that all you can say?” The heir snapped “It’s unfortunate you would waste your breath on such empty gibberish.

“That’s it! You’re fuckin’ dead!”

“W-wait calm down please!” Sayaka pleased.

“I AM calm!”

“Uh no man you ain’t.” Leon sighed.

“Anyway… I don’t have any intention of working with the rest of you any longer. To cooperate during an elimination game is… Well frankly, it’s a waste of time. And I hate wasting my time.”

“Waste of time?” Makoto echoed.

“Engaging in friendly group meals is out of the question. Someone could easily poison our food. And I’d rather not become part of the Last Supper just yet.”

“What the hell did I miss?” Mukuro muttered as she finally entered the room.

“Quit talking like you’re in a fuckin’ movie or something!” Mondo yelled.

“All I’m saying is that, ultimately, you are all free to do whatever you want on your own. Goodbye.” And with that the heir left.

“Was he serious about all that?” Hiro asked.

“I hate to say it but I think he was.” Leon griped.

“Well fuck him then.”

“B-But what he said… He might not n-necessarily be wrong… I mean can you say for sure someone *won’t* poison our f-food?” Toko asked.

“Where would they get the poison from?” Mukuro said rolling her eyes.

“Th-They’ll find a way!” Toko accused “A-and then I’ll b-be gone! Like you a-all wanted!”

“Nobody wants that!” Sayaka argued.

“Y-you just think you don’t want that!”

“I know some people like to play the victim, but this is just… totally out there.” Hiro muttered.

“You think I d-don’t know, but I do… You want me g-gone! And I’m sure… the rest of you want the same th-thing don’t you!?” With that, confusing statement Toko left the room.

“The hell did I miss?” Jugo asked as he phased through the library wall.

“That’s what I want to know…” Mukuro muttered.

“Well that’s two down…” Leon sighed “Anyone else want to run out on us?”

And with that the most aggressive breakfast meeting yet came to a close.


	9. Chapter 2 Act 3

Chihiro POV

I need to be stronger, strong enough to survive this killing game, and strong enough to stand up to Byakuya. Like Mondo did!

Yeah! Mondo was strong! Maybe… maybe he’d be willing to help her be strong too!

When I suggested it to Jugo he just shrugged and told me it was my life. I’m not quite sure what to take from that… but he definitely didn’t say no!

“Eh you want me to train you?” The biker asked.

I nodded fiercely “Yeah! I want to be stronger! Strong enough to stand up to guys like Byakuya!”

“You sure ya want me to do it?” Mondo reiterated “I mean wouldn’t someone like Sakura be better?”

I shook my head fiercely. As strong as she was Sakura was a girl I wanted to be a man! But… I couldn’t tell him that. “I- I just really need it to be you!”

“Your scared of her aren’t you?” Mondo deadpanned.

I nodded meekly, it wasn’t the exact reason but it wasn’t untrue either “A-and besides I want to be more like you! Not Sakura!”

That brought a small blush to the biker’s face “Ah shit alright!” He gave her a thumbs up “I’ll see what I can do kid! I’ll grab some dumbbells from the locker room and bring them out here.

“You know Chihiro if you keep flirting with him like that he’ll start to get the wrong idea.” Jugo said jokingly.

“F-flirt?!” I stuttered.

“Ah I’m just messing with you.” Jugo tried to pat her back but his hand went right through. “That will never stop being annoying…” 

“When’s the next motive coming?” I asked suddenly.

“Two…? Three days maybe?” Jugo guessed “It happens after Mondo and Taka’s bro down.

“Their what?!”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to check out the pool.”

“Wait but…” she was going to ask if he would even be able to feel the water but he had already left. And even if he hadn’t she was sure he would go in the pool regardless. 

“Alright” Mondo left the boy’s locker room with a couple of dumbbells. “Sorry it took so long. It took me a bit to find the lightest ones. Gotta start small and shit right?”

“Um I guess?” I shrugged “I- I haven’t done this before so I’m going to trust your judgement.”

“Well… first I just want you to try out a few of the dumbbells.” He said “Make sure none of the ones I got are too heavy. If they are I’m sure you could grab some lighter ones from the girl’s room.”

I took the dumbbell from Mondo and was surprised by just how easy it was to lift. “I- I might need a heavier one actually.”

Mondo was a bit surprised but handed me the next size up. It was harder to lift then the first but the next size up was a bit too much. Then I followed Mondo’s instructions perfectly. It came naturally and I think he was a bit relieved that he didn’t have to go into much detail.

A bit later Sakura came by and she started to exercise with us. “I’m glad to see you decide to gain some muscle Fujisaki. Though I must ask what brought on the sudden change?”

“I-it was Byakuya.” I answered “I want to be strong enough to stand up to him next time.”

“Psychical and mental strength are different things you know. But still this may be a good first step.” Sakura allowed.

“Unless you mean you wanna deck the asshole in the face.” Mondo grinned “In that case make sure to let me know.”

“I must ask Mondo, why didn’t you just let Fujisaki in the locker room? Not that I’m complaining but I’m sure not even Kiyotaka would argue against simple exercise.”

“You remember what that damn bear said.” Mondo shrugged “I didn’t want to risk her getting shot.”

“I was trying to ignore the gun.” I frowned.

“Ah shit my bad.” The biker said sheepishly “Er… how bout I change the subject. You a dog person or a cat person?”

“Hmmm well…” I thought “I’ve only ever had a cat, but I’d really like to have a dog! Neither me or my father would be able to take them for walks though… B-but maybe once we get out I’ll finally be willing to do it!”

Sakura nodded “I have always valued a dog’s loyalty over the laziness of felines.”

“Ah shit you guys are the same as me then!” Mondo grinned “I had a dog when I was young. His name was Chuck. A Maltese. Died when he was nine.”

“I-I’m sorry to hear that…” I said sadly.

“It’s no big deal happened a while ago anyways!” Mondo reassured “But man that dog was so damn smart, he’d bring the newspaper every morning.”

“Seems like a loyal companion.” Sakura agreed.

“Yeah, then he’d beg me to take him for a walk… he’d look at me with those big eyes of his and then… shit I don’t wanna remember this!”

Sakura took that as her cue to start sharing “You may find this hard to believe but our family owned a Dachshund.”

“Bless you”

“N-no Mondo” Chihiro laughed “A Dachshund are those little long dogs.”

“Oh the sausage dogs!” Mondo realized “I’d have figured your family would have a Rottweiler or a German Shepherd.”

“He was very hard to train, he was very intimidated by us all at first. Only my mother was usually able to calm him down. It took about a year for him to trust us fully.” Sakura explained.

“What was his name?” Mondo asked genuinely curious.”

“Ryu”

“L-like the video game character?” Chihiro asked.

Sakura smirked “My father made a habit of analyzing fighting games to compare them to real life. Even as the head of the family he had some strange hobbies.”

“Alright I think that’s enough of the weights.” Mondo suggested “How bout you take a short break and then we’ll do something else. You can tell us all bout your pet then.”

“H-huh? But I already said I didn’t have a dog…”

“But you have a cat right? Sides it ain’t like cats aren’t cu- I mean cool too.”

I was almost certain he was going to say cute but I let it slide. “Ah well she’s a tabby cat and her name is Beta.”

“Beta?”

“My dad and I had this little running joke.” I explained “Beta’s our second cat and the first was named Alpha. We said that they got stronger after every generation. So when Beta eventually dies dad’s planning on getting one named Gamma.”

“Yeah but why those names?” Mondo asked again “I mean it’s cool and all but I don’t really get the joke.”

“O-oh right!” I stuttered embarrassed “Most programs start out in an alpha stage, before they’re improved and put into the beta stage. Then once they’re completed they’re put out to the public. They originally came from the Greek counting system so we figured if we got more then two cats we’d just go off of that.”

“Ah!” Mondo finally understood “So like if I was building a bike all the pieces would be the alpha stage, the frame would be beta, and putting the engine in would finish it!”

I nodded, it was probably as close as she would be able to get with him “Exactly!”

“Ah man!” Mondo grinned “All this pet talk is getting me pumped up! Let’s keep going!”

“Right!”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“We still have a bit of time left before the nighttime announcement.” Chihiro said “I’m done for the day is there anything you want to do?”

“Ah Yeah actually!” I admitted “Would you mind talking to Hiro for me? I know he can’t see me but I wonder if he would be able to sense my presence.”

Chihiro nodded following my logic and met up with Yasuhiro in the kitchen.

“Hey Chihiro!” The fortune teller greeted “Can I tell you something?”

She was a bit startled by the sudden request but the Programmer agreed to it anyway. “The two of us meeting like this? It wasn’t a coincidence. So I got good news for you! I’m going to give you a psychic reading at a huge discount!”

“A discount?” Chihiro asked skeptically.

“Normally it’s a thousand bucks for two hours. But for you? Nine hundred!”

“Wh-where would I even get that kind of money?” Chihiro asked “I didn’t have any cash on me when I woke up.”

“W-wait you too?!” Hiro gasped “Ah man! What am I gonna do now?!”

“I’m not sure? How often are you even right?” Chihiro asked.

“30% accuracy! Take it or leave it!”

Chihiro narrowed her eyes and mouthed at me ‘This guy?’

I shrugged and nodded in response.

“Hey come on don’t make that face!” Hiro accused “Didn’t you hear what I said!? 30% of the time I’m right every time!”

“60% of the time it works all the time.” I quoted.

“That includes natural disasters, election results, you name it! Don’t you realize how amazing that is!?”

“Ah yes I’m sorry.” Chihiro apologize “Actually there was something I wanted to ask you about but… I’m not sure I’ll be able to afford it.”

“Well if you really require my services I guess I could give you a special trial run.” Hiro offered.

“I- I think I’m being haunted.”

Yasuhiro’s face suddenly became very grim “How bad is it?”

“W-well I can see him floating above you… I don’t want an exorcist or anything! J-just a clarification that I’m not crazy!” Chihiro said.

“Alright since you’ve caught my attention I’ll do this one free of charge.” Hiro grinned “Don’t expect this often!”

He then proceeded to do a myriad of seemingly random things. Until he finally came to a realization “I’m a bit surprised actually!” Hiro said “Normally not even my predictions come out this concrete but I don’t see a single instance where the dead doesn’t assist you in some way!”

“Well that’s a relief.” Chihiro lied.

“Man now I want to find this ghost for myself.” Hiro grinned “I think I’m gonna head back to my room and do a few things. See you later!”

“H-he’s a bit….”

“Eccentric?” I finished.

“That’s one way to put it.”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Nightmare #5

“Mr. Monokuma I can’t believe it! I just failed my drivers test! I mean sure I was a little reckless but what’s the big deal if I’m going 45 when everyone else is doin 60. And so what if I hit a few signs on the road? Not like anyone reads them anyways not like I hit a kid or somethin’. Well Mr. Monokuma you know what I’m just gonna drive anyway. Then nobody can tell me how many signs I can’t knock down.”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“Is this really everyone?” Taka asked at the daily meeting.

“I know Byakuya’s a dick and Toko’s just weird… but with four people missing the place seems kinda abandoned.” I sighed.

“Not much that can be done about it.” Mukuro shrugged “Let’s just pray the table doesn’t get any smaller.”

“H-has it gotten smaller?” Taka asked “B-because if anything it looks a bit bigger!”

“I’m pretty sure she was just talking about how four of us aren’t here Taka.” Sayaka said.

“Yeah with four people missing, I guess it would feel kinda empty.” Makoto nodded.

“D-did that asshole just restate what I already said?!”

“I-it’s not like he can hear you.” Chihiro reassured.

“Yeah I mean Byakuya’s an asshole but shouldn’t we at least go and check up on Toko?” Leon asked.

“I vote no. She’s super annoying.” Hiro declined.

“H-how could you say that?!” Sayaka gasped.

“I mean he isn’t wrong, besides she’s probably just holed up in her room.” Leon said.

“Besides Byakuya’s the real problem.” Mondo agreed “If we don’t keep an eye on him, he might really kill someone. You can see it in his eyes… We got no choice! Get some rope! We’re gonna hafta keep him bound and gagged!”

“Kinky” Chihiro tried to jab my side but… once again ghost.

“I think that’s going a little overboard…” Makoto said.

“He’s right!” Taka yelled suddenly “In this situation, there’s nothing scarier than when an ally turns loose cannon!”

“He’s arrogant enough to do it, and smart enough to get away with it.” Mukuro agreed.

“And Celeste’s murder proves that just because he didn’t kill in the past doesn’t mean he won’t get tempted this time around.” I mused.

Taka nodded enthusiastically “Yes! It’s just like when we were kids and someone would go crazy on sports day!”

“What the fuck are you talking about!? You gonna use the rope to do tug of war or something!? Idiot!” Mondo growled.

“I’m not an idiot…! You’re an idiot!”

“I don’t know who to side with.” I chuckled “They’re both dumbasses.”

“Who’re you callin’ stupid!?”

“They are like two twelve year olds aren’t they?” Mukuro admitted.

“...”

“Huh what’s up Chihiro? You don’t look so great…” Makoto commented.

“Oh it’s fine!” The programmer reassured “It’s just… I don’t think we should all be fighting at a time like this but…”

“But?”

“I can’t stop thinking about what Byakuya said to us yesterday… I got so nervous, I locked up. I couldn’t say anything.”

“But that’s why you started training with Mondo ain’t it?” I said.

Chihiro slightly nodded signalizing she had heard me.

“So what?” Leon asked “Byakuya’s an ass to everyone. And to be fair you had said something to him.”

“Oh yeah, by the way, what did you want to say to him?” Mondo asked.

“I-I’d rather not say…” tears welled up in her eyes. Ah god no was she going to cry? I always felt like shit when she cried.

“Great look what you two did!” Sayaka accused.

“W-what I did?!” Leon sputtered

“Shit are you cryin?!” Mondo asked “Hey c’mon don’t cry… I thought we were training buddies right?”

“N-no… It’s not your fault.” Chihiro said “I just feel really guilty about saying it is all.”

“Hey no pressure.” Hifumi spoke up “I mean we’ve all said things we regret.”

“Yeah I’m sure you would know.” Leon joked.

“I- I said that if this was a game I hope he died next.”

“Oh is that it.” Taka sighed “As inappropriate as it is I can’t blame anyone for having such thoughts. Especially not after that display he showed us all yesterday.”

“Yeah I think we were all thinking the same thing.” Hiro agreed.

“I don’t want anyone to die!” Makoto said “B-but I’m not sure if I’ll be as sad if it was Byakuya as opposed to the rest of you.”

“I’m pretty sure after the trial they’ll be praised as a hero.” Mondo assured.

“I have said that I hope he dies on multiple occasions.” I chimed in “And if I could say it to his face I would.”

“Th-thank you all.” Chihiro sighed “It doesn’t excuse what I said but it makes me feel a bit better.”

“Yeah! And if anyone makes you cry like that again just let me know alright!” Mondo declared “I’ll make you a promise as a man!”

“Promise as a man?” Chihiro echoed.

“I said this before, but ever since I was a kid, there was one thing my brother told me over and over again. He said that no matter what, a real man ALWAYS keeps his promises. That’s what he left me.”

“Left you?” Hifumi questioned.

“Oh, yeah… My brother’s dead.” I knew he couldn’t see me but I put my hand on Mondo’s shoulder hoping he’s somehow spiritually get the message. “Anyway, I don’t wanna talk about it. Don’t wanna make all you guys cry! Anyway you can trust me whenever I make a promise!”

Chihiro smiles “Alright Mondo! Thank you.”

“S-sure” the biker stumbled.

“But… I still don’t like how I am right now… I have to get stronger. If I’m so weak anything can make me cry… that’s not good.”

“Hey!” Mondo snapper her out of her self loathing “I thought that’s why we’re working out! So you can get stronger! Don’t expect to be like me in only a day!”

“Mondo’s right.” Sakura agreed “It took many years of training to get this strong. Take your time.”

“Y-you’re right sorry.” Chihiro apologized.

“Stop apologizing so much.” Leon griped “It’s not like any of us are mad at you for anything.”

“W-wait a second working out?!” Hifumi asked lustfully “Isn’t all the workout equipment in the locker rooms?”

“Ah for boys and girls to be-“

“Shut it hardass we didn’t go in the locker rooms.” Mondo said “I just brought some of the equipment outside so we could train together.”

“Oh my apologies then!” Taka… apologized.

“Your going to go and exercise again today right?” Mukuro asked.

Chihiro nodded in response.

“Alright in that case me and you know who will try and figure out what this last gift of his is supposed to be.” The soldier explained.

“Alright then good luck.”


	10. Chapter 2 Act 4

Chihiro POV 

I was on the way to go and train with Mondo like usual when I was stopped by Taka in the halls. “Ah Chihiro! May I talk to you about something real quick?!”

I glanced at Jugo and he gave me a shrug “My range is good enough that I can get to the pool from here.”

I gave him a slight nod and gave my full attention to Taka “What did you want to talk about?”

“I was thinking about what you said at the Dining hall this morning.” He admitted “I’m weak as well!”

“Why do you say that?” I asked.

“Haven’t you realized? This school is missing something of utmost importance! Textbooks! Classes!”

“O-oh… I was talking more about a physical weakness…” I explained.

“Ah… I’m sorry I’ve just been freaking out and I assumed you had the same issue… but I suppose the exercise makes more sense in your context.”

‘Did he really not pick up on that?’

“But as we speak, we’re being left in the dust by other students our age!” Taka rambled “I’m totally freaking out! What should I do?! If I keep involuntarily skipping class like this, I’m going to reach dunce status in no time!”

“It’s really not that big of a deal…” I tried to reassure him “How about we try to calm down… None of us are learning anything either and I doubt anyone even goes to Hope’s Peak right now so… by all means your the best in the school. Your really a genius.”

But something she said must have clearly upset him. Because Taka looked like he was just stabbed in the gut. “Genius? Don’t say that.”

“I’m sorry…” I apologized “I meant it as a compliment.”

“I’m no genius, just a normal person.” Taka explained “I don’t want to be treated as anything different. I’m from a middle class family, you know? Actually they’re not even middle class. That’s why I have to work so hard! I have to knock down that wall! It’s not geniuses that change the world. It’s ordinary people who make every effort they can. And to prove that I have to keep on making effort after effort after effort! So don’t call me a genius! Don’t lump me in with those lazy clods who don’t put in any effort!”

“Y-you do realize I’m one of these so called geniuses right?” I clarified.

“No your different!” Taka denied “You told me yourself that you spend countless hours working on programs correct? The geniuses I despise are the ones who don’t put in any effort of their own.”

“Oh! Are there any geniuses in our class then?”

“From what I can tell only Kuwata!” Taka exclaimed “Even Owada struggles maintaining his gang, despite me not approving of its existence, and Togami, loathe as I am to admit it, must have worked very hard to become known as the greatest heir.”

“So what’s wrong with Leon?” I asked.

“He simply never tries!” Taka growled “He’s never practiced and still managed to be known as the Ultimate Baseball Star!”

“So it’s not the status but the lack of effort that bothers you?”

“Yes exactly!” Taka admitted “That’s why I’m always so passionate about my work on the morals committee. I want to create an environment where everyone has the opportunity to give it everything they’ve got. I want everyone to understand that you can’t succeed if you don’t try!”

“That’s very inspirational Taka.” I smiled.

“You think so?” He said excitedly “Well! I came here for one other reason! To congratulate you!”

“Congratulate me?”

“On making an effort!” He explained “You found a shortcoming in yourself and are working to improve it! That’s the kind of effort I want to have everyone exhibit.”

“Well for now I have to get to the pool.” I explained “Mondo and Sakura are probably waiting for me.”

“Ah yes of course!” The moral compass realized “Maybe one day I’ll join you, but for now I believe I’ll head to the library to study up on some new topics.”

“What a weird guy.” I sighed as Taka walked away as fast as the school rules would allow him.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“So what should we try first?” I asked. Me and Mukuro we’re waiting in the girl’s locker room trying to figure out what my third gift could possibly be.

“Well have you noticed anything different about yourself?” She started.

“Nope”

“Have you noticed anything different about your surroundings?”

“Also Nope”

Mukuro scowled “Well What can ghosts normally do?”

“Go through walls, fly, possess people, make things float, and scare people I guess.” I prattled off.

“Well you can already do the first two… so maybe you should try and possess me.”

“You sure that’s safe?” I asked.

“Nothing has ever been learnt without a bit of pain involved.

“That’s total bullshit but if you insist.” I sighed. I tried to overlap myself with Mukuro’s body hoping that that would force some kind of change but I wasn’t having any luck. After that I attempted to force myself inside of her with similar results. “So that theory’s a bust.”

“How about making things float?” Mukuro suggested “Try to lift those dumbbells off the ground.

I nodded and tried to force my will onto them? I wasn’t quite sure what I was supposed to be doing so I was just kind of mentally wishing they would start floating.

“What are you doing?” Mukuro sighed.

“Trying to make things float?” I supplied weakly.

“How about just picking them up?” The soldier suggested.

I shook my head “Everything I touch just phases through me.” I waved my hand through a dumbbell to demonstrate this “So if I was going to pick something up…” I had expected for my hand to phase through again but instead an equally transparent version of the dumbbell 

Mukuro shot me an I told you so look but I was too lost in my own thoughts to realize it. “I wonder… Mukuro could you try holding this?”

The soldier shrugged and tried to lift the dumbbell but it phased through her. “Guess not.”

“Strange… it looks like these things have the same difficulty passing through floors and ceilings that I do.” Next I took a poster off of the wall and ripped it in half. While the ghost version of the poster ripped the real world counterpart remained exactly the same.

“So anything you do to these ghost objects don’t affect what they were taken from?” 

“It looks like it… now is there anyway to return them?” I questioned “Because just having a whole bunch of ghost stuff lying around is going to get annoying.”

“Perhaps if you tried overlapping the two?” Mukuro suggested.

I placed the dumbbell on the ground on top of the real one and the two seemed to fuse together. The same thing happened with the poster.

“Hm… I wonder what would happen if I got my hands on a pen… would it write with real ink or ghost ink?”

“That’s a good point, potentially you could use it to write things to others.” Mukuro agreed.

“Yeah but that may not be as useful as it sounds, Byakuya would just think it’s bullshit, Makoto would tell everyone about it, and Kyoko would be more interested in who wrote it then what it says.” I reasoned “And I don’t trust the others with that kind of information.”

“I guess we’ll have to figure out what to do with this new ability at a later date.” 

“Yeah for now I wanna head into the pool.”

Mukuro narrowed her eyes “Can you even feel the water?”

“Yup, I was a bit curious about it earlier but I think I might have been turning it into ghost water as I swam.” I explained.

“I really wonder what my life has become now that I can hear the term ghost water and not think to question it.”   
Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“Chi why are we here?” Jugo deadpanned “Not that I think that this is a dumb idea. But Kyoko has literally been suspicious of us since day one.”

“Which is why we need to talk to her!” I argued “If she can see you all of a sudden one day I don’t want her to get the wrong idea!”

Jugo started at her and then face palmed “Why didn’t I think of that… I just expected to be able to walk up to whoever and say hey I’m your friendly neighborhood dead guy. Kinda stupid on my part.”

I laughed a bit as I pressed the doorbell. “Ah it’s you…”

“I was wondering if you wanted to talk.” I said “I mean… you don’t seem to contribute much to the morning meetings and I was curious as to if you wanted a friend maybe?”

“Cuteness overload…” Jugo gasped. I ignored him.

Kyoko didn’t say anything for a while “Chihiro are you scared?”

“Huh?”

“Being trapped in a place like this, does it bring you any fear?” Kyoko reiterated.

“Of course I’m scared.” I admitted “Who wouldn’t be? Two of our friends were just killed…”

“That’s good… that your scared I mean.” Kyoko rectified “Fear is proof that your imagination is functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for anyone who can’t feel fear. Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next.”

At the word deduce Jugo seemed to get an idea and stormed into her room. “Then are you scared as well?” I asked “You look totally calm all the time. You never act afraid.”

“Of course I’m scared.” Kyoko denied “I simply hide my emotions. There is no advantage to be gained from letting others know how you feel.”

“That’s like the opposite of me…” I admitted “I always let my emotions overwhelm me so I start to cry whenever something bad happens.”

“That’s what makes us different, and what makes our fear different.” Kyoko continued “Your afraid of what you might lose, and I’m afraid of what I’ve already lost.”

“What did you lose?” I asked.

Kyoko smiled “Maybe one day I’ll tell you.”

“Can we talk to somebody normal now?” Jugo complained as he left the detective's room.

“And who here qualifies as normal?” I asked.

“Makoto and that’s it…” I admitted “I mean Mukuro as well but then I have to take part in the conversation and I don’t wanna deal with that right now.”

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

I returned to my room after my ‘conversation’ with the programmer. She seemed innocent enough and if she proves herself trustworthy I might consider answering her question. It was then that I found something written on my note pad.

‘Sorry you lost all that’

‘If it makes you feel better I lost a lot of mine too’

‘The next motive will be secrets’

‘If I’m right you know you can trust me’

‘I’m sorry we both lost our memories of each other.’

‘I’m sure you would have been a great classmate’

‘Until next time Ultimate Detective’

‘JS’

“When did someone have the time to write this?” I wondered, “And how did they get into my room?”

‘Let’s dissect this piece by piece.’ I decided. ‘Sorry you lost all that’ has to be referring to my lost memories right? But how would this person know that I lost them. Unless he’s referring to something else?

No then the next line wouldn’t make sense ‘If it makes you feel better, I lost a lot of mine too’ Have they lost memories as well? And if so how many of them?

‘The next motive will be secrets’ How do they know this? Are they the mastermind? No if they were they wouldn’t bother writing this note, they would just use Monokuma. 

‘If I’m right you know you can trust me.’ Trust doesn’t come that easily. Is this supposed to be a way to gain her trust? Give her a highly suspicious note and hope that she’ll blindly trust the one writing them? Perhaps it was just a half assed attempt but I should be more careful of notes like these in the future.

‘I’m sorry we both lost our memories of each other.’ So neither of us remembers the other? So it must be referring to memories. But then how do they know all this if they’ve forgotten as well? Unless this is all just one giant lie.

‘I’m sure you would have been a great classmate.’ That was when I finally remembered the sixteenth seat in the courtroom. Was that sixteenth student wandering the halls somewhere? It would explain why the initials were signed JS when nobody’s initials has that specific combination of letters. The closest she could come up with was Junko and then the s in Enoshima.

The last line however to her was the most important. ‘Until next time Ultimate Detective’ that was her title. Her talent, why she was able to come to this school. But why? Why was the only question she still had. Why and How.

Though I figured the easiest way to ask these questions was to simply take them to the source. She changed the page and wrote.

‘Who are you?’

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘How did you get into my room?’

‘Why should I trust you?’

It wasn’t much and I didn’t expect an answer but it was the best I could do in such a short amount of time.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Nightmare #6

“Some days I wonder when the world became attractively average. I know in all those Holleywood movies the extras alone were enough to turn a few heads. But whenever I ride through town on my bike my eyes never wander off the beaten path. Why is it? Why has the world become so mediocre. I mean… clearly the movies aren’t wrong!”

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“You are unusually excited today.” Mukuro said suspiciously.

And it was true when Jugo had woken up this morning it had seemed as if he had an apifiny and demanded that we go straight to the dining hall. “I am hungry.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” Mukuro asked.

“I can pick things up and feel them now.”  
I explained “The question remains can I eat things now?”

“Oh! And that’s why your excited.” I understood “You want to know if you can start eating things again?”

“Yup Yup, well there is also one other thing.”

“One other thing?” The Ultimate soldier said eyes narrowed.

“It’s either today or tomorrow but…”

“Bhahahahaha! What are you talkin’ about bro?”

“Nope it’s today.” Jugo grinned.

“The bro down… that was last night wasn’t it.” I figured.

“Kahahahaha! What are YOU talking about bro!?”

Mukuro blinked twice and walked into the kitchen “It is too early for this shit.”

“What… the…?” Makoto muttered.

“Hey Makoto!” Mondo called.

“Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!” Taka finished.

“Huh? Are… they friends now?” The lucky student asked.

“I think so…?” Sayaka questioned “They’ve been like this all morning.”

“I feel unclean.” Leon shuddered.

“Unclean!” Mondo yelled “More like the cleanest!”

“I want to take a shower.” The Baseball Star muttered.

“It just feels wrong.” Sayaka nodded.

“Feels Great more like!”

“Forget them bro!” Taka cheered “A girl like her just doesn’t get our manly bond!”

“This sounds really gay it’s not just me right?” Jugo asked.

“Still ignoring this!” Mukuro yelled from the kitchen.

“You don’t seem to be doing too much ignoring.” Hiro muttered.

“Friendship between men is stronger than blood! A woman could never understand!”

“I’m not sure if he just forgot about me or is insinuating I’m a chick.” Leon gasped “And I don’t know which to be more insulted by.”

“What you just said? Bro, that was cool as shit! I should get a tattoo of it!” Mondo grinned.

“No, bro, you mustn’t! Your body is a temple, given to you by your loving parents!” Taka assures.

“So um… I hate to ask but who won your contest?” Makoto asked.

“Who gives a shit!”

“Yeah don’t ask stupid questions! What matters is that we both took part in it together!”

“That’s completely different from what you were saying last night.” Makoto sighed.

“Friendship between men seems very simplistic. Nothing like what I’m used to with girls.” Sakura noted.

“Yeah for real.” Sayaka agreed.

I couldn’t help but smile… maybe one day I could be their ‘bro’ too. 

“Ah Chihiro that reminds me!” Taka grinned “I hadn’t gone before because me and Mondo weren’t bro’s yet. But now that we are I hope you wouldn’t mind me joining your daily workout.”

I shook my head “No I wouldn’t mind at all!”

“Great cuz I was probably going to force him along anyway!” Mondo joked “Maybe we could do some laps in the pool or something.”

“Speaking of the pool, when are we planning on holding the funeral?” Sakura asked “I don’t wish to bring down the mood but I want to let Hina Rest In Peace before Monokuma gives us another motive.”

“Funeral?” Yasuhiro asked.

“It was my bro’s idea!” Taka exclaimed.

“Just something we used to do for my gang.” He explained “We’d burn up a few things to make sure they’d get them in the afterlife.”

“You believed they were all going to Hell then?” Kyoko asked.

“I mean we were a gang.” Mondo shrugged “Where else would we end up.”

“I doubt Hina or Celeste will be going there but I think they would appreciate the sentiment anyway.” Sakura explained.

“Let’s do it tomorrow then!” Makoto decided “And if Monokuma launches a new motive then we’ll have to do it the day after.”

“I got a reading that says nobody will die for the rest of the week.” Hiro said “I mean take it with a grain of salt but that’s better than nothing, right?”

“That'd be great if we actually knew which day of the week it was.” Mondo sighed “For all we know these clocks could be completely wrong.”

“Let’s all stay positive and say that it’s Sunday! Alright bro!”

“Yeah you got it bro!”

“And now I’m in a bad mood again.” Mukuro sighed as she sat down with her breakfast.

“And talking about funerals put you in a good mood?” Jugo snarked.

“Compared to this? Absolutely”


	11. Chapter 2 Act 5

Chihiro POV

After the… strange occurrence that was Mondo and Taka’s brohood I wanted to go to the library to find something to pass the time. I mean Alter Ego was almost finished, any time that wasn’t spent out talking with my classmates I spent working on her. So when she was finished, which I suspected would only take at most one more day. And Jugo as interested as he seemed to be in coding would probably like something else to do besides watch me work.

Of course this school being the way it is I couldn’t even go and grab a book without my classmates causing some kind of a scene.

“Qu-Quiet! Be quiet when you g-go in!” Toko hushed “Don’t let him see you!”

The duo of the Ultimate Writing Prodigy and the Ultimate Lucky student crept into the library.

“Do you know what they’re doing?” I asked.

Jugo rubbed his neck sheepishly “I’ll be honest I was never a fan of Toko so I didn’t ever really take notice of anything she did. You wanna stalk her stalking Byakuya?”

“So you do know what she’s doing.” I accused.

“I don’t remember everything! Besides if anything important happens you’ll be able to witness it!” Jugo defended.

I stared at him for a moment unconvinced before finally relenting and followed Toko into the library making sure I wasn’t seen by her, Makoto, or Byakuya.

“H-he’s here… Ahaha...he’s r-really here.” Toko laughed “Okay, M-Makoto go talk to him!”

“What!?”

“Stop b-being so loud! Just hurry up and g-go talk to him!” Toko chastised.

“There are so many red flags in this situation.” I muttered.

“You do know other colors of flags exist right Toko?” Jugo agreed.

“You go talk to him, if you want to so bad…!” Makoto argued.

“I c-can’t I don’t want to I-interrupt him…!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt bad for Byakuya before this.” I said.

“Byakuya? You should pity Makoto if anything.”

Makoto, giving into Toko’s demands, approached Byakuya. He didn’t say anything not quite sure how to react in this situation.

“Hey, you.” The heir said suddenly, “What are you doing back here? I hate even having to look at you.”

“Ah—so you noticed me, huh?” Makoto said awkwardly.

“...Of course. Now hurry up and leave. You too.” He said that last part focusing on me.

“Sorry… I just wanted something to read.” I said.

Byakuya huffed and glared at Toko “Make sure you take her with you.”

“Hey, um...Byakuya.” The writer said shyly “Remember how you said, “Don’t be a woman who dominates w-weak men. Be a woman dominated by a s-strong man”?”

“I never said that.” Byakuya said irritated.

“W-well, actually, I just thought it sounded like s-something you might say.” Toko admitted.

“Get out” Byakuya growled “And take a bath. You smell.”

“I hate that I’m rooting for him.” Jugo growled.

I nodded in agreement, has she showered once the whole time we’ve been here?

“Don’t make me say it again. Go now, before your stench latches onto the entire room.”

“O-okay…”

“Should we… go after her?” I asked.

“If your conscience allows you to leave her I say we never look at her again.” Jugo muttered.

“A-And if mine can’t?”

“Then I suppose you could just be a good person.” He sighed.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“Chi, sometimes your just too nice.” I sighed, “If that were me I wouldn’t think twice about leaving behind someone like her.”

“Well as mean as she can be what Byakuya said was also very cruel.” Chihiro explained “Besides she’s the only one of my classmates that I haven’t spent any real time with.”

“What about Hifumi?”

“What about Hifumi?” She huffed… “Sorry he’s just a bit…”

“Yeah dumb question.” I admitted.

Chihiro got the doorbell and Toko answered the door, it was clear from the smell and her dry hair that she had not taken a bath like Byakuya had instructed.

“D-did you come here to yell at me?” She accused “My life is one u-unpleasant experience after another…!”

“No!” Chihiro reassured “I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out! Byakuya was really laying into you today!”

“I- I know isn’t it great!” Toko muttered “To go that far… just for me!”

Oh god… I completely forgot about this part of her character…

Chihiro glared at me and mouthed ‘Why didn’t you warn me she was like this?’

“I forgot!” I defended “I didn’t really pay all that much attention to her!”

Chihiro sighed and turned back to the conversation “I- I guess if your so desperate for attention, I can hang out for a little bit…”

Of course Toko’s idea of hanging out meant just kinda standing there saying nothing. And Chihiro already weirded out and not wanting to upset her also kept her mouth shut.

It was the most boring staring contest in the world so I decided to explore the writer’s room instead. 

...And it was just as boring as what was going on outside. “Honestly I sighed, for a kinda serial killer you’d think she’d have a more exciting place to live. Or at the very least she’d be reminded of it as some kind of constant motive… now that I think about it that is what the next motive is isn’t it?”

That’s when I noticed it. There was notepad in her room the same as every other room. “Well I mean as long as I’m here I might as well mess with her a little.” I figured “She won’t be able to kill anyone after her secret is revealed anyway.” I was about to write a fake love letter from Byakuya when my common sense finally kicked in “Actually… maybe I SHOULD wait until after her secret is revealed… I’d hate to have her kill someone because of my own stupidity.”

Finally I peeked out the door and saw the two finally start their conversation… “I’d been in there for at least five minutes have they really been staring at each other for that long?”

“What? You wanna t-talk to me? Well, I can’t stop y-you. So talk already!”

“Oh! Um… what do you like to do in your spare time?” Chihiro asked awkwardly.

“Why do you w-wanna know…?” Toko muttered.

Chihiro put on a face I can only describe as ‘I am already so done with this shit.’ “Well I mean… we’re both trapped here. I figured it would be nice to know each other better. Like friends maybe?”

“Huh? What’d you just s-say?” Toko gasped.

“F-Friends?” Chihiro repeated suddenly very nervous.

“Hmmmmeeheheheeh…”

“Does anyone in this school have a normal laugh?” I asked more than just slightly disturbed.

“Whatddya mean, f-friends!? You think I’m s-stupid? You’re trying to trick me!” Toko accused “I’ve already been h-hurt once before… I’m not gonna l-let it happen again…!”

“What do you mean?” Chihiro asked with genuine concern “Who hurt you?”

“Come on, y-you don’t really care about m-me…” she said “You don’t want to kn-know about me! Even I know that…!”

“That’s not true!” Chihiro denied.

“Yeah right… then prove it! You know a-why they call me the Ultimate writing prodigy, right?”

“You’ve won all sorts of literature prizes right?” Chihiro didn’t know much about her fellow classmates but she at least knew the basics.

“Alright! Then tell me what genre I write!”

“It’s romance” she answered confidently. Honestly if she got THAT wrong I would consider her the dumbest person in the building.

“Oh… you a-actually knew?” Toko said shocked.

“I-it’s pretty obvious.” Chihiro said “All you have to do is pay attention to how you act.”

“You’ve paid attention to me?” Toko said again… “I- I don’t like this… Your just playing me! I’ve been blinded by your lies!”

“Well that went well.” I quipped.

“I hope she doesn't hurt herself over this…” Chihiro muttered.

“She’ll… probably be fine…” I reassured.

“Ahem! School announcement, school announcement. Nighttime is quickly approaching, but before it arrives…”

“Shit it’s motives already!” I gasped after Monokuma’s announcement.

“M-motives!” Chihiro repeated.

“All students, please gather in the gym immediately. Emergency! Emergency!”

Me and Chihiro glanced at each other in anticipation before heading off towards the gym at Monokuma’s demand.

Ultimate Line Break

Mondo POV

‘Fucking shitty bear…’ Just about everyone knew why they had been called down to the gym so suddenly. Either Monokuma wanted to give another impromptu class, or it was time the bear wanted the killings to come back at full force.

“Hmmm… Asking us to gather together all of a sudden like this… What could he possibly want?” His bro asked.

“Yeah I was looking forward to a good night's sleep.” Leon complained.

“Hmhmhm. He keeps things interesting that’s for certain.” Byakuya laughed.

“How is that funny?” Hifumi asked and for once I’d have to agree with the nerd. That damn stuck up pisses me off. “Can’t you smile like a normal person once in a while?”

“Yeah! How can you laugh at a time like this?!” Sayaka shouted.

“Which of us is actually messed up hmmm?” Byakuya scoffed “The innocent bystander enjoying his new favorite sport or The would be murderer.”

“There is just... so much wrong with that sentence…” Leon sighed.

“I don’t want to kill anyone. But I also don’t want to stay here, living in blind denial day after day. These constant visits at least keep things entertaining.”

“Entertaining?” Chihiro echoed.

“And whatever happened to the police hmm?” Byakuya wondered aloud “When did they ever try to help us?”

That’s a good point… Normally I hate those damn pigs but there couldn’t be a worse time for them to finally lay off my ass.

“It’s strange, that’s true.” Kyoko agreed “There’s no way the police wouldn’t know about it. We’re right in the middle of a major urban area.”

“The police suck!” Hifumi declared.

Hell yeah they do!

“Or maybe the mastermind even has control of the police!” Sayaka said in a panic “I-in that case!”

“Whoa! Sayaka it’s okay!” Makoto said trying to calm her down.

“Yeah! I’m sure that’s not it!” Leon assured.

“Oh!” Hiro remembered “This might not be related but-“

“Then don’t say it!” Toko scolded.

“Nope, gonna say it!” The clairvoyant said jovially. “It’s about last night. I was near the main hall, just staring off into space. When all of a sudden… I heard it.”

“You heard what?” Chihiro asked.

“A sound that...I don’t really know what it was…”

“Wh-What kind of sound?” His bro pressed.

“Well like I said, I don’t really know.” Hiro shrugged “But if I had to describe it… it was like… a construction site, I guess?”

“A construction site?” Makoto repeated.

What the hell does some construction have to do with anything?

“I mean, I could just be making that up. I only just barely heard anything…”

“Then you d-definitely made it up. M-Must’ve just been the sound of the ocean in th-that head of yours…”

“Say what?! Whatchoo talkin’ about Toko!?”

“God damn it the bears here.” I growled.

“What Hiro heard wasn’t the sound of construction…” Monokuma explained “...but it could have been an explosion!” Or maybe a machine gun! Puhuhu… That can kinda sound like construction in a way!”

A machine gun? What the fuck! Who the hell even managed to get their hands on one of those?!

“Ah-Ah-Ah!” The bear laughed at them “Beyond this point my mouth is zipped, my lips are sealed, I am fully puckered! It’s a secret little secret!”

“Fine, then let’s move on to what you can tell us.” Kyoko said annoyed. Or at least I think she was annoyed. I never knew what the hell she was thinking. “Why did you call us all here?”

“You don’t beat around the ol’ bush, do ya!? Ready for me to get to the point, huh?” Monokuma mocked “But before that, you mind if I vent a little?”

Vent? This asshole wants us to kill each other and HE needs ta fucking vent?!

“I’m low on energy these days.” Monokuma admitted “My stitching is even losing all its shine and luster… I’m thinking, it’s probably become of this ho-him boring old everyday life. I’m looking for something with a little more stimulation, something rife with danger and intrigue! Listen can I just be frank?”

Were you not being frank before?!

“The next blackened hasn’t shown up yet, and I’m getting booooored!” Monokuma roared “So, I’ve decided to come up with a new way to motivate you!”

Oh shit…

“Motivate!” Sayaka screamed “Please no not again! I can’t handle another video like that one!”

“We’ll just have to not watch it like last time then.” I shrugged.

“Yeah! There’s nothing you can do to drive us to murder this time!” Leon agreed.

“Drive you to murder!? What a mean thing to say! Just awful!” Monokuma accused.

“I swear we won’t do anything to murder each other anymore!” Taka yelled “I swear to god we won’t!”

“Hmm. That’s very big talk. Do your very best to back it up, okay? Now then, with your permission, let me begin! So this time it’s…”

Fucking asshole… there ain’t nothing he can do to get me to kill someone.

“Embarrassing memories and secrets!”

Secrets…? He can’t mean… Nah! There’s no way he can know about that!”

“As long as you're alive, it’s a given that there’s things you don’t want other people to know about you!” Monokuma explained “So I did a little investigating of my own, and I dug up some of your darkest secrets! And those embarrassing memories and secrets are all contained in the envelopes I have right here… I’m going to hand them out now, so take a second to take a peek!”

Monokuma threw the envelopes onto the floor and I quickly grabbed mine. There’s no way he could know about that right…

Mondo Owada killed his own brother

“What…!?” Makoto gasped.

“How did he…” Sayaka muttered

“How’d you find out about this!?” My bro demanded

“You have 24 hours!” Monokuma laughed “If someone doesn’t become blackened by then… all of your deepest, darkest, most embarrassingest secrets will be exposed to the world!”

The… world…?

“Maybe I’ll roll by a crowded intersection in a van strapped with loud speakers and spill the beans! Kyaaah! Wouldn’t that be sooo embarrassing!?”

Expose…?

“We’d never kill over stuff like this!”

“Your plan is doomed to fail!”

The whole world's gonna know I killed Daiya… if someone doesn’t murder in the next 24 hours?

“Man… I honestly thought this was gonna be waaaay worse.” Leon grinned “At least this time we have a time limit.”

“Yeah!” Chihiro agreed “All we have to do is stay in the gym until the time limit runs out!”

“Huh?” I thought for sure someone was going to suggest spilling out their guts but instead…

“I mean… all we have to do is stick together for a day… if your surrounded by witnesses your not going to kill anybody.” Junko agreed.

“Why can’t we just expose them all here and now?” My bro asked.

“Who here’s going to willingly tell everyone their deepest darkest secrets?” She asked again “I say we just prevent murder instead of embarrassing everyone. Besides we’ll all know by tomorrow anyways.”

“In any case I’m not sharing a room with you all… no matter how little time it may actually be.” Byakuya scoffed “I’ll be heading out on my own.

“I-if Byakuya thinks it’s a bad idea then so do I!” Toko agreed.

“It’s not a bad idea…” Sayaka said “But I just want a bit of time to prepare myself.”

“So who is willing to stay?” Chihiro asked.

I looked at her… damn I can tell her secrets bothering her too… she’d been shaking ever since she got the envelope. I can’t just leave her to fend for herself.

“I’ll stick with you.” I volunteered.

“I’ll be staying as well.” Sakura said “I have nothing too damning to hide.”

“I’d love to stay with you as well!” Taka said “However… I find myself unable to share a room with those of the opposite sex! I’m sorry but this is a shortcoming I am not yet ready to overcome!”

“Hey it’s fine bro!” I reassured “Just stay in your room for the night you can come see the rest of us after the morning announcement.”

“Right! Of course bro!”

“I’ll stay with you guys!” Makoto agreed “What about you Leon?”

“I’ll pass…” The baseball player said “Nothing against the rest of you but… I’d feel safer in my room right now.”

“Yes a room with a lock does seem to be the smart decision!” Hifumi agreed.

Yasuhiro didn’t even seem to have heard anything said after he got his envelope… he just kept muttering about organs… I really want to know what the fuck his secret is.

“I believe that I’ll head back to my room as well.” Kyoko decided “There are a few things I need to think about.”

And with that they were alone… “You are aware we won’t be allowed to sleep all night this way correct?” Sakura asked.

“W-well I guess we could all share a room…” Chihiro suggested.

“Nah… I’m sure we could handle one all nighter.” I shrugged “Besides we have plenty of stuff in the warehouse that can keep us awake.”

“Besides I hate to think what would happen if Taka caught us all leaving the same room.” Makoto laughed.

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

The note was right… I hadn’t actually thought about it being wrong… but now I wish that it was. It means that it wasn’t just some prank, someone had sent that note to warn me… and now I needed to know if they had answered my questions.

They had

‘Who are you?’

‘Sorry can’t tell ya! Cameras everywhere ya know?’

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘To help duh’

‘How did you get into my room?’

‘I walked’

‘Why should I trust you?’

‘What can I do to make you trust me?’

‘P.S. There’s something hidden on the second floor. If you’ve already found it you’ll know. I won’t answer any other questions until you find it.’

‘JS’

‘P.P.S. No that does not stand for Junko EnoShima be a bit more creative with your guesses next time.’

‘P.P.P.S. Don’t write your private theories in an easily accessible notebook. Cmon your smarter than that.

That was… a lot more than she was expecting… but once again she should take every answer into consideration. Clearly whoever they were they weren’t willing to expose themselves too early on. And they claim they only want to help… neither of which are very reassuring.

The response I walked was quite interesting however. Because either they were being a douche to mess with me or… they quite literally just walked in. Which was where her next question came from.

‘Which direction did you walk in from?’

It may have seemed stupid but his answer could shed light on a few different puzzles she hadn’t been able to piece together before. Of course she’d have to locate this hidden room first.

The last question didn’t really get an answer but it seems that it had prompted the secret room theory. Either he wanted her to find the room to increase trust or to dispose of her… in which case she’d have to keep her guard up at all times.

The rest seemed irrelevant aside from the revelation that Junko was not the one writing the notes… which she had already figured but having that theory confirmed was a relief.

Not being one to leave easily solvable mysteries unsolved I headed up to the second floor to receive my answers. And perhaps more questions.


	12. Chapter 2 Act 6 Investigation

Jugo’s Daily Memory #1

“Aoi… I know you like doughnuts but this is just stupid…” I sighed, “You can’t just go and eat four boxes and expect to be fine for your swim meet tomorrow.”

“Oh quiet you! You just don’t want to lose your bet with Celeste!” Aoi confronted.

“That’s exactly why!” I defended “That bitch loves to Taeko all my money!”

“I did not confine my true name to you so you could make those awful puns.” Celeste growled.

“And I did not confine my stupid decision making skills in you so you could swindle me out of all my money!”

“Then why did you?” The gambler asked.

“Because I have poor decision making skills!” I yelled “Of all the days for Sakura to head to the gym early!”

“You think he’d learn after the first time.” Leon sighed.

“How many bets has he lost in a row now?” Sayaka asked.

“Thirty three!” Hifumi supplied “Miss Ludenberg has been having me keep track.”

“Lucky number thirty seven! If I have to lose three more bets to get there then damn it I will lose those three bets!”

“I predict failure in your future…” Hiro sighed.

“30% Hiro! 30%!”

“It’s up to 35!”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

When I finally woke up an hour had already passed after the morning announcement, unlike every other day where I startled awake by some nightmare or another. But this time the dream felt… peaceful…

“Fuck that bear.” Mondo yawned “His motive didn’t do a damn thing, except make me lose some sleep.

“Yeah Sorry… it’s been a while since I had to stay up that long.” Mukuro answered. “What time is it…?”

”According to the clocks… 7:30.” Sakura said

“The hell?” Mondo grunted “Did the bear decide not to play the morning announcement?”

“Maybe… it only plays in our dorm rooms?” Mukuro suggested “I’m sure everyone else has heard it by now.”

“Shouldn’t we head over to the morning meeting then?” Makoto asked.

“Man fuck the morning meeting.” Mondo yawned “We probably already missed it. Besides, I'm too tired to deal with that shit.”

“I am as well.” Sakura agreed, “I would like to take a break in the pool. To wake me up if anything.”

“Hell yeah!” Mondo grinned “Ain’t anything better than an early morning swim.”

“We should all stay together though.” Mukuro suggested “So we all have alibis if nothing else.”

“You don’t really think these secrets are worth killing over do you Junko?” Makoto asked.

“Hate to break it to ya but I was damn tempted by mine…” Mondo admitted “I ain’t gonna share it but… I kinda only agreed to this to get rid of that temptation.”

“An honorable act.” Sakura nodded “I’m sure none of us want our shame to be known about worldwide.”

“Fuck no” Mondo growled.

The chat over to the pool was lighthearted but Chihiro stayed silent the whole time. No doubt nervous about not only the secrets but having to explain to everyone why she couldn’t enter the pool area.

Then she surprised him when their little group of five arrived at the locker rooms.

“I- I have something to admit to you all…” Chihiro suddenly said “I don’t want to know your secrets but I think I should at least be able to tell you mine.”

Mukuro kept quiet as to not raise suspicion but she was equally as surprised as I was.

“Kid you don’t need to do that…” Mondo sighed.

“But I want to do it!” She then moved over to the boys locker room door and took out her handbook.

“Hey wait a second!” Mondo shouted “If you try and go in there-“

Chihiro swiped her e-handbook and the door slid open 

“You’ll get… shot?”

Sakura being the eternally focused person that she was, managed to recover from the shock first “Chihiro… you aren’t female at all are you?”

She shook her head vehemently “I- I’ve always been weak… and the kids at school used to pick on me all the time… so instead of getting stronger I started to wear girl’s clothing and changed schools… but I’ve always wanted to be able to be a boy again which is why I asked Mondo to start working out with me.”

“Well thanks for telling me…” Mondo said “I mean… should I still be saying she or…”

“Can I be a she for now?” Chihiro asked “When I’m ready to be a boy again I’ll tell you.”

“I don’t quite get it…” Makoto admitted “But I’m with you all the way Chihiro!”

“Thank you for telling us.” Sakura said “But this changes nothing about how we see you.”

“Man I don’t care.” Mukuro smiled “You keep doing you.”

“Your real brave kid.” I told her.

Chihiro let out one more smile and we walked into the pool with smiles on our faces… and fear once we entered.

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”

Kyoko Kirigiri was strung up against the wall and the words Blood Lust were written by her side.

Ultimate Line Break

Byakuya POV

I smirked as I watched my clueless classmates wander fearfully into the pool. After the body discovery I had made sure to arrive at a convincing enough time but still before most of the others. One by one they strolled in and one by one their faces were filled with panic.

Though he had to admit he was hoping that one of the dumber competitors would die next. But it was her own fault for leaving her room during the night of a motive.

“God Kyoko… who the fuck did this to you?!” Mondo growled.

“Th-this is impossible!” Taka cried “Who would do something like this?!”

“It’s a dream… This is a dream! It’s all a dream!” Hifumi cried.

Chihiro slowly took Kyoko’s hand to try and get a pulse. “A fruitless endeavor.” I scoffed “Didn’t you hear the body discovery announcement. Kyoko is undoubtedly…”

“Alive!” Chihiro gasped.

“What?!” I shoved the programmer out of my way and tried to get a pulse as well. And sure enough… bathump… bathump… I also felt it.

“H-hey is it true?” Makoto asked “Is Kyoko really still alive?”

I let out a low growl “It appears so… it seems that there won’t be a class trial after all.”

“Now what in the world gave you that idea?”

We all turned around in shock as the bear snickered at my statement. “What do ya mean?” Mondo asked “Kyoko’s still alive so there’s isn’t a murder.”

“Upupupu… clearly you haven’t seen the new regulation.”

Everyone opened their e-handbooks and saw that true to his words a new regulation had been added.

‘Following the event that a student has been injured near death an improved class trial will occur! It is then up to the spotless students to decide if the blackened lives or gets executed. Getting the answer wrong however will yield the same result as a regular class trial.’

‘’In an improved class trial the blackened is not allowed to admit to their actions until the votes have been cast.’

Taka sputtered “What kind of Regulation is this?!”

“They aren’t allowed to admit it? Why the hell not?!” Leon demanded.

“Upupupu! Well it would be rather boring if the killer could just admit it and save everyone!” Monokuma explained “Oh and for you suicidal bastards it’ll be a class wide punishment for breaking this rule in particular!”

“Is this why the body discovery announcement still played?” Makoto asked “Despite Kyoko still being alive?”

“Exactly!” Monokuma agreed “But… that not what your here for is it? It’s the Monokuma File!”

I took the device from Monokuma’s paws and grimaced then I took another look at the crime scene and smirked. I hadn’t noticed it before but… this case might be exciting after all… especially now that there’s still going to be a class trial. “Most unusual, don’t you think…?”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

I had him, hook, line, and sinker “Look, Kyoko’s corpse has been suspended somehow. And something’s been written on the wall in blood…. “Bloodlust”? Such a brutal way to kill someone… No this is beyond brutal. Wouldn’t you agree?”

My words slowly sunk into even the densest of heads. Someone here tried to kill another, that was an indisputable fact. Now figuring out how… and more importantly who was another matter entirely.

“I mean… they tried to kill her how couldn’t it of been brutal?” Makoto asked dumbly.

“No that’s not my point.” Byakuya denied “This attack is far too bizarre for any everyday amateur to have committed it. Unlike with Celeste this was not a crime of passion or necessity. It’s almost as if whoever did this… did it for fun. You see what I mean, don’t you?

“What?”

He took a quick look around the room and his eyes settled on the most glaring thing besides the body. “Bloodlust” he gulped “Than does this mean…”

“Genocide Jack?!” Yasuhiro yelped.

“Then this is… some copycat killer?” Sayaka said hopefully “I- I mean there’s no way…”

“No I believe this is the work of the real Genocide Jack.” Kyoko still being alive ruins the illusion a bit but… I can’t just leave the job unfinished.

“The real?! Wait, are you saying Genocide Jack is here in the school!?” Yasuhiro asked.

“No that’s impossible!” Leon denied.

“I mean… writing Bloodlust at the scene of the crime?” Sayaka said doubtfully “That’s… a pretty stupid thing to do.”

“I can’t imagine with a worse situation than dealing with a stupid murderer…” Sakura agreed.

It was then that the lady of the hour showed herself.

“Ah Hey Toko!”

“Ah...ahh… Nnnnnno… Wh-Why…? Why…? W...h...y…? WHYYYYYYY!?!?” And then she fainted right in front of our eyes. Honestly would it have killed her to have a less… sporadic reaction?

“She fainted! that did NOT sound good!” Yasuhiro pointed out obviously.

“T-Toko?!” Sayaka yelped, then she foolishly rushed over and tried to shake her awake. “Hey Toko are you okay? Wake up?!”

“Oh, that’s right.” Hifumi said “I just remembered that Miss Fukawa said she had a fear of blood. She faints anytime she goes near it.”

“Guess she’s not a big fan of horror then huh?” Leon joked.

“This isn’t a violation of the rules right?” Yasuhiro wondered “I mean technically she passed out somewhere besides her room.”

“No, I think it should be okay. The regulations prohibit sleeping. Like on purpose.” Makoto explained.

“Ah so since she didn’t faint on purpose it doesn’t count? Gotcha.”

“Hey Toko can you hear me?! Wake up!” Sayaka tried again.

Mentally I started to count down 3… 2… 1… and then Toko leapt off the ground as if she hadn’t passed out at all. “Sorry about that. I was just so shocked, ya know? It happens, right? Was I the only one?”

“T-Toko are you okay?” Makoto asked carefully.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Kyehaha! Whoa, is that a dead body!? Hey are you dead!? No… ah well better luck next time! Kyehahahaha!”

“She musta hit her head real hard when she fainted…” Yasuhiro laughed nervously.

“The world has a front and a back, a top inning and a bottom, a sea of truth and a web of lies!”

“This is quite concerning. I mean she sounds completely different…” Hifumi noted.

“No no no, everything’s fine! At least the stutter’s all gone. That’s a good thing right!? Kyeehahahahaha!

I… had not anticipated that Genocide Jack would be this infuriating to deal with…

“It’s clear to me that everything is not fine!” Taka interrupted “Your eyes seem strangely vacant!”

“It might be best if we take her back to her room for the time being…” Sakura suggested.

“I don’t mind taking her… but could someone help me?” Aoi asked.

“If you need help I don’t mind—“

“Leon could you help me?” Aoi asked.

“Huh? She totally ignored me!” Hifumi cried.

“Very well. You take care of the girl, and the rest of us can begin the investigation right away. Can I assume nobody has a problem leaving Sakura and Mondo on guard duty again?”

“W-wait a second rushing into an investigation-!”

I sighed mentally at his nativity “The mastermind isn’t behind this. After what happened last time surely you understand that.”

“Y-Yeah! And this time… nobody’s going to die!” Chihiro declared “As long as we find who the blackened is… we can all live through this motive!”

“In that case you two come with me.”

“Huh? Us two?” Makoto asked “Why us?”

“With Kyoko comatose I need at least one other intelligent person on my side.” Byakuya explained “Sadly you two were the best I could find.”

“W-What do you even want us to do?” Chihiro asked.

“Come with me.” I commanded “Were going to investigate.”

“Shouldn’t we start with the crime scene?” Makoto wondered.

“You can do that later. I have more important things to worry about.”

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

Investigation Start!

Monokuma File 2: The victim is Kyoko Kirigiri she was found on the second floor of the school in the pool area. The the incident began at 10:30 p.m. 

‘Huh?’ When I took a look at the Monokuma File two things stuck out to me instantly. First of all it said that 10:30 was the time the incident began, meaning that she must have been left like this for a long time. Second… because Kyoko hadn’t died there was no cause of death listed either. But why give us the Monokuma File at all if it was just going to give us the time of the attack? There’s no way Kyoko could have survived had she been strung up like this all night. Maybe these omitted details hold some sort of clue.

Truth Bullet: Monokuma File 2

I had wanted to explore the crime scene a bit more but Byakuya had shoved us out of the pool and towards the locker room doors. “This is our first stop.” He said “Find the clue here for yourself.”

“The card readers?” Jugo said confused “Do they have something to do with the case again?”

I shrugged as Makoto headed over to the device “If I remember right, this card reader is meant to work with our handbooks, right?”

“Do you have an issue with it? If so, you should take it up with Monokuma.”

“You called for me!?” Almost instantly after his name was called the bear appeared out of some random corner of the room.

“It seems that Makoto has a question for you.” Byakuya said.

“Sure what’s up.”

“Ummm...well, it’s about this card reader.” Makoto explained

“Yes, the card readers have all been designed to interface with each of your e-Handbooks! You can only enter the locker room corresponding to the gender listed in your individual handbook.”

“And it’s impossible for two people in a row to go through while the door is unlocked, correct?” Byakuya confirmed.

“If there were some sort of erotic terrorist on the prowl… The ceiling-mounted Gatling gun would initiate a Swiss cheese slaughter!” Monokuma explained.

“And the school regulations prohibit anyone from lending someone else their handbook, correct?” Byakuya pressed.

“Correctly correct.”

That was when I noticed it, the wording of the regulation. There was very clearly a way you could obtain another’s handbook. “But stealing, or borrowing another’s handbook isn’t prohibited is it? Just as long as the owner doesn’t willingly give it out to you it’s fine.”

“Ah So you managed to find the loophole huh?” Monokuma laughed.

“Knowing you, I would bet you created it on purpose. To add a little more excitement to things.” Byakuya assumed.

“Your treating me like a puny little appetizer instead of the main course that I am! Now then, since the dead can’t talk, they’re not people anymore—they’re things!”

“So in other words…” Jugo mused “Someone used a dead students handbook… But why would they do that? It’s not like the crime took place in one of the locker rooms right?”

Truth Bullet: Card Reader

Makoto however was still just as clueless as before and had Byakuya lead us over to the main hall. There we discovered Aoi, and Celeste’s handbooks both of them still working. It appeared that Monokuma brought them to the mailbox in the main hall if a situation like this one would ever arise.

‘Huh?’ While Makoto And Byakuya we’re discussing the purpose of the mailbox I noticed something odd about the cards inside. ‘There’s only girl’s e-handbooks here…’ That meant while the guys could all access the girl’s locker room the girls wouldn’t be able to get into the boy’s locker room.

“That definitively seems important.”

Truth Bullet: Main Hall e-Handbooks

Soon after that Sayaka ran by and told us that Toko had been acting strange. I already knew she was Genocide Jack so I didn’t gain any new information from the encounter. Once that encounter was over that was when Byakuya took us to the archives and showed us the most damning piece of evidence against the Genocide Jack theroy, the case file itself. There were so many holes between Kyoko’s case and the file that I had to wonder why he would bother with the Genocide Jack stuff at all.

The file essentially told me three things, all the victims were male, mounted to a nearby wall with scissors, and the word bloodlust was written at the scene of each crime. To me at least it was pretty obvious this attack was not caused by Jack.

Truth Bullet: Genocide Jack Case File

Another thing I noticed in the library was that the extension cord for the lamp was missing. It’s more than a little likely that Byakuya followed the same plan that Jugo said he had in the game.

Truth Bullet: Library Desk Lamp

“Alright… first of all we should return to the scene of the crime.” Jugo suggested “Because of Byakuya we didn’t get a good look at anything there.”

Ultimate Line Break

When we returned to the Pool we noticed one major difference about the crime scene. “You guys took her down?”

Instead of being left hanging it seemed that Mondo and Sakura lowered Kyoko to the ground and took the rope off of her. “She was started to have trouble breathing with that rope against her neck.” Sakura explained.

“I took a picture of the body before hand with the camera on my handbook.” Mondo explained “Kinda a pain in the ass the camera only works during these investigations though…”

I nodded and first decided to take a look at the rope and sure enough it was the same extension cord that Byakuya had at the library.

Updated Truth Bullet: Library Desk Lamp

“So… there’s something obviously wrong about Kyoko’s body.” Jugo said

I took a look over at her as well and… it was perfectly clear that this wasn’t a normal murder. First of all, Kyoko's body was soaking wet, well maybe not soaking as her skin had dried but her clothes were still damp.

Truth Bullet: Damp body

The second most glaring thing was the blood that covered her body. Now most of the time blood at a murder scene would be normal. But with no visible cuts or bruises it’s strange to think that this blood could all be hers.

Truth Bullet: Kyoko’s lack of injuries

Hesitantly I dipped my finger in some of the blood and put it up to my nose… “This is…!” I stuck the blood in my mouth.

“What the hell Chi!” Mondo gasped.

“It’s chocolate…” I answered.

“Huh?”

“Corn syrup, chocolate and food coloring… me and my dad used to make this kind of fake blood for Halloween.” I explained.

“Really?” Mondo, Sakura, And Mukuro, the only other people in the room stuck their fingers in the blood as well. “Holy shit your right!”

“I thought that it smelled weird…” Mukuro muttered.

“So the blood was fake all along.” Sakura said “But why would anyone make fake blood?”

Truth Bullet: Fake Blood

The last strange thing about Kyoko’s body was the rope tied around her left leg. The only visible bruise on her body was caused by that rope. And when you look closely at it you can easily see that the rope was cut. ‘But why would you bother cutting it after you’ve tied in on in the first place.

Truth Bullet: Cut Rope

“Alright, I'm pretty sure that’s about everything I can learn from the body. If Kyoko was able to investigate then…” I stopped that train of thought as soon as it started “No! She’s still alive so you can’t think like that!”

The very next thing I did was walk over to Jugo and Mukuro who was standing next to a fallen over locker. “It’s really weird isn’t it.” Mukuro said “There’s no reason for this locker to be here.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well the locker is supposed to be over at the far wall… back where Kyoko was suspended.” Jugo explained “But now it’s not only closer to the pool but tipped over.”

“And heavy as shit.” Mukuro grumbled “I can’t even dream of lifting that thing.”

Truth Bullet: Fallen Over Locker

“Pah, it can’t be that heavy can it?” Mondo said skeptically. “Then as he tried to lift the locker it wouldn’t budge. In the end it took the combined strength of both him and Sakura to lift the locker off the ground.

“Even with both of them…?” Mukuro gasped.

“I must admit… that was… quite heavy.” Sakura panted.

“And were still not fucking done?!” We all took another look at the locker and saw that it was duct taped shut… and then after we removed all the duct tape the locker itself was locked. At that point Mondo had lost his patience and tore the door open. Which was when several dumbbells and weights clattered out of the locker.

“So I guess that answers why the locker was so heavy.” Mukuro shrugged.

“But why in the world did it need to be so heavily guarded?” I wondered “Was just locking it not enough?”

Truth Bullet: Locker Weight

Truth Bullet Updated: Knocked Over Locker

“Hey…” Jugo said “Is that another locker at the bottom of the pool?”

“Holy shit it is…” Mukuro sighed.

“Huh? What is?” Mondo asked.

“At the bottom of the pool… could you go and check what it is?” Mukuro asked.

Mondo’s eye twitched “If that’s another locker I swear to Christ!”

Mondo jumped in the pool and swam down to the bottom and a few moments later he surfaced in a rage. “It is! And it’s just as fuckin’ heavy as the last one too!”

“Wait really? It’s exactly the same as this one?” I pressed.

“Er Not Exactly…” Mondo admitted “Size and weight wise I’d say they’re about the same. But that one had a rope tied around it.”

“Could you check and see if the rope was cut real quick?” I asked.

“Sure!” Mondo jumped back in the pool and when he resurfaced he proved my suspicions correct.

‘So the rope was cut… then maybe…’

Truth Bullet: Submerged Locker

Updated Truth Bullet: Locker Weight

The only other strange thing in the locker room I’d have to say was the only other thing with a rope attached to it. “Is this a basketball?” Laying on the ground quite a bit away from the lockers and Kyoko was an orange basketball with a thin white rope tied around it. It was to be noted that the rope used to tie up the basketball and the rope attached to Kyoko and the lockers were completely different. “That being the case what is a basketball doing here?”

Truth Bullet: Ball with Rope

“You know I kinda doubt it but… do you think the killer got rid of anything in the Trash Room again?” Jugo asked.

“I’m not sure…” Chihiro muttered “Maybe I should ask Mondo for the key.”

“You talking about the Trash Room key?” Mondo asked “Sorry to say but I don't have it. Me and my bro switched off after we found the body. My week was up. Besides it’s probably best if you don’t head over there by yourself. I don’t think it’s you but people like Byakuya like to get suspicious of every god damn thing.”

“Actually Mondo this time not everyone is a suspect.” Sakura reminded him.

“Huh?”

“Me, you, Chihiro, Makoto, and Junko all have alibis for when Kyoko was attacked.” Sakura explained.

“Oh yeah! That whole gym thing!” Mukuro remembered.

“Oh sweet!” Mondo grinned “Looks like I’m in the clear this time.”

Truth Bullet: Mondo’s Account

Ultimate Line Break

The next place on our list was the men’s locker room… and the first thing that caught my attention was the broken wristwatch left on the floor. The watch was wet and the glass had cracked leaving the time stuck at 11:45. “Wait 11:45? Didn’t the murder occur at 10:30?” Is it possible that this watch doesn’t belong to the killer. No there has to be something else I’m missing here. But still… why are the times so different?

Truth Bullet: Broken Wristwatch

“Ya know this room is really spacious…” Jugo pointed out… “Almost like something’s missing.”

The clue was not lost on me and I remembered the weight racks Kyoko was strung up on in the pool. “They must have taken the pool racks from the boy’s locker room.” 

“Yeah that makes sense.” Jugo agreed.

Truth Bullet: Weight Racks

With the boys locker room fully searched we moved over to the girls room. Unlike the boys room which was filled with evidence all the girls room held were some missing dumbbells and weights.

“Hey there were a bunch of missing dumbbells in the boys room too right?” Jugo said.

I nodded, whoever put all those dumbbells in those lockers must of had access to both the boys and girl’s locker rooms.

Truth Bullet: Missing Equipment

Ultimate Line Break

The next stop on our evidence shopping list was the warehouse. We stepped inside and we both immediately took notice of just how clean the place was. Everything was organized neatly so it was easy to find what you needed. Which was why the thing at the very front of the warehouse was so out of place.

“Huh? Why’s there a knife here?” The knife had just been left on one of the shelves filled with condiments and other foodstuffs

“Yeah weird huh?” Leon said coming out from behind one of the shelves “Normally this place is kept up real nice, when we first got here nothing was out of place.”

“But then why’s this knife just laying out in the open?” I wondered, Kyoko didn’t have any stab wounds, so why is this knife here?”

Truth Bullet: Misplaced Knife

“In any case, what are you doing here Leon?” I asked.

“Well… we were all given plenty of clothes to wear right?” Leon said.

“Yeah… it’s very convenient since I only have to do laundry every once in a while.”

“Well we were all only given one bathing suit.” Leon said “And sometimes I wanna go swimming more than once. So I headed over here to grab one.”

“During an investigation?” Sayaka asked him exasperated.

“Not like I’m going to be of much help anyways.” The baseball star shrugged “But anyways, the problem is that all the bathing suits in the warehouse looks so…”

“So what?” I asked.

“So ridiculous!” Leon groaned “I mean they don’t even have any normal school swimsuits like the ones left in our rooms.”

“Why can’t you just wash the one you already have?” I asked.

“Well I could…” Leon shrugged “But if I ever want to go swimming at night I’ll have to keep a wet bathing suit with me until the morning.”

“Didn’t we all agree not to go out at night?” Sayaka asked.

“Nobody takes that rule seriously.”

“Wait a second Leon… what do you mean you wouldn’t be able to wash it?” Chihiro asked.

“You didn’t know?” Leon said surprised “All of the water is turned off at night. That includes the washing machines. You can’t do any laundry after the nighttime announcement plays.”

Truth Bullet: Leon’s Account

“Well how about you Sayaka? What are you doing here?

“Not much honestly…” She admitted “I’ve just been thinking about something I saw earlier today.”

“Something you saw?” I pressed.

She nodded “I woke up really early because I was nervous about having to share my secret. That was when I saw Byakuya leave the dorms.”

“You saw him leave the dorms?” Leon asked “Did you go after him?”

“No…” Sayaka shook her head “He was muttering something about checking on the trap. I considered following him but ultimately decided against it. After that I realized just how early it was and went back to sleep.”

“What time did you see this all happen?” I asked.

“I think around 5:30?”

Truth Bullet: Sayaka’s Account

Though Sayaka’s Account was worrying without any context I can’t make any assumptions. What I could however make assumptions about was the large bowl left in the corner of the warehouse. While the inside of it was completely clean. There was some dark red liquid stuck to the side.

“This is most likely the bowl that fake blood was made in… but… it looks completely out of place here… did it maybe come from the dining hall?”

Truth Bullet: Clean Pot

Ultimate Line Break

The final place left to search was the victim’s room itself. It wasn’t too hard to get Kyoko’s key considering she had it on her when she was attacked. It was just a matter of going into the room.

The main reason Jugo wanted me to go there was to find one thing in particular. The note that he had written to her just a day prior.

“Damn it…” he muttered “Just like I thought…”

“Huh What is it?”

“She responded to the note.” He explained “Meaning that she most likely went out to try and find that secret room last night.”

“So the killer didn’t lure her there…” I realized.

Jugo snorted, “Of course not, she’s Kyoko, she doesn’t get lured.”

Truth Bullet: JS Note

Ding Dong Bing Bong

“Erm, so ah….I'm getting tired of waiting. Shall we just plunge right in?" Monokuma said. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for….the class trial! You remember where to meet, right? Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school!" He let out his usual laughter. "See you soon!" 

“Well… The class trial waits for no man.” Jugo sighed “I wish I had more time to think this all through but I have a pretty clear picture as to what happened.

‘That makes one of us then…’

Ultimate Line Break

We were all crammed into the elevator room once again. Despite only missing two people the elevator felt much… roomier. The thought that our numbers would keep dropping like this… it filled everyone’s minds with dread.

"Ahem, so….is everyone ready to- whaaat?!" The bear swiveled his head back and forth. "Am I blind, or are we missing somebody?"

“Yeah Toko’s Not here.” Mondo explained.

“And Toko is…?

“You really not remember?” Hiro gasped.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding." Monokuma reassured. "How could I forget that little nutjob? She's a crucial part of the class trial this time!" "Okie dokie, I'll go ahead and drag her out here kicking and screaming. Just one moment, please!" After that statement, he bounced out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back, dragging a struggling Toko, just like he said.

Toko groaned in protest as the monochrome bear dragged her inside. "I t-told him I didn't want to, but….h-he forced me! I can't believe you would d-drag a girl around…." She glared at him as she got up. "Terrible….! You're t-terrible!"

Monokuma ignored her as he let out a breath of exertion. "So NOW everyone's here, right?" He rhetorically asked. "Okay then, hustle onto the elevator and let's get this show on the road! I'll see you guys down there!" With that, he disappeared once more.

"So, shall we get going then?" Byakuya said as he moved towards the elevator. "It's time to find out the identity of Kyoko’s attacker.”

Kyoko Kirigiri… the Ultimate Detective… had things been just a little different… this could have been a real class trial… well I suppose it still is. If we can’t solve the case… in the end we’ll all have to face execution. However…

‘In an improved class trial the blackened is not allowed to admit to their actions until the votes have been cast.’

To add such a cruel and unnecessary rule… the blackened can’t even confess… Instead they’ve been left completely at our mercy.

In any case… the second class trial… is about to begin… Genocide Jack, The pool, the ropes, just what happened?

The second class trial shall now begin

Evidence Collected

Monokuma File 2: The victim is Kyoko Kirigiri she was found on the second floor of the school in the pool area. The incident began at 10:30 p.m. 

Card Reader: To unlock a locker room, you need to swipe your e-Handbook over the card reader. You need a male student’s handbook for the boys locker room, and a female student’s for the girls. It is not possible for two people to enter at the same time. Additionally, lending someone your handbook is a violation of school regulations.

Main Hall e-Handbooks: The handbook of each student that has died is placed in the mailbox in the main hall. So far only female handbooks are inside.

Genocide Jack File: Suspected Genocide Jack victims include Ken Harada, Tetsuhiro Honda, and Shoji Gaku, among countless others. They were killed in the same way, and mounted to a nearby wall. The word "bloodlust" was found at the scene of each crime, written in blood. Profiling indicates the killer is likely a student suffering from a split personality.

Library Desk Lamp: Byakuya was known to use this lamp often. However the extension cord had gone missing at some point and the lamp’s cord couldn’t quite reach the outlet.

Kyoko’s Body: Kyoko’s body was damp when we found it strung near the pool. It had been suspended by some kind of rope.

Kyoko’s Lack of Injuries: Aside from a small bruise near her left ankle Kyoko’s body was void of any injuries.

Fake Blood: Fake blood was found splattered around Kyoko’s body at the crime scene. The Bloody message on the wall is also written with this fake blood.

Cut Rope: There was a small piece of rope tied around Kyoko’s ankle. The rope however was cut.

Fallen Over Locker: A locker in the pool room had been locked and duct taped shut before being tipped over. 

Locker Weight: The tipped over locker was filled with weights and dumbbells. When we tried to lift it it took both Mondo and Sakura’s strength. According to Mondo the locker found at the bottom of the pool had roughly the same height and weight.

Submerged Locker: A locker was found at the bottom of the pool. A rope was tied around it and was cut at the end.

Ball with Rope: A basketball from the gym was found at the pool room. It also had a rope tied around it but unlike the others it wasn’t cut.

Mondo’s Account: Mondo was unable to let us into the trash room because he had given Taka the key. Along with that he, Sakura, Junko, Chihiro, And Makoto have alibis.

Broken Wristwatch: There was a broken wristwatch found in the boys locker room. The time had stopped at 11:45 a whole hour and fifteen minutes after the specified time in the Monokuma File.

Weight Racks: The Weight Racks in the boys locker room were stolen and used to suspend Kyoko.

Missing Equipment: Dumbbells from both the boys and girls locker rooms were missing, meaning that Kyoko’s attacker had access to both locker rooms.

Misplaced Knife: The warehouse was incredibly well organized with just about everything having a specified place.

Leon’s Account: All of the students came here with a single school bathing suit and Leon claims that there isn’t anything that looks like the one in the warehouse. On top of that the washing machines are unavailable at night because of the water being turned off.

Sayaka’s Account: Sayaka claims that she woke up around 5:30 that morning and witnessed Byakuya leave the dorms. She heard him mention ‘checking on the trap.’

Clean Pot: This pot was found in the warehouse. Aside from a small bloodstain on the side of the pot it’s completely clean. It appears to have come from the dining hall.

JS Note: A note Jugo wrote inviting Kyoko to find the secret room on the second floor. This is most likely the reason she went to the pool. Jugo rewrote the note so the mastermind wouldn’t get too suspicious.

‘There’s something hidden on the second floor. If you’ve already found it you’ll know. I won’t answer any other questions until you find it.’

‘JS’


	13. Chapter 2 Act 7 Class Trial 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the beginning of this sticks so close to canon. Trust me the second half will be much better. This was just a necessary evil for the story to progress.

Chihiro POV

I took a glance at my surroundings… two more seats were empty. Luckily Kyoko was just injured but… had things gone just a little differently… we have to find the culprit… no matter what.

Me -> <strike>Aoi</strike> -> Jugo -> Leon -> <strike>Celeste</strike> -> Hiro -> Mondo -> Byakuya -> Hifumi -> Sayaka -> Toko -> Mukuro -> Sakura -> Makoto -> MIA -> Taka. That was how the seats were arranged for now… Aside from that the portraits were a bit different as well. Celeste’s X had changed into a hammer and screwdriver and Ali’s was a set of bite marks.

“This time the class trial will be a biiiiiiit different.” Monokuma reminded everyone. “If you can figure out “whodunnit” then everyone will have a chance to vote for either my wonderful execution or for boring survival! Oh! But if you pick the wrong person… then I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the one who deceived everyone else will graduate!”

“What about Kyoko?” Byakuya asked “will she be executed too?”

“Upupupu! Of course! Everyone means everyone right?” Monokuma laughed “Now then start arguing!”

Class Trial 2

The case of Kyoko Kirigiri!

All Rise!

Byakuya: I believe that the first order of business should be uncovering the culprit. Although I believe the criminal behind this heinous act is already quite clear.

Chihiro: Heh?

Byakuya: The one who attacked Kyoko the only person I can think of is… Genocide Jack!

Chihiro: Heh?

Byakuya: Keh! What’s gotten into you?! You saw the file did you not.

Chihiro: N-no it’s fine… feel free to explain.

Hifumi: Doth my ears deceive me? Do I sense some… hostility from Miss Fujisaki?

Makoto: What’s the problem Chihiro? Byakuya does have a point…

Chihiro: I- I really don’t think so…

Byakuya: Do I have to explain everything to you? Fine get this through your thick skull!

**Nonstop Debate!**

Byakuya: The culprit is Genocide Jack that much I’m sure of.

Leon: No way.

Leon: I’m with Chihiro on this one.

Leon: It’s just impossible.

Byakuya: Is that so?

Sayaka: I mean… there’s not even **any proof that Genocide Jack’s in the school**

**Break!**

**Genocide Jack File**

Chihiro: No… there is proof.

Sayaka: Huh?!

Chihiro: When Byakuya was dragging around me and Makoto he showed us this file in the archive… It’s some kind of confidential file the police put together about the Genocide Jack case.

Mondo: Wait! Slow the fuck down! Didn’t you just say that Genocide Jack isn’t the culprit?!

Makoto: I- I think what Chihiro’s saying is that…

Toko: Y-your saying that Genocide Jack a-and the culprit aren’t the same?

Byakuya: Impossible, that file says it all.

Kiyotaka: B-But why was something like that in the library in the first place?

Byakuya: The why of it is probably more trouble than it’s worth, so let’s forget about it for now. More importantly, it outlines all the specifics of every Genocide Jack case in exceeding detail. According to the file, there seem to be two defining characteristics in every Genocide Jack case. The first is that a bloody message is written at the scene of every murder.

Hifumi: Booblust

Leon: It’s Bloodlust…

Byakuya: But more important is the other characteristic. And it’s something that has never been made public.

Mondo: Never made public? What the hell is it?

Chihiro: (It seems that Byakuya won’t stop until he’s had his ‘fun’ so for now all I can do is hurry things along. The thing the world doesn’t know that would be…)

1\. The message

2\. The culprit

3\. The crucifiction

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The way the body is positioned. Other than the killer, the higher ups in the police department are the only ones that know about it.

Byakuya: However I distinctly remember Kyoko being suspended in the same way. So, how did the culprit know about this, when only high-level police officials were aware of it? There’s only one logical answer I can think of. It’s because the culprit in this case… is the real Genocide Jack.

Mondo: No fuckin’ way!

Sayaka: Chihiro is this what you meant? When you said that Genocide Jack was here in the school?

Leon: But wait a second… Chihiro you said that Genocide Jack wasn’t the culprit right.

Chihiro: …

Leon: Chihiro?

Chihiro: I- I’m sorry… do you mind if we wait just a moment before talking about that.

Byakuya: What’s the rush?

Chihiro: W-well… I was just thinking that… it might be easier to convince everyone… if they heard it from her own mouth.

Byakuya: Well Toko? How will she respond?

Toko: Wh…?

Makoto: Why are you asking Toko?

Byakuya: Because, Genocide Jack’s true identity is Toko Fukawa.

Hifumi: YOU LIIIEEEEEEE!

Toko: Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?

Leon: Wait! Wait a second I’m confused! Doesn’t Toko faint when she sees blood? How could she possibly be a serial killer?!

Byakuya: Is Toko Genocide Jack? The answer is yes...and no.

Yasuhiro: Another Riddle? Man why’s this have to be so complicated?

Makoto: Is it because… Genocide Jack has a split personality?

Sayaka: Huh?

Makoto: I’m pretty sure I read that somewhere in the file too… They thought that the suspect might have something called Dissociative identity disorder.

Hifumi: O-Okay...But still to say that about Miss Fukawa is—

Byakuya: Perfectly acceptable. Toko’s strange behavior after seeing the body is proof enough that she has a split personality.

Makoto: Your talking about how she started acting totally different than usual, right?

Byakuya: That’s right. Think back—she fainted when she saw Kyoko’s body, and then when she woke up…

Kiyotaka: She was acting funny, that’s for sure! That melancholy tone of hers completely disappeared!

Toko: Don’t got assigning adjectives to my t-time without permission…

Byakuya: Not to mention that after she woke up, she was completely calm. In other words, within her is one personality that can’t handle blood, and one that obviously can.

Toko: N-Ngh…!

Sayaka: So when Toko trapped herself in her room, it was because she was scared of Genocide Jack?

Byakuya: The reason she locked herself in her room wasn’t to keep other people from getting in… It was to keep her other personality from getting out.

Sayaka: What…?

Byakuya: Toko was afraid—afraid of the murderous fiend inside of her, killing even more people…

Toko: H-H-How…?

Leon: Yeah how do you know this?

Byakuya: I do believe you misunderstood her. What she’s trying to say isn’t, “How can you know all this?” No, what she wants to know is, “How could you tell them?”

Leon: Heh?

Byakuya: Last night, just before Monokuma gave his motive speech, Toko and I had a strange conversation. She told me a most interesting story… She said a murderous friend lived within her, and she was afraid it could appear and attack at any time. And that trepidation is what’s caused her to have such a bleak attitude. Isn’t that right, Toko?

Toko: Urg…gaah!

Sayaka: H-hey this is just Byakuya messing with us again right? This is a lie… right Toko?

Toko: Y-You said you wouldn’t t-tell anyone…!

Sayaka: ...What!?

Toko: You p-promised…! I can’t b-believe you l-lied!

Byakuya: You have only yourself to blame—you came to me with your tragic little story. I didn’t ask you to. This is the real world, not some romantic fantasy fairytale

Toko: Gyah…! G-Gaah!

Byakuya: Besides you broke your promise first. You said that as long as you were here, no matter what, you wouldn’t let Genocide Jack kill anyone. But in spite of that promise…

Toko: You said if I k-kept my promise...you would go out with me! Th-That’s the only reason I promised…!

Byakuya: How many times do I have to tell you? I never said that. But you weren’t able to do it—you just couldn’t resist that rush you got from killing could you?

Mondo: B-But! Kyoko’s still not dead right?

Byakuya: That hardly matters. Genocide Jack likes to torture her victims. She probably would have been better off dead.

Toko: I-I’m sorry… I swear I t-tried to control it! B-But…”

Byakuya: But your efforts were useless. What a disappointment.

Toko: Nggh…I hate you…

Byakuya: Well the opening act is nearly finished. All that’s left is to hear from the person in question directly.

Toko: The p-person…? Y-Y-You don’t m-m-m-mean…!?

Toko’s body suddenly lunged backwards. A huge THUD echoed across the courtroom. But in the next second...

Jill: Well hello there! Is it me you were hoping to see!?

Hifumi: Gah! Egh, what the heck!?

Jill: So you figured it out, huh? Well, whatever! What’re ya gonna do!? I’m the Ultimate Murderous fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let’s go with Genocide Jill!

Mondo: What the fuck is this!?

Kiyotaka: Toko...what happened to you?

Jill: Not Toko! That’s a loser name! And what happened is a textbook split personality! So what if one of them happens to be a serial killer!? You should turn a blind eye to one’s faults! Kyeehahahahaha!

Yasuhiro: She’s so… intense!

Jill: Like they say, sound in murderous mind, sound in murderous body!

Sakura: This one is so different from the one we’ve come to know…

Jill: Yes, well, the world is composed of a front and a back, you know. Just like how every inning has a top and a bottom, or how in the depths of every truth lives a little lie… Behind every dark and gloomy soul lives another that shines as bright as the sun! Kyehahaha!

Byakuya: This should be enough to convince you. This murderous feind-

Chihiro: Is completely irrelevant to the case.

Kiyotaka: What?

Jill: Kyehahahahaha! You should listen to the little loli girl over there! I’m one hundred percent innocent in this case!

Mondo: What But then what was all that stuff about-

Chihiro: Byakuya was just messing with us.

Byakuya: Really? Do I really seem like the type to do that?

Chihiro: Th-that’s Not what matters here.

Byakuya: Fine then. Let’s go over the crime scene. Perhaps you’ve forgotten.

**Nonstop Debate!**

Mondo: We found Kyoko **strung up right?**

Kiyotaka: And according to that file the position is remarkably similar to the other murders.

Sakura: There’s also the **bloody message to consider.**

Leon: Bloodlust huh…?

Byakuya: Now please inform me.

Byakuya: How could the culprit be anyone else?

Byakuya: This is without a doubt a **Genocide Jack Murder**

**Break!**

**Kyoko’s Body**

Chihiro: That’s completely wrong! A-and you know it!

Mondo: Hey Chi… why are you getting so riled up over this? I mean sure Byakuya’s a dick but… he’s just stating the facts right?

Chihiro: N-no he’s not… there are four major differences between this case and the Genocide Jack murders.

Jill: Four differences?! That goes beyond a cheap imitation!

Chihiro: (The first difference would be…)

1\. The cause of death

2\. The bloody message

Chihiro: I see

Chihiro: The first difference would be the cause of death… or well near death.

Mukuro: Well What was the cause of death?

Chihiro: We don’t know. And that’s the problem.

Leon: Well yeah clearly it’s a problem but it doesn’t have anything to do with Genocide Jack.

Chihiro: But in the Genocide Jack murders all the victims were killed the same way. According to the case file, they were all apparently killed with… a pair of scissors.

Hifumi: Ah, yes! That is remarkably different from this murder!

Makoto: It is strange… I can’t imagine that someone who kills the same way without fail would suddenly decide to change their method.

Chihiro: And that’s not all...

Chihiro: (The second difference is…)

1\. Kyoko was left alive

2\. Kyoko was dead

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The second difference is that… well the second difference is that Kyoko was left alive.

Jill: What?! She was alive?!

Yasuhiro: You didn’t know?

Jill: Me and Miss Morose don't share memories so… even if you told her she was alive, there's no way I could know about it.

Mondo: But… How is her being alive a clue?

Makoto: As Chihiro said before… Genocide Jack stabs their victims with razor sharp scissors. There’s no way Kyoko would still be alive after that.

Jill: Besides… I make sure to stick around until all the life is gone from their faces! It’d be a real inconvenience if the police were able to get an eyewitness account.

Chihiro: Than there’s the third difference…

Jill: Ah yes… the body arrangement… the pesto sauce of my fine murder pasta!

Yasuhiro: Please… don’t compare killing and cooking...

Kiyotaka: S-So… are you saying the other difference has to do with how the body is arranged…?

Chihiro: More specifically it was what was used to suspend her. They used some kind of rope to hang her up by her wrists.

Leon: So?

Chihiro: Well In all the previous cases, something else was used to suspend them… Specifically, pairs of razor sharp scissors.

Jill: And guess what! I used my own specially designed scissors for the murders AND the arrangement! Like I said I’m a professional. So naturally I’m very picky about the tools I use!

Makoto: Well Than what’s the fourth difference?

Jill: Did you really not notice? Didn’t you read the file? There’s a pattern there just waiting to be discovered!

Sakura: A pattern?

Jill: Figure that out, and it’ll make my innocence plain as day.

Chihiro: Genocide Jack… only kills men.

Mondo: Huh?!

Jill: BINGO! Bull’s-eye! Right on the money!

Yasuhiro: What are you talking about…?

Makoto: In all the Genocide Jack cases, all the victims had something in common.

Yasuhiro: They were all...guys?

Jill: That’s right! The people I kill with such passion and conviction...are all adorable little men! Kyaah! I can’t believe I said it! I’m so embarrassed!

Mondo: The hell is wrong with you!?

Jill: I can’t help it. I’m a full-throttle boy-on-boy fangirl! And the mopey side of me just hates it! But now I’m on the fast track to becoming a full-fledged fanmadam!

Kiyotaka: So since Kyoko was a girl and not an “adorable little man” ...you wouldn’t kill her?

Jill: Would an Italian chef suddenly start making ramen just because they’re both noodles? Don’t be stupid! I have too much passion and conviction to cross that line! That’s the absolute reality of the one and only!

Byakuya: We get it. You’ve clearly explained your hobby and your philosophy. But that’s not all there is to it. It’s a different matter entirely when your forced to kill in order to survive.

Jill: Quiet lowly cur!

Byakuya: Lowly...cur?

Jill: I would never kill for a reason as petty as mere survival! And! If by some fluke I did kill to survive… why would I bother with the message and arrangement!? It’d make me the obvious suspect!

Sayaka: I guess… that does make sense…

Jill: PLUS! Whatever reason I have for killing, I would NEVER leave out my prized scissors! I mean what the hell even was the weapon?!

Leon: I er… Honestly nobody knows…

Hifumi: B-But whatever it was… maybe you used it because you couldn’t find any scissors?

Jill: Any Scissors? I don’t use just any scissors! I only use my own set of high class, envy of the entire world scissors!

Yasuhiro: Okay, whatever, there still aren’t any in the school…

Jill: Are you sure about that…? Da da da da!

Hifumi: Grah! She’s fully equipped

Jill: That’s right! So I can kill anywhere, anytime! Why would I use something dumb like rope when I have my trusty scissors by my side? Go ahead, tell me I’m wrong. You can’t can you? Gutter dogs, all of you! Not to mention, I have no clue how to tie a good knot. So rope’s totally out of the question anyway!

Leon: B-But that’s… how the hell could a serial killer be innocent?!

Mondo: But the body really was suspended, right? And nobody but the police knew about that…

Sayaka: Yeah… s-so How could it possibly be anyone else?

Chihiro: No… there is one other person. One person who could have copied the Genocide Jack cases!

Kiyotaka: Really who?!

Chihiro: Byakuya. He’d have no problem gaining access to classified government documents or internal police files. Plus he’s already admitted to looking through the file before all of this happened.

Byakuya: …

Hifumi: A-Are you saying...Mr. Togami did it?

Sayaka: Then the reason he pushed the theroy of Genocide Jack being the killer so hard was… because he wanted to pin the crime on her!

Jill: So he rearranged the scene to disguise it and make it look like I put my stamp on it…! The adorable glasses man was behind it all? Ahh, I’m on fire!

Kiyotaka: ...Well Byakuya!? What’s your response!?

Byakuya: I see… So now the suspicion falls on me. Then I must ask...the Evidence your providing is circumstantial at best. What else is there that ties me in particular to the crime scene?

Chihiro: The answer we’re looking for… is hidden in the differences between this case and all the other murders.

Byakuya: Is there really? Fine then spell it out for me. Surely you can handle that much.

Chihiro: (This guy! To think… given the chance he would’ve done the same thing to my body...)

**Nonstop Debate!**

Jill: What the differences between the cases?

Jill: You want me to explain it again!?

Jill: When I want to kill, I use my very own special scissors!

Jill: And I use those same scissors to arrange the body!

Sayaka: But… when we found Kyoko she was hung up with rope right?

Kiyotaka: That’s right! It absolutely was!

Hifumi: Than there must be something very fishy indeed about that rope…!

Mondo: Hey Byakuya Where’d you get it from huh?

Byakuya: I’d never **seen that rope before in my life**

**Break!**

**Library Desk Lamp**

Chihiro: No you’ve definitely seen it before. Because that extension cord you used to tie up Kyoko…

Hifumi: Huh?! Extension cord!?

Chihiro: Byakuya: You’ve used that extension cord in the library more than once haven’t you? And the same extension cord that was in the library all this time… went missing after we found the body! And there’s no way someone who uses that extension cord more than you do wouldn’t discover that fact!

Leon: Then… Byakuya took the extension cord!

Byakuya: That’s really what you think? Than I’m afraid to say that your gravely mistaken.

Chihiro: Huh?

Byakuya: Your only proof is an extension cord? Are we all really so willing to accept that fact?

Mondo: But… your the only one who could have seen that file right?

Byakuya: Yes because nobody else could have possibly gone inside the archive.

Kiyotaka: Than are you saying… you didn’t do it?

Byakuya: Of course not. Do you think I would really let myself become blackened this early into the game?

Yasuhiro: I guess not…?

Mondo: But it has to of been Byakuya right?!

Sakura: But he’s also making some good points…

Sayaka: It looks like we have a split opinion…

Monokuma: Split huh? Then I guess now’s the perfect time to test out my new Debate idea!

Jugo: What?

Mukuro: New Debate idea?

Chihiro: (Are… are they both clueless?)

Monokuma: Everyone please remain still as your seats are rearranged! It’s time for a Scrum Debate!

The seats were moved into two clear lines. On one side was Byakuya, Sakura, Sayaka, Leon, Hifumi, And Hiro on Team Solar or the side that claimed someone else did it and me, Makoto, Mondo, Taka, Jill, and Mukuro were on Team Lunar or the side that claimed Byakuya did it.

**Scrum Debate Start!**

Sakura: I cannot believe that Byakuya would have been strong enough to lift Kyoko up and tie her the way he did

Mukuro: Kyoko wasn’t too high off the ground! Being **strong** has nothing to do with this!

Hifumi: Isn’t it possible that Miss Jill used that rope to tie up Miss Kirigiri?

Jill: I already said I would never use **rope**! Especially not when I have my prized scissors!

Yasuhiro: B-But! Genocide Jack’s a serial killer?! Who else could have done it?!

Kiyotaka: However there are too many differences between the cases! Being a **serial killer** is completely irrelevant!

Sayaka: But What about the bloody message? Isn’t that a staple of Genocide Jack murders?

Mondo: Anyone coulda’ written that **message**! And if it was Jill it’d be pretty stupid if her to leave something like that!

Leon: That File was in the archive right? Anyone could have found it!

Makoto: It’s true that the file was in the **archive** but it’s full of files! What’s the chance of someone just stumbling upon that one in particular!

Byakuya: Give it up. You really think I’m foolish enough to become the blackened this early?

Chihiro: We aren’t discussing the **blackened**! We’re talking about who strung up Kyoko!

**Full Counter!**

**Break!**

Yasuhiro: Well when you put it like that…

Leon: Yeah… I guess it has to of been Byakuya.

Sayaka: He was the only one who could have found the file.

Byakuya: You all truly disappoint me. This was a Genocide Jack murder scene.

Chihiro: Why are you trying so hard? You’ve already lost.

Byakuya: Who do you think your talking to!

Argue!

Byakuya: Who do you think your fooling?

Chihiro: Wha?!

Byakuya: Come now… do you really think you could prove anything with that weak defence. You claim that Genocide Jack is innocent? Well then prove it!

Rebuttal Showdown

Byakuya: Let me get this straight

Byakuya: Your conclusion is something like this

Byakuya: I killed Kyoko in the pool

Byakuya: Than I hung her up and wrote that bloody message.

Byakuya: I intentionally made it look like Genocide Jack was behind it.

Byakuya: Is that about right?

Advance

Chihiro: What’s your problem?

Chihiro: Y-you’ve been found out! Just leave it at that!

Byakuya: Found out?

Byakuya: At what point was I found out?

Byakuya: Everything about this case suggests the killer was Genocide Jack.

Byakuya: The bloody message

Byakuya: The setup

Byakuya: The **crucifiction**

**Break!**

**Weight Racks**

Chihiro: Actually Byakuya… the crucifiction actually proves Genocide Jack innocent!

Byakuya: Oh does it now?

Chihiro: The Weight Racks taken to position Kyoko’s body… they were taken from the boys locker room!

Mondo: Huh?! But… Genocide Jack’s a chick… she may be a super crazy serial killer but I don’t think she’s immortal right?

Sakura: Use the wrong gendered handbook and that machine gun will shoot you down like it’s nothing. Not even I could survive that.

Kiyotaka: I don’t think that any of us lost their handbooks… and loaning then out is prohibited.

Jill: So I can’t get into the boys locker room? Aww… that’s a shame…

Yasuhiro: More like it’s a relief…

Byakuya: So you're saying that it’s impossible? A bold claim but still. Genocide Jack is a serial killer. Couldn’t she have stolen some idiot’s handbook? I doubt that pothead would notice if someone took his.

Yasuhiro: Hey lay off man I already quit!

Kiyotaka: Is there truly any case denying it further?

Byakuya: No I suppose I’ve milked this for all it’s worth.

Leon: Milked…?

Mondo: Wait What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Byakuya: I’m the one who strung Kyoko up like that. I killed her in the pool causing her to become so bloody. Then I used that blood to write that message. I took the Weight Racks from the boys locker room and the extension cord from the library to accomplish this. That about sum it all up?

Chihiro: (No… there’s something wrong in what Byakuya just said. It seems that he’s not done messing with us just yet… the thing that’s wrong with Byakuya’s statement… that would be…)

1\. The position

2\. The materials

3\. The blood

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: No that’s wrong Byakuya!

Byakuya: Is it really now? What part of it is wrong?

Chihiro: That blood on Kyoko… It’s absolutely fake!

Kiyotaka: Fake blood?

Chihiro: You weren’t there when we tested it out but it turns out that all the blood on Kyoko’s body was fake.

Hifumi: B-But How is that possible?!

Chihiro: It was made with Corn Syrup, Chocolate Syrup, And Red food dye though it looks very convincing the smell and taste is completely different.

Yasuhiro: Sounds more like a Halloween decoration than a murder scene… wait you tasted it?!

Chihiro: N-not until I was sure I was right!

Mondo: I had some too the squirt ain’t making this up.

Byakuya: So… the killer dumped fake blood on Kyoko. I still don’t see how this connects me to the case.

Makoto: Because… there’s no way someone like you wouldn’t have discovered that fact earlier! Even without any closer inspection the fact that Kyoko didn’t have any clear wounds should have made it obvious to you that the blood was fake!

Byakuya: Fine then… It annoys me that your reasons aren’t more concrete but I digress. I suppose you win this round.

Leon: Huh?

Byakuya: Yes it’s true I was the one who tied up Kyoko.

Mondo: You bastard why the hell would you do that?!

Byakuya: Because it made things more interesting, obviously

Sayaka: You did it… because you were bored?!

Mukuro: So… not only did you kill Kyoko… but you strung her up afterwards!

Byakuya: Hmph do you even realize how ridiculous that statement is?

Kiyotaka: Than… are you saying you didn’t do it?

Byakuya: I believe Fujisaki said this earlier. Being the blackened and stringing up Kyoko are not necessarily connected.

Mondo: Well how the hell isn’t it.

Byakuya: Had I killed Kyoko I would of strung her up the moment she was killed correct?

Mondo: Uh… Yeah so what?

Byakuya: But isn’t that impossible?

Kiyotaka: It’s… impossible?

**Nonstop Debate!**

Kiyotaka: Byakuya! Explain yourself!

Kiyotaka: How exactly is you being the culprit impossible!

Sayaka: Weren’t you the one who **strung up Kyoko?**

Jill: And you tried to frame me for it?

Jill: Ohhh! It gets me hot just thinking about it!

Hifumi: You also made that **fake blood correct**

Leon: So there’s no doubt right?

Leon: Byakuya did everything **right after he killed her!**

**Break!**

**Clean Pot**

Chihiro: No… Byakuya’s right… it’s impossible.

Leon: How’s it impossible?

Chihiro: During the investigation I found this pot in the warehouse. But the warehouse was very well organized and there weren’t any other pots like it inside.

Mondo: Well Maybe the warehouse only had one of that type of pot?

Chihiro: That is one answer but… not all that likely when the kitchen in the dining hall has plenty of pots like this one.

Hifumi: So… Mr. Togami went to the kitchen to get the pot?

Mukuro: But the murder happened after the dining hall was locked. Unless he had prepared the pot in advance…

Mondo: That has to be it! Byakuya prepared everything in advance!

Chihiro: (Byakuya had everything ready in advance? No that’s not right. And I have something that proves it.)

**JS Note**

Chihiro: No… Byakuya couldn’t have known Kyoko was going to the pool… in fact nobody knew.

Yasuhiro: Huh? How do you know that?

Chihiro: I found this in Kyoko’s room.

Jugo: Urgh! That’s the note I wrote!

Chihiro: ‘There’s something hidden on the second floor. If you’ve already found it you’ll know. I won’t answer any other questions until you find it.’

Byakuya: So this mysterious individual was writing notes to Kyoko?

Mondo: But isn’t that suspicious as fuck!

Leon: Maybe… But still… what do they mean by something.

Mukuro: That’s super vague isn’t it…

Chihiro: Even if the killer had written this note they would have no way to know just where on the second floor Kyoko would have been.

Kiyotaka: Meaning that this murder wasn’t planned!

Byakuya: That extension cord was wrapped around her neck. The fact that she’s still alive also proves that it couldn’t have happened last night.

Sakura: But we found the body only thirty minutes after the dining hall opened. Could Byakuya really have the time to grab a pot, make fake blood, write that message, and return to the first floor before we arrived?

Makoto: It’s completely possible. Grabbing the pot and making the blood wouldn’t have taken more than a few minutes. And then writing the message and applying the blood wouldn’t have taken very long either. We were still in the gym for a half an hour after the morning announcement was supposed to play. Meaning Byakuya had plenty of time to do everything he needed.

Yasuhiro: So… it’s not Jill and it’s also not Byakuya?

Chihiro: No… unfortunately… everything that’s just occurred has been a massive waste of time.

Byakuya: Well Perhaps a waste of time for you. I however felt that this was quite the, enlightening experience.

Leon: But… all we’ve managed to do is get further off track.

Sayaka: Even with all this talking we still don’t know anything about the murder.,.

Chihiro: (Sayaka’s right… Byakuya’s just been leading us on a wild goose chase… But still we have to learn the truth or else we all die.)

Class Trial Suspended


	14. Chapter 2 Act 8 Class Trial 2/2

Class Trial Resume!

Kiyotaka: So… it wasn’t Byakuya… but it also wasn’t Genocide Jack…

Leon: I mean… it’s nice that we've gotten rid of two suspects but…

Sakura: It’s not as if it brings us any closer to finding the culprit.

Hifumi: All we really know is what happened after the murder…

Makoto: Well… In any case, I think our first order of business should be figuring out what the actual cause of death was. Or well… near death in any case.

Mukuro: That’s easier said than done you know.

Chihiro: But… Makoto’s right. Before anything else we need to figure out just how Kyoko died.

**Nonstop Debate**

Sakura: Kyoko’s cause of death…

Kiyotaka: It seems like an impossible mystery!

Yasuhiro: There were those lockers near the crime scene…

Yasuhiro: Maybe they **bashed her head in!**

Mondo: I’m pretty sure she’d be dead after that…

Sayaka: Maybe she was** strangled?**

Makoto: But the bruises around her neck were caused by the extension cord.

Leon: So that’s it? **There aren’t any clues?**

**Break!**

**Kyoko’s Lack of injuries**

Chihiro: Actually there is one clue.

Yasuhiro: There is?

Chihiro: The biggest question we have is… how could Kyoko have died if there weren’t any external wounds right?

Sakura: That is correct, Aside from the places Byakuya tied her up… nothing about her would suggest that she had been attacked in any way.

Kiyotaka: The Monokuma File didn’t give us much information in that regard either.

Chihiro: What I’m saying is… that Kyoko must have died in a way that wouldn’t cause any injuries.

Sayaka: Was she poisoned?

Mondo: But where the hell would anyone have gotten that?

Hifumi: Death without injuries… Is that even possible?

Chihiro: It’s most definitely possible.

Chihiro: (Kyoko’s cause of death… I should know the answer to that already…)

Hangman’s Gambit

_ _ o _ _ _ n _

|  
|  
|  
V

Drowning

Chihiro: I think… that the most likely cause of death would be… drowning.

Mondo: What the hell?! Are you saying she drowned!

Leon: Wait… So did Byakuya find the body at the bottom of the pool and then went to hang it up?

Makoto: And manage to dry off completely in less than an hour? No I don’t think so.

Mukuro: Well wait a second! Do we even have any proof that Kyoko drowned?

Sayaka: That’s true… just because she was found at the pool doesn’t necessarily prove anything.

Jill: Besides! Unless pale face couldn’t swim there’s no way that could of happened!

Chihiro: (No there’s no doubt about it… Kyoko drowned. And the thing that proves it is…)

Kyoko’s Body

Chihiro: Everyone do you remember how Kyoko’s body looked when we found it?

Mondo: It’s kind of hard not to Chi…

Sayaka: It was strung up by Byakuya and the words Bloodlust were written on the wall. There was also fake blood covering her body

Chihiro: Well what else? Didn’t you notice something weird? More specifically about her clothes?

Sakura: She was wearing her usual attire.

Yasuhiro: Yeah a suit jacket and a skirt. There’s nothing wrong with that?

Chihiro: There’s something very wrong with that. Because the body was wet!

Hifumi: Wet? Like like…

Leon: Hifumi please shut up.

Makoto: Oh I see… if Kyoko was wearing a bathing suit it wouldn’t be strange at all for her body to be wet.

Byakuya: Because had she been wearing a bathing suit. It would signify that she had come to the pool for the sole purpose of swimming. But instead she arrived in her casual clothes, and it’s not like bathing suits are all that hard to find. Not only did we all arrive here with one but the warehouse is full of them as well.

Kiyotaka: Maybe she just… fell in the pool?

Byakuya: Do you truly believe she would be clumsy enough to fall into a pool? No I find it far more likely that she was pushed in.

Sayaka: But… would Kyoko really be so clueless that someone was trying to kill her?

Mondo: Hell no! That chick never lets her fucking guard down!

Mukuro: It’s true… unlike Celeste who had been distracted Kyoko was searching for something. And had to of been very aware of her surroundings.

Hifumi: You know… when you talk like that it’s hard to believe your the Ultimate Fashionista…

Mukuro: Like What do you mean?

Leon: The hell? Did you just need to remind her?!

Makoto: But Sayaka has a good point. There’s no way Kyoko would just allow herself to be killed. Especially not by drowning.

Sakura: And there would have been much larger bruises near the back of her neck had she been forcibly dunked under the water.

Kiyotaka: Than figuring out just how she drowned is our first priority!

**Nonstop Debate**

Byakuya: Kyoko’s body was found at the pool.

Byakuya: She was fully clothed and yet the body was still wet.

Byakuya: So the cause of death must have been** drowning.**

Leon: But… How is that possible?

Yasuhiro: I know exactly how it happened!

Hifumi: Huh?! You do?

Yasuhiro: I bet Ogre or someone else who’s really strong threw her in. And then wouldn’t let her get out!

Mondo: We already said that didn’t happen you goddamn idiot!

Yasuhiro: Well… uh… maybe…

Sayaka: He’s clueless.

Yasuhiro: No wait a minute! It was the **lockers I’m sure of it this time!**

**Consent!**

**Submerged Locker**

Chihiro: Believe it or not… Hiro’s right.

Yasuhiro: I knew it! The locker was a part of a failed alien invasion!

Leon: You sure you hate the Occult?

Chihiro: Well That part is wrong but… Do you all know what was at the bottom of the pool?

Sayaka: Bottom of the pool?

Mondo: It was a locker right?

Makoto: A locker? All the way down there?

Chihiro: A locker left at the bottom of the pool… Doesn’t exactly seem like a standard occurrence now does it?

Sayaka: Oh! I bet Kyoko was trapped inside the locker and then it was thrown into the pool.

Jill: But whoever trapped her did a real shitty job cuz she managed to get out! And she passed out on the side of the pool!

Mondo: Nah that’s impossible.

Jill: How’s it impossible! Tell me or I’ll chop off yer arms!

Hifumi: What kind of threat is that?!

Mondo: Those lockers were a real pain in the ass to open… it was ducked taped and locked shut… if you trapped a person in there they’d have no chance of getting out.

Sakura: Than I fail to see just how this locker relates to Kyoko’s near death.

Chihiro: (The locker is why Kyoko drowned… to prove it I just have to show them this.)

**Cut Rope**

Chihiro: Mondo when you swam down to find the locker there was a rope wrapped around it right?

Mondo: Yeah… there was a long piece of rope wrapped around the locker.

Chihiro: And was the rope just wrapped around the locker or was there more to it?

Mondo: Well… the rope was tied in a knot? And then separated from the locker in a separate strand. It was cut at the end too.

Leon: Let me take a wild guess and say that there’s more to it than that.

Chihiro: There is. If you took a look at Kyoko’s body. There was a rope tied around her left leg. Like the rope used on the locker it was also cut.

Sayaka: So… your saying that the rope on Kyoko’s leg and the rope tied around the locker are the same?

Leon: Your such a pain in the ass!

**Argue!**

Leon: Wait just a second! I’m no expert on this kind of thing but… could Kyoko really have been dragged down by that locker?

Chihiro: What do you mean?

Leon: I mean that bruise was way to nasty to have been caused by a locker tipping over!

**Rebuttal Showdown**

Leon: So your saying that Kyoko

Leon: Was forced to the bottom of the pool because of that locker right?

Leon: But I’m almost one hundred percent sure

Leon: That that’s completely impossible!

**Advance!**

Chihiro: How is it impossible?

Chihiro: Aren’t those two cut ropes enough proof?

Leon: The rope is suspicious for sure

Leon: But that could just be to throw us off!

Leon: If the locker fell into the pool…

Leon: It would have fallen slowly!

Leon: If It were something heavy I’d believe you.

Leon: But those lockers are super light!

**Break!**

**Locker Weight**

Chihiro: Wait a second Leon… what did you just say?

Leon: Huh? The lockers they’re supposed to be pretty light right? Like they’re easy enough to move so if you threw one in the pool it would sink pretty slowly.

Chihiro: That’s true for most lockers… but these lockers were incredibly heavy.

Sakura: It took both my and Mondo’s combined efforts in order to life one.

Mondo: And that wasn’t even to move it or nothin. We just wanted to get it off the ground.

Sayaka: But if that’s the case then… when the locker fell into the pool.

Makoto: The locker should have hit the bottom almost immediately.

Sakura: With that kind of pressure she’s lucky her foot didn’t get ripped off.

Yasuhiro: Please don’t put that image in my head…

Leon: So… In that case yeah… that locker totally could have caused the bruise.

Makoto: When the locker fell into the pool it acted like a snare pulling Kyoko in along with it.

Kiyotaka: Wait just a moment! If that’s the case wouldn’t Kyoko have noticed someone pushing the locker into the pool? I highly doubt she would stand anywhere near rope if she would stay in the pool at all!

Mondo: That’s true… I probably wouldn’t have noticed anything but Kyoko sure as hell would have.

Hifumi: Than how did Miss Kirigiri end up getting caught in the trap?

Chihiro: The killer must not have tipped over the locker… they could have done something else.

Sayaka: They didn’t tip the locker over? Than what else could they have done?

Chihiro: (How did the locker fall into the pool? To do this without Kyoko noticing the killer probably…)

1\. They drugged her

2\. They locked her inside

3\. They used some sort of setup

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The killer probably used some sort of setup to tip the locker over without Kyoko noticing.

Leon: Some kind of setup?

Chihiro: I found this basketball with a rope tied around it near the crime scene. The killer probably pulled on this rope to activate the trap.

Sayaka: Umm… do you really think a basketball could cause a locker so heavy that even Mondo and Sakura couldn’t lift it to fall?

Byakuya: Your stupidity is almost impressive.

Chihiro: (No… that basketball definitely activated the trap but that wasn’t all there was to it. First I have to clear up that misconception.)

**Nonstop Debate**

Leon: **The killer pulled on that rope to activate the trap?**

Leon: But… How is that possible?

Yasuhiro: If even Ogre couldn’t lift it… what change does a basketball have?

Jill: Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh!

Jill: Maaaaaybe it’s a** super solid strong basketball!**

Jill: It could be super heavy like the lockers!

Hifumi: But then… how could the rope have been able to move it?

Byakuya: No matter how you look at it.

Byakuya: Moving That locker **with a ball alone would be impossible.**

**Consent!**

**Fallen Over Locker**

Chihiro: Of course the ball wasn’t the only other part of the trap! There was also that other locker!

Jill: Ohhhhh So there were two lockers makin steamy locker love…

Yasuhiro: Just what the hell goes on in your head?!

Jugo: I’m honestly not sure which of them is dumber anymore…

Chihiro: A-anyway… when we said that Mondo and Sakura couldn’t lift the locker together… you all didn’t think we meant the one at the bottom of the pool right?

Makoto: …

Sayaka: …

Leon: ...

Yasuhiro: Er… well when you put it like that…

Makoto: When you put it like that yeah… I guess there being two lockers is pretty obvious.

Leon: But I still don’t get how that makes this a trap…

Chihiro: Here I’ll sketch out a small diagram so I can explain it better.

Chihiro: It’s not the best drawing but bare with me here. The first rectangle is the locker we found in the pool. The second is the one we found knocked over.

Leon: Then the circle with the line attached would be the basketball and rope right?

Chihiro: Exactly!

Hifumi: What’s that red x for?

Byakuya: That’s most likely where the killer is standing.

Chihiro: It’s not all exact but it gets the point across. The second locker is leaning over using both the basketball and the other locker as supports. But when the ball is removed the locker tips over which causes a domino effect.

Sayaka: Oh! Without anything to support it the locker falls over and because it’s already been tilted potential energy has been built up.

Leon: Potential huh?

Sayaka: Think about bouncing a ball. When you keep it low to the ground it doesn’t bounce too high because not much potential energy is being stored. But when you hold it up higher it stores more potential energy and bounces higher.

Byakuya: So the locker exerts its energy once the ball is removed and that in turn causes the other locker to fall.

Mondo: Holy shit! Who the hell would come up with something like that!

Kiyotaka: It does seem a tad bit complicated…

Leon: Huh? Wait there’s still something I don’t understand about all this…

Yasuhiro: I mean the setup’s pretty weird but it’s still pretty easy to understand.

Leon: No I get the setup! But… if those lockers were so heavy that both Mondo and Sakura were having trouble moving them… how did the killer move them?

**Nonstop Debate!**

Leon: That locker… it was so heavy **it took both Mondo and Sakura to lift it.**

Leon: How the hell could the killer have moved those lockers?

Hifumi: **Maybe one of those two did it?**

Sakura: That’s impossible.

Mukuro: Me, Makoto, Sakura, Mondo, And Chihiro all stayed in the gym last night to try and prevent a murder.

Makoto: We thought that if the five of us stayed together we wouldn’t be able to kill or be killed.

Mondo: That fucking plan didn’t amount to much though.

Mondo: I mean fuck man…

Byakuya: Yes your “plan” was foiled by some **empty lockers**

**Break!**

**Missing Equipment**

Chihiro: No… those lockers weren’t empty!

Kiyotaka: They weren’t?

Chihiro: No they weren’t the lockers were filled with dumbells and weights. So many were taken there were hardly any left in both the boys and girl’s locker rooms.

Yasuhiro: Whoa isn’t that a bit overboard?!

Byakuya: For the trap to work both lockers needed to be of equal size and weight. Stealing the same weights and dumbbells from both locker rooms meant that the killer had a foolproof way to insure that the two lockers were the same.

Makoto: They most likely moved the lockers first and then filled them up later.

Chihiro: It also explains why the lockers were sealed shut. The killer couldn’t risk the weights falling out once they were inside.

Hifumi: But what about the domino effect? Couldn’t they have set the trap off while setting it up?

Chihiro: There was more than two lockers at the pool. Just because only two were used for the trap doesn’t mean that only two were used to set it up. The killer probably doubled the original locker’s weight by increasing the weight of a second locker and placing it next to the first.

Jill: So this was a locker threesome instead of a duo huh?

Byakuya: By connecting the two lockers the domino effect wouldn’t occur and the trap could be set.

Jill: Hmmmm… But That doesn’t work does it?

Hifumi: What do you mean it doesn’t work?

Jill: Well Huffy…

Hifumi: Huffy?!

Jill: The weights were stolen from both the boy’s and girl’s locker rooms. But! The killer only has one handy dandy e-Handbook. Meaning that the killer couldn’t have gotten into both locker rooms!

Kiyotaka: That’s a very good point! How did the killer manage to enter both locker rooms when Jill could not!

Yasuhiro: Maybe they had a partner or something?

Sayaka: But didn’t we already say that the accomplice gains nothing?

Chihiro: (Is it really impossible? Can the killer really not enter both locker rooms… no… because that thing proves otherwise.)

**Main Hall e-Handbooks**

Chihiro: No there was a way… a way for a guy to enter the girl’s locker room.

Kiyotaka: What?! That’s highly inappropriate how could there be such a thing allowed?!

Mondo: Bro… calm the fuck down…

Hifumi: W-well what is it?

Leon: Hey what happened to only being into 2d?

Hifumi: Hrk! Your right! I- I’m such a fooooooooooool!

Leon: What the hell is that reaction?!

Mondo: Your talkin’ about that thing in the main hall right?

Kiyotaka: Main hall?

Mondo: My e-Handbook broke after our sauna battle so I’ve been using Celeste’s instead. They keep all the handbooks stored in that mailbox in the main hall.

Sakura: Mondo has already informed us about this because he had to pass through the girl’s locker room when we all went to the pool.

Sayaka: But wait… isn’t taking another student’s handbook prohibited?

Byakuya: Only the act of loaning is prohibited stealing or borrowing is fine.

Makoto: In other words because Celeste and Aoi are dead their handbooks are free for the taking.

Kiyotaka: But Bro you really shouldn’t steal…

Mondo: Didn’t have much of a choice. I wouldn’t be able to get into the locker room without a handbook.

Monokuma: Hey! You bastards better be careful in the future! Until one of the guys dies you have to use the girl’s locker room like a sissy!

Mondo: Shut the fuck up bear! It’s not my fault your shitty handbook couldn’t handle some heat!

Sakura: But even with Celeste’s handbook in Mondo’s hands Hina’s is still available for anyone to take.

Makoto: That’s true but it also proves something very useful.

Yasuhiro: Really What does it prove?

Makoto: Well the culprit has to of been able to go into both the boy’s and girl’s locker room right?

Mondo: Yeah that’s right.

Makoto: Well we also established that this murder wasn’t predetermined so making the trap and being the culprit also may not be connected.

Byakuya: The one who set the trap probably had a specific target in mind. Meaning they most likely wouldn’t have set it off on just anyone. It’s possible the killer just stumbled upon it and took their chance.

Sakura: So your saying that just because we were in the gym last night doesn’t mean we couldn’t have set the trap? Just that we couldn’t have activated it.

Yasuhiro: But how does that help narrow things down? If anything it gives us a bigger suspect pool!

Chihiro: (No Makoto’s right it does narrow down the suspects…)

1\. You have to be Male to set the trap

2\. You have to be Female to set the trap

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The only available e-handbook would have been Aoi’s meaning that only a male would have been able to get into both locker rooms.

Makoto: That’s right, me, Taka, Byakuya, Hifumi, Hiro, and Leon are the only people that were able to make that trap.

Sayaka: What about Mondo?

Mondo: My handbook’s busted so I can’t get inside the boys locker room.

Sakura: That may narrow down the list of suspects but the culprit is still unknown.

Chihiro: (Sakura’s right… there has to be some way for us to know who set that trap…)

**Nonstop Debate**

Sakura: Isn’t there a single clue that might lead us to who did it?

Kiyotaka: Well clues are one thing, but…

Kiyotaka: **Did nobody get a look at the killer!?**

Yasuhiro: I’m sure if someone saw the killer, they woulda said something by now…

Sayaka: That’s true… right now all we need is some kind of new info

Mondo: **Nobody saw anything?**

Leon: Once again… they would have said something by now if they did.

Makoto: Those lockers are pretty heavy…

Makoto: **Maybe someone heard something?**

**Consent!**

**Sayaka’s Account**

Chihiro: Actually… Sayaka you heard something didn’t you?

Sayaka: I did?!

Chihiro: It wasn’t the lockers but… you saw Byakuya leave the dorms this morning correct?

Sayaka: Oh! Yeah that’s right! It was around 5:30 so I didn’t really think anything of it but… I distinctly remember him saying ‘I should go check on the trap.’ There was probably more but then he was too far away for me to hear.

Byakuya: Nonsense I wouldn’t have spoken loud enough for someone to hear me.

Sayaka: Never underestimate a musician’s ears Byakuya!

Byakuya: I would hardly call what you do music.

Chihiro: But In any case you made that trap didn’t you Byakuya?

Byakuya: I suppose I could at least admit that much.

Mondo: Man What the fuck is wrong with you?! Did you just put it out to see if anything exciting would happen?!

Kiyotaka: Ah! So he planned for someone else to set off the trap?

Byakuya: Don’t be ridiculous. That trap was designed specifically with that person in mind. I’m amazed anyone else managed to fall for it.

Mukuro: That person?

Byakuya: I had thought it would be impossible for anyone else to fall for it but I guess Kyoko was dumber than I thought.

Makoto: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Byakuya: That trap was supposed to work because the victim would have easily done anything I told them to.

Chihiro: (The victim would have done anything Byakuya told them? Than the only person I can think of is…)

Chihiro: That trap was for Toko wasn’t it

Jill: What? What? What? The glasses man wanted to off me? That just makes me love him even more!

Chihiro: Byakuya could have easily manipulated Toko’s actions and after learning she was Genocide Jack she became a legitamate threat. If she found him this attractive as Toko who knows what Jack would have done to him.

Byakuya: N-now wait just a moment!

Kiyotaka: I see… with an infamous serial killer known for exclusively killing cute guys… I can see why Byakuya would become frightened.

Mondo: Heh… guess he’s not as soulless as we made him out to be.

Byakuya: You are all making a mistake!

Mukuro: Awww… you do have a soul don’t you Byakuya.

Jugo: Karma’s a bitch ain’t it Chadkechi.

Byakuya: Think What you may about me. But in any case the trap was necessary. Toko may be a stalker but she’s also a shut in. Had I tried to kill her using any conventional methods if she had been lucky enough to escape she’d just lock herself in her room for all eternity. But by using a much less direct approach tricking her would have been easy. However that isn’t the true beauty of the trap.

Kiyotaka: It’s not?

Byakuya: No there’s two ways to activate the trap. One option allows you to ensnare yourself in the trap and the other can kill someone else.

Chihiro: Huh?

Byakuya: There are two snares set up in the trap. One where the trap is triggered and another somewhere else in the pool. Had Toko been smart enough to not pull the rope I could have killed her myself but ideally I could get her to pull the rope on her own which would have made her death a suicide. Thus Genocide Jack would no longer be an issue and I wouldn’t risk anything by becoming the blackened. And… even if I had become blackened I would have no way of knowing meaning that if the suicide vote was false…

Kiyotaka: You would still be allowed to leave!

Mondo: But you can’t leave can you? Because we figured you out?

Byakuya: Hm?

Mondo: You just fuckin said it yeah? You were the only person that knew where Kyoko would have needed to stand. So your also the only one who could have set off that trap!

Mukuro: There’s no way Kyoko would have pulled the rope on her own…

Leon: So it must have been Byakuya!

Byakuya: Do you really think that? Think back to what Sayaka heard me say. I had no intention of having anyone overhear this so the words are true.

Sayaka: Um… I’m pretty sure Byakuya said something along the lines of ‘I should go check on the trap.’

Chihiro: (That statement proves his innocence? But how could that be… Byakuya has to be innocent because...)

1\. He didn’t know the trap had been used

2\. He wanted to go read

3\. He knew Kyoko had died

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: Byakuya didn’t know that the trap has been used!

Kiyotaka: B-But how could you possibly know that?

Chihiro: Because Byakuya thought he was by himself. Had he of already known someone had died he would have said, now let’s check on Kyoko or let’s go check on the body instead of let’s go check on the trap. The trap had already been used so there’s no reason to check on it.

Hifumi: Would he have really said something so conspicuous?

Byakuya: Had I known the trap had been used I wouldn’t of been walking out in the dorms in the first place. The purpose of me going to the pool was to check the trap. If I had used it on Kyoko, why in the world would I bother going back to the scene of the crime?

Sayaka: That’s…, unfortunately, a good point.

Kiyotaka: B-But! We’ve just gone back to square zero!

Byakuya: Oh I should also mention that the rope shouldn’t have snapped under the pressure. I made sure to pick out the strongest rope in the warehouse.

Hifumi: Huh? Why are you being helpful all of a sudden?

Byakuya: Because the rope had been cut and I didn’t want you to think that I had been lazy with the making of my trap.

Yasuhiro: Trust me with your crazy complicated trap I doubt anyone thinks your lazy.

Chihiro: But it is strange isn’t it? If the rope wasn’t supposed to snap it had to of been cut. But why?

Sakura: Despite what you may think a body will sink to the bottom of the water before floating back to the top. Perhaps the culprit wanted to speed up the process of which the body was discovered.

Leon: That’s a good point we probably wouldn’t have found anything if it was left at the bottom of the pool.

Kiyotaka: So in that case… what did the killer cut the rope with?

Chihiro: (What was used to cut the rope? It had to of been…)

1\. Dumbbell

2\. The Meat on the Bone

3\. Knife

Chihiro: It must have been the knife I found at the warehouse!

Jill: A knife? Really? How cliche.

Sayaka: I don’t know why that upsets me so much…

Leon: Please don’t get any more ideas Sayaka… or do we need Makoto to talk some more sense into you?

Sayaka: I’m fine!

Jugo: There’s a story there and I really want to know it…

Kiyotaka: Who cares how cliche it is! Please Chihiro explain the knife!

Mondo: Hey Bro are you alright?

Kiyotaka: Sorry this trial has just… put me a bit on edge.

Hifumi: I get that… First it was Miss Jill, than Mr. Togami, than it wasn’t Mr. Togami just for it to be Mr. Togami again, and then for it not to be Mr. Togami again.

Mondo: That is way more Byakuya than anyone is willing to deal with…

Jill: Anyone but me!

Chihiro: In any case… this knife was found in the warehouse next to the condiments.

Leon: Condiments? What was it doing there?

Chihiro: The warehouse is very neatly organized so I doubt that this was there originally. The killer was probably in a hurry and just threw it on some random shelf.

Hifumi: Alright! Now Miss Fujisaki please reveal the rest of the evidence so we can unmask the culprit!

Chihiro: Huh?

Hifumi: W-well I mean… there wasn’t really much pointing towards one particular person. I mean I didn’t find anything so…

Leon: Yeah Mondo was on trash duty right? But he’s been proven innocent so it’s not like anyone could’ve used the trash room.

Chihiro: Well no not exactly…

Leon: Huh?

Chihiro: (Someone else has access to the trash room and the thing that proves it is…)

**Mondo’s Account**

Chihiro: Actually Mondo didn’t have access to the trash room at all. He and Taka switched shifts.

Hifumi: Huh? They switched shifts?

Kiyotaka: His week was over so I took over for him. What’s the problem with that?

Hifumi: B-but… even if you count the day I was on duty as part of Mondo’s week only five days have passed six if you count today. Mr. Ishimaru it wasn’t supposed to be a work week but a full seven day week remember?

Kiyotaka: Oh yes I must have forgotten!

Mondo: Ah well bro happens to the best of us!

Makoto: Well I’m not sure what that was supposed to do to help us with the case but…

Jugo: N-no That was more than enough, wasn't it Chi?

Chihiro: Huh?

Jugo: Just take a second to think about it… You know exactly who the killer is.

Chihiro: (I know who the killer is? B-but… no that’s not possible! But the more I think about it… the more sense if makes… oh god Mondo’s going to be crushed…)

Chihiro: That’s it… I know who it is.

Sakura: Your using the same tone you did when Hina was convicted. I’m assuming that means your confident in your answer?

Byakuya: You know who the killer is? Then please feel free to enlighten us. Which one of our classmates holds the title of blackened this time.

Chihiro: Mondo I’m… I’m so sorry…

Mondo: Huh? Why’re you apologizing to me for? I have alibi’s outta my ass. No way I coulda done this.

Chihiro: Y-your right… it it wasn’t you… it was Taka.

Mondo: …

Kiyotaka: M-me? S-surely you must be mistaken Chihiro! M-me kill! That’s nonsense!

Chihiro: Taka your the Ultimate moral compass right?

Kiyotaka: Of course! I follow the rules to the dot and punctuality is my motto!

Chihiro: And yet you confused a work week with a normal week? You were two days off on something? I highly doubt that.

Byakuya: So your suggesting that he used his friendship with Mondo to get the trashroom key early.

Mondo: …

Byakuya: Speaking of when did you get the trash key?

Kiyotaka: Th-That would have been… right after we found the body…

Sakura: So you switched after the body was found?

Byakuya: Even after learning Kyoko was still alive you chose to destroy the evidence?

Kiyotaka: N-no well that was never the- I mean! Please stop putting words in my mouth! This situation is already stressful enough without everyone yelling at once!

Chihiro: Taka! Your hair’s gone white!

Kiyotaka: Deep breaths… deep breaths… sorry that- that happens when I get stressed. I stop acting rationally for a few moments… I’m fine now don’t worry.

Hifumi: Are we not going to comment on how Mr. Ishimaru had just gone Super Saiyan?

Leon: I’m just going to pretend that I imagined it.

Byakuya: In any case, this should be the end of things. Taka is our culprit end of story.

Mondo: Shut the fuck up!

**Argue!**

Mondo: What the fucking hell even is this?! My bro is the fucking murderer?! What is this bullshit!

Chihiro: I’m sorry Mondo but.

Mondo: No Chi! Just shut the fuck up!

**Rebuttal Showdown**

Mondo: Just because my bro

Mondo: Was off for once in his life

Mondo: it automatically makes him the killer?!

Mondo: What kind of fucking Logic is that?!

**Advance**

Chihiro: The timing is too perfect… Coincidences are one thing but this was obviously planned!

Mondo: So what if the fucking timing’s a bit weird!

Mondo: I don’t wanna yell at you but what the fuck dude?!

Mondo: You just keep blaming my bro?

Mondo:** Without any solid proof?**

**Break!**

**Broken Wristwatch**

Chihiro: Mondo… aside from Taka who else in this school wears a wristwatch?

Mondo: Huh? The hell’s that gotta do with anything?!

Chihiro: I found this broken wristwatch in the boy’s locker room. The screen was cracked and the time was stuck at 11:45. I can’t think of anyone other than Taka that this could belong to.

Mondo: Chi… Chi Chi Chi… you just gave me the perfect proof!

Kiyotaka: B-bro… what do you mean?

Mondo: If my bro was the blackened the watch would have broken at 10:15 you know the time the death actually happened and not 11:45.

Makoto: Sorry Mondo… But that’s also wrong.

Sayaka: It is?

Chihiro: It wasn’t too important to the case so I didn’t bring it up. But isn’t what the Monokuma file said a bit strange?

Leon: The incident started at 10:15… huh? That seems pretty normal to me.

Chihiro: (No there’s something weird about the Monokuma file… and the weird thing is…)

1\. The place

2\. The time

3\. The wording

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The Monokuma File specifically says that the incident started at 10:15 but what the incident is isn’t described. It could be when Byakuya started working on the trap, when Byakuya finished the trap, when Kyoko read that note, when the killer decided to go to the pool, any one of those things could be described as the incident.

Byakuya: I see… since there was no time of death the file could be referring to anything when it says the incident. However… considering that Kyoko had been with us until ten p.m. When the motives were revealed it’s safe to say the incident either describes the moment she left her room or the moment she arrived

Mondo: Which makes everything I just said fuckin pointless huh? Is what I would say if I was a fucking loser but I still got some shit up my sleeve! Your sayin that my bro is the killer? Than I’ve got a real easy way to prove that shit ain’t true!

**Nonstop Debate**

Mondo: Everybody only got **one bathing suit** when they first got here right!

Leon: Yeah…

Mondo: So all we gotta fuckin do is check everyone’s bathing suits right?

Kiyotaka: Er… is that truly necessary?

Byakuya: No for once I agree. That way we can prove it without a doubt.

Sayaka: **B-But couldn’t the killer of just washed the suit?**

**Break!**

**Leon’s Account**

Chihiro: No that would be impossible. The water is turned off at night remember? That includes the washing machines in the laundry room.

Sayaka: What if they did it in the morning?

Leon: That’s even better. Then the suit is still in the wash and we can just figure out who doesn’t have one.

Hifumi: But What about the warehouse aren’t there swimsuits there?

Leon: Yeah there are but nothing that looks anything remotely like a school swimsuit.

Byakuya: Well Taka in that case would you mind showing your swimsuit to us?

Kiyotaka: Th-the thing is… It appears that my lack of foresight f-fails me er… once again… I n-never had a swimsuit to begin with!

Byakuya: Strange I never packed that particular suit either. And yet here it is. Why would everyone else have gotten one but not you?

Mondo: Shut the hell up you bastard!

Chihiro: Mondo… you still don’t accept it do you?

Mondo: My Bro didn’t kill Jack shit! What do you mean accept!

Chihiro: Fine… let me lay out the entirety of the crime… than you can accept it.

Act 1

This case all starts with Byakuya’s own murder sceme. Toko, who had been following him around for some time had just confined in him that she was Genocide Jack who is known for targeting only men she deems attractive, which Byakuya very much was. He decided to set the trap in the pool using two lockers, a basketball, and some rope. First he had to secure the weights to insure the lockers sank to the bottom as fast as possible. He took Aoi’s handbook and stole dumbbells and weights from both locker rooms before stuffing them into the lockers and taping them shut. Next he tilted the second locker into place and stuffed a basketball between the two this would act as a trigger for the domino effect. The plan was for Toko to pull the rope so the death would be ruled a suicide protecting Byakuya from becoming the blackened

Act 2

Byakuya was never able to use this trap however as soon after the motive was given out Kyoko found a note in her room signed JS. It’s sender is unknown but Kyoko confident in her own survival skills and in desperate need of clues followed the note’s instructions and went to the second floor to begin her investigation. This is most likely what the Monokuma File refers to as ‘the time the incident began’ In any case Kyoko most likely began her investigation at the pool since it was the room closest to the stairs.

Act 3

Soon afterwards Kyoko met up with the culprit of the case. Despite Kyoko’s normally skeptical nature she likely had her guard down. Not even she would have realized that the Ultimate Moral Compass would attempt a murder. The culprit must have noticed Byakuya’s trap and pulled on the rope as soon as Kyoko was in the correct position. The ball was released and the locker fell into the water dragging Kyoko down with it. But that wasn’t the end of it. The culprit then grabbed a knife from the warehouse and once they believed Kyoko was dead freed her from the rope. They then carried her to the surface, this was most likely done so the body could be found as quickly as possible. However the killer left something behind they must have broken their wrist watch when they went in the pool after Kyoko. However since the time said 11:45 a full hour and a half after the time of ‘the incident’ I brushed it off as unimportant when in reality it was a crucial piece of evidence.

Act 4

The next day at around 5:30 Sayaka left her room and witnessed Byakuya leaving the dorms. While she brushed it off at the time it turns out that he was doing something incredibly nefarious. Having discovered the body he returned to the dorms and waited for the dining hall to open. At that time he grabbed a pot and left making sure nobody saw him on the way. He most likely took the pot from the kitchen instead of the warehouse to give himself an alibi after the rest of his plan was figured out. He then went to the warehouse and created some fake blood and grabbed the extension cord from the library. He wanted to make the crime scene look like a Genocide Jack murder.

Act 5

However Kyoko was still alive at that point and we were lucky that Sakura had suggested we all take a morning swim. If we hadn’t the body may not of been discovered in time. When we called everyone to the pool all of them, even the culprit, were shocked by the body’s position. But after hearing that he still had a chance to escape from Monokuma the culprit took the trash room key from Mondo claiming that it was time to change shifts despite only six days having past by instead of the required seven. The culprit then went to the incinerator and destroyed all the remaining evidence. Had their talent not betrayed their actions their plan might have worked as well… but instead they failed and were discovered. Isn’t that right…

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Kiyotaka: Ghk! Ghhhk!

Mondo: This shit is! Th-This shit is! Gaahhhhhh! This is impossible!

Byakuya: And just how is it impossible?

Mondo: The nighttime rule!

Sakura: Hm?

Mondo: Bro! He’s the Ultimate Moral Compass! There’s no way he’d break a rule for no good reason!

Chihiro: But… what if there was a reason?

Mondo: Well there fucking wasn’t so you can lay the fuck off!

Chihiro: (I… I hate this so much… but I can’t cry… Mondo’s mad and… I’m upset sure but… no I’m stronger now… I have to prove it… no matter what I have to prove that Taka’s the killer.)

Bullet Time Battle

Mondo: Bro would never kill!

Mondo: Shut the fuck up!

Mondo: The hell’s wrong with you!

Mondo: I’m Strong! Strong!

Mondo: This is such bullshit!

Mondo: I ain’t losing another brother!

Mondo: I bet it was that asshole Byakuya!!

Mondo: Damn you!

Mondo: Chi Just shut it!

Mondo: For the Crazy Diamonds!

Mondo: Were bro’s! Bro’s trust each other!

Mondo: Why the FUCK would he be at the pool?!

Up the

Memo

Setting

Rial

**Setting up the Memorial**

Chihiro: We all agreed that we would hold a memorial for Aoi and Celeste right? It was you Sakura and Taka that came up with the idea right Mondo?

Mondo: Grrk!

Chihiro: Than yesterday Sakura said we should have held it today. Taka being the punctual person that he is… probably went to the pool to start setting up in advance!

Mondo: But that is…!

Sayaka: Completely in character for someone like Ishimaru.

Mondo: This can’t be… fuck I mean… bro why would you?

Sakura: I know It’s hard to accept but…

Mondo: Please Bro... tell me it isn’t true… Are you really?

Byakuya: Even if he wanted to he couldn’t say anything. Not until after we vote at least.

Monokuma: Upupupupupu!

Trial End!

“Okay! If you insist than let’s get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one? What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna beeee!?”

Monokuma Vote

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

¡!GUILTY!¡


	15. Chapter 2 Act 9

Chihiro POV

“Uh oh!” Monokuma laughed “Looks like you got it right again! Yes… as unbelievable as it may sound the blackened that failed to kill Kyoko Kirigiri was… Kiyotaka Ishimaruuuuuu!”

“...” Taka refused to speak up and shame was clear on his face.

“In case you were wondering… the vote WAS unanimous! Even your bro has turned his back on you Ishimaru!”

“I’m sorry man…” Mondo muttered “I- I wanted to be wrong so bad but… I can’t lie to myself anymore…”

“I’m sorry…” Taka cried “I- I truly wanted to tell you all earlier but…”

“Are you blaming that regulation for your actions?” Byakuya asked “Because all that it said was that you couldn’t tell us you were the blackened. Nowhere in there did it say that you had to hide evidence, or accuse others, or even try to defend yourself, and yet you did all three.”

“I know…” Taka admitted.

“But bro?! Why? Why would you do this?!” Mondo asked.

“I guess… that there’s no harm in telling you all.” Taka sighed “You all made one major misconception during this trial.”

“A misconception?” I asked.

“Byakuya said that there were two ways to activate the trap. One way would have the one who pulled sending someone else to the bottom of the pool and the other had the pulled fall to the bottom themselves.”

Jugo’s eyes lit up “So that’s it…”

“I… I thought with the secrets being revealed… preparing for our friend’s passings would be a good way to take my mind off of things… which was when I saw Kyoko enter the pool.”

Last Night

“Hm Taka?” Kyoko asked “What are you doing here? I wouldn’t think that you would break the nighttime rule.”

“Ah! Kyoko same to you.” The Moral Compass laughed “Honestly I couldn’t get those secrets off of my mind so I came here to take my mind off of things.”

The detective nodded “And what are you doing exactly.”

“It’s… going to be a memorial.”

“Ah yes you did mention that earlier didn’t you. A way to remember our dead friends and a deterrent to any future murders?” Kyoko remembered.

“Exactly!” Taka grinned “I know not everyone will take it seriously… but still I’m sure both Aoi and Celeste would be happy to know that we won’t forget about them.”

“And what makes you so sure a murder isn’t occurring right now?” Kyoko asked.

“I can never be sure…” Taka admitted “But I choose to have faith. I know my bro, and Makoto, and the others in the gym are safe. I’m choosing to believe that everyone else will stay in their rooms for the night. And I have faith that you won’t try to kill me.”

“But you hardly know these people do you?” Kyoko countered.

“That may be true… but they all feel very familiar don’t they?”

Kyoko’s eyes lit up processing his words before silently agreeing. “Are you afraid Taka?”

“More than ever.” He admitted “If that secret gets out… my family’s reputation is already ruined… I really don’t want my secret to dig them an even bigger hole.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Taka once again began his preparations. “In any case once the world at large is aware of my misdoings I’ll need to work even harder to restore our name!”

“That’s a positive way to look at things I suppose.” Kyoko said.

“Yes! And to start I shall clean up the pool! I mean honestly!” Taka marched over to Byakuya’s trap and the extended rope “Who would leave a mess like this just lying around?”

Kyoko’s eyes widened “Taka wait!”

But it was too late. Taka pulled on the rope and the trap was put into motion… but contrary to everything that she had shown so far. Kyoko was overcome with emotion.

The logical side of her vanished and instead her mind was filled with panic. She pushed Ishimaru out of the way and the rope ended up catching her leg instead.

Flashback End

“After that I grabbed the knife from the warehouse and tried to free her…” Taka explained “But… I thought that I was unsuccessful. I thought that Kyoko had died… because of my foolishness! Then I hid the evidence… had I given myself in… everything I’ve worked for would have gone to waste. And Kyoko… she risked her life to save me… had I been executed her death would have meant nothing!”

“Her?” Byakuya scoffed “The girl who examines dead bodies and hardly speaks two words to any of us? She saved your life?”

“She’s kind even though she doesn’t show it.” Sayaka said “At least that’s what my intuition is telling me.”

“There’s about a thirty percent chance of Taka being wrong…” Hiro muttered “So there’s a seventy percent chance of him being right!”

“But then Taka… why did you hide the evidence after you realized Kyoko was still alive?” Makoto asked.

“I was… afraid.” Taka admitted “I knew that… I knew the moment Monokuma said that there would be a vote that it would be skewed towards execution.”

My eyes widened with understanding “He never said how the vote would work… just that there would be one. He can put as many restrictions as he wants on there!”

“I- I did not want to die…” Taka sobbed “Bro! I’m so sorry! But I- I didn’t want to die!”

Mondo wrapped his arm around Taka’s shoulder “Bro… I don’t give a shit!”

“Huh?!”

“It was an accident right?” Mondo asked “If I had fuckin’ killed someone damn straight I’m gonna try to keep myself alive. And unlike Byakuya you have the common sense to feel guilty about what you did! So you don’t have to give a shit about Monokuma’s dumbass vote!”

“Oh really?” Monokuma asked “Even though this vote is going to be unanimous?”

“Unanimous?” I asked.

“Each of you are going to come up here and cast your votes.” Monokuma explained “If even one of you votes for execution. I’ll execute good ol’ Ishimaru over here. Buuuuuuuuuut if none of you vote execution I’ll spare him and just reveal your secrets instead.”

We all tensed. The secrets… I’m sure most of us have the will not to vote for execution but… I stole a glance at Byakuya, and Genocide Jack, then towards Hifumi and Hiro. Others are… either too cowardly or too cruel to vote righteously.

“I’ll even do him a solid and count Kyoko’s vote towards saving his life.” Monokuma laughed “Oh and I won’t be voting either and neither will Kiyotaka, we want this vote to be fair don’t we? Now let’s get this rolllllllling!”

The giant slot machine that had been used to cement the guilty party in the past two trials spun again. This time landing on Mondo’s face first and instead of the bottom lighting up guilty the word vote was clearly displayed.

Hifumi Yamada

“Hyeh? M-me?! I have to vote first?!” The fanfic writer shrieked.

“Please just make it quick.” Byakuya scoffed “We all know how this is going to end up.”

Hifumi tugged at his collar and glanced at Taka who was shaking and staring lifelessly at the floor. “Mister Ishimaru… You say that Miss Kirigiri tried to prevent you from dying correct?”

A small nod

“And even when the trap was sprung and you had an easy way out you decided to save her?”

Once again only a nod

“I vote that he lives.”

And it seemed that the whole courtroom let out a sigh of relief.

Ultimate Line Break

Kiyotaka POV

Why?

Makoto “I vote that he lives”

Why?

Chihiro “I think he should live

Sakura “His time has not yet ended

W-why?

Toko “Kyahahahaha! He’s hot enough for me to kill why should I let you go have all the fun? I say he lives!”

Yasuhiro “I predict he won’t do something like this again. I vote for live.”

I- I don’t deserve this…

Sayaka “I- I can’t condemn someone for killing by mistake. I say he lives.”

Leon “You did try and hide shit from us… but there’s no way the bear is going to be allowed to do whatever he wants. I say you can live.”

Junko “Like I think he should be allowed to live too.”

But… I don’t

Byakuya snapped “Are you simpletons blind?! Do you really buy that sob story? What’s to say he won’t kill again?”

“Didn’t you try it too?”

It was the first time Mondo spoke up since the voting had begun. And the hatred in his eyes showed.

“Excuse me?”

“That trap for Toko, you were gonna kill her right? Even if Monokuma ruled it a suicide she still woulda died cuz of you… trust me a know a thing or two about that.”

Bro… I shouldn’t be… I shouldn’t be allowed to…

“People make mistakes. People do stupid shit.” Mondo continued “I vote for my bro to live and if you vote otherwise Byakuya…”

“I think it would be safe to say…” Sayaka continued sweetly.

“That every single person in this room…” Hiro drawled uncharacteristically serious

Makoto finished with a determined shout “Would become your enemy!”

“Why?” It was the only word I could muster… “Please… why are you doing this?”

Mondo flashed me a grin “Because bro’s stick together.”

“Fine” Byakuya growled “I’ve lost. The fool can live. I cast my vote.”

Monokuma pouted “Oh phooey! Well I guess the secret sharing will have to do. Please board the elevator everyone. I’ve got a surprise waiting for you.”

“A surprise?” Makoto asked.

“I hate this bastard’s surprises.” Mondo snarled.

I boarded the elevator silently. Unable to look anyone in the eye.

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

Two hours. Monokuma has woke her up two hours ago. Aoi’s trial hadn’t taken this long so why was Taka’s? It took a moment for her to notice it but she had referred to the trials based on their culprits instead of by the victims.

Victim the word sat like poison on her tongue it sounded so wrong. Considering the circumstances and the person maybe it was wrong. Could it have been ruled a suicide perhaps? Or maybe Byakuya was deemed guilty since he built the trap. Were they even still alive?

I shook my head and tried to remain stone faced, honestly a pointless task since I was on my own, Monokuma wouldn’t even be able to bother me as he watched over the trial.

Why?

It was a question that bothered me to my very core. I didn’t know him. Had he died it would have been entirely his fault. Of course I didn’t want him to die but if he had killed himself in that stupid trap it would have only been his fault.

What’s the point in trying to save someone else if it just puts yourself in danger?

Had I ignored him I would have felt regret sure, but maybe my chest wouldn’t hurt, maybe I could breathe normally.

But he saved you right? Because of him your allowed to survive.

And still he went on and hid evidence anyways. She investigated the murder. Despite knowing the answer piecing together Byakuya’s mess was a fun little distraction.

Though I’ll never forgive him for what else he did.

Slowly the elevator rose from the bottom floor and everyone was present. I let out a breath that I hadn’t realized I was holding. It was no surprise that Makoto was the first one by my side.

“Kyoko! Your awake!”

“The fuck?” Mondo asked “I thought she’d be out for another day or two at least.”

“Are you sure that it’s alright for you to be walking?” Sakura asked concerned.

“I’ll be fine” I said perhaps a tad bit too cruelly “I’ve had plenty of time to get my breathing under control and aside from a pain in my leg I’m fine.”

“Still I would suggest getting some rest soon.” Sakura advised.

“And I will after the secrets are revealed.” I explained “Monokuma made it very clear that attendance is mandatory.”

Leon groaned “Fuck really? We just spent two hours standing in the trial grounds and now we have to have our secrets revealed.”

Byakuya scoffed “And who’s fault is that.”

“Yours” Sayaka deadpanned.

Kyoko sighed “So I’m correct in assuming Byakuya was the one who prepared the locker trap? I had a hunch but I’d just like some clarification.

Hifumi nodded “That would be correct.”

There was an awkward pause as we all shared a glance at the two responsible for this class trial.

“Well what should we do about those two?” Hiro asked.

“We’ll need to keep tabs on all three of them.” Sakura decided “Taka less so than Toko and Byakuya.”

“I’ll gladly remove myself from any sort of leadership position in addition to any other punishment you deem worthy.” Taka said.

“Your not the main issue bro.” Mondo sighed “We really have to worry about the other two.”

“I say we just have Toko and Byakuya keep tabs on each other.” Leon suggested.

“Now wait just a moment what makes you think tha-“

“Fine by me!” Jill said interrupting the heir.

“Then do we all agree that this is the best course of action?” Makoto asked awkwardly.

“Aye”

Byakuya growled and left the room “Whatever let’s in case you idiots forgot the bear wants us all to meet in the gym.”

“Kyahahahaha! Wait for- A-Choo!” Toko scanned the room nervously “Huh what where am I? M-master where are you?”

Sayaka face palmed “Oh for the love of…. Come on Leon let’s go help her out.”

Leon groaned but left anyway “Do we have too…”

“I suppose I should take my leave as well.” Hifumi said. And then one by one everyone shuffled out the door until I was left alone… with him.

“I-“ Taka tried to say something but his voice was lost in his throat.

“How hard did you fight?” I asked.

Taka looked up at her alarmed, tears clearly visible, before looking away in shame.

“Not very” I concluded “You helped push them in the right direction, and gave weak defenses where it seemed necessary.”

“How do you know that?”

“You And Makoto have one thing in common. Your both easy to read.” I turned away and went to walk out the door. “Don’t beg for forgiveness, your not the one that I need to forgive.”

I’ll admit that I did feel something when Taka’s cries of guilt echoed through the empty elevator room.

But a few minutes later he met with me in the halls. “I- I thank you. I might have your forgiveness but I have a long way to go until I can forgive myself.”

“Then I wish you luck.”

Ultimate Line Break

Makoto POV

“Man you guys were all soooooo boring!” Monokuma laughed. The bear had most likely been waiting for an execution and was using their secrets as some sort of coping mechanism. But the fact that secrets were being shared now and that Kyoko and Taka were alive just proved that the motive was useless! In fact the motive barely had anything to do with the attack!

“Just read the fucking secrets already!” Mondo yelled. The biker had already admitted to being tempted by the motive so whatever Monokuma has on him must be pretty bad.

“Whawhawhawhat?” Monokuma asked “Why would I do something like that?”

“Because that’s what you said, you’d reveal our secrets to the world.” Byakuya glared.

“Yes! I would to the world.” Monokuma agreed “But your going to be revealing the secrets to each other yourselves!”

“Huh?”

“Look I’ll start!” Monokuma took a name out of the red box he was holding “Makoto Naegi wet the bed until the fifth grade!”

My face flushed a bit but still remained stoic “That’s it? That’s the worst secret I have?”

“Look your an average guy with an average life.” Monokuma shrugged “Trust me yours is the most reasonable. Now get up here!”

Unwilling to argue with the stuffed abomination I walked up the stage and grabbed a name out of the box.

“Good” Monokuma praised “Now read it!”

“Toko Fukawa”

I let out a sigh of relief at the very least I wouldn’t be revealing anything new.

Ultimate Line Break

Toko POV

“Toko Fukawa”

Here it comes… they all know everyone’s going to hate me even more than they already do!

It’s not my fault! I try to keep her away I don’t want to kill anybody! It’s not fair! It just isn’t fair!

“Is secretly the serial killer Genocide Jack.”

Then nothing… no glared no surprise nothing. Kyoko raised an eyebrow but didn’t think too much otherwise.

“W-why aren’t you y-yelling at me?”

“We already know the whole story.” Hiro shrugged “Were keeping you on watch for if you turn into Jack but that’s about it.”

“We’ve already accepted that you and Jack are different people.” Junko added “As long as your Toko we don’t have any issues.”

“Y-Yeah right!” I yelled “Y-your j-just trying to g-get my guard down! You a-all want t-to see me dead!”

That had to be it! Nobody would ever want me around… especially not after seeing her.

“Miss Fukawa, we don’t want to kill you!” Hifumi argued.

“We don’t want anyone to die!” Kiyotaka exclaimed “We need everyone’s help to escape here and that includes you!”

“Wh-Whatever” I took my spot on the stage after Naegi left wanting nothing more than to get these stupid secrets over with and just leave.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru”

Great… they’ll hate me for sure after this.

Ultimate Line Break

Kiyotaka POV

“It’s alright bro” Mondo reassured me.

It was NOT alright! I wasn’t willing to kill for my secret but it’s still something I’m deeply ashamed of! Especially after what happened to Kyoko…

“Th-this can’t be right…” Toko muttered onstage “Kiyotaka Ishimaru sent multiple police officers to the hospital after a street brawl?”

“Mr Ishimaru did that?!” Hifumi exclaimed.

“Now are we still sure the attack on Kyoko was as accidental as he made us believe?” Byakuya asked.

“Don’t you try and lecture us on morality!” Sayaka countered.

“Wait a moment everyone.” Kyoko interrupted “There is more to this story isn’t there Kiyotaka?”

I nodded slowly “As you may know my grandfather was Toranosuke Ishimaru the former prime minister. He went from Minister of Foreign Affairs to Chief Cabinet Secretary, and finally...Prime Minister. And all without any support network, and only a high school degree...!  
He was, simply, a genius. Everything he did, he did without any effort. But! That genius allowed him to be controlled by naive emotions and he got roped into a corruption scandal! At that point, he fell just as fast as he had risen. And it wasn't just in politics. The business world had no use for him anymore, and he plummeted. The debt he left behind torments my family to this day. He died a few years ago. By the end, he wasn't speaking to anyone. Despite his fame, his legacy...the only people who came to his funeral were family members.”

“So what’s that have to do with you sending some cops to the hospital?” Hiro wondered.

“People were not exactly… happy with our family. My father was a police officer and one day some of his co-workers decided that they didn’t want an Ishimaru in their office. But unable to attack him directly they decided to send a message through me, his son. I-I didn’t have a choice… it was either fight back or get beaten to a pulp. I already had a lot of experience of defending myself at school so a few drunk cops weren’t an issue… I never told anyone what happened and the cops never said anything either…”

“That’s so fucked up!” Mondo growled “Bro! That’s not something to be ashamed of! You were just defending yourself!”

“None of us here care about your family’s history or debt.” Chihiro comforted.

“Thank you all.” I smiled “Now I apologize for whoever’s secret I’m forced to tell.”

I walked up onto the stage and past Toko. I picked a name out of the box.

“Leon Kuwata”

Ultimate Line Break

Leon POV

‘Oh god everyone’s going to think I’m a freak…’

It wasn’t like it was his own decision! She could just be weird like that!

“Er…” Taka said awkwardly “Leon Kuwata’s first kiss was his cousin?”

“Dude… gross…” Mondo said.

“Please tell me there’s more to the story than that.” Sayaka pleaded.

“There is!” I yelled “I never felt any attraction towards her! She was more like a sister to me than a cousin. But she felt… like we were destined to be lovers or some shit! She was my manager so after a long game I thought she was going to congratulate me on winning or something.”

“And she kissed you instead?” Kyoko guessed.

“Yeah…” I said shamefully… “Not a fun time.”

“We shouldn’t be taking these secrets at face value.” Sakura said “Everyone of them so far has been exaggerated to make us look and feel bad about ourselves.”

“That’s the motive part of it!” Monokuma chirped “Now come on and spill someone’s guts Alabama boy!”

“Asshole bear…” I grumbled… at least he didn’t reveal that other big thing…

I took a name out of the box and read it aloud or I would have if there was a name on the slip…

“Hey Monokuma…” I said “This one’s nameless…”

“What what?” The bear asked confused “Well what’s it say inside? Or is it just blank?”

“Uh… it just says… Jugo Senichi is still alive. But what’s that mean?”

Ultimate Line Break

Junko POV

What?

WHAT?!

Alive?

How could he be alive?!

Knowing that they didn’t have access to the fourth or fifth floors I ran to the bio lab to check on the body. I looked inside and next to Aoi’s mangled remains and Celeste’s peaceful form was Jugo very much dead.

“Is this a joke?!” I yelled “It has to be a joke! He’s dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! No bringing him back! No end to despair!”

There had to be a rational explanation for this! There had to of been! Wait if he knew she was the Ultimate Despair then…

“He must have known. I put those secrets in there about a year ago. He must have known about them and decided to scare me in case he failed!” I let out a sigh of relief “Yeah… What was I worried about… what was I worried about.”

Ultimate Line Break

Hifumi POV

We all stood there for a long time waiting for Monokuma to come back online. For the past ten or fifteen minutes he had been standing there lifeless.

Jugo Senichi… it was like the name of a side character in your favorite show. You recognize the name but can’t put it to a face. It was racking my brain, if I was good at anything it was doujin, and names. I never forgot a name…

Jugo Senichi… he was an Ultimate right?

Ultimate… Ultimate… Ultimate…

“Sorry everybody!” Monokuma chirped “Forget about that little absence! Don’t know who decided to play such a weird prank on me! Puhuhuhu, Besides I made sure HE was dealt with ages ago! Pick another card lover boy!”

Leon snarled at the bear before grabbing another card from the box

“Hifumi Yamada”

I winced, my secret wasn’t exactly as bad as kissing your cousin, or beating up the police but it still wasn’t something I’m proud of.

“Hifumi Yamada has an eating disorder that makes it near impossible for him to lose weight.”

Everyone looked at the fanfic writer with looks of pity. “I don’t like telling people because they always pretend to be friendly once they find out…” I muttered.

“Well it was mean and unacceptable before but I suggest that we take caution to refrain from mentioning Hifumi’s weight from here on!” Taka suggested.

“Isn’t that what he just said we shouldn’t do?” Hiro wondered.

“I just don’t think he wants pity, but there’s a difference between pity and being an asshole.” Mondo explained.

Wanting to get the spotlight away from me I moved up onto the stage and took a card from the box.

“Yasuhiro Hagakure”

Ultimate Line Break

Yasuhiro POV

“Ah man already?” I muttered. It wasn’t like my secret was anything major… Well major in a killing game. All the people that I’d have to worry about knowing already know.

“Yasuhiro Hagakure is being hunted by Yakuza?!”

“The hell did you do?” Mondo asked.

“Hehehe…” Ah boy… this was one story I did not want to tell… “Well there was this rich girl right? And I convinced her to get her fortune told. 30% chance told her about all of that! Well it turns out that this was that other 70% and boy was she unhappy when she found out… Her dad was a major Yakuza boss and now I’m in serious trouble.”

“I’m never never sure whether or not to pity you.” Junko deadpanned.

“Your like the hardest person to feel bad for.” Sayaka agreed.

“Out of curiosity… who did you even end up scamming?” Hifumi asked.

“Kudurzu clan?” I guessed “Something like that.”

“The Kuzuryuu clan?!” Mondo yelled “The most feared Yakuza clan in Japan?!”

“Your… your stupidity know no bounds…” Byakuya said, for once he had also been left speechless.

“You. Scammed. The Kuzuryuu Clan?” Leon reiterated “And out of all of us you want to leave the most.”

“Hahaha! Yeah weird how that works huh?” I laughed then I headed up to the stage myself. Surely there couldn’t be anything worse than what we’ve already heard right?

“Chihiro Fujisaki”

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

Sakura, Makoto, Mondo, Mukuro, And Jugo all started to crowd around me

Mole, Bedwetter, Brother killer, Impostor, Ghost, all gathered around a cross dresser. It was a negative way to think about it but when you looked at their group it was the only way to see things.

All of their failures would be thrown out for all the world to see. Though Sakura being the mole wasn’t exactly a sure thing. Especially after Hina’s death.

I stole a look towards Jugo, who I was honestly never sure how to feel about. Did I trust him? Yes. Did I understand why he does the things he does? Absolutely not.

Why did he write that note to Kyoko?

“To gain her trust.”

Why did you add that note to Junko in the secrets

“To scare her.”

“To scare her?” I had asked.

“I want Junko to know that she may have killed me but she has not gotten rid of me.” He smiled wickedly “I want her to know I’ve overcome death’s barriers.”

I shook my head. Now wasn’t the time to worry about Jugo Now was the time to worry about…

“Chihiro Fujisaki is actually a boy?”

That.

Everyone’s gazes focused on me with varying degrees of shock. From Kyoko’s “Interesting…” to Taka’s “Impossible!” To Hifumi’s “She was a trap?!”

I curled into myself and everyone moved a bit closer in. “So eh… what should we call you?” Hiro asked.

“Probably some kind of freak right?” I mumbled.

“He meant he or she.” Byakuya scoffed.

“Yeah your not a freak!” Sayaka yelled trying to drown out Byakuya’s insensitivity.

“Yeah it’s a bit of a shock but we’ll support you no matter what!” Taka agreed.

“Nobody here hates you.” Mondo reassured “Remember we didn’t.”

“I- I don’t think I’m ready to be a guy yet…” I explained “But I want to one day! So when I’m strong enough to be a man I’ll tell you!”

Monokuma sulked “You guys are being disgustingly supportive of each other… Well go on tranny pick your poison.”

Everyone glared at Monokuma for that unnecessary addition. But I complied anyways, taking a name out of the box and blanched when I saw it

“Mondo Owada”

Ultimate Line Break

Mondo POV

My face went white… of course, of fucking course she had to be the one to reveal his secret.

It was weird though, Not only did Taka put a reassuring hand on my shoulder everyone that knew Chihiro’s secret gathered around me as well. Two of which didn’t have their secrets revealed either.

“Mondo Owada Killed his own brother.”

There it was, the six words that struck him like a knife in the gut. If I was frozen by fear or apprehension I didn’t know. It wasn’t until that damn heir that couldn’t keep his mouth shut spoke up that I was able to say anything.

“Well then does he count as a blackened or no?”

“What the hell’s wrong with you!” Leon roared “Don’t ask douchey questions like that!”

“Of course it doesn’t count.” Monokuma huffed “If it did I’d never have told the secret.”

“Enough about that!” Taka yelled “Bro! You allowed me to explain my secret so you should be allowed to explain yours!”

“Yeah your right bro.” I sighed “His name was Daiya he was my older brother. The two of us were the ones who started up the Crazy Diamonds. When it was time for him to retire the other guys didn’t think I was going to be able to lead them. So I challenged Daiya to a street race.”

By that time Kyoko looked like she already figured out the rest of the story and shot him a look of pity. The others however were leaning in apprehensively.

“I was careless.” I admitted “I rode right into oncoming traffic and Daiya… he knocked me off the road. I don’t think the ambulance would ever have been able to get there fast enough. He made me promise… to do whatever I could to keep the gang together…”

Byakuya growled “Great it was just survivor guilt. What a disappointment.”

“Yeah! You didn’t kill your brother!” Makoto said “These secrets are totally misleading!”

“I did kill him though…” I growled “If I had been smarter Daiya never woulda died.”

I felt something soft press into me and I looked down to see Chihiro had come down to comfort him and to his right he could swear that he saw someone place their hand on his shoulder.

“You have to forgive yourself bro!” Taka cried.

I smiled, the other guys in the gang probably wouldn’t get Taka… but he was his bro all the same. “Shit your right… I’ll try and forgive myself for Daiya if you forgive yourself for Kyoko.”

He shifted uncomfortably before nodding determined “Let us both do our best!”

Heh… that was his bro, always so happy. I took a slip out of the box and nearly howled with laughter. For all the shit he’s been giving us being the one to reveal his secrets would be amazing.

“Byakuya Togami”

Ultimate Line Break

Byakuya POV

God damn it of course the dumbest one there had to reveal his secret. Not that it was truly his secret… more that it was his family’s secret.

“Byakuya Togami” Mondo read dramatically, clearly the idiot planned on dragging out his suffering for as long as possible “had to cheat in order to claim his status as heir of the Togami family.”

The bastard sounded so smug to have dirt on him. Didn’t any of them understand he was doing them a favor? Now they know about Genocide Jack, now they know Toko is dangerous, now they know when Toko’s the obvious culprit.

But no instead they let a serial killer run free and punish HIM for his heinous crime of warning them all. And to top it all off Mondo effing Owada was revealing his secret to the world.

“Byakuya… as upset as we all are with you… we will give you a chance to explain yourself.” Kiyotaka said.

Three murderers they were all living with three murderers and he was expected to explain himself! One tried to kill in cold blood and was forgiven in less than a day another almost killed someone and they were forgiven immediately the last having killed hundreds! Yet I warn them all about a serial killer and my life gets put on the line?

“I don’t have to explain myself to a killer.”

There it was the glares returned full force and I took a look around sizing up my potential opponents. Mondo and Sakura were the most worrying but I could easily silence the former and the latter would be easy to see coming. Neither were very subtle in their approach.

Sayaka and Kiyotaka were the current would be murderers and neither of them posed much of a challenge. The intellectual threats were either too naive to kill or smart enough to realize they wouldn’t get away with it which led him to his greatest adversary.

“Kyoko Kirigiri”

Honestly it was like fate.

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

“Go ahead I have nothing to hide.” And she didn’t in all honesty she wanted to return to her dorm room get herself changed and continue looking for the secret room on the second floor, unless of course her near death experience caused her benefactor to throw her a bone. Or she should say caused Jugo Senichi to throw her a bone.

It was obvious from the moment she heard the name uttered, who it was exactly was still a mystery. But now she at least had a name.

“Kyoko Kirigiri is currently suffering amnesia she doesn’t know anything about herself including her ultimate talent.”

Everyone’s eyes widened and stared at her. “It’s not a big deal.” I said “Can we get this over with now?”

Byakuya snarled obviously upset that he got the least damning secret even Makoto had a better reaction than her.

Monokuma However was not so silent in his frustration “That’s it! Come on! I give you so many juicy secrets and you all act so supportive! He pointed at everyone giving them titles bedwetter, serial killer, criminal, incest, fatass, scam artist, cross dresser, murderer, cheater, amnesiac, whore, liar, hobo!”

“Whore?”

“Liar?”

“Hobo?”

The questions spread through the room everyone glancing at the remaining three wondering which title belonged to which. I cleared my throat and grabbed a card from the box.

“Junko Enoshima”

Ultimate Line Break

Mukuro POV

“Junko Enoshima lived homeless for the first few years of her life.”

I didn’t care, it wasn’t untrue but it wasn’t a major secret either.

“I was sure she’d reveal your identity but I guess we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Jugo said.

That was a stupid stance to have. My sister was a raving lunatic with a fetish for despair but she wasn’t stupid. In the end we had caused the end of humanity.

‘She not we’ I reminded myself ‘You were useless to her like always.’

I walked up the stairs and stared the robot in the eyes.I knew what you were thinking Junko. You have a whole list of motives to use and this one minor setback won’t cost you much.

I took the name out and looked at the specter of her ex.

If only you knew how wrong you were. When you fail I’ll bring you so much despair you won’t know what to do with yourself.

“Sakura Ogami”

Ultimate Line Break

Sakura POV

“It appears that I’m next.” Sakura sighed.

“Yes! Once you and Sayaka have been exposed I suggest we all return to our rooms for an early rest!”

“I can deal with that.” Leon agreed “After the investigation, the trial, and the secrets I don’t think I’ll be able to function much anyways.

“Not to mention some of us never even went to sleep in the first place.” Chihiro yawned.

It was true exhaustion was about to close in on her as well but aside from her and Mondo nobody was strong enough to act as effective mediators, and most of the time it was the biker that needed to be mediated.

“Sakura Ogami only gained her Ultimate Martial Artist title because her predecessor became terminally ill.”

Nobody seemed to care.

“That’s not even a good secret.” Mondo rolled his eyes “It’s not like she did anything wrong.”

“Look not everyone killed their family or is secretly a serial killer!” Monokuma yelled “Just because your life is interesting doesn’t mean you yourself are!”

Strangely true coming from a homicidal maniac.

“I believe there’s only one of us left.” I said “Then there’s only one more secret to share.”

“Sayaka Maizono”

Sayaka POV

Every motive had tempted her.

Every motive seemed to mock her

Every motive seemed hand crafted to make her crack in particular.

First her bandmates found dead on stage then…

“Sayaka Maizono… I’m so sorry... Sayaka Maizono slept with one of the high ups in order to become an idol.”

Everything came crashing down… the smile she had struggled to keep up for so long fell apart and she collapsed on herself sobbing softly.

“Sayaka?” Makoto said carefully.

“I’m a failure...” I cried “I’m just another celebrity slut!”

“Is the music business really that harsh?” Leon asked.

I could only nod “I-If I didn’t do what he said not only would I have lost my spot but all of my band mates as well… he was fired soon after but none of our names were disclosed apparently he told all my band mates the same thing.”

“So this bastard forced you to sleep with him?!” Mondo growled “I hope he got what he fucking deserved.

“Grrr I give up!” Monokuma growled “This motive was clearly a bust! Nobody died and only the idol is crying! Do any of you realize how much of my time you just wasted?!”

“How about you just give up on the whole motive thing?” Byakuya suggested “I don’t need any silly motivation. I’ll become blackened once I know I can’t fail.”

“Which makes me excited for when you do!” Monokuma laughed “But enough of that for now! I’ll be preparing a brand new motive for you all! Very exciting!”

And with that the bear left… and we were left alone in the school.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“And yet another chapter ends and your still alive…”

I woke up to the sound of the strange voice again “Another chapter huh? Then how about some answers who the hell are you?!”

The creature laughed “Who? There is no who. This is simply the failsafe.”

“Failsafe?” I asked.

“Wait until the fifth floor… you’ll find answers there. And then we’ll meet at the final class trial.”

“The hell are you going on about!”

“Now it’s time to unlock your next set of abilities… increased range and another companion.”

“No third gift?” I asked.

“Don’t be greedy… you still haven’t realized the full potential of the gift you already have… I’ll see you again after the third chapter closes…”

Chapter 2 Life or Death Debate: END

Surviving students

13

Jugo Senichi: Ultimate Comedian

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral compass

Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

Sayaka Maizono: Ultimate Pop Sensation

Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star

Hifumi Yamada: Ultimate Fanfic Writer

<strike>Aoi Asahina: Ultimate Swimming Pro</strike>

Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Luck

Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate Detective

Mukuro Ikusaba: Ultimate Soldier

Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Sakura Oogami: Ultimate Martial Artist

Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant

<strike>Celestia Ludenberg: Ultimate Gambler</strike>


	16. Chapter 3 Act 1

Chapter 3 When Everything Falls

Mondo POV

Having my secret revealed felt like shit. I don’t know how the hell the mastermind knew that shit, about any of us.

I wasn’t the smartest guy in the world, and I knew that. But it doesn’t take a genius to realize that something about this place was just fucking wrong. And it wasn’t just because there were metal plates on the windows and. guns on the walls. Though that didn’t help.

“Ah shit…” I muttered “Maybe I should see if there’s something to eat in the warehouse.”

I left my room and went into the empty hallway. That’s when I heard it. 

Grr grnnn

“The hell was that?”

Grn grn grrnnn

I headed towards the bathhouse where I was sure the sound was coming from when I saw it…

“Wh- What the hell?!”

Two people stared at me eyes wide in shock. The first was recognizable enough. It was clearly Chihiro typing away at some laptop. The other however was far less familiar. He was ginger and incredibly slim. He looked nothing like any of the other students and he was floating off the ground.

“M-Mondo?!” Chihiro gasped.

“The hell is he doin here?!”

“What am I doing here?!” I shouted back “Who the hell are you!”

“I’m Ch-Chihiro?” The programmer asked confused.

“Not you! Him!”

“Me?” The strange man asked.

“You can see him?” Chihiro gasped.

“You know him?”

“Hoo boy…” the man sighed, “This will take a while. I’ll go get Mukuro you go try and explain this to him.”

“Mukuro?”

“Junko…” Chihiro clarified “It… doesn’t make much sense but you can trust Jugo!”

Ultimate Line Break

“So Mondo was the next person to see you?” Mukuro said.

“I was hoping for Kyoko honestly…” Jugo sighed.

“This shit… makes no fucking sense…” I said in disbelief. “That bitch stole two years of our memories? And the world is fucking destroyed out there?”

“Sadly so…” Jugo nodded “Apparently I tried to prevent it but it uh… it didn’t go too well.”

“Apparently?”

“Can’t remember any of it.” Jugo clarified “I remember falling asleep and then waking up as a ghost next to Chi in a school I was never enrolled in.”

“He was originally a nobody in a world where everything we are living through now was fiction.” Mukuro continued “But from what I understand he managed to restart his life and got enrolled in Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Comedian.”

“At first only Chihiro here could visualize me. But after each class trial I seem to be able to be seen by another person. First was Mukuro and then you.”

“What the fuck is all this… it’s hurting my damn head.” I growled “So what the fuck are we going to do about this shit?!”

“I- I’m not sure.” Jugo admitted “Junko isn’t going to let us see her so early on in the game that would be boring. And we’d need the evidence to convince everyone she’s guilty otherwise she’ll win her little game.”

“Why don’t we just fucking kill her?” I asked.

“Negative” Mukuro denied “she has enough Monokuma’s around the building to kill us all with ease. The only way she’ll die is if she loses.”

“According to Jugo it’ll be one last class trial where you have to prove her guilty.” Chihiro added.

“Then she’ll what? Just go and get executed?” I asked skeptically.

“She’ll follow the rules to a fault. If she doesn’t it won’t be as fun.” Mukuro explained “To Junko cheating would be boring.”

“Shit… well how much is different?” I asked.

“Well Sayaka, Leon, you and Chihiro are still alive… Celeste is dead earlier than she’s supposed to be and Aoi isn’t supposed to be dead at all. Byakuya doesn’t get punished in canon and… I think that’s it.”

“Wait both me and Chihiro die?! Who the hell did that?”

“You did.”

I had a feeling but to hear it said so casually…

“You had a rage blackout.” Jugo clarified “It was during all the secrets. Chihiro wanted to get stronger so they came to you. She kept calling you strong and the combination of knowing your secret was being revealed, jealousy that Chihiro was able to tell you her secret, and your aggressive nature caused you to black out and kill Chihiro in a blind rage.”

“Why’d you have to tell him that?!” Chihiro asked “Now he feels bad!”

“Was that truly necessary?” Mukuro agreed.

“Then you moved the crime scene from the boys locker room to the girl’s and destroyed Chihiro’s e-handbook.”

“Why the hell are you still going on?!” I roared.

Jugo flinched back but still finished “You did that to keep Chihiro’s secret. You did that because you had promised that you would keep it. And this time around you didn’t kill anybody.”

“Eh?”

“Phew! Finally got that off my chest! Keeping a secret like that was killing me!”

We all stared at the ginger in disbelief.

“Sorry I said all that… I had to get the first part out and then I realized that if I left it there it’d leave a bad taste in your mouth.” Jugo laughed.

“Wh-What the hell is wrong with this guy!” I sputtered.

“Hiro’s still worse” Mukuro shrugged.

“Hiro is surprisingly unkillable, he always manages to stay in a position where it would be stupid to kill him.” Jugo deadpanned. “People always consider him too dumb to be a threat and he’s so naturally paranoid it’s unlikely he’d become a victim after the first murder.”

“That’s a… surprisingly good point.” Chihiro muttered.

“Anyway the hell were you guys even doing in here? I mean you weren’t taking a bath or anything.”

“Ah right!” Chihiro grinned “Guys meet Alter Ego!”

The laptop Chihiro was holding blared to life and her decapitated head appeared onscreen.

‘Hello, you must be Junko Enoshima and Mondo Owada! Master has told me a lot about you both!’

“Now check this out.” Jugo grinned “Chihiro input the code.”

Chihiro put in the numbers ‘11037’

‘Ah! You are all aware of Jugo Senichi then?’

“The hell!” Mukuro gasped “The computer can see you?”

“It couldn’t originally.” Jugo explained “But after I used that weird ability of mine on it it didn’t seem to have an issue.”

“Ability? Slow the fuck down not all of us had this explained to us.”

Jugo rolled his eyes and picked up the laptop which instead of simply being lifted created a transparent copy he typed a few things into it and then returned it.

‘Jugo says that he’s able to use this strange ability of his to lift and alter objects in whatever way he sees fit. Aside from Master, Mukuro, and yourself it’s the only way he’s able to interact with the real world.’

“Holy shit! So your just like an invisible person then?!”

“Hah! I wish!” Jugo laughed “The farthest I’m able to travel away from Chihiro would be from here to the kitchen. And even then I can’t phase through floors, ceilings, or outside the school, finally the number of people able to see me is incredibly small. Which is to say only four, three if you don’t count Alter Ego.”

“In other words, not the most favorable situation to be in.” Mukuro elaborated.

“Shit…” I growled, of fucking course this wouldn’t be easy. “So what do we do now?”

“Wait for the next motive and try to prevent another murder… though that hasn’t gone well so far…” Jugo muttered.

“Don’t talk like that!” Chihiro said “We stopped Leon from killing Sayaka, We stopped Mukuro’s death, and there wasn’t even a killing after this motive!”

Jugo seemed to relax and unsuccessfully tried to ruffle Chihiro’s hair “Shit kid you’re right.”

“Aren’t you two like the same age?” Mukuro asked “Why do you always call her kid.”

Jugo thought about it for a minute before shrugging “Just felt right why do you ask?”

“No reason that’s the same answer you gave last time.” Mukuro said “Don’t know why I expected anything different.”

‘Master! It is past One a.m.! Remember to sleep! Remember to sleep!’

Mukuro yawned “It’s past one already?”

Jugo smirked “I bet you’re glad I had you install that alarm now huh?”

“Quiet” Chihiro sulked.

“Alright we’ll all meet up again after checking out the third floor tomorrow.” Jugo suggested “If Junko even decides to open it up.”

“She will, the rules state that after a class trial a new floor opens not after an execution.” Mukuro said “Junko never thought she needed the distinction so no rule was ever implemented.”

“Alright!” Jugo grinned “Meeting adjourned!”

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

“Interesting…” I couldn’t help but mutter as the peculiar trio exited the bathhouse, and how could I not? Being unable to hear the most important parts of the conversation was annoying yes, but I was ninety nine percent sure that this was what the note I had received was referring to.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Shit I didn’t think you’d go out right away!’

‘Let me make it up to you’

‘Check the boys bathroom on the second floor tomorrow while everyone’s busy exploring the third.’

‘But tonight wait for the bathhouse to be empty, we usually leave after 1a.m.’

‘Enter the code N037 to receive answers.’

‘If you see Chihiro enter another similar code DO NOT USE IT’

‘It will make Alter Ego believe you can see me which will be a pain in the ass to explain to her why you can’t.’

‘So for my sanity at least don’t get too curious’

‘JS’

‘P.S. Will only continue signing this way as to not alert Junko that stunt with the secrets was an attempt to get her to give away some information not to put her on edge..’

Put her on edge you did, she revealed much more than she should have with that last comment.

‘I made sure to get rid of HIM a long time ago.’

It wouldn’t be long until they drove themselves into a corner. I figured the 11037 code I witnessed Chihiro input earlier was the similar code he warned me about… which like the N037 code she was given was just Leon upside down…

Was it a warning for the future or some kind of inside joke? 

‘Oh hello!’ Alter Ego blared to life ‘According to master you are Kyoko Kirigiri correct?’

To be able to create a fully functional AI in just a few days. Clearly Chihiro was the Ultimate Programmer.

‘That is correct would you mind introducing yourself?’

‘Oh course! I am Alter Ego!’

‘N037’

The AI stalled for a moment before having it’s text style completely changed and the AI head converting from Chihiro’s to who she could only assume was Jugo’s

‘Hey there Kyoko, looks like we’re finally able to talk.’

‘It appears so. Are you prepared to answer my questions?’

‘As long as I hold them, you must remember that I am not the original and was only given so much.’

‘That’s fine’

‘Let’s get started then.’

I would get my answers, No matter what.

Ultimate Line Break

Hifumi POV

When I’m bored I draw. It’s always been something that I enjoyed doing and it would remain that way for a long time. But tonight my drawings were a bit… different than usual. 

Hundreds of sketches littered my floor with a design that was seemingly impossible to obtain. Tall slim, short thick, tall thick, short thin, average, male, female, black hair, brown hair, blind hair, every drawing a different combination of features and not a single on feeling correct.

I’m good at two things, doujin and names.

Jugo Senichi

But not this name

Ultimate… Carpenter, no

Ultimate Cook, no

Ultimate Clean Freak, no

No no no no no

Then what?!

Jugo Senichi, I’m good with names.

Mr. Senichi that much I remembered.

Ultimate Car dealer, no

Ultimate Critic, no

Ultimate Conductor, no

It started with a C he was sure of that, but the world exactly still eluded him.

Brown hair

Black hair

Blond hair

No, no, no! That all feels wrong!

I’m good with names, It’s a skill I’ve always had.

Ultimate Cynic, no

Ultimate Composer, no

Ultimate Cheerleader, no

Blue eyes?

Yes! That feels right!

I quickly make a mental note to add blue eyes to all my future sketches.

Ultimate CG artist, no

Ultimate Con artist, no

Ultimate Comedian, no…

Yes! That’s it!

Suddenly things began clicking into place size thin, hair color red, height tall.

I will never forget a name, then why did it take me so long to remember? I’m great with names…

So why was this one so different?

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

The next morning was… strange to say the least. Overnight it had seemed like the entire school had turned on Byakuya. Instead of a simple nuisance it looked like everyone was openly antagonistic towards him. Twelve of the remaining thirteen students showed up to the morning meeting with only said heir being left out.

“Yeesh why’s everyone so tense?” Hiro asked “I mean sure our secret were revealed but everything worked out in the end right?”

“Well it’s less to do with our secrets and more to do with the fact that Mister Togami has been… much more on edge today…” Hifumi explained.

“H-he shouted me away and he looked really mad…” Toko muttered “I- I don’t think he would b-but it looked like he was thinking of doing something…”

“Who the hell does that asshole think he is?!” Mondo snarled “Just because he’s the heir of some big shot family he can do whatever the fuck he wants?”

“I must agree with you bro.” Taka sighed “But if Toko believes that Byakuya might do something to harm her I don’t want to put her in that kind of situation.”

“I don’t understand why he’s choosing now to be so antagonistic.” Sayaka mused “I mean when we all got here, and even during the first trial he only seemed annoyed towards us.”

Kyoko hummed in thought “First he openly criticizes us, then tampers with a crime scene and places us all in danger for his own amusement, then he refuses to share his secret, and finally he shoos away the single person who he shared an even slightly positive connection with.” She shook her head “His actions make no sense.”

“I’ve got it!” Taka exclaimed “Byakuya is actually the mastermind! And he wants us all to be angry and hateful so we’ll kill each other!”

“Nah I don’t think so bro…” Mondo sighed, it was clear that having to lie to his new brother was grating on his nerves. But it wasn’t like he could just go and say who the mastermind was, especially with Mukuro masqueradeing as her just two seats away.

“Mondo’s right” Makoto agreed “If Byakuya was the mastermind he would make us hate each other instead of himself… but instead he… he doesn’t even seem to realize what he’s doing is wrong.”

“You know when I said we need to not be tense…” Hiro joked “Talking about Byakuya is not the way to go.”

“Hiro’s right!” Leon exclaimed “Come on Taka! Let’s start the meeting with something important.”

“I- I am no longer able to lead the morning meetings remember…” Taka said shamefully “Thus is my punishment for harming a fellow student…”

“Shit sorry I forgot…” Leon apologize. “How about you Mondo? You’ve led a gang before maybe you could do it.”

“I can’t take leadership from another brother…”’Mondo denied.

“How about Kyoko?” Hiro suggested.

“No”

“Sakura then? She’s good at keeping us together.” Sayaka reasoned.

“I’m better at following orders than giving them.” The martial artist explained.

“How about you volunteer Chi?” I suggested to which she immediately denied “How about Makoto? He seems qualified enough.” 

“Me?!” The lucky student gasped.

“Yeah! Great idea!” Mondo grinned “You’re just about the only one able to keep your shit together during the trials and your pretty much friends with basically everyone here.”

“Al-Alright…” Makoto conceded “But what am I supposed to be doing?”

“Well I guess the first order of business should be figuring out who’s going to look after Toko.” Mukuro said “After all we clearly can’t keep her with Byakuya.”

“Wh-What?!” Toko gasped “But master is!”

“An asshole who exposed your secret in the cruelest way possible, tried to frame you for a crime you had nothing to do with, and almost got all of us killed in the process because he was bored.” Leon rattled off “Does a guy like that really deserve to be your master?”

“It’s tough love…” Toko muttered “He’ll learn.”

“Who votes to just let Toko torture Byakuya?” Makoto deadpanned.

Everyone’s hand went up even Toko’s

“Alright just make sure to keep a safe distance if he ever gets… moody again.” Makoto suggested.

“Alright what else is there to discuss?” Sakura asked.

“I mean, I know there was no execution but do you think Monokuma opened the doors to the third floor?” Hiro wondered.

“It’s definitely possible!” Taka said “I think we should go and check!”

“I’m trying to remember what’s on the third floor…” I muttered “I know that there’s the art room and the rec room but I can’t remember what else.”

“We’ll never know until we find it.” Chihiro smiled “We should go once we’re done eating.”

“Agreed!” Taka laughed “Let us increase our food consumption in order to fully explore the building!”

“We should probably split up as well.” Kyoko decided “I’ll go and explore the second floor again with… Junko.”

“Alright” Mukuro shrugged already having a feeling of what Kyoko really wanted “I can take a look upstairs again later.”

“Me and bro can check out the 1st floor.” Mondo volunteered.

“We still don’t know where Byakuya is, but we can have Hifumi and Hiro look at the dorms, then Sayaka and Leon, Sakura and Chihiro, and Me and Toko-“

“Toko and I…” the writer muttered in annoyance…

Makoto nodded “Toko and I will explore the third floor. Any objections?”

“None here”

“Nope”

“Alright then it’s decided!”


	17. Chapter 3 Act 2

Kiyotaka POV

It felt strange… I was always the head of everything, always leading the discussion, always making sure things stayed on track, and yet… in a way it felt relieving. Knowing that even if I wasn’t there that things could take care of themselves… of course he was surrounded by geniuses after all…

‘You can’t think like that!’ I chided, those kinds of thoughts can lead to devastating results. I took another look in every classroom, hoping to find some distraction from my uncharacteristically negative thoughts.

“Hey bro!” Mondo shouted “The nurses’ office opened up!” We should check it out.”

I gave a salute “Of course bro! I’ll be right there. A nurses office would be prudent if anyone else were to get hurt!”

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking.” Mondo nodded “Now if somebody gets stabbed or some shit they might be able to do something about it.”

“Don’t say that so casually!” I exclaimed.

“Shit sorry…” he muttered “I guess I’m more used to it than you are.”

“Used to it?!”

“I lead a gang remember” I had almost forgotten about that, having met him it was hard to imagine. “We ain’t really the worst gang out there just the biggest. Daiya… he had a certain air to him, people just fucking loved the guy. So when me and him started the gang thugs everywhere just flocked to us.”

Mondo laughed humorlessly “Course other gangs didn’t take too kindly to us. Me and Daiya and all the other guys had to fight tooth and nail. Course it’s not supposed to be anymore than a hand to hand street brawl but… some guys just want to win.”

“And that’s where your experience with stab wounds come from?”

“Gunshots too.” Mondo affirmed “You’d be surprised what some people can get their hands on.”

“Well I highly doubt we’d have to worry about that here!” I laughed “The only guns I’ve seen are controlled by Monokuma and those only turn on if we break the rules.”

“I hope to god that’s the only time they’ll turn on.” Mondo growled in response.

I flinched back and in a desperate attempt to change the topic “How about this refrigerator! I wonder what’s inside?!”

Mondo stared at me for a moment before laughing “Well why don’t you just go and open it bro?”

“Of course right away!”

Being negative solves nothing now, all I can do is look ahead and hope for the best.

Ultimate Line Break

Mukuro POV

“So here we are Kirigiri, why did you take me here?” I already knew why, Jugo said there was a good chance either her or Chihiro would end up being dragged away by Kyoko. 

“What is this room? And how did Jugo know about it?”

“Don’t use his name so casually!” I hissed.

Kyoko was a bit surprised by my outburst but recovered just a few moments later. “Fine, then what are these documents?”

“I don’t know, look at them yourself.” I shrugged, “It won’t take you long to figure out.”

The detective narrowed her eyes but took a look at one of the folders anyway.

Class 74

Chisa Yukizomme Ultimate Housekeeper

Class 76

Sonosuke Izayoi Ultimate Blacksmith

Class 77-A

Yusuke Matsuda Ultimate Neurologist

Class 77-B

Gundham Tanaka: Ultimate Breeder

Akane Owari: Ultimate Gymnast

“These… these are all the different classes aren’t they? From Hope’s Peak?” Kyoko muttered.

I nodded “Your class is next”

Kyoko Kirigiri Ultimate Haha think it would be that easy bitch?!

Kyoko actually scoffed at her sister’s cruel joke “It’s Detective… I know that because of him…”

Jugo Senichi Ultimate Comedian

Kyoko then let out a small grunt of confusion

Leon Kuwata, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Taeko Yasuhiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Hifumi Yamada, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Jugo Senichi, Makoto Naegi, Mondo Owada, Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Sakura Ogami…

“Mukuro Ikusaba?”

My eyes widened a bit, What the hell sis? You’d white out her Ultimate talent but not my name?

Though when you stop to think about it, why would you even need to bother getting rid of my name when the plan was to kill me off anyways?

“Your shaking” Kyoko commented “Though not in fear, but in anger.”

“Great work detective” I muttered hatefully “I still don’t see why you had to bring me here.”

“Why don’t you tell me why you're dressing up as Junko Enoshima Mukuro.”

Shit, of fucking course she knew. She had made it obvious after all no wonder her sister thinks she’s useless enough to kill.

“Do you have no answer?” Kyoko asked.

“Ask the damn computer if your so curious.” I growled.

“It’s Junko isn’t it. She’s the mastermind.”

“You can’t say anything…” I muttered “She’ll give us a chance in the future but… she can send this whole school crashing down at any moment. She doesn’t care if she dies along with everyone else.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened “Does the group execution apply to her as well?”

“Of course it does.” Mukuro scoffed “She’s as much of a player as everyone else here.”

Kyoko seemed to have been putting together the pieces to a puzzle I didn’t even know existed.

“Is that why she tried to kill you?” She wondered “So that there could be a mystery and she could execute herself,”

“Most likely…” I realized “Though I guess she could always just use Jugo’s corpse instead.”

“It’s here?” Kyoko said surprised.

“The Bio lab on the fifth floor is being used as a morgue. His body is being kept there, along with Celeste and Aoi I’d imagine.”

“Interesting…” Kyoko mused “Very… very interesting.”

Ultimate Line Break

Sayaka POV

Searching the third floor seemed just as unnecessary as searching the second, the windows were all sealed, and camera’s still littered the halls.

“Holy shit! Sayaka check this out we have a rec room!”

“Of course you’d find that before anything else.” I sighed Leon was a good guy, but not the most bright. He wanted out just as much as everyone else but at the same time he had an easier time adjusting then the rest of them. “You do remember we’re looking for a way out right?”

The baseball star smiled sheepishly “Well yeah but, at least now we won’t be dying of boredom. Maybe having something to do will dissuade others from wanting to kill people.”

“Well I certainly hope not!” Monokuma said appearing from… a ceiling tile? His appearances were always random but this time it seemed like he was just as bored as the rest of them. “But everyone can do with a little excitement! I’m not heartless ya know!”

“Coulda fooled me.” Leon muttered.

“Not only do we have games but magazines as well! Fashion, motorcycles, martial arts, video games, baseball, science, all kinds of magazines! Oh, but nothing dirty!” Leon don’t look so disappointed by that! “This is a school, after all. If you need a quick fix, check out the swimsuit mags!”

“Well what if we run out of stuff?” Leon asked “We you be getting us more swim- I mean more magazines.”

“Sorry no can do. Even if I wanted to right now magazines are kinda…”

“Kinda what?” I asked suspiciously, I wished the bear wasn’t a machine then I might be able to tell what they were thinking.

“Oops!” Monokuma laughed “Nothing, never mind, no no no! Anyway, that’s it for my expoundation. Bye-bye!”

“Expoundation…?” Leon asked “Is that even a word?”

“That’s what your worried about?” I hissed “And not the fact that I’m pretty sure he just alluded to magazines being gone.”

“Huh?! Where’d you get that idea?!”

I sighed in annoyance he can be so dense sometimes “He just said and I quote ‘Even if I wanted to right now magazines are kinda…’ he just said that even if he wanted to he couldn’t get us new issues because magazines are…”

Leon finally connected the dots “Holy shit… how the hell is that possible?”

“I’m still not sure…” I admitted. It was impossible right? Not even Togami would be able to shut down every magazine producer in Japan. Just what was happening outside?

“Well no use worrying about it now.” Leon shrugged, was it just her or was he being… unnaturally complacent about all this… “Come on we should play something before we have to report back to Taka. They have pool and darts, heck I’m so bored I’ll play some nerd games like Othello or shoji if you want.”

“You can’t possibly be that bored.” I rolled my eyes “We’ve only been here for a few days.”

Leon’s took a moment to process that “Shit your right, it feels like months have gone by but… just a few days ago we found Celeste in the gym… and Kyoko almost died just yesterday… and here I am getting pumped about a game room…”

That wasn’t what she meant but… Leon was right two people just died a few days ago. They were strangers sure but still, to think Monokuma didn’t drive someone to murder not once but twice…”

Only twice… because unlike her Taka wasn’t trying to hurt Kyoko but she had actively attempted to end Leon’s life. And yet still he treated her no different. She didn’t deserve his kindness and yet here they were. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright maybe just a quick round of darts.” I conceded “But after that we should probably get to the dining hall.”

The wanna be rockstar pumped his fist “All right you won’t regret this!”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“Uh…” I rubbed the back of my neck “Now I’m no expert but is it just me or is this place a bit… off.”

Now I’m no expert on art, Hell I don’t quite understand it half the time but something told me that those ‘pictures’ hanging at the back of the room weren’t made by students. They looked like the sort of thing your mom would hang on the fridge when you were in first grade. Not only that but there were only about five or six pictures copied and then scattered along the walls.

“It does seem kind of unsettling…” Chihiro agreed “Especially that Monokuma statue and all those… pictures.”

“For an art room it does not seem all that creative.” Sakura noted “It’s almost hard to believe this was ever a school at all.”

“The classrooms are rather small and limited as well.” Chihiro agreed “Two classrooms per floor, military style weapons, the only thing on the floor are the coins for that weird prize machine.”

“I mean Hope’s Peak is for the best of the best.” I pointed out “Maybe they didn’t need more than a few classrooms.”

“I guess…” Chihiro muttered. Hey she couldn’t expect me to have all the answers.

“In any case we should be thorough with our investigation.” Sakura said “Though I doubt it something important may be hidden in the supply closet.”

We entered, and I had expected to find the picture of Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro but instead… it was Hina and Celeste drinking tea at some kind of girls day… but why? Why the different picture?

“This is impossible!” Sakura gasped “Where could this picture have been taken? None of us knew each other before coming here.”

“And if Aoi has known Celeste beforehand… she wouldn’t have chosen her to murder, the whole reason she did it was to get someone else out of here.” Chihiro agreed.

Then Monokuma showed up “That’s mine give it back!” He snatched the picture away from Sakura, who probably only let him because of school regulations, “You peeked, didn’t you!? Well, they all had some pretty dazzling smiles, huh? They were definitely living their school life. It’s like they ripped a page right outta the book of youth!”

“What was that picture!” Sakura demanded “How is that possible?!”

“I’m not tellin’ you nothin’!” If Monokuma had a tongue I’m sure it would be sticking out then he leapt out of sight photo in tow.

“Well if you thought I was lying hopefully that removes any doubt…” I sighed, “What I want to know is why the picture was different. Is Junko trying to give us hints or is this some kind of crazy coincidence?”

“I guess we had to of met before today…” Chihiro answered instead “Didn’t you see there weren’t any metal plates on the window and that had to of been a classroom at Hope’s Peak.”

“That’s correct, Celeste and Hina were from completely different parts of Japan.” Sakura conformed “But I’m sure we’d of remembered meeting each other no matter how long ago it was.”

“If only you knew just how wrong you were…” I muttered “If you think forgetting someone you’ve met long ago is weird try forgetting two years of your life… or how about 15…”

Ultimate Line Break

Makoto POV

I led Toko, reluctant as she was towards the physics room. She hadn’t said a word the whole way there and silently followed me into the storage room, as curious as I was about the huge machine in the center it would be more convenient to start at the back.

“I-is this where your going to do it?” Toko muttered.

“Where I’m going to do what?”

“K-kill me obviously!” Toko screamed “Now that your all afraid of master and b-because of Jack! Your going to end me h-here and then you c-can kill him too!”

“Nobody’s killing anybody!” Great of course she had to go and talk about this in the worst smelling room in the building, the formaldehyde was awful. I coughed a bit “Look how about we talk about this back in the main room, the formaldehyde smells terrible and all I can see is some normal physics equipment and a tarp.”

“S-so now I smell bad?!”

Yes “No! It’s really just the formaldehyde!”

“A-Alright then…” Toko sighed “You c-can just kill me in the main room anyways…”

“I’m not going to kill you!” I snapped.

She winced “Y-Yeah right… you're just going to let a serial killer run wild huh?”

“Toko…” I sighed, “We understand you’re not a serial killer, as long as it’s you out and not Jack we won’t have an issue, the only way you’ll end up dead is if you get executed.”

“Which I bet you-“

“No were not hoping for that! I want Aoi to have been the last death! Nobody else has to leave us!” I know she has a victim complex but this is getting ridiculous.

“Y-Yeah right…”

I grunted in annoyance ‘I don’t see why I make you all defensive yet Byakuya can threaten you and you’ll praise him to hell and back.’ But still it’d probably be best if I changed the topic “What do you think this huge machine is?”

“Watch out!”

Toko jumped as Monokuma appeared seemingly out of nowhere

“What you wanna do some quantum leaping!?”

“Wh-What are you talking about!”

“That’s a time machine! Pretty awesome, right? It was designed by a student right here at Hope’s Peak! The Ultimate Physicist… Although, they don’t go here anymore. They died during The Tragedy!

“A time machine?” Toko deadpanned.

“Well it can only go back one minute.” Monokuma explained “It’s real convenient if you burn some toast or something.”

We both stared at him unimpressed

“Grrr fine I was lying anyway!” The bear yelled “There’s no such thing as time machines! Honestly, It’s just an air purifier.

“Air purifier?” That’s certainly more believable but why would we need that in the first place?

“It can provide clean air no matter where you’re at. With that thing, you could even live in Mars! But that’s probably more trouble than it’s worth. Anyways without this baby you wouldn’t be getting your delicious air, breath it ALLLLLL in folks!”

“I h-hate him…” Toko muttered.

I laughed “Trust me we all do… but that does raise some questions… why do we need an air purifier, and just what the hell does he mean the Tragedy?”

“I- I don’t wanna know…” Toko admitted “I just want to leave…”

“Once again the feelings mutual… maybe we should just report back to the dining hall with everyone else…”

Toko nodded and we began to head out, but not before I grabbed a camera from a table nearby, it had some strange anime design and was kinda beat up but it still seemed to work just fine.

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“Alright guys!” Me and Sakura were the last group to return to the dining hall so once we entered Makoto decided to start the meeting right away. “Now that we’re all here why don’t we see if we’ve found anything new.”

“In that case I’m afraid me and Mr. Hagakure weren’t very helpful.” Hifumi sighed.

“We wanted to see if the gate by the warehouse opened up as well but no dice.” Hiro continued “Then we kinda just started sifting through the warehouse looking for anything useful. But whoever the mastermind is really didn’t leave anything behind.”

“Ah well that’s alright!” Makoto said encouragingly “I doubted there would have been anything here anyway but it was good that you both were thorough… I’m guessing you haven’t found Byakuya either?”

“Not like we were looking for Mr. Togami to begin with…” Hifumi huffed.

“Yeah no thanks!” Hiro agreed.

“He’s not that bad…” Toko growled.

“Didn’t he threaten you?” Leon asked.

“It’s tough love!”

“More like full on hatred.” Jugo deadpanned.

“Well if you must know where he is.” Mukuro said “We found him in the locker room but, he seemed annoyed by our presence alone. We didn’t even speak a word to him.”

“I don’t think he would appreciate any visitors at this point in time.” Kyoko agreed “Either than that the second floor was the same as well.”

“Well me and my bro found something on the first floor!” Mondo grinned “The nurses office was wide open when we got there.”

“There wasn’t much more than some headache medicine and first aid kits but it is better to have than have not!” Taka finished.

“I was hoping they would have some protein but I guess not.” Sakura griped “Me and Chihiro found something very odd however in the art room.”

“Odd how” Kyoko wondered.

“It was a picture of… Aoi and Celeste having tea…” I answered “In Hope’s Peak without the windows covered.”

“Huh? But ain’t that impossible?” Mondo asked “I mean we’ve never met until like a week ago right?”

“Yeah I mean, I’ve definitely never met any of you.”

“C-could the picture of just been faked?” Toko asked.

“No way!” I denied “I’m great with computers so trust me when I say there is no way that was just photoshopped!”

“It did seem a bit too real…” Sakura agreed.

“But what does that mean?” Makoto wondered.

“Perhaps it’s not the first time we’ve met at all.” Hifumi suggested “We’ve all been brainwashed to forget our time together!”

“Come on man that’s too crazy even for me.” Hiro denied.

“Actually Hifumi I wanted to ask you something Makoto interrupted “Does this camera look familiar to you? Or at least the character on it.”

“Of course I recognize it!” Hifumi said almost as if he had been insulted personally by the question “It’s a super rare prize that was given away at a bingo contest at a big anime convention… You have no idea how much I had to pay that guy to get my hands on it!? Wait that’s my camera?!”

“What?!” Makoto asked shocked.

“Where did you find it?!” Hifumi demanded.

“In the physics lab…”

“It’s my most prized possession. I brought it here with me, but I lost it the first day, along with my phone.” Hifumi explained

“Okay but why was it in the physics lab then?” Leon asked.

“Argh! But it’s all messed up now!” Hifumi growled ignoring the baseball star “There’s no point if it isn’t in mint condition I guess I don’t need it anymore…”

“But didn’t you just say how much it meant to you?” Leon asked “Well whatever just leave it in the main hall with the handbooks. If someone needs it they can just go and grab it.”

“Well aside from the camera there was this huge air purifier in the physics room.” Makoto continued.

“Why would we need something like that?” Sayaka asked.

“I don’t know but Monokuma seemed pretty clear that bad things would happen if someone were to break it.”

“Probably some kind of punishment knowing him” Taka agreed “I mean breaking it would have been pointless anyway but try to be careful around it regardless.”

“I guess me and Sayaka are all that’s left, huh?” Leon said “We didn’t really find much but something has been bothering us…”

“Monokuma said something about magazines in the rec room. How he wouldn’t be able to get new copies even if he wanted to.” Sayaka continued “I might just be over exaggerating things but… I’m worried that means that there are no more magazines for him to collect.”

“It sounds crazy but if he can go and refill our food everyday why would magazines be a problem?” Leon continued.

“Because it’s the end of the world… the pictures, the magazines, you guys have to believe me now…” Jugo said.

Both I and Mondo stiffened. We heard about it sure, but to finally be seeing proof of everything Jugo said being true… it was terrifying.


	18. Chapter 3 Act 3

Mukuro POV

We decided to stay in the dining hall for the rest of the day. Chihiro, Mondo, and Taka, Leon And Sayaka, Hifumi and Yasuhiro, even Sakura was able to keep an almost conversation with the ever doubting Toko, somehow even she and Kyoko has formed some kind of bond. It was almost as if we had never left the school.

Of course that meant her sister had to take the chance to ruin everything.

“Well you're all having fun!” Monokuma laughed.

“Well we were.” I growled. It was getting hard to tell if she was still acting enough like her sister or not, she had only planned on doing it for a day or two, but now it had been a little over a week, it was still better than being dead.

“We were all having such a good time we knew you were about to ruin it.” Sayaka agreed.

“Your timings have become predictable. It’s only a matter of time before we discover your attack pattern.” Hifumi snickered.

“Y-You’re all so terrible to me…” Monokuma whimpered gamely “Everyone’s so cold and mean! Even after I got presents for you all!”

“It’s a dvd collection of how to get away with murder.” Jugo deadpanned.

“Presents?” Makoto said skeptically.

“Hmmm? Oh, have I got your attention? Puhuhu. Then let’s head to the gym, where your presents await! No questions, no dilly-dallying! Get a move on, and everything will become clear!”

“Wh-What is it…? What are you scheming this time!?” Hifumi demanded.

“He’s probably going to be giving us another motive.” Kyoko suggested.

“He can’t already be fucking bored can he?” Mondo asked.

“Yeah I mean he just read our secrets…” Hiro said “What more could he want?”

“I m-mean we know wh-what he wants.” Toko argued.

“Yeah I guess that was a dumb question.” Hiro muttered.

“We’ll just have to surpass this motive as well! Just like the secrets!” Taka declared.

Ultimate Line Break

We entered the gym to the cheeriest of welcomes “To be kept waiting by the likes of you. Rest assured if we had access to firearms, you’d all be dead.”

“Hey what the fuck’s your problem asshole?!” Mondo yelled “We started coming the second the bear told us to! Ain’t our fault he came to you first!”

“Though why anyone would be willing go towards you I’ll never understand.” Sayaka sneered.

“Why would you not want to go near master?!” Toko demanded.

“I’m not your master you demented little pig!” Byakuya growled.

“She’s a fully fledged masochist isn’t she…” Hifumi sighed.

“He ain’t exactly wrong…” Jugo agreed.

“Why don’t we just skip the preamble and get to the motive part already.” I suggested.

“Yeah, I’d like to know what Monokuma thinks he can do to kill us this time.” Chihiro agreed.

“With Celeste gone I doubt he’s going to try the million dollar bit.” Jugo smirked.

“Well if your really so excited…” Monokuma said as he appeared onstage “Why don’t I just get things started!”

“Whatever you do we won’t kill each other!” Taka shouted!

“Yeah! Your motives are bullshit!” Hiro agreed.

“Your right…” Monokuma sighed.

“Huh?” Makoto asked.

“From what I can tell at the moment only one of you is going to be capable of murder… And Togami here would never take such an unnecessary risk.”

Wait a second… what the hell is her sister doing now?! Jugo looked just as surprised as everyone else so… this is different?

“Which is why I’ll remove those risks!” Monokuma laughed.

“And why would you assume I want that?” Byakuya asked.

“Puhuhu! You haven’t even heard the beat part!” Monokuma continued “Byakuya here IS the motive!”

“He’s the motive? I don’t get it.” Leon muttered.

“Yes what is that supposed to mean?!” Byakuya demanded.

“Well if tomorrow is Monday… and Byakuya isn’t dead by Thursday… he can kill anyone he wants, become blackened and leave!”

“Isn’t that the same as always?” Mondo asked.

“No I believe there is still more.” Sakura said.

“That’s right!” Monokuma laughed “There will be a class trial sure! But even if Byakuya is discovered he can just execute someone else in his place!”

“So if we fail to kill Byakuya in three days… he can just kill the lot of us without any repercussions?” Taka asked.

“Well no…” Monokuma admitted “Killing more than two people from this point on is forbidden! It’d be so boring if you could just murder everyone right away!”

“I understand now… all I have to do is survive for three days and then I’ll get to kill not one but two of these fools.” Byakuya laughed “What a fun twist to this little game of ours.”

“You’re fucking sick in the head dude…” Leon scowled.

“Don’t get too scared because I’m not done!” Monokuma laughed “If Byakuya doesn’t kill anybody by Friday you’ll have another three days of safety! This will continue until somebody dies!”

“Alright…” I conceded “But how is this a present?”

“Wha What?” Monokuma said confused “I’m giving you a prime opportunity to kill Byakuya, isn’t that the greatest gift of all?”

“Ah-why would anyone want to kill master!” Toko demanded.

“Hmhmhm Perhaps I’ll kill one of the weaker ones… like Naegi or Fujisaki and then execute Kirigiri, I wonder how they’ll fare once all of their problem solvers are dead. A bunch of brainless idiots running about like chickens.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Kyoko asked “Stating your plans to kill others when any one of us is capable of killing you?”

“Yeah!” Mondo agreed “I’d happily be executed just to make sure your evil ass wasn’t bothering my bro!”

“Bro don’t say that please!” Taka begged.

“Oh so I’m evil now am I?” Byakuya scowled “Well excuse me, We’ve just discovered a way a minimum of two of us can escape, me and the winner of the game. Please tell me how that is evil?”

“You act as if you only have good intentions but you plan on making this murder as difficult to solve as possible don’t you.” Kyoko accused.

“Huh? Why would that be the problem?” Hifumi asked.

“Because if we can’t pin it on Byakuya then there will be a group execution!” Taka realized 

“M-master wouldn’t kill all of us… right?” Toko said hopefully.

“If you’re all stupid enough to be unable to solve a third murder than you deserve to die.” Byakuya shrugged.

Hatred flashed in everyone’s eyes, except Toko’s which held nothing but sadness. Her sister’s done it… she’s finally done it… that murderous glint that urge to kill another human. She directed all that rage towards Byakuya and made even Makoto consider it, if only for a second.

“We can deal with this!” He reasoned, “If we have teams of two guarding Byakuya every fourth day he can’t kill anybody.”

“Yeah but what if somebody tries to kill him?” Leon asked.

“You mean when right?” Hiro said “Because if he keeps acting like this someone’s bound to snap eventually.”

“I do deserve execution…”

“No bro you promised to try and forgive yourself for that.” Mondo reprimanded.

“I- I guess we should just… live our lives for now?” Chihiro said unsurly.

“That’s all we can do.” Kyoko agreed.

“B-But what if Mr. Togami…”

“He won’t try anything for a few days.” Sakura reassured “As cruel as he is he isn’t one to take unnecessary risks. Killing someone before he becomes immune would be foolish,”

“Yeah I guess that’s true.” Leon nodded “Well the nighttime announcement will be here any second now… might as well try and get some sleep.”

“Yeah good point…” I conceded “Goodnight everybody.”

“Night Junko”

“Night Mukuro” Jugo added.

Ultimate Line Break

??? POV

“So you hear what I’m saying right?” Monokuma asked “Byakuya is the perfect target for this little game of ours… but I really don’t want him to escape you see.”

“So what do you want me to do about it?”

“Well you want to keep your friends safe right?” Monokuma laughed “Your family and loved ones too? Well all you have to do is kill Byakuya if this motive lasts any longer than one cycle.”

“And they’ll all be safe? Even after I’m executed?”

“Look at you knowing you’ll die like a good little mole!” Monokuma chuckled “Of course they’ll be safe that was the deal wasn’t it? I mean at least your family will be, I don’t really control what happens in the game you see.”

“I hate you bear, and I hope you know that.”

“BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh don’t worry! I’m well aware! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The bear left my room with it’s laughed echoing around the walls. I slammed my fist into the wall “Sorry guys…” I muttered “But I need to keep them safe.”

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

The message I received after the third motive was a bit different than the one after the first.

‘I’m in the room so don’t get undressed or anything yet’

‘I figured I’d be better to talk than to continue this eternal note passing.’

‘Just so you know I didn’t predict this motive, actually I highly doubt I’ll know much of anything regarding murders in the future.’

‘If you want to ask me something I’m all ears.’

Rather straightforward as far as messages went but… I took a look around, he claimed that he was in the room but where in the world was he?

Should that be her first question then? I suppose it wasn’t like he gave her a limit to how much she could ask.

‘Where are you?’

Then shockingly enough a few moments later the words just appeared on the paper.

‘In your room, I just said that.’

Alright… that just raises more questions. 

‘What are you?’

‘How are you doing this?’

A few seconds later I got another set of replies

‘A ghost’

‘I wish I knew’

So not even they are quite sure how they’re doing what they are? And ghosts, isn’t that something Hagakure would come up with? But seeing the proof in front of her made it hard to deny.

‘Is…’

She couldn’t exactly say Junko is the mastermind, one glance from Monokuma would mean the end of her. Maybe I should abbreviate it? JE would be too obvious but maybe…

‘Is the UF the mastermind?’

‘When did you first get here?’

‘How did you die?’

A few seconds later and…

‘Yeah that’s right it’s her’

‘To Hope’s Peak? Two years ago, though I’ve only been a ghost for a few days. I woke up with everyone else on that first day.’

‘Executed’

That last word shocked her, he was executed? But to be executed there would need to be a class trial…

‘Who did you kill?’

‘I tried to kill the mastermind, I was unsuccessful.’

That was not the answer I expected but was probably the most reassuring thing I could of heard.

‘We’ll talk again later’

This next motive was bothering me, not only for the obvious reason of it being used to try and get us to kill each other, but also because it seemed to rely on Byakuya’s idiocy. The mastermind couldn’t have possibly known that this would happen ahead of time so… was this all improvised?

Either way, Byakuya would not survive by the end of the motive. Everyone will be too on edge during his allowed killing day, and if he keeps up his high and mighty attitude someone’s bound to snap. Like Hiro said it’s not if someone kills him but when someone does.

It was nearly impossible to tell what the heir was thinking, it just seemed to be completely lacking in any logic whatsoever. In his mind he thinks he’s doing them a favor but the way he acts strongly suggests otherwise. As if we’re nothing more than some cheap entertainment.

I shook my head, I suppose it doesn’t matter, finding out who’ll kill him ahead of time would be helpful during the class trial. Herself, Makoto, Chihiro, And Toko we’re obviously not going to try anything, even if Genocide Jill were to come out, her preferred style of killing would make her the obvious suspect.

Kiyotaka wasn’t likely to try anything either, anyone could see the emended guilt he felt during her own trial… an event that she couldn’t remove from her mind no matter how hard she tried. How is it that she managed to forget everything else in her life but not the one thing she wants to forget?

‘Never mind that’ I mentally chided myself ‘Now who’s left?’ Mukuro knew she wasn’t exempt from her sister’s rules and made it painfully clear she doesn’t have any intention of giving her what she wants. So that leaves…

Byakuya’s killer will most likely be Sakura, Mondo, Hifumi, Yasuhiro, Sayaka, or Leon.

Which one will snap first is still up for debate.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Memory #2

“Huh me?” I asked dumbly “Why the hell would YOUR family want some lowlife like me for entertainment?”

“Don’t assume anything of it.” Byakuya scoffed “My family wants to be sure the people I’m studying with are actually talented.”

“Well I guess I can’t let them down then huh?” I muttered “At least tell me I’m not the opening act?”

“Oh please I made sure you were last.” Byakuya sneered “That way you’ll disappoint as few people as possible.”

“Yeah you say that but… You do realize my bits only work with the common folk right? I mean imagine Toko trying to write some Fantasy Action novel. Shit just wouldn’t work.”

“Hey don’t be so down on yerself.” Mondo said “Everyone’s doin something and I’m pretty sure none of us are up ta his standards.”

“It’s not about me being down, and more of the fact that I don’t think Togami’s are capable of laughter.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Hiro agreed.

“Our Togami barely smiles, laughing? It’d be impossible.” Makoto agreed.

“Now wait a second” I smirked “Impossible huh? Well Celeste which bet is this going to be?”

“If I accept? 77” Celeste quipped.

“And if I win my record will be?”

“75-2”

“I’m liking these odds, Alright I bet I can make Byakuya Togami laugh, and not a forced laugh a genuine one!”

“You truly believe you can do it?” Celeste asked “Very Well then with the usual wager I accept.”

“Wager?! Your not betting money are you?!” Taka asked scandalized.

“Nah bro, they just offer to do each other favors, like cleaning their rooms and shit.”

“They wanted to do it with money but I talked Jugo out of it.” Kyoko added.

“I would have ran out of money months ago.” I nodded.

“That’s not exactly something to be proud of.” Mukuro deadpanned.


	19. Chapter 3 Act 4

Days until Byakuya’s immunity 3

Jugo POV

Things were tense, like more tense than usual. Byakuya hadn’t bothered to enter the dining hall since the warehouse opened up, and even worse the motive was on everyone’s minds today.

“So Ah… I guess it’s just us 10 now huh?” Hiro asked.

“I mean Toko’s watching Byakuya and Kyoko’s busy investigating something or another.” Makoto shrugged.

“Yes but… doesn’t she need to eat?” Taka asked.

“She’s probably just grabbing something from the warehouse.” Hifumi said “That’s what I do whenever I’m hungry and the dining hall is closed.”

“In any case we need to talk about this new motive.” Sayaka said, “I mean we could just ignore it but… what do we do when Byakuya goes on the offensive?”

“I’m sure Monokuma will get bored of the motive after a week or two goes by.” Hiro decided “Nothing to worry about!”

“I highly doubt that…” I muttered “But maybe we should just try and be as optimistic as he is.”

Chi gave a nod in affirmation and we continued our breakfast in silence.

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“So what’s on the agenda today chief?” Jugo asked.

“I’m not sure…” I admitted “Mondo said he wasn’t in the mood for exercise after everything that happened yesterday and I’m not quite sure I want to just do it with Sakura.”

“That is a very wise decision.” Jugo agreed “How about you just go and hang out with somebody else? I mean I barely know a bunch of people here so I’d be nice to learn.”

“W-well…” Chihiro muttered “Maybe I could try and talk with Byakuya? Maybe talking will dissuade him from trying anything?”

“I doubt it but you go right ahead!” Jugo said in the simultaneously least and most encouraging way possible.

We found Byakuya, predictably in the library reading a book. Toko sat nearby surprisingly not staring at her obvious crush but instead writing a book of her own.

“Toko’s right there it’s not too late to back out.” Jugo reminded, but I had already made up my mind.

“Ah, So your the one who’s going to try and kill me then?” Byakuya asked. “I’ll be honest I had been expecting Owada.”

“I’m not here to kill you.” I denied “I just want to talk.”

“And what pray tell is pointless socializing going to help you with?” Byakuya asked.

“Well um… it’s negative to think about but one way or the other your going to be gone by Thursday.” I explained “Either someone will kill you or you’ll escape. It’s as simple as that… and when you pick someone to execute or to kill… I’d rather it not be me.”

Byakuya set the book down and gave me an approving look “It seems like I misjudged you, I believed you were as naive as Makoto but perhaps you do have a bit of common sense. Alright we’ll talk but about what I find suitable to talk about.”

I had figured being honest would at least cause him to act a bit less suspicious towards me but it seems that he was just as hostile as ever.

“Now during the second trial” Byakuya didn’t even wait for an answer “You were so sure that I was innocent, why was that? What made you so confident.”

‘My secret ghost friend told me.’ I had wanted to say that so bad. Just to see what the look on his face would be, but I figured he wouldn’t take to kindly to it “It was your behavior, when we had closed in on Aoi she began to panic and made herself the obvious suspect, but the moment after we found out Toko was innocent, and the whole investigation before that you were acting way too suspicious. It was clear you wanted to be suspected which made it obvious you were just a red herring.”

“So my leading you on alerted you to my innocence? Interesting.” Byakuya muttered “Perhaps I had been laying it on a bit thick, but I think it was necessary if I wanted someone as dense as Makoto can be to understand. Alright then how about this, you remember that paper Monokuma caught you with during our first week here?”

“Yes what about it?”

“What exactly was written there? And don’t give that notes nonsense again either, it was clearly something you didn’t want any of us to see not just the mastermind.”

“Argh why can’t these assholes just be fucking retards for a change?!” Jugo growled.

“Well… it’s a bit embarrassing but if you have to know…” I struggled to come up with a decent lie but I couldn’t find a good excuse “I completely forgot about that..”

“You forgot?” The heir scoffed.

“I mean… I’m surprised you remembered.” I said “Especially with everything going on, we’ve only been here a week and already two of us are dead, one nearly died, one was revealed to be a serial killer, and nobody has made any progress on escape.”

“Asahina made progress but her effort was in vain.” Byakuya supplies.

“Why do you do that?” I asked.

“Do what?”

“Why make yourself so hated Monokuma uses you as a motive?”

“That was not my intention.” Byakuya growled “But if your going to act like everyone else and assume I’m some heartless villain than I want you to stay out of my sight. Understood?”

His shift in behavior was sudden but not unexpected “I hope you realize your hurting yourself much more than you realize.” And then I left him to his devices, I doubt he would have listened but… it usually paid to be hopeful.

“What a fucking asshat!” Jugo yelled “What the hell man? Everyone wants to kill ya and that’s how you act?!”

“It’s n-nothing personal…” Toko muttered to me unaware of Jugo’s rant “Master’s just a bit on edge with the new motive and all…”

“Why do you even like him?” It had bothered me for a while so I finally decided to voice the question.

“I- I don’t know” Toko admitted “He’s not the hottest guy I’ve ever met, he’s not the smartest, and he isn’t even close to the friendliest but… he makes me feel things none of them could ever hope to.”

“So not even you know…” I muttered.

“A-And even if I didn’t love him I’d still be chasing after him!”

“Huh why?”

“B-because me and Jack have come to an agreement.” Toko explained.

“An agreement?” Me and Jugo asked in sync.

“”She promised not to k-kill anymore as long as we had master… a-according to her he’s the first guy she’s been attracted to she didn’t want to kill a-and she wouldn’t murder as long as she had him.”

“That’s that’s huge…” Jugo gasped.

“And because Byakuya keeps refusing to give into your advances”

“Jack’s getting antsy yes… but she has promised not to kill as long as we’re here!” Toko explained “A-and neither of us want Byakuya’s pity love we want actual g-genuine a-affection…”

“O-oh! I guess that makes sense!” It really didn't, at least not to me, if I could stop a serial killer just by getting a boyfriend I wouldn’t care what kind of love I was getting.

“A-And it’s for that reason! I won’t let anyone kill master! A-and I’ll also stop anyone from killing him as well!”

“Those two things are the same thing. Don’t you mean you’ll stop him from killing anyone?” I asked.

“Huh? B-but if he leaves and then I leave after him… we could be tragic survivors…” Toko muttered “We’ll fall in love over our shared trauma…”

“I’m not really sure who’s worse off in this relationship…” Jugo said disturbed “Toko for loving an ass like Byakuya or Byakuya for having to deal with this all the time.”

I nodded silently… it was certainly a sight to behold that’s for sure.

Ultimate Line Break

Leon POV

“Umm Hifumi, when you said you needed a favor… I didn’t exactly expect it to take more than a few minutes.”

“Well when I say that I want to put you in my latest manga what else can you expect?!” Hifumi huffed “I need to get everything perfect! I’m a perfectionist you know! Besides… I need to get to know everybody better anyways.”

“Huh? Why all of a sudden?” It’s not like anything had happened to him recently unless… “You aren’t planning on killing Byakuya are no?”

“What?!?! Mr. Kuwata don’t say things like that!” Hifumi stumbled “It’s just… I’m really good with names right? I hear them once and they get stored away forever. It probably comes from having to know the names of hundreds of different side characters in any singular anime. It just all stays fresh in my brain.”

“Okay but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well! Not only do I remember names but also faces! My memory isn’t the best when it comes to other things but I always remember names and faces! But ah… recently I forgot one… I don’t even know how it happened.”

“You forgot one name? And now you want to make sure you never forget one again? That’s like crazy dedication?” What the hell is with this guy?

“Precisely Mr. Kuwata!” Hifumi agreed “I’ve already done a few of the others if you want to see!”

“Ah sure!”

I hopped down from the podium and saw that Hifumi had essentially only been able to finish the main body shape and hair.

“With this I’ll be able to get everything done anyway!” He explained “Other than you Miss Maizono, Mr. Oowada, Mr. Ishimaru, and Miss Ogami have modeled for me already.

I took a look at each of the sheets of paper seeing Sayaka first. She looked like some sort of cross between a pop singer and an old fashioned mage, with a microphone instead of a staff and a cat ear headband. Her band mates took the shape of four small fairies buzzing around her. His unfinished picture sat next to her holding a guitar.

Mondo was more of an evil overlord type with a skeleton horse instead of a motorcycle. His gang stood behind him also with their own undead mounts. Mondo was wearing some dark and sinister looking armor. He was shaking the hand of Taka who had a much more heroic appearance in a knight’s armor and a sword and shield. Standing behind him were all knights of a similar nature. From what Hifumi told him it was symbolizing their broship despite being complete opposites.

The last one was much more straightforward and apparently the thing that started it all. He sketched a picture of Sakura training and turned it into her punching a dragon in the face. “When she saw it I was sure I was a goner!” Hifumi explained “But it turned out that she actually liked it! So I decided to do one for everyone. Besides this way I’ll never forget any of your names ever again.”

Maybe that was true but I still think there was more of a reason to why he was so hasty with his drawings.

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“We still have a bit of time left in the day you know, maybe we could spend it with some less crazy people.”

“Well you know Jugo… for as much time as we spend together I don’t know all that much about you.”

“Oh! I guess that’s true” he laughed “Alright you wanna head to your room? I’ll tell you all you need to know there.”

It was a short walk but once we arrived Jugo began talking immediately. “I used to have a brother, was probably the smartest kid in the world.”

“Used to?”

“Well he ain’t dead if that’s what you were thinking.” He elaborated “Just a dimension away and fifteen years older. But enough about that, thinking that way will just make me sad.”

“What was so great about him?”

“Ah shit what wasn’t” he smiled fondly “He had autism alright, but damn it sometimes it was hard to tell. He had this piano he got for his birthday. Well it was more like a keyboard but you get the point. Anyway, one day he just picks it up and starts pressing notes. Then he’ll have done two notes, the three, then four. Eventually he was playing ‘Love comes walking in!’ A song that he had probably only heard about once or twice in his life.”

“After that we got him a piano instructor and he just got so much better every week. I’m sure that if he were here he’d become the Ultimate pianist in no time flat.”

“Sometimes I wish I had a sibling.” I admitted “Hearing you talk about your brother is a nice difference to the layers of sarcasm that you usually have.”

“Well everyone has their own way of going about things.” He shrugged “Some like Makoto believe the best in people, and others like Byakuya try to push them away. Personally I prefer to use sarcasm to distract myself to this… really bizarre situation.

“That makes sense” I conceded “You know… a couple of days ago me Mondo and Sakura were talking about our pets. Do you have any?

“Yup a dog.” He nodded “His name was Sammie and he was a mutt. We did a dna test and he had a bit of everything in him. Rottweiler, Toy poodle, golden retriever, if it was a dog you can bet it was shoved in there.”

“You know your life sounds weirdly normal.” I noticed.

“Well my world was pretty boring. We don’t have wacky characters like you guys wandering about. In fact if someone like Mondo existed in my world he’d be behind bars in seconds, and Taka? Coddled to the highest degree. Leon? Sayaka? Rumors would be spread to hell and back. Everything they say would be judged to hell and back. And false accusations would be spread like wildfire.”

“Th-That sounds awful!”

“Well maybe I can be a bit negative about things.” Jugo admitted. “But I can still get why I could ditch that place as soon as possible. Even if it was to come to a place like this.”

Chihiro: “Jugo…”

Ultimate Line Break

Makoto POV

“Oh hey Kyoko!” I greeted.

“If your expecting a conversation don’t. There’s no need for it.”

Well that was a rather Byakuya answer… what’s her problem all of a sudden unless she’s testing me? Either way! I have to get to know everyone better if we want to leave here alive. “But, I mean… don’t you think talking is important? I feel like if we’re gonna get out of here, we all need to be on the same page and to do that we need to know each other.”

“You could certainly make the argument that forming friendships may help prevent killings. But are you asking for some kind of deep connection?”

“Huh?” Of fucking course the first thing that comes out of my mouth is huh, I really do need every damn thing explained to me don’t I?

“You could just be deceiving us, pretending to be everyone’s friend so you can gather information.”

“N-No that’s not—!” Why can’t I just say what I’m thinking? Why do I always make such a pitiful attempt at lying?

“Well then, let’s do a quick test, shall we?” Kyoko suggested.

“A test?”

“If you’re as gung-ho on friendship as you claim, this should be an easy question. Hiro is your friend right? Then what is his ultimate ability?”

“He’s the Ultimate Clairvoyant.” That was easy

“And What is his accuracy rate?”

“Accuracy rate?!” That one was a bit surprising but I’m pretty sure it’s “30% right?”

“That’s correct I suppose your pleas of camaraderie are true.”

“Of course they were!” I understand that it’s hard to trust people in an environment like this but cut me some slack here.

“Yes of course. Such a foolishly open person as you could never lie. Everyone would know right away.” Kyoko smirked “Okay then, as promised… What would you like to know about me?”

“Oh, um… let’s see… What school did you used to go to, before you came here?”

“Before I came here…? I guess I was living abroad.”

“You guess?” I muttered “Was it an exchange program? Or do your parents work overseas or something?”

“My parents? I suppose?”

Why is she so unsure of herself? Does she even know the answers to these questions? “Well what kind of work does he do?”

“Foreign government? Top secret clearance…?”

What the hell is he an assassin?!

“I kept up my end of the deal. This should be enough right? I’m leaving now.”

This should be enough? She didn’t say one true thing about herself “Hey wait a second!”

I seemed to have got her attention.

“If your going to try and have a conversation the least you can do is tell me one true thing about yourself!”

Kyoko stared at me for a moment before smiling “My favorite color is purple should that suffice?”

‘That doesn’t tell me a damn thing about you…’ I thought ‘but still… I guess it’s better than nothing.’

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Daily Nightmare #7

“Whoa whoa! It’s been so long!” Monokuma laughed “You didn’t forget about little ol’ me did you? Hahahahahhaha! Yeah didn’t think so! You sounded so happy today! But you still have a lil problem! Your dead! You know when I say lil it makes you think it’s not that big of a deal. But there’s no such thing as a lil’ murder or a lil arson. So don’t think that your just a lil dead!”


	20. Chapter 3 Act 5

Chihiro POV

“You two were absent yesterday.” Sakura noted.

“Yeah sorry about that.” Mondo apologized “I really shouldn’t of skipped but after all that shit yesterday I really wasn’t in the mood.”

“I really didn’t want to do it either… everything with the Byakuya motive really rubbed me the wrong way.” I explained.

“A fragile mental state is no good for training.” Sakura agreed.

“Yeah but I’m guessing you still came up here right?” I guessed “You’re so strong Sakura. No matter what happens here you never let it phase you.”

“Of course what happens here startles me.” The martial artist explained “But I always find that training helps calm me down, and with little else to do here I see no excuse for me to skip.”

“I understand the feeling.” Mondo agreed “I definitely don’t do anything as extreme as you do but if I ever skip out I feel like shit.”

“Doesn’t all that training get tough though?” I asked.

“I’ve never seen it as tough.” Sakura explained “My destiny is to fight so I have to keep getting stronger.”

“Your destiny huh…” Jugo muttered.

“From the day I was born, I’ve been fighting. Heaven sent me to live as its champion.”

“Alright now you’re just bragging.” Mondo said jokingly.

“No your not please continue!” I pleaded.

Mondo handed me some weights to lift as Sakura continued her story. “My father was my master, and my every waking moment was spent with him learning to fight. As a child, I sparred with boxing champions and hit the mat with wrestling gold medalists. I was no match for them when I first began, of course. But before long they were no match for me.”

“You mean you were actually able to beat people like that!” I asked.

“How about we aim a bit lower for now?” Mondo said “Let’s see if you can beat bro before we go after any boxing champions.”

I nodded determined “Yes perhaps comparing yourself to me is unwarranted” Sakura said “While you want to grow stronger I strive to become the strongest human on earth.”

“You mean you aren’t already?” Mondo asked.

“No… there is still someone I must surpass.” She explained, “Until I can beat him, I’ll never be the strongest. But now isn’t the time to talk about it.”

“Right, Chi you stopped doing your reps in the middle of the story.” Mondo chided “You can’t just stop like that!”

“Sorry Mondo! I’ll try harder next time!”

“Someone you have to surpass huh?” Jugo said “I think I know the feeling.”

We continued to exercise for a bit longer before Mondo decided to interrupt us. “So this is going to sound really fucking lame but you guys pretty much have your lives set after high school right?”

“I suppose that is one way to look at it.” Sakura agreed “I certainly won’t be having any financial troubles in the future.”

“My programs already have me set for life.” I added.

“Yeah well I’ve been thinking. Even after high school I ain’t going to be known as anything more than that guy who led this really bad gang and... I dunno man I don’t want that to be my whole life.” Mondo admitted “Like don’t get me wrong, I love the guys they mean the world to me. But I don’t think I want to be the Ultimate Gang Leader forever ya know.”

“That’s an admirable thought.” Sakura said “There is nothing wrong with wanting to better oneself.”

“So I was thinking what could I possibly do besides break shit? And then it came to me! I could start making shit instead. So I got the idea that’d I’d like to become a carpenter.”

“Well I don’t think there’s been an Ultimate Carpenter yet!” I quipped “So I’m sure you can do it!”

“That’s the only reason?” Mondo said doubtfully.

“Nah just the most convenient one.” Jugo snarked.

“Damn condescending ghost.” Mondo growled “Last time I say anything positive around you.”

Ultimate Line Break

Mukuro POV

Why is this the third time this has happened? Well to Hiro it would only be the first but it seemed that every time Hiro would get some strange new set of predictions she would be the one he dragged in to help him. Even with her Junko costume it seemed she would be unable to avoid the same fate.

“Hiro, I get that this new batch of predictions is startling you but why ask me to help you out when Makoto or Chihiro would be far more willing?”

“Because Makoto and Chihiro weren’t the first people I saw after opening my door.” Hiro answered cluelessly.

I took a moment just to stare at him, of all the excuses he could have given why use the dumbest one by far? “Alright fine what are these predictions of yours?”

“Well normally I get ten predictions and three of them are almost always right!” Hiro explained “But this batch is kinda… weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Well most of them are impossible.” Hiro explained “The first three I got were Kiyotaka merges with Mondo’s ghost, Aoi finds Chihiro’s ghost, and Celeste kills Hifumi.”

“All of which are completely untrue. Mondo’s alive, Chihiro’s alive, Aoi’s dead, and Celeste is dead.” I nodded.

“Yeah! But normally even my most impossible predictions have some slimmer of truth in them.” Hiro explained “Like even if I were to predict Byakuya will take over Denmark, it doesn’t mean it’ll happen and it doesn’t make it likely to happen but it still CAN happen.”

“Well I mean… maybe that could happen if things went slightly different? Like if Chihiro didn’t change the name plates those things could be true?”

“Ah you think I’m just timeline jumping again?” 

Timeline jumping? Wait again?! You know what never mind, why am I ever surprised by you?

“Well do you mind telling me the other seven predictions?”

“Alright but they probably aren’t true.” Hiro shrugged.

“Sakura’s a mole.”

Most likely untrue, Junko would have tried to coerce the fighter into joining her but Asahina's death will have definitely prevented that. There's no way Sakura would allow herself to become her sister’s pawn after her best friend lost their life.

“Byakuya escapes.”

After this motive? I highly doubt it. Someone’s going to kill him and I won’t blame them for it.

“Hifumi falls in love with a laptop.”

What else is new? He probably finds Alter Ego and forms some sort of perverted connection to the thing.

“Makoto gets executed.”

Nope! That one has to be fake! That’s so fake it makes me wanna laugh!

“There are secretly sixteen students.”

That’s not even a prediction. It’s just the truth.

“The world has been destroyed.”

He is way to calm saying that, or has he just predicted the end of the world so many times it doesn’t phase him anymore?

“Half of us leave here alive.”

More than she had originally expected.

“See real weird huh? I mean I predict the end of the world every other week but the rest are just… so normal they’re bizarre.” Hiro said “Normally I predict something about penguins ruling over Islam or shark attacks in Egypt.”

“Yeah I guess that rest are really normal.” I conceded “Well normal for the situation.”

“Yeah figured I might as well ramble on a bit.” Hiro laughed “Thanks for helping me work that all out though, nice to know I won’t have to worry about any hauntings.”

“Well not yet at least.” I muttered “Jugo’s going to have a field day with you.”

Ultimate Line Break

Kiyotaka POV

It was hopeless, he had promised his bro that he would forgive himself for what happened, but if he just let this go then he’s prone to make the same mistake in the future!

But then again he made a man’s promise to his bro… Argh! Why does everything have to be so complicated now? I came to Hope’s Peak to right the wrongs of my Grandfather but instead I’ve become part of some dimented killing game!

“Hey Taka? Are you alright?”

Ah! He had just been pacing in the main hall hadn’t he? “Yes Sayaka! I’ve just been doing some thinking recently.”

“About Kyoko?”

“Argh! How’d you know?!”

“I’m psychic.” Sayaka said.

“B-But that’s-“

“Just kidding” Sayaka laughed “I just have great intuition, but you were thinking about Kyoko just then correct?”

“I suppose there is no use hiding it.” I conceded “I’ve been rather conflicted on what to do. Bro wants me to forgive myself but…”

“Your not sure if what you did is worth forgiving?” Sayaka finished “Trust me I know.”

“You do?”

“I often think about what happened with Leon during our first few days here.” She elaborated, “I don’t deserve to be forgiven and some people certainly haven’t but… I feel like I deserve worse.”

“That sounds shockingly similar to what I’m currently going through.” I admitted “But you never actually hurt anybody!”

“Neither did you!” Sayaka countered “You pulled on a rope! I got a knife from the kitchen, switched my and Makoto’s nameplates, and planned to ambush Leon before he even knew what was happening!”

“But you failed!”

“You never even planned anything!”

We stared at each other for a moment “I suppose… we could both afford to be a little more lenient. “ I laughed.

“I guess so.” Sayaka agreed “How about this? Until we can forgive ourselves why don’t we start by forgiving each other?”

“Great idea! Sayaka I forgive you for Leon!”

“And I forgive you for Kyoko. I also forgive whoever decides to kill Byakuya.” The idol added at the end.

“Er? But why would we kill Byakuya?” Taka asked “The motive is completely pointless.”

“What do you mean?” Sayaka asked.

“Byakuya wants to kill one of us and then have another executed correct?”

“Well yeah” Sayaka agreed.

“That’s only two people, where if someone else kills Byakuya they’ll also be executed therefore, once again only two people are killed.”

Sayaka gasped “The motive is to focus all our rage on Byakuya so we don’t realize how unnecessary this all is!”

“Hahaha! Exactly!” I nodded “I’m sure all the others have figured this out as well! So I’m sure everything will be fine!”

“What about Byakuya?” Sayaka asked “When he decides to kill someone?”

“We’ll have Sakura guard his room!”

She clearly hadn’t expected such a simple and blunt answer but that’s what she got. “Yeah… I guess that’s true.”

“See nothing to worry about!” Of course in the back of his mind Taka knew… he had everything to worry about.

Ultimate Line Break

Leon POV

When had he and the otaku become friends? Well the When part of it had been a stupid question, it was right after Hifumi finished his sketch of him and instead of him playing baseball it was of him playing the guitar with Sayaka. Of course the baseball part of him had to be incorporated somehow, but instead of taking the lazy way out and just placing a ball and bat at his side, Hifumi actually turned the notes he was playing into little baseballs.

“How’d you know I wanted to play guitar?” He had asked.

“Ah well, you said multiple times that you wanted to get into music so I just went through a list of instruments trying to figure out which would suit you best. I mean how silly would you look playing the saxophone or the piano.”

“Pretty silly” I agreed, “I just didn’t know you made anything PG”

“Don’t underestimate me!” Hifumi warned “I’ve been doing this for years! If you think one snide comment from you can keep me down your wrong!”

“Whoa! I wasn’t trying to get ya down! I just don’t get it cuz I’ve only seen a few of the most popular shows. I’m not really all that into anime.”

“Well if you’ve only seen the most popular stuff I’m sure I’ll have something you’ll find interesting!” Hifumi offered “That is if you want to see my personal collection?”

I really shouldn’t but I’m also super curious… “Alright let’s do it!”

It turns out Hifumi did in fact write a lot of smut, and when I say a lot I mean A Lot. But none of it was explicit enough to even coming close to being called porn so all in all it was much tamer than he expected. After that he found a comic of a shonen he liked and without thinking asked if there was another issue.

Of course the fanfic writer took that as we should hang out, and we’ll it wasn’t exactly like he was the worst guy in the world. A bit of a pervert sure, and way too obsessed about some things, but he wasn’t like everyone else, when I said I hated baseball he told me to quit.

“It’s stupid to do things you don’t want to do. I like to draw so I draw. And you like playing music so play music. I don’t get what’s so complicated.”

Thank god! Someone, finally understood!

So one thing led to another and now… now they were just playing darts in the rec room. Like it was a totally normal thing for friends to do! 

“We only have about two days until Byakuya attacks huh?” Of course they had tried to keep away from talk of killings but… it had to come up eventually with Byakuya lurking behind every corner as a constant reminder.

“Yeah” I agreed “Unless someone else tries to take him out before then.”

“I hate it here.” Hifumi growled “They don’t have any Diet Coke, the DVD’s in the archives are all a million years old , everyone hates each other, and I have to double check that I locked my door every night because I don’t know if someone’s going to try and kill me!”

“Yeah this shit sucks.” I sighed.

“You know I made a comic like this once… Well not exactly but a group of people trapped together with killing being the only way to survive. Never thought I’d be a part of a story like that.”

“What’s got you so down all of a sudden?”

“Byakuya’s going to kill me.”

“Huh?”

“Me or Mr. Hagakure.” Hifumi explained “That’s who he’ll target.”

“Then I won’t let him!” I yelled “We’ll just hang out like we always do! That rich asshole won’t know what hit him!”

“Yes!” Hifumi got up suddenly filled with confidence “I can’t die! Not only do I have plot armor but the power of friendship on my side!”

“I have no idea what those two things are but sure!” I grinned “Byakuya ain’t shit!”

“Mr. Togami ain’t shit!”

And even if he is… I’m keeping my promise, no more killing.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“Alright Chi, we still got a bit more time left today what do you wanna do?”

“Why do you do that?” Chihiro asked.

“Do what?”

“You always remind me that we still have time, I know how much time we have Jugo.” Chihiro pointed out.

I scratched the back of my head “I’m not sure, it’s just a habit I guess, though I’m not really sure when I picked it up. Honestly I didn’t even realize I was doing it.”

“Hey Chihiro!” Before either of us could continue our conversation Makoto decided to head into the dining hall with an… unnecessarily loud greeting.

“Hey Makoto”

“We don’t talk much do we?” The lucky student jokes “I mean you hang out with everyone else you told your secret to a lot. But we hardly see each other.”

“That’s true” Chihiro conceded “Me, Mondo, and Sakura lift weights and me and Junko hang out a lot as well. You just always seem to be doing something with someone else.”

“That makes two of us.” Makoto agreed “So… ah what kind of programming stuff do you do?”

I facepalmed oh lord this guy could be awkward. “I want to take a bath.” Chihiro suddenly announced.

I’ll admit it took me a moment to realize she wasn’t just being weird right now, she probably just wanted to show Makoto Alter Ego.

“A bath now?” Makoto asked “But I thought you said you wanted to talk?”

“We can talk in the bath.” Chihiro said.

“No!” Makoto denied

“Why such the harsh reaction?” I asked no one in particular.

“I will NOT be part of another sauna battle!”

Oh that makes more sense.

“There won’t be a sauna battle!” Chihiro reassured him “I just want to talk!”

“In the bath?”

“Yes!”

Chihiro hurried off towards the bathhouse and Makoto, like the lemming he was, ran after us. 

“Makoto I wanted to show you something, I trust you so I think you deserve to see it.”

“See it? In the bath house?!” Makoto blushed.

“It has to be here! It’s the only place we aren’t watched!” Chihiro explained.

“N-not watched?”

“I already showed Mondo and he seemed to have fun with it.”

“Mondo was having fun with it?!”

Wait a second what’s happening here?

“Well if course he was! It may not seem like it but it’s pretty big!”

“H-how big?”

Dear god this is actually happening right now.

“Well big enough that Kyoko seemed pretty excited about it.”

“Kyoko saw it too!”

“Well I thought she’d need it to investigate.”

Oh my god this is a real conversation that’s going on.

“I’m sorry Chihiro but I don’t swing that way!”

“What do you mean?” The programmer asked innocently “I wanted to show you that I fixed the laptop in the library.”

A look of relief flooded Makoto’s face “Oh thank god that’s all it was!”

“Huh what else would it be?” Chihiro asked.

“I finally let out all the laughter I’d been holding back  
“Chi! You invited him into the bathhouse, told him he needed to see something privately, and then said that all your friends were having fun with your big thing.”

Chihiro eyes widened and his face became incredibly red “No no no! That’s not at all what I was talking about!”

“Right well what is this?” 

“Makoto! Meet Alter Ego!” Chihiro turned on the laptop and her smiling face appeared on screen “She’s been helping us decode the laptop we found in the library.”

‘Hello you are Makoto Naegi correct? Master has told me a lot about you.’

“Whoa! How’s that possible?” Makoto gasped.

“It’s an AI program.” Chihiro explained “I’m technically not supposed to be talking about it but… life or death situation seems like a fair reason to break my contract.”

“Do you mind if I try it out?” Makoto asked.

“Go ahead” 

‘How are you?’

‘I’m going great today! I’m almost finished with the files and master has been very supportive!’

‘What do you think of our current situation?’

‘It’s certainly unfortunate.’ The computer answered before it’s face changed to Byakuya’s ‘to think that lowly bear would dare use me as a motive for his childish game!’

‘That’s really good! It sounds just like the real Byakuya!’

‘Ah that’s good! Master didn’t give me much to work with but based on others reactions when his name is mentioned and the data I was given I thought he might act something like that.’

“Chihiro this is incredible!” Makoto gasped “With this we’ll get out of here for sure!”

“Ahem it is now 10 p.m. meaning it is officially nighttime.”

“Argh already?” Makoto groaned “Well we don’t want Monokuma getting suspicious so we should probably head out huh Chihiro.”

The programmer nodded “Of course… s-Sorry about the misconception earlier…”

Makoto blushed heavily “Please! J-just forget it!”

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo’s Nightmare #8

“Man this game sucks!” Monokuma complained “I wish there was another ending! All my favorite characters died and now I’m left with all the leftovers! Ah but if you don’t like something in a game… I could just make my own! But what about life? What kinda moron tried to rewrite their own life? Huh Jugo?! What kinda moron are you?!”


	21. Chapter 3 Act 6

Chihiro POV

“Hey Leon” I greeted that morning, I had been a bit apprehensive about waking up and it seemed like the others had followed suit, the two of us were the only ones left in the dining hall.

“Hey Chihiro what’s up?” Leon greeted.

“Not much I suppose, are we the only ones here today?”

“Looks like it, everyone’s pretty shaken up considering Byakuya could very well go and kill us all tomorrow.” The baseball player shrugged. “Well at least three of us.”

“Yeah I- I guess that’s true…”

“Hey Chihiro I got a question for you.” Leon said suddenly.

“What about?”

“Well… I’m sure you’ve heard I want to be the Ultimate Musician right?”

“Hard not to…” I muttered.

“Well, your the Ultimate Programmer right? So you’ve musta made shit for all sorts of people.” Leon said “Ever do any record companies or music groups?”

“Ah I believe so…” I said “Back when I first started my services were cheap and a couple of small bands asked me to make them some more advanced recording equipment.”

“Ah so nobody you could put a good word in with?” Leon asked “Figures”

“Shouldn’t you try and get a band before you go and advertise yourself?” Jugo asked sarcastically.

“What kind of music do you even plan on making?” I decided to ask.

“Man I’m gonna change the world with punk!” Leon grinned “Cuz when it comes to punk it doesn’t matter if you know how to play or not!”

“I’m pretty sure most punk bands would disagree with that.” I pointed out.

“Anyway, the plan had always been to quit baseball and become the Ultimate Musician once I came here.” Leon explained “Dreams dead now, just have to worry about living through this shit.”

“Well Maybe Sayaka could give you some lessons?” I suggested “She is the Ultimate Pop Sensation.”

“Man I tried that already.” Leon sighed “She just laughed and said I’d be eaten alive. Like what the hells that supposed to mean?! I want to play guitar not wrestle bears!”

“She did say the music industry was brutal… but I find it hard to believe with how often you two hang out that she wouldn’t give you any pointers…”

“We don’t hang out that often anymore… it was really only after the first motive.” Leon explained “I’m pretty sure she feels bad about being friends with the guy she tried to kill.”

“I guess that makes sense.” I conceded “I wish the new floors would open up without a trial. Then we could find a way out of here without killing each other.”

“I’m hoping for more trials like Kyoko’s honestly.” Leon grinned “Where nobody dies and we get to go upstairs anyway.”

“Yeah… seems a bit too convenient for it to happen twice. It was really lucky that she managed to survive in the first place.” I said.

“I guess that true… but man I can’t just stay in the dining hall all day…” Leon groaned “Hey Chihiro come on let’s play pool or some shit.”

“Alright!”

Ultimate Line Break

Makoto POV

Ah there she is! Just the person I was looking for! “Hey Kyoko!” I called “I have a question for you!”

“A question?” 

“How do you stay so calm all the time?” I asked “You never lose your cool, and you never show emotion.”

“You say that like I’m some kind of inhuman beast.” She quipped.

“No that’s not it at all!” I denied

“Well, I am human. I do have emotions. I simply keep it to myself. I don’t show it in my face or in my voice.” She explained.

“Well teach me how to do that!” I demanded “You don’t get fazed by anything! And everyone respects you for it!”

“Even when your trying to learn to be less open you do it by being as open as possible.” Kyoko sighed “For now just remember this, protect against deception, and never allow others to read your emotions. And whoever stands before you, don’t let them push you around.”

“Wait… that’s why you hide your feelings?” I asked “But that’s… such a waste! You have! A very cute smile! And you shouldn’t be hiding it?!”

“C-cute?” That seemed to get a reaction out of her “It’s much too soon to be bringing up things like that!”

“Hah! Looks like I got you to show emotion after all!” I said triumphantly.

I immediately felt guilty about it, she seemed so completely shocked “Makoto… y-you… deceived me!? I don’t believe this! To use the word cute to deceive someone! That’s just… to cruel!”

“Wait that part wasn’t part of the deception!” I stammered “The cute part was true!”

Kyoko sighed “See how easily you yourself can be deceived? You would never just come out and call someone cute like that. Completely out of character. You think I’d fall for such an obvious ploy? You better watch yourself Makoto.”

The mysterious Ultimate walked away and I clenched my fists “It’s not… like I lied…”

I had been thinking about it ever since that… terrible misunderstanding with Chihiro… when he said that Kyoko had seen it… it made him so mad. I didn’t know why. But now I see Kyoko and I can’t help but think. Her smile was cute…

Was it strange? To be thinking about things like that during a killing game? Absolutely, and would his feelings ever be recuperated? Probably not, and even if they were Kyoko was not the sort of person to act on those feelings, if she would acknowledge them at all.

But once they got out… once they escaped and could see the world and be safe… then maybe… then maybe having these thoughts wouldn’t be quite as weird.

Ultimate Line Break

Toko POV

Master was still in the library reading his book without a care in the world. Of course he shouldn’t have to be worried! He could take care of himself and Jack doesn’t want him dead so he isn’t in any danger or anything!

But still I worry, I worry about master, that’s what love is right? Two people worrying about each other, growing to care about one another even in the worst situations. Maybe it’s unrequited for now! But he’ll learn, that’s how it’s supposed to work. He can always learn.

“Toko I’m thirsty.”

It was the first words he’d spoken to her all day, I didn’t care how rude it was, master was above me, above us all! If was thirsty he deserved a drink! But… “B-but I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you.”

He glared at me “Do you really think you can’t leave me alone for the fifteen seconds it takes for you to go and get me a glass of water.”

“N-no! That’s not it at all?!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Th-There is none!” Nobody would hurt master! Nobody’s even going to know I’m gone. “I’ll go and get you some right now!”

I scampered out of the library and if I didn’t know better I would have thought master let out a sigh of relief. But that’s impossible. All I need to do is run down to the dining hall grab him a glass and water and some ice, run back up before anyone realizes I’m gone.

“Oh Hey Toko.” Or not… of course the stupid fortune teller would interrupt her.

“What do y-you want pothead.” That should get him off her back.

“Pothead huh? Sorry to say I’ve been drug free for months now.” The fortune teller said “Now who looks like the idiot?”

“Still you.”

“Aww man…” Why the Hell does he sound so disappointed? “I was hoping you had finally started to lighten up.”

“W-why would you ever think that?” I huffed.

“Well I mean, that’s why you started going to the morning meetings right?” Hiro said “To get to know everyone better?”

“No!” I denied “I- I just thought that if somehow you guys had said something important master deserved to know!”

“Oh yeah… I guess that makes sense.” Hiro conceded. Really? Just like that?! “But I predict that there’s a 65 percent chance that your lying to me.” Why would I lie about that? The thought of even being around you people infuriates me. “But wait a second… aren’t you supposed to be guarding Byakuya or something?”

Arg! Even this idiot managed to remember “I- I wanted something to dr-drink. So I left him for a f-few seconds.”

“You want me to take over?” Hiro asked.

“No! Eh-What if you decide to kill master instead!”

“Good point, it is pretty tempting.” The fortune teller conceded. “Well see you later.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Y-you already kn-know master’s by himself! What if you try and k-kill him while I’m down here?!”

“Well I guess I’ll just come with you then!” Hiro suggested.

“S-So you can kill me?!”

“Errr…” the Clairvoyant muttered “Then what should I do?”

“M-master’s safety is more important than mine…” I reasoned.

“That’s uh… not a very healthy way to live.” Hiro muttered

“Whatever…” I said “Wh-What would you know about love anyway?!”

“Eeeeeeeyyyaahhhhhhhhh!”

*Thunk*

“What the hell was that?!” Chihiro yelled from the dining hall.

“Toko?! Why are you here aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on Byakuya?!” Leon asked.

“That’s what I was sayin!” Hiro yelled.

“I- I just wanted some water!” I defended.

“Whatever!” Leon yelled “Let’s just make sure nobody’s dead!”

Ultimate Line Break

Hifumi POV

I was scared. Everything in my gut was telling me I was just a side character. I wasn’t like Mr. Naegi or Miss Fujisaki or Miss Kirigiri. He wasn’t a main character. He wasn’t Mr. Owada or Mr. Ishimaru who had tragic pasts and good reasons to want to escape. He wasn’t even the main villain like Mr. Togami or Miss. Jill.

I was… that random townsperson that gets killed off to show how powerful the bad guys are… no not even the main villain one of the flunkies of some side villain. But but! It’s still not too late! Instead of being some random nobody I could change my role into the honorable warrior who sacrificed myself for the greater good!

Mr. Togami could kill anybody, somebody with purpose, someone important. Wouldn’t it be better if I were to do it instead? If I kill him than just the two of us would be gone.

“Yeah… that’s the reason.”

I steeled my nerves and grabbed a cue stick from the rec room. I wasn’t the strongest guy but even I could probably beat him over the head with it. I headed down to the library, I peeked inside and Miss Fukawa was there frantically watching her master.

Can I really do this? Killing Mr. Togami was one thing… but killing Miss. Fukawa as well? I would never be able to justify that. Though as if it was some cruel joke from above. Miss Fukawa rushed out of the room at that moment, completely ignoring my presence as she ran to grab some water.

But the seeds of doubt had already been planted in my mind and I prepared to turn back… before I heard one singular thought. ‘What if he kills Mr. Kuwata instead?’

Mr. Kuwata was… he was his first real friend. Sure Mr. Naegi was friendly and Miss Fujisaki was nice but neither of them bother to get to know him. Mr. Kuwata was bold and brash but he was also the first person to want to actively see my collection. He saw my stranger drawings and didn’t call me a freak. 

And in return I didn’t question his hatred for baseball like a lot of the others did, I didn’t think of him as nothing more than some awesome baseball player. The thought of Mr. Togami killing him, for no reason other than escape was… evil and selfish!

I gripped the cue stick and slinked into the library. I got behind Mr. Togami and… he let out a sigh and closed the book he was reading.

“So your the first one to try and kill me?” Mr. Togami asked. “Or are you inviting me to play pool with you?”

I thrust the stick towards his head and he knocked it away effortlessly. “Honestly try a bit harder next time.” He sighed.

No! If he wins here…! He’ll… “I’m sorry Mr. Togami!” I rushed forward catching the air off guard and he stumbled towards the wall.”

“Honestly you dumb oaf!” He yelled “Are you even trying to be subtle?”

“No!”

“What?!”

I thrust the stick forward again and he parried it with a pocket knife he had hidden in his sleeve. “Why then?” Mr. Togami asked.

“I’m not important!” I said “But if you win, you’ll kill someone who is!”

“So that’s you’re angle?” Mr. Togami asked “I’m sorry to say that your logic is flawed.”

He sliced me clean across the chest and I started to bleed out… I couldn’t think of anything to do but scream… “Eeeeeeeyyyaahhhhhhhhh!”

“To think… you thought you stood a chance against me.” Byakuya sneered “I am the Ultimate Perfection the thought of you…”

‘It was the classic breaking speech meant to lower my spirits but… if I’m going to die here… I can at least take him with me!’ So with what little strength I had remaining I took the edge of the bookshelf and knocked it over onto, Mr. Togami’s unsuspecting form with a satisfying thud.

It wasn’t until a few minutes had already gone by that I heard Mr. Kuwata… yelling my name…

Then it all went black.

Ultimate Line Break

Leon POV

“Hifumi!” 

“Master!”

Me and Toko ran off to our respective friends and Hiro helped the serial killer lift the bookshelf off of Byakuya. I meanwhile went to check Hifumi’s pulse which was weak but still there. “He’s alive!”

“Thank god.” Hiro sighed “What the hell happened up here

“W-wait let me go and get everyone else first!” Chihiro said.

“What’s the point?” Byakuya asked brushing himself off “Nobody died therefore nobody needs to know.”

“Dude… Hifumi unconscious and someone threw a bookcase on you. I think that’s kinda important.” Hiro pointed out.

“Either way we need to get at least Mondo, Sakura, or Taka over here.” I grunted “Hifumi’s way too heavy for just me and Hiro to carry over to the nurse’s office.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! And the way he is now he’ll be deader than a doorknob by the time he gets there!” Toko, having seen the blood from Hifumi’s wound, must have switched into Genocide Ja- err… Genocide Jill.

“Ah What the hell! A little warning would be nice!” Hiro yelped.

“Well I did this whole big dramatic fainting and then popping back up thing!” Jack said with a flourish “But you were too busy worrying about Hippo-Chan to notice!”

“What the fuck happened in here?!” Mondo entered first with the others following suit.

“I was sure that he would be able to wait until tomorrow…” Sakura said disapprovingly.

“Don’t go and blame me.” Byakuya scoffed “It was Hifumi who came here with the intent to kill me. I merely acted in self-defense.”

“Oh than Hifumi knocked that bookcase onto you as well?” I said skeptically.

“Trust me I was surprised as well.” The heir defended “He isn’t dead just so you know. But without the proper medical attention he may as well be very soon.”

“Right!” Makoto nodded “Who here knows first aid?”

Junko’s hand went up as did Sakura’s and Kiyotaka’s 

“Great! You three can bring Hifumi down to the nurse’s office. Kyoko can you get Byakuya to tell us everything that happened? Along with Toko, Leon, and Hiro? I trust you to make sure they all tell the truth.”

“And what if I lie to you? Or refuse to say anything?” Kyoko asked.

“Then you just make yourself more suspicious.” Makoto answered.

“Well what about the rest of us?” Mondo asked.

“Actually Mondo…” Chihiro spike up “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”

I ignored them and followed the others down to the infirmary. Why the hell would you do something like that Hifumi? Was it because of what we talked about yesterday?

“Byakuya’s going to kill me.”

Was Hifumi really so scared that he thought to act first? No… there was more to it than that… but until he got back up there was no telling what else there was.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

“The hell are you talking about!” Mondo yelled.

“Look I hate to say it!” I defended “But we should prepare ourselves for another class trial!”

“No why can’t we just… I dunno just fucking stop the asshole?”

“Do you really think… we could keep tabs on Byakuya all day, every day, until Monokuma gets bored? And who’s to say the bear won’t just add another motive on top of this one.” I pointed out “No Junko wants Byakuya gone, for one reason or another she wants him out of the game.”

“B-But you want us to just stand back and do nothing about it!” Chihiro objected.

She wasn’t wrong… just sitting back left a bad taste in my mouth as well. No matter how much of an ass he was, he didn’t deserve to die. Junko, deserves to die but there’s a difference between a despair craving sociopath and a rich asshole. A big difference.

“Alright fine, I guess we could go and guard him tomorrow, make sure he can’t even leave his room.” I suggested. “If he stays in his room all day he couldn’t possibly kill anyone.” 

“Works for me!” Mondo grinned “I’m sure bro wouldn’t mind either.”

“Then it’s settled.” Chihiro smiled “Tomorrow we’ll go guard Byakuya’s door the three of us!”

Suddenly a message popped up on our e-handbook.

“New regulation?” Mondo grunted “What the hell does that bear want now?”

Rule #13 Unconsciousness excludes you from rule 3 however everyone else must still sleep in the dorms.

“Ah must just be so Hifumi can sleep in the nurse’s office.” Chihiro reasoned.

“Well that’s better than a body discovery announcement.” Mondo agreed.

“Ugh don’t even joke about that.” I grimaced.

We didn’t need to joke much longer, we got lucky last time. This chapter wouldn’t end until someone was executed, because as we all slept the night away blissfully unaware… the floors were stained red with blood.


	22. Chapter 3 Act 7

Jugo POV

Things worked almost like clockwork around here. As if murder was inevitable as the passage of time. Sure Hifumi’s outburst yesterday was a shock, but I don’t think anyone was ready for the dining hall to be as empty as it was. Alongside Mukuro, who had been given the task of checking on Hifumi in the nurse’s office, Sayaka, Hiro, and Toko were also missing.

“Is this it?” Sakura asked “What happened to the others?”

“Hifumi, Toko and Byakuya I get… but Sayaka and Hiro haven’t missed a day yet.” Leon said.

It was strange how the world worked, the scene was eerily familiar to Celeste’s murder. But… Celeste is dead. So just what the hell is happening?

“There’s only seven of us here?” Taka said voicing his confusion.

“Counting Junko only eight of us bothered to show up.” Mondo said.

“They could just be late.” Makoto suggested “Let’s wait for a bit.”

“No…” Kyoko said tensely “I think it’s safe to say that… something might have happened to them.”

“Come to think of it… today is the deadline…” Leon muttered.

“And I haven’t seen Byakuya either.” Chihiro spoke up… “So it’s possible that…”

Then Mukuro burst through the door and said the one thing that could have removed any doubt in our minds.

“Hifumi is gone”

Someone definitely died, but the question is… who?

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

We had all stood at once and hurried out of the dining hall forcing Kyoko to act as the voice of reason “We’ll have to split up. It would be most convenient if we could go in the same teams as when we explored the third floor.

“Me and Leon will also have to team up.” Makoto reasoned “Since both Sayaka and Toko are who knows where.”

“Your in charge of the dorms, Me and Junko can take the first floor, Sakura and Chihiro can handle the second, and Mondo and Taka can go to the third.”

“Alright” Mondo nodded “If anyone finds anything call for us right away.”

“I really hope it doesn’t come to that…” Makoto muttered.

“In that case let’s go.” Sakura said gruffly.

Me and Sakura hurried up to the second floor and began to explore. Leaving no stone unturned. I checked the pool first while she went to the empty classrooms in the back.

“You know…” Jugo said as we reached the locker in the far back of the room “We never did have that memorial.”

“Well… it’s not like any of us are in the mood for one. And I don’t think Taka would volunteer to set up again.”

“Yeah that’s a fair point.” Jugo sighed “I guess it’d be better to have one once we leave anyways.”

Our banter wouldn’t last long however…

“Wh-What the Fuck is this?!”

“That sounded like Mondo!”

“He’s on the third floor right?” Jugo asked “He must have found something.”

With a quick nod the two of us rushed up the stairs to find not only Taka and Mondo but also three of the people who were absent from the dining hall.

“Ugh my head… why’d you have to kick me?”

“Y-You deserve to be kicked!”

“What happened to us?”

What I was seeing was almost a blessing in disguise. Hiro, Toko, and Sayaka were all sitting in the third floor hallway. They looked tired and disoriented but they were still alive.

“Mondo what happened?” I asked.

“Hell if I know.” He grunted “Me and my bro were taking a look around and we found these guys knocked out here in the middle of the hall.”

“All I know is that I was hanging out in the Art Room One minute and then laying on the hallway floor the next.” Hiro explained.

“I remember going to check on Hifumi before I went to bed last night. But falling unconscious when I reached the nurses’ office.” Sayaka explained.

“I w-was going back to m-my room last night before the same thing happened to me.” Toko admitted.

“So we have three people knocked out at the same time?” I asked.

“Probably drugged” Jugo chimed in.

I nodded and corrected myself “So we have three people drugged at around the same time?”

“Guess So, But it’s still pretty weird.” Mondo grunted.

“More like straight up malicious!” Hiro whined “Man why do people have to be so rude. If they wanted the art room to themselves they didn’t have to drug me!”

“S-speak for yourself…” Toko muttered “I’m j-just happy that I didn’t turn into Jill.”

“I just don’t get why someone would go out of their way to attack three people. In three different places…” Sayaka muttered.

“I just hope that Hifumi and Byakuya were just knocked out as well.” Mondo grumbled.

“Well honestly we don’t even know if Byakuya was attacked or is just playing hard to get.” I reminded.

“But at the very least Hifumi is still missing.” Taka muttered.

“Wait what?” Hiro asked “What are you guys talking about? Didn’t we just put him in the nurse’s office?”

“I think you guys have been in the hallway for a long time.” Mondo grunted “For a full night at least.”

“I- I was sleeping in the hallway with him!” Toko hissed pointing at Hiro.

“I’m pretty sure none of us had a choice…” Sayaka said nervously.

“Well at least I bathe. You’re not the only victim here.” Hiro muttered.

“We can worry about the legal repercussions of this later.” Mondo growled “We have more important things to worry about.”

“Yeah like w-what do you mean master’s missing!” Toko accused.

“And Hifumi as well? Could that of been why I was drugged?” Sayaka asked.

“Toko is in charge of Byakuya and Sayaka went to check on Hifumi… if those two are involved in something it makes sense that they would get knocked out.” Taka reasoned.

“But then what about me?” Hiro asked.

“Your so s-stupid they probably did it to you for fun.” Toko scoffed.

“Let’s just ignore them…” Jugo sighed.

“Yeah there are too many questions to get caught up on just one thing. I relented

“But the most important question is what happened to Hifumi and Byakuya.” Taka added “Both of them are still unaccounted for.”

“I’ll have to check the library.” I said “I’m sure he’s somewhere in there.”

“Ah good point.” Taka nodded “In that case I’ll come with you. That way I can inform the others of this new development.”

Me and Taka made our way down to the library… but I don’t think we were ready for what we were going to find there.

“Hey! Hey help me! Can anyone hear me!”

“Was that… Hifumi’s voice?” Taka asked.

“It sounds like it came from the archive.” I said

“Well that’s one mystery solved.” Taka said relieved “I’ll go and tell the others.”

Taka stormed out of the room and I went to open the door. However, I was only able to open it a crack before it was stopped by something. “Huh?” I tried to force the door open but something kept it in place.

“Help! Get me out of here!”

“Try ramming it.” Jugo suggested, and for better or worse I took the suggestion. Once, Twice, …Three times and the door finally flew open… but maybe it would have been better if it hadn’t. A huge crash resounded along the halls, the bookcases all fell on top of one another leaving Hifumi crushed at the bottom. He… he was dead. Hifumi’s voice had gone silent and I could see a pool of blood under the rubble.

Before I knew it I was screaming

It looks like Taka didn’t need to take the time to gather everyone together… because as soon as they heard me they all came running.

“H-Hifumi?!” Leon gasped

“The hell? Is he really…” Mondo muttered

“It appears… that another class trial will need to be held.” Kyoko sighed.

“You don’t mean he was really…”

Ding dong, ding dong

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”

“Still have any doubts?” Kyoko asked.

“N-not again… I didn’t want to go down that elevator ever again…” Makoto muttered.

“At least this trial will be over quick.” Sayaka said.

“What do you mean?” Taka asked.

“There’s only one person who could have murdered Hifumi.” Sayaka answered “And that’s Byakuya.”

“That’s true… Byakuya is able to kill whoever he pleases…” Taka relented.

“I would like more concrete evidence than that.” Kyoko pointed out “At the very least we should find him.”

“Wait so nobody’s seen him?” I asked “I’m sure he would have shown up when I started screaming.”

“You don’t think…”

“There’s no way they both died.” Mondo said rolling his eyes “You only need to kill one person to escape remember.”

“Danganronpa is famous for having double murders in chapter three…” Jugo admitted.

“That doesn’t mean it has to happen though.” Mukuro reminded.

But the doubt has been sown into each of our hearts and we frantically ran around the school in an attempt to locate Byakuya. Well almost all of us, Taka was speedwalking.

Ultimate Line Break

Leon POV

This stupid fucking game, the moment I start to like the guy he has to die. Me, Makoto, and Sayaka ran up to the third floor, She went to the Physics room, Makoto checked the Rec room and I headed to the art room. And when I entered I heard the weirdest thing. “You filthy ingrates! Get me down from here!”

“Byakuya?!”

I looked frantically around the art room for the location of the voice but continuously came up empty. “You idiots get me down! In the name of my family I will not let this stand!”

“Just give me a minute!” I snapped. After a few more seconds of searching I realized that the noise was coming from the Repository. But when I tried to open the door, I realized that it was locked. “Huh?” The door didn’t have a lock on the outside so Byakuya had to of been the one to lock it. “Argh! But if he could leave on his own he would!” So in one mighty kick I forced the door to swing open. And then… I saw Byakuya’s body fall. And blood poured out in all directions.

His voice went silent… “D-did I… Did I kill him?”

I shook my head to wipe away the false memory. “I- I have to get out of here… I… need to get out of here.”

And so I ran.

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

“Uhhh Chi…” Jugo said as he stared out the door “Leon just ran down the stairs in a hurry… I think they might have found something on the third floor.”

I nodded in understanding and anticipation until I heard Makoto let out a scream in which case I began to sprint towards the crime scene. And when I arrived…

Ding dong, ding dong

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”

“No…” I gasped “T-two…”

Jugo grit his teeth and looked away “Even though I was suspecting it… I didn’t expect it to really happen. I guess we’re not the only blackened here…”

My eyes widened before I put the pieces together. Hifumi was alive until I opened the door, could the trap I set off have been what killed him? But… why bother setting up a trap that makes someone else the blackened? Unless the culprit is the one who set off this trap and they want someone else to escape with them? None of this makes any sense.

Not long after the scream did everyone come rushing in, including Leon who had presumably been the first to find the body due to the nature of the announcement.

“Byakuya too!” Sayaka gasped.

“What the hell?! What the hell is this?!” Hiro yelled.

“N-no… master…” Toko was facing away from the blood but she still knew who was lying dead behind her.

“How could this happen?” Sakura asked “Who would attack five of us in just one day?”

“Who’s to say it was all one person?” Kyoko asked “Two bodies allows for a multitude of possibilities. Two murders means more evidence but it also creates more mysteries to unravel.

“But first… it’s time for the Monokuma File!” Monokuma popped from out of nowhere holding the file between his paws. “Man you have no idea how hard it was for me not to hand this out sooner. But it was better I did it after you found the bodies.”

“So nobody else is going to die?” Sakura asked.

“Well… as long as there’s only one culprit sure!” Monokuma chirped “Otherwise…”

I swallowed a bit of saliva as he stared at me. He had to of known… but it still doesn’t feel right… that I had killed Hifumi. There has to be more going on here!

But I guess I’ll never know until I read the file.

The victims were Hifumi Yamada and Byakuya Togami. Hifumi’s cause of death was a slit throat.

“What?”

“It’s only two sentences…” Leon muttered “It doesn’t even say what Byakuya’s cause of death was, just Hifumi’s.

“It omitted the time and the cause of death…” Kyoko muttered “Both of which must be important for the case ahead.”

“I think that before we do anything we should go over what happened in detail.” Mukuro suggested.

“Yeah that’s fair.” Leon sighed “So this morning me, Makoto, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Sakura, And Kyoko met up in the dining hall.”

“I was there as well but was then tasked with getting Hifumi some food, if he had been awake that is.” Mukuro continued “But when I got to the nurses’ office he had already disappeared.”

“Then we all split up into groups to search the different floors. Me and Junko were on the first floor, Leon and Makoto were in the dorms, Sakura and Chihiro took the second floor, and Mondo and Taka had the third.” Kyoko continued.

“After that it wasn’t long until me and my bro found Sayaka, Toko, and Hiro passed out in the hallway.” Mondo continued.

“All three of us were drugged, me on my way to the nurses’ office, Toko going back to her room, and Hiro in the art room.” Sayaka explained.

“And now why they knocked me makes sense since we found Byakuya’s body in here…” Hiro said.

“After that I found Hifumi’s body in the archives and everyone came rushing to where I was.” I continued.

Makoto decided to finish the retelling “Then we all split up in random ways to try and find Byakuya before I saw the Repository door was open. That’s when I found the body.”

This… this is going to be a tough case… but for everyone’s sake I’ll try my best!

<strike>And depending on who the true blackened is I might be trying my best to deceive them.</strike>


	23. Chapter 3 Act 8 Investigation

Investigation Start!

Chihiro POV

Truth Bullet: Monokuma File 3: The victims were Hifumi Yamada and Byakuya Togami. Hifumi’s cause of death was a slit throat.

“So I guess me and Sakura are on guard duty again?” Mondo asked.

“But there are two bodies in two different locations.” Makoto said.

“Then me and Hiro can go and guard Hifumi while Mondo and Sakura watch Byakuya’s.” Leon suggested.

“That should be fine.” Sakura nodded.

“As for for points of interest we have here, the archives, and the nurses’ office.” Makoto listed off.

“Er… I haven’t given the trash key to anyone either.” Taka spoke up “So I don’t think the trash room is relevant this time.”

“In that case we should split up and search in those three areas.” Sayaka decided.

And with that everyone decided to go their separate ways. Leaving me, Kyoko, Sakura, and Mondo with Byakuya in the Repository.

“So I guess the first order of business would be…”

“Investigating elsewhere while Kyoko examines the body.” Jugo decided “Would be nice to take a look at the murder we didn’t cause first.”

“That… still remains to be seen.” I said tensely. Mondo looked over at us for a moment before shrugging and getting back to guard duty.”

The first thing Kyoko did looking at the body was flip it over. Which revealed some ugly stab wounds as well as a few objects below the body. “Very peculiar isn’t it?” Kyoko muttered.

“The stab wounds?” I asked.

“Take a closer look at them. They aren’t clean. Some of them are torn at the sides and this one here…” Kyoko stuck her gloves hand into the cut and pulled out a knife “One of the knives used was left unnaturally deep in the body.”

“Could you even get a knife that deep just by holding it?” Mondo asked.

“No, but if a great deal of force had been applied it could have been wedged in quite deep.”

“That sounds… really important.” Jugo noted.

“Anything else of note?” I asked.

“There wasn’t a struggle.” Kyoko decided upon “Aside from being hit by a bookcase no harm came to him yesterday. Though he was probably sore so it would have been easy to restrain him.”

“I know she’s a detective but it’s still creepy that she can keep a straight face when saying things like that.” Jugo shivered.

“Also I’ve narrowed down his cause of death to three options. Stabbing being the obvious choice but also falling and bleeding out are to be considered.”

‘Falling, Stabbing, and Bleeding out… which of the three could it be?’

Truth Bullet: Byakuya’s Body

“Wait… the hell do you mean falling?” Mondo asked.

Kyoko pointed to the room’s ceiling which contained three lines of ripped duct tape and then at Byakuya’s leg which also had some duct tape wrapped around it. “It seems reasonable to assume that Byakuya had been taped to the ceiling before being forced downwards.”

“Then the cause of death is falling.” Mondo decided.

“Unless he didn’t fall until after he died.” I reasoned.

“The tape on his leg is wrapped around the doorknob here.” Jugo said “That might have something to do with it.”

Truth Bullet: Ceiling Tape

“What I find unsettling is the amount of stuff we found under the body.” Sakura said.

It was strange, a seemingly random cacophony of objects rested under Byakuya’s corpse. The first of which being some kind of weird machine. Or what remained of it at least.

“It’s completely smashed.” I sulked “If I had more time I might be able to put it back together but…”

“We don’t have that kind of time, yeah.” Mondo nodded “But aside from that weird machine in the school store the only place you could find any kind of technology would be the AV room.”

“Then we should probably take a look in there later.” Jugo reasoned.

Truth Bullet: Broken Machine

And right next to the machine was… “Plastic?”

Bags of plastic were lying on the floor, they were covered in blood, as to be expected but strangely enough there was even blood under the plastic. ‘But That doesn’t make much sense. Byakuya landed on top of them so the underside of the plastic should be clean. I’m not sure how but this is probably important.’

Truth Bullet: Plastic

But then my eyes landed on the most important items a set of three knives. “If you put these three knives together with the one Kyoko found all four of Byakuya’s stab wounds are accounted for. I picked up the knife on the ground and wiped some of the blood off the hilt.

“Strange isn’t it.” Kyoko mused.

“What is?”

Kyoko took a cloth out of her pocket and wiped the blade of the knife with it and while layer of wet blood came off a second layer of dried blood remained beneath it. “It appears that these knives had been used quite some time before the murder took place.”

“Nani the fuck?” Jugo asked “How could those knives have come from Byakuya’s body but have dried blood on them? If he had just died there shouldn’t be dry blood but if he died earlier there shouldn’t be wet blood. So when the hell did he die?”

Truth Bullet: Bloody Knives

“Hey Chihiro do you think that this was initially a locked room as well?” Jugo asked.

“A locked room?” I mused.

“What do you mean by a locked room?” Kyoko asked suddenly very interested by my musings.

“Well when we found Hifumi’s corpse the door to the archives was being blocked by one of the bookcases. So I was wondering if this murder was going to go the same way.”

“Hm… then that’s why they used this room.” Kyoko muttered “Here take a look at the Repository door.”

“It locks on the inside right?”

“Yes but not just that. If you lock the door before closing it…” Kyoko demonstrated by turning the lock on the door and then shutting it. Because the door was already locked when it shut the door was locked shut.

“Oh I get it.” Jugo mused “Because of how this lock works it’s completely possible to lock yourself out of this room.”

Truth Bullet: Repository Lock

“Now follow me.”

“Huh? Where are we going Kyoko?” I asked.

“I want to take a look at Hifumi’s body.” The detective answered “And as the only other reliable person here I think you should know what I find.”

“Awww she does care.” Jugo teased.

Mondo snorted and I just rolled my eyes. “Alright I’m coming. The two of us walked down to the library on the first floor. Eventually we came upon the large opening in the hallway where we found Hiro, Toko, and Sayaka passed out. While Kyoko walked right past it, she had most likely already searched this area earlier, I had to take a bit of time to investigate. The only thing of interest that I saw however was… “A white cloth?”

A single white cloth laid on the floor in the hallway. Jugo placed his hand on his chin in a kind of thinking gesture “You know… Hiro, Toko, and Sayaka were found unconscious in this hallway right?” Jugo mused “Do you think whoever knocked them out used this rag?”

“But if they used this rag to knock them out then why would they just leave it on the floor next to them?” I asked.

“Maybe… oh I see how it is.” Jugo chuckled “You clever bastard.”

“Huh do you know something Jugo?” I asked.

“Well it’s just a theory for now. But keep this rag in mind.”

‘He definitely figured something out… but I guess it isn’t like him to just give me answers.’ I thought ‘Kyoko’s probably done examining the body by now. I should get down there.’

Truth Bullet: White Rag

Ultimate Line Break

Entering the archives I saw Kyoko talking with Taka, Leon and Hiro watching over the body. Well honestly it was more like Leon was watching while Hiro boredly made shadow puppets in the corner.

“Hey Kyoko” I greeted “You finished Investigating Hifumi’s body?”

“You seem a bit too casual about that.” Kyoko noticed.

I looked away guiltily “I guess I’m just starting to get used to it.”

Kyoko furrowed her brows but told me what she found anyway. “Unlike Byakuya Hifumi’s cause of death was easy to discern. It had to be one of his two stab wounds.”

“Two stab wounds?”

“His neck was stabbed twice.” Kyoko explained “As for why they did that I’m still not sure. As for other wounds there were none.”

“None?” I asked.

“No even though the bookcases fell on top of him it didn’t cause any bruising.”

“That seems strange…” ‘I definitely heard Hifumi’s voice before the bookcases fell. Since he was alive he should of been bruised.’

Truth Bullet: Hifumi’s Body

“There’s something much more disturbing than the lack of bruises however.” Kyoko said “What I find strange is how he was tied up.”

“Tied up?” Taka asked suddenly very interested in our conversation.

“Yes a rope was loosely tied around him.” Kyoko said “Which doesn’t make much sense since he would have been able to escape easily. Meaning he must have been tied up after he was killed.”

“I’m afraid that’s wrong Kyoko.” Taka said.

“It is?”

“When me and Chihiro found Hifumi he was still talking.” Taka explained “He was yelling for help if he could have escaped those ropes I’m sure he would have.”

‘But he didn’t’ I thought ‘Why would he willingly keep himself tied up? I mean… he was Hifumi… no that’s no way to think about this!’

Truth Bullet: Rope

“I don’t see why we’re all talking about this.” Hiro grumbled from his corner “It’s pretty obvious Byakuya killed him.”

“But… Byakuya’s dead.” Leon said

“Yeah but look at what’s stuck in his neck.”

I decided to take Hiro’s advice and took a look at the murder weapon. “This is… Byakuya’s knife right?”

“Yeah, I remember he attacked Hifumi with it yesterday. I don’t think he’d give it out to anyone so he had to of killed him!” Hiro declared.

We all blinked “Did… did Hiro just say something kinda smart?” Leon asked.

“I must admit… I didn’t expect that kind of insight from the man making shadow puppets.” Taka said.

“Man you guys are jerks!” Hiro grumbled and turned back to his corner.

‘But still Hiro has a point. Byakuya’s knife being the weapon is rather strange.’

Truth Bullet: Pocket Knife

The other strange thing I noticed near Hifumi’s body was a broken machine similar to the one found next to Byakuya.

‘That’s something to keep in mind later.’

Updated Truth Bullet: Broken Machine

“Hey Taka are you alright?” I asked “You seem a bit jittery.”

“Oh it’s nothing.” Taka sighed, “It’s just that these bookcases aren’t arranged in any sensible way at all.”

“Huh? What does that mean?”

“At first I thought they fell due to a domino effect like… the last case.” He explained “But there isn’t really a line of bookcases they all seem to have just fallen over. And while these first three bookcases are all in a line the one closest to the door fell at an angle.”

“Now that he mentions it… that is pretty weird.” Jugo nodded.

Truth Bullet: Fallen Bookcases

“Hiro do you mind coming here real quick?” Kyoko asked

The fortune teller shrugged and walked over to where Kyoko was standing then she moved some files revealing a small tunnel. “Would you mind crawling through there?”

Hiro considered making her pay for his service but her dead eyed stare was enough of a deterrent. Then he started crawling through the tunnel. “Eugh kinda cramped in here…”

“How cramped?” Kyoko asked

“Um… if I puffed out my chest a bit I could still fit through but… I just barely fit that way.”

“Interesting…” Kyoko muttered.

When Hiro reappeared it was through the main door of the archives which confused everyone in the room who wasn’t Kyoko.

“What the… how the hell did you get out of here?” Leon asked.

“That tunnel connects to the hallway.” Hiro answered “Monokuma stuck some wallpaper on the wall back there so it’s pretty hard to notice.”

“So that’s where it leads.” Kyoko nodded “From what I can tell anyone with a chest size lower than 84 centimeters should be able to pass through that tunnel.”

“You got all that from Hiro’s vague explanations?!” Leon asked.

‘If Kyoko thinks this tunnel is important I better keep it in mind. Heck even if she didn’t say anything it seems pretty important.’

Truth Bullet: Small Hole

“Hey… Chihiro.” Leon said “You mind if I talk to you about something real quick?”

I raised an eyebrow at the request but still complied. And when me and Leon were out of earshot of everyone else I noticed just how nervous and fidgety he was.

“What did you want Leon?” I asked.

“You were the one to find Hifumi’s Body right?” Leon asked “And you heard him before he died right?”

“Yeah that’s right.” I nodded.

“Well the same thing happened to me.” Leon explained “When I first found Byakuya the Repository door was locked, I had to force the door open and when I did his body fell from the ceiling. At the moment I was sure I killed him… but if you found Hifumi the same way…”

“Yeah it’s certainly strange.” I nodded “Don’t worry Leon I’ll find a way to prove us both innocent.”

“You fuckin better…” the baseball star grumbled.

“Your account combined with Leon’s… this whole things seems pretty fishy.” Jugo said.

“Yeah… there has to be some kind of hidden truth in those two mysteries.”

Truth Bullet: Leon’s Account

Ultimate Line Break

With my talk with Leon done I went back into the library where Toko and Mukuro were looking around. Upon seeing Toko a thought came to me “Hey Toko you mind if I ask you a question real quick?”

“What…” the writing proving muttered.

“Do you mind telling me what you were doing before you were knocked out?”

“I was w-walking back to my room.” She answered “S-Since they wanted t-to kill master I-I’d be a pain to h-have snooping around.”

“That makes sense. Any idea what time this was?”

“E-eleven thirty”

I nodded, then I took a peek in the archive and asked Hiro the same question.

“I already said I was hanging out in the art room.” Hiro answered “It was after nighttime but I didn’t really feel like sleeping.”

“If it was after nighttime then the killer probably got rid of you so they could work.” I mused.

“Yeah but couldn’t they have just used another room?”

“Yeah but then you’d might of caught them.” I explained “Do you remember what time this was?”

“Erm… I’m pretty sure it was eleven forty five.”

Truth Bullet: Knocked our Students

Leaving Hiro and the others be I walked over to where Mukuro was standing. “You know I know this place was a mess yesterday but I’m pretty sure this is new.”

“Yeah this is more like a purposeful mess instead of a fight induced one.” Jugo nodded.

I took a look at the knocked over bookcase and silently agreed with them. Something about the scene was incredibly bizarre. First of all the middle shelf was empty. The books that were once stored there nowhere to be seen.

“Why would someone removes the books from one of the shelves? Mukuro asked.

“Not sure.” I answered, “Maybe they wanted to hide in the bookshelf?”

“Do you really think anyone would fall for that?” Jugo asked “Even if you weren’t looking, you would notice a person in a bookcase.”

‘Then why was the shelf empty?’

Truth Bullet: Empty Bookshelf

Next to the bookcase was a plank of wood. “A shelf?”

“It looks like it belongs to any of this bookcase.” Jugo mused “Unless there’s a shelf missing in the archive? Either way that shelf has the right length and width to be a bookshelf… probably.”

“Are you sure or aren’t you?” Mukuro growled.

“I’m almost sure.”

‘But if Jugo’s right and that is a bookshelf why was it removed?’

Truth Bullet: Removed Shelf

Aside from the shelf there was one other weird thing about the library. “Why are all these papers on the floor?”

“Those aren’t papers…” Toko muttered “Their Bindings for the books here.”

“Bindings?”

“Yeah…” Toko nodded “If you ripped out the pages, and the front and back covers that middle piece is all that would be left.”

“That’s weird.” I said.

“Y-you know what else is weird?” Toko said “Someone decided to put all the books back on the shelf but they didn’t pick it back up.

“Your right that is weird.” I agreed.

“A-And then someone ripped out the Bindings of the books that person just put back!” 

“Why would anyone bother ripping out the Bindings?” Mukuro asked.

“I’m not sure… but this has to be a clue.”

Truth Bullet: Torn out Bindings

Ultimate Line Break

The next place to look was the AV room to search for anything that could point to what those two machines were. Inside the room I found both Sayaka and Makoto walking around. First I talked to Sayaka about her attack last night.

“Oh that?” She said “It was really weird, I’ve been pretty obsessed with that weird prize machine in the student store lately so I’ve been feeding it tons of coins. I’ve gotten quite a few things too, a kitten hair clip, voice changing bow tie, some weird crystal skull, and that one character Hifumi liked. That was why I was heading towards the nurses’ office, I thought it would be a good gift. All things considered I think it was around 11:40 when I was attacked.”

Updated Truth Bullet: Knocked Out Students

I saw Makoto going to mess with some of the equipment and was going to join him when I saw Jugo looking at one of the monitors. When I went to take a look I immediately saw what he was looking at “Monoaudio editor?”

“Looks like some sort of audio editing software.” Jugo said “Not too advanced but it should be easy enough to put pre recorded messages together.”

Strange… I should keep that in mind.

Truth Bullet: AV Room Monitor

My final stop was Makoto near a pile of broken equipment. “What are you doing?!” I asked frantically.

“I-It’s not my fault!” Makoto defended “I’ve been looking at all the different equipment here and it’s all very… cheap.”

“Cheap?”

“Like this camera… or should I say Monokamera.” Makoto said sarcastically “Looks like everything here is poorly made and easy to break. It also only has about three hours of battery life according to these warning labels.”

Three hours of battery life and easy to break. That’s… really bad equipment.

Truth Bullet: AV Room Equipment

Ding dong ding dong

“Like the bright burst of fireworks, like the flash of a soul clashing with life and death…! And so, with no further ado…! Everyone please meet at the usual spot! Make your way to the red door on the first floor of the school! Puhuhuhu. See you soon!”

“Well at least this time he didn’t interrupt me.” Jugo muttered “And I think I have a pretty good idea as to what happened as well.”

“Really?” I asked “Can you tell me then?”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.”

‘He doesn’t know anything at all does he?’ I thought sarcastically.

Ultimate Line Break

We all shakily entered the elevator room looking at each other with gazed of suspicion. All of crowded around the soulless metal box.

“Man…” Hiro groaned “I was so sure we wouldn’t have to go down here again.”

“Someone… someone killed master…” Toko muttered “I’ll… I’ll never forgive them!”

“Not just Byakuya.” Sakura reminded “Hifumi was killed as well.”

“Two culprits, one culprit, two victims, one victim one culprit. The possibilities here are quite numerous.” Kyoko mused “Especially because nobody seems to have all the facts and it’s hard to tell facts from fiction anymore anyway.”

“Yeesh don’t talk like that.” Hiro complained “Makes me think we won’t figure this one out.”

“We will.” Sayaka said “We have to.”

“I can’t help but wonder what the culprit is thinking right now.” Makoto said “They killed two of our friends… for revenge.”

“That was what this motive was wasn’t it.” Leon muttered “A way for us to get revenge on that egotistical prick…”

“He didn’t deserve to die.” Taka said “Nobody deserves death.”

“Well we're gonna have to deal with at least one more bro.” Mondo reminded.

“Then we have to make sure a tragedy like this never occurs again.” Mukuro agreed.

“Enough stalling.” I said “Let’s get down there.”

Evidence Collected

Monokuma File #3: The victims were Hifumi Yamada and Byakuya Togami. Hifumi’s cause of death was a slit throat.

Byakuya’s Body: There was a knife lodged deep in one of Byakuya’s cuts it’s believed that a great deal of force would have been required to get it that far in. None of his injuries seemed to indicate a struggle. Possible causes of death include Falling, Bleeding out, and Stabbing.

Ceiling Tape: Three lines of tape were found on the ceiling of the Repository. All three lines were ripped in two. There was also tape wrapped around Byakuya’s leg that led to the room’s doorknob.

Broken Machine: A broken machine found under Byakuya’s body. There was another similar looking machine in the room Hifumi was in.

Plastic: Some plastic was found under Byakuya’s body. Both sides of the plastic was covered in blood even though only the top should have been covered.

Bloody Knives: Three knives were found under Byakuya in the Repository. All three were covered in wet blood and under that wet blood was a layer of dry blood. It is important to note that the fourth knife Kyoko found lodged in Byakuya’s body only contained dry blood.

Repository Lock: The door to the Repository can only be locked from the inside. Furthermore you can lock the door before closing it making it possible to lock yourself out of the room.

White Rag: A rag was left in the hallway in the third floor. Hiro, Toko, and Sayaka was found unconscious on that floor. Sleeping outside the dorms is forbidden but unconsciousness is allowed meaning all of them really were knocked out.

Hifumi’s Body: Hifumi suffered from two stabs to the neck however there is no way to tell which of the two killed him. In addition to that the bookcases that fell on him didn’t cause any bruising.

Rope: Hifumi was tied by some kind of rope, however the rope used wasn’t tied very tightly Hifumi would have easily been able to escape.

Pocket Knife: The weapon that killed Hifumi was found to be Byakuya’s pocket knife. Byakuya would never hand over a potential weapon willingly so how did the killer get their hands on it?

Fallen Bookcases: According to Taka the bookcases that fell in the archives had no rhyme or reason to their positions. In addition to that in a line of four bookcases the one closest to the door was positioned differently to the other three. At that angle it’s unlikely it could have knocked over the other bookcases.

Small Hole: A small hole in the achieve that leads to the second floor hallway. Kyoko predicts that anyone with a chest size smaller than 34 centimeters can crawl through it.

Leon’s Account: Chihiro found Hifumi’s body in the archive the door was jammed and she could hear Hifumi’s voice coming from the other side. When she opened the door Hifumi’s voice went quiet and she found his corpse.

Leon witnessed a similar event in the Repository. He could hear Byakuya from the other side of a locked door but when he opened it the heir’s body fell. His voice also went quiet.

Knocked Out Students: Of the students found knocked out in the third floor hallway their stories go as such. Toko was attacked at nighttime on her way back to her room at around 11:30 . Hiro was attacked at nighttime in the art room at around 11:45. And Sayaka was attacked on her way to the nurses’ office after she had won a few things out of the Monomono machine around 11:40

Empty Bookshelf: One of the bookshelves in the bookcase Hifumi knocked over was empty. The books that were on that shelf have also gone missing.

Removed Shelf: One of the shelves from the fallen bookcase was removed. The reason as to why is still unknown.

Torn out Bindings: The bindings from the books that went missing were scattered about the library floor. The rest of the books had been neatly placed back on the shelf. It doesn’t seem like any of the books were moved to another shelf.

AV Room Monitor: One of the monitors in the AV Room was left running showing an audio editing program. However it seems that whatever the person was working on had already been deleted.

AV Room Equipment: The equipment in the AV Room is very fragile. Even the smallest bit of force can cause one of the cameras to break. The equipment also only has about three hours of battery life.


	24. Chapter 3 Act 9 Class Trial 1/2

The Case of Hifumi Yamada and Byakuya Togami

All Rise!

Seating

Chihiro -> <strike>Aoi</strike> -> Jugo -> Leon -> <strike>Celeste</strike> -> Hiro -> Mondo -> <strike>Byakuya</strike> -> <strike>Hifumi</strike> -> Sayaka -> Toko -> Mukuro -> Sakura -> Makoto -> Kyoko -> Taka.

Monokuma: Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out “whodunnit” then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one… then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Now then, to begin with…

Kyoko: Just a moment.

Leon: Huh? What is it?

Kyoko: Before we proceed with the class trial I want to go over the events of this morning one more time.

Kiyotaka: Yes I think a refresher would be helpful.

Sayaka: Well in that case how did things start?

Sakura: It all started in the dining hall this morning when Mukuro found that Hifumi had disappeared from the nurse’s office. At that point we all split up to search for him and everyone else who was missing that morning.

Sayaka: Those missing people being… myself, Hiro, Toko, Byakuya, And Hifumi. Right?

Sakura: Correct, the teams for this were Mondo and Taka, me and Chihiro, Kyoko and Junko, and finally Leon and Makoto.

Yasuhiro: Well the three ofthree were snoozin up on the third floor hallway. We had all been knocked out last night. Mondo and Taka ended up finding us.

Chihiro: After that I found Hifumi’s body in the archive.

Leon: We were all so sure that Byakuya had killed him so we went searching again. Me, Sayaka, and Makoto searched the third floor, Mondo, Chihiro, and Taka took the second, Kyoko and Junko were on the first, and Hiro, Toko, and Sakura were in the dorms

Makoto: A bit later I found Byakuya’s body in the Repository.

Kyoko: And then we started our investigation

Toko: I- I don’t get it… why bother doing all this? K-knocking us out and k-killing two people… it doesn’t make any sense!

Kyoko: In order to learn why we must first learn how. Starting with Hifumi’s murder.

Kiyotaka: Then let the discussion commence!

**Nonstop Debate**

Mondo: When we found Hifumi’s body…

Mondo: He was in the **archive** right?

Yasuhiro: He was stabbed in the neck and under some bookcases.

Toko: Th-Then I think…

Toko: They **restrained him with the bookcases** so he wouldn’t put up a fight!

**Break**

**Hifumi’s Body**

Chihiro: No I don’t think that’s right.

Toko: Wh-What do you mean?

Chihiro: According to Kyoko’s examination of the body… Hifumi’s injuries weren’t caused by the bookcases toppling on top of him. He was already dead by that point.

Kyoko: More than that Hifumi was injured. It would have been easy for anyone to enter the nurses’ office and stab him while he slept.

Makoto: Morbid as it is Kyoko has a point. There would be no reason for the killer to restrain Hifumi. Especially not with bookcases.

Sayaka: Unless it was a kind of poetic justice.

Chihiro: Poetic… justice?

Sayaka: Remember what I said when we first found Hifumi’s body? That point still stands.

Mondo: What point?

Sayaka: This trial has two victims which means there are more possibilities. Two killers, one victim two killers, two victims one killer. I’m just saying we can’t rule anything out.

Toko: Wh-What are you saying.

Chihiro: (The person Sayaka is accusing it has to be…)

1\. Hifumi

2\. Chihiro

3\. Byakuya

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: You think Byakuya killed Hifumi don’t you?

Sayaka: It makes sense doesn’t it?

Leon: Like hell it does! Byakuya was one of the victims!

Kyoko: Being a victim doesn’t necessarily exclude you from being a suspect in this case. If Byakuya killed Hifumi he may have been killed in retaliation. Or two murder plans could of happened simultaneously thanks to the deadline coming up. Or perhaps Hifumi killed Byakuya and was then killed by someone else. And while we can rule this out in Byakuya’s case suicide is still an option for Hifumi’s.

Makoto: In other words this way of thinking might not be such a waste of time.

Yasuhiro: It would be a nicer conclusion then there being two killers.

Chihiro: Speaking of what happens if there are two different killers?

Monokuma: You’ll just have to find both of them! If both are discovered both are executed, if neither are discovered neither of them are executed, and if only one is discovered they take part in the group execution while the other gets to escape.

Mondo: Why the hell did you think this through so much?!

Monokuma: Upupupu I’ve been wanting to play this killing game for a while now. Of course I already have precautions for murders like these.

Sayaka: In any case I have proof that Byakuya has to of killed Hifumi.

Toko: P-proof? What kind of p-proof?!

Chihiro: (Proof That Byakuya killed Hifumi? I can only think of one thing…)

**Pocket Knife**

Chihiro: You mean Byakuya’s pocket knife right?

Sayaka: That’s right, Byakuya isn’t the type of person to give things away, especially not a potential weapon.

Kiyotaka: So then the only explanation should be that Byakuya killed Hifumi!

Mondo: Case closed!

Kyoko: No it isn’t case closed.

Chihiro: Kyoko’s right there are still several mysteries to consider. The locked room, Hifumi’s corpse, the killer’s escape route…

Sayaka: Escape route? What do you mean?

Chihiro: (The killer created a locked room in the archive. And they managed to escape by using…)

**Small Hole**

Chihiro: In the archive there was a small tunnel that connected to the hallway. If the killer set up the locked room beforehand they could have used that tunnel to escape. Anyone with a chest size smaller than 84 centimeters should be able to pass through it.

Kyoko: Meaning That only me, Makoto, Taka, Byakuya, Leon, Hiro, Sayaka, Toko, Junko, or Chihiro could go through.

Mondo: The gap would be too small for me, Sakura, or Hifumi then.

Leon: I guess that’s why they stored Hifumi in the archive but not Byakuya. Hifumi wouldn’t be able to escape the archive but Byakuya would.

Sayaka: Byakuya would be able to get through the escape route?

Yasuhiro: If I could do it he should of had no issue.

Mukuro: Well I guess that makes it official. Byakuya killed Hifumi. There’s no other option.

Toko: N-no! That’s wrong!

Leon: How is it wrong?

Toko: T-this doesn’t seem like something master would do at all!

Yasuhiro: It doesn’t?

Kyoko: Byakuya may be arrogant but he’s also incredibly intelligent. He wouldn’t use his own knife to kill, and if he had he certainly wouldn’t have left it there.

Kiyotaka: Maybe the killer caught him by surprise and he didn’t have the chance to get rid of it?

Chihiro: Unless the killer also created the locked room I doubt that’s the answer.

Yasuhiro: Maybe he made it so obvious that he’s the killer so that we would think he wasn’t the killer!

Leon: What kind of backwards ass logic is that?!

Sayaka: But Chihiro, Byakuya stabbed Hifumi with his pocket knife. How could it be anything else.

Chihiro: (The pocket knife was in Hifumi’s neck but there’s something that completely contradicts everything we’ve been saying… I guess now is the best time to reveal it…)

Chihiro: Byakuya couldn’t have killed Hifumi

Sayaka: Huh? Why’s that?

Chihiro: Because I’m the blackened.

Ultimate Line Break

Kyoko POV

Kyoko: (Chihiro’s the blackened? No that doesn’t make sense. Why in the world does she think that?)

Mondo: The Hell?! What do you mean your the blackened?

Chihiro: Let me explain. When me and Taka found the body Hifumi was still talking.

Kyoko: He was?

Kiyotaka: Yes we could hear him calling out for help from behind the door.

Chihiro: Taka went to go get everyone else and I forced the door open. Knocking over one of the bookcases to do so. Then when I was able to get the door open… Hifumi’s voice went silent.

Kyoko: (No Chihiro your mistaken. There’s something in your testimony that directly contradicts everything else we know.)

1\. Hifumi’s cause of death

2\. Hifumi’s time of death

3\. The number of cuts

Kyoko: It’s simple logic

Kyoko: No Chihiro what you just said is impossible.

Chihiro: It is?

Kyoko: Hifumi’s cause of death was a slit throat the Monokuma file says as much. Not to mention he suffered two injuries in that location. Not only is it impossible for him to of been stabbed due to a bookcase falling.

Chihiro: I’m Sorry!

**Argue**

Chihiro: No… I have to be the blackened there’s no other explanation. B-but! All I want is to learn the truth and if I need to prove it to you then… then I will!

Kyoko: Chihiro you need to think this-

Chihiro: No! Please just listen!

**Rebuttal Showdown**

Chihiro: When me and Taka

Chihiro: Found Hifumi in the archive

Chihiro: He was still talking!

Chihiro: For him to be talking before I opened the door…

Chihiro: And then silent after…

Chihiro: The only explanation is that I killed Hifumi!

**Advance**

Kyoko: Then how did Hifumi receive two neck wounds? And why would the killer set up a trap for someone else to set off?

Chihiro: I don’t know why yet…

Chihiro: But as for the neck wounds…

Chihiro: It’s completely possible that…

Chihiro: The killer inflicted the first wound!

Chihiro: And then I caused the second!

Chihiro: When I opened the door…

Chihiro: All the killer would have to do…

Chihiro: Is put Byakuya’s pocket knife on one of the shelves.

Chihiro: And then let gravity do all the work once the bookcases fell over!

**Break!**

**Bookcases**

Kyoko: I can see why you would make that misconception but remember what Taka said earlier. The bookcases weren’t aligned in any that would signify a domino effect had occurred.

Chihiro: But that was with the surrounded bookcases. The ones near the door were arranged that way.

Kyoko: And yet the bookcase you moved landed in a way that would suggest that isn’t what happened

Chihiro: Huh?

Kyoko: More specifically the bookcase fell near the corner of the second bookcase at around a 75 degree angle

Mondo: So?

Kyoko: Had the domino effect been caused the the door opening it wouldn’t have been as slanted and it would form a more sensible line. However if the bookcases had already fallen…

Leon: That wouldn’t be the case huh?

Chihiro: Then… I’m not the killer?

Kyoko: No Chihiro. No you are not.

Ultimate Line Break

Chihiro POV

Jugo: The Hell is wrong with you?! Don’t fuckin scare me like that! I thought we knew that something was off about this whole situation!

Chihiro: Sorry everyone… I- I didn’t mean to waste your time.

Kiyotaka: This was anything but a waste of time! Now that we know the door opening and Hifumi’s death are unconnected we can proceed with the mystery of how we were able to hear his voice!

Yasuhiro: I… might have an idea.

Leon: Hooo boy here we go.

Yasuhiro: Well… when would this motive end? When the next murder happened or once Byakuya escaped?

Sakura: Are you saying that Byakuya’s death wasn’t necessary to end this motive? Any death would do?

Monokuma: That’s right! Any motive gets boring if it goes on for too long! So anyone’s murder would sate my need for violence.

Yasuhiro: Soooo… what if Hifumi offed himself.

Mondo: You mean a suicide?

Kiyotaka: What makes you think this was a suicide?

Yasuhiro: Well the locked room duh.

Sakura: It’s true that that hole would allow you to escape that room but it’s hidden so you can’t see it from the hallway and it’s behind tons of files in the archive.

Toko: S-So it’s not likely that s-someone just stumbled upon it.

Sayaka: I still think that Byakuya did it.

Leon: I think it was someone else.

Yasuhiro: I’m telling you it’s suicide.

Chihiro: (They all seem like valid theories but… only one can reasonably be correct. I need to agree with one of them though. Just to keep the trial moving.)

**Nonstop Debate**

Sakura: Had Hifumi commuted **suicide**…

Sakura: It would answer quite a few mysteries about this case

Yasuhiro: You could use that hole to escape…

Yasuhiro: But you’d **have to know it was there beforehand.**

Sayaka: But why would he do that?

Yasuhiro: Well he couldn’t kill Byakuya…

Yasuhiro: So he tried to end the motive a different way!

Sayaka: I think your giving him too much credit.

Sayaka: Besides Byakuya obviously did it **the knife proves it.**

Sayaka: The trap that made Chihiro think she was the blackened is also something he would come up with.

Leon: That’s a good point but...

Leon: I think someone else did it.

Leon: You could set up the trap and then use that hole to escape

Mondo: **Then that same person could have killed Byakuya!**

**Consent!**

**Leon’s Account**

Chihiro: There is no doubt in my mind that Hifumi and Byakuya’s killers are the same person.

Yasuhiro: Huh?

Sayaka: Why’s that?

Chihiro: Well… Why don’t you tell them what happened to you Leon? When you found the body.

Kiyotaka: Didn’t Leon find the body with the rest of us?

Leon: Not exactly… my situation is very similar to Chihiro’s actually…

Kyoko: Explain

Leon: I was searching the third floor for Byakuya with everyone else until I checked the art room. It’s there that I hear him saying stuff like get me down from here and do you fools really think I’ll stand for this! So I naturally went to find him. But the door to the Repository was locked.

Mondo: Just like the door in the archive…

Leon: Then when I forced the door open I saw Byakuya fall from the ceiling and blood splattered all over the floor. His voice went quiet so I just assumed…

Kyoko: That you killed him… That answers quite a few questions

Yasuhiro: Does it?

Kyoko: First off we need to understand what exactly happened when Leon first entered the room.

Mukuro: Byakuya fell right? But where did he fall from?

Toko: D-did he fall for me?

Leon: No Toko… he literally fell. Like from somewhere high.

Toko: Th-that’s impossible! Where would he fall from?

Chihiro: (Where Byakuya fell from… that much is obvious.)

1\. He didn’t fall

2\. He fell from the ceiling

3\. He fell off the door

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: Byakuya probably… fell from the ceiling.

Toko: Th-the ceiling?

Chihiro: If you take a look at the Repository… you would notice that there were three strands of duct tape on the ceiling.

Mondo: Duct tape? You sayin’ they stuck him to the ceiling using duct tape?

Kyoko: It was pretty strong tape. And Byakuya only weighs 150 pounds. It’s not out of the realm of possibility.

Sakura: Perhaps that would allow the body to be suspended but how did they put it there in the first place?

Sayaka: That’s a good point. 150 pounds certainly isn’t light and the ceiling was quite high up. How would someone go about placing a body up that high.

Mondo: It ain’t really that hard.

Kiyotaka: It isn’t?!

Mondo: Sure if you grabbed a ladder from the warehouse you could have dragged the body up there. Then it’s just a matter of sticking it to the ceiling.

Yasuhiro: But doesn’t that mean either you or Ogre have to be the culprit.

Kiyotaka: But they wouldn’t of been able to escape through the hole in the archive.

Chihiro: And with the locked room to consider they couldn’t have just used the front door.

Yasuhiro: But then… who would be strong enough to lift Byakuya up there?

Kyoko: Strength has nothing to do with this.

Jugo: Whoa… deja vu…

Kyoko: All the culprit needed to do was lift Byakuya’s body for long enough to stick the tape to the ceiling. Then applying the next two strands would be much easier.

Toko: B-But would master really just let himself be killed like that?

Mukuro: I’m pretty sure he was knocked out like the rest of you.

Leon: What I don’t get is… how did he fall?

Kyoko: Before we get to that we should solve the mystery of the locked room.

Mondo: Huh again?

Kiyotaka: I see… Leon did mention that the Repository was locked as well, didn't he?

Chihiro: Then answering that question should be our first priority.

**Nonstop Debate**

Leon: When I tried to enter the Repository…

Leon: **The door was locked**

Kiyotaka: Back in the library the door was blocked by a bookcase.

Kiyotaka: Could that be the case here as well?

Toko: B-But then we would have seen something like that right?

Sakura: The Repository can only **lock from the inside.**

Sayaka: But if that’s the case… it would be **impossible for anyone but Byakuya** to lock the door.

**Break!**

**Repository Lock**

Chihiro: Not exactly, the lock on the Repository door was located on the inside of the room but it’s also able to be locked while the door is still open.

Mondo: While the door is still open?

Chihiro: If you lock the door before you close it then you can lock yourself out of the room.

Yasuhiro: Man what’s with this killer and locking rooms?

Chihiro: Actually… I think locking the rooms was a necessary part of the traps.

Toko: L-locking the door… w-was part of the trap?

Mukuro: But… how would locking the door be a trap?

Chihiro: It all has to do with how Byakuya fell.

Leon: How he fell?

Chihiro: (Byakuya was suspended from the ceiling but when Leon opened the door he fell from the ceiling. The locked room was created in order to make that possible…)

Hangman’s Gambit

_ o_ _ _ _ p_ _ d _ _ _ e

|  
|  
V

Door Ripped Tape

Chihiro: Leon you said that Byakuya fell after you opened the door right?

Leon: Yeah that’s right

Chihiro: And you had to use quite a bit of force to get the door open right?

Leon: Yeah, It was locked so it wasn’t like a light tap would have done anything.

Chihiro: Then I think that when the door opened it ripped the tape keeping Byakuya attached to the ceiling and caused him to fall to the ground.

Mondo: Wait wait wait… that tape was on the ceiling right? Why would a door have anything to do with that.

Chihiro: Because Byakuya had tape wrapped around his leg.

Sayaka: It was wrapped around his leg? Why?

Chihiro: The Tape was wrapped around his leg and then wrapped around the doorknob. Had the door been forced open like Leon said it was, Byakuya’s leg would have been moved with it. It’s likely that that sudden force caused the tape to break and the body to fall.

Makoto: That would also explain why the killer only used three strands. If they wanted the body to stay up there they could have used more tape or have found a better place to hide the body.

Leon: But why bother getting the body up on the ceiling in the first place?

Chihiro: There were two reasons. The first was to create a scenario where three students would believe they were blackened.

Sakura: If three of us were blackened then three of us wouldn’t help investigate and three of us would lead the trial in the wrong direction.

Kyoko: In that scenario it would have been much harder to find the culprit.

Sayaka: And adding that with the confusion created by the locked rooms, and finding our bodies in the hallway the courtroom could have easily turned to chaos.

Mondo: If that was the case nobody would listen to what Chihiro, Makoto, or Kyoko had to say. We’d all be boned from the start.

Toko: A-And… if Chihiro didn’t decide to reveal herself she could have easily led us the wrong way. And we’d believe whatever she said.

Makoto: And I’m pretty sure the other reason was… to confuse the time of death.

Leon: The time of death?

Chihiro: The Monokuma File was very vague this time around. We know Hifumi died due to a slit throat but Byakuya’s cause of death is still unknown. We don’t have locations or times either.

Kiyotaka: I see! So you believe that those details are important!

Chihiro: I think that Byakuya And Hifumi were killed last night.

Leon: They were killed last night? No! There’s no way that happened!

Kiyotaka: I must agree with Leon. We both heard Hifumi in the archive. He was most certainly alive then.

Kyoko: We haven’t discussed all the possibilities yet.

Mondo: But do we need to? Byakuya died this morning. No doubt about that.

Sakura: I’m not so sure. Remember the oddities of Hifumi’s death? The same could apply here.

Sayaka: Humph… looks like we’re split on the matter.

Monokuma: And that’s where I come in!

Kyoko: Hm?

Monokuma: Welcome back to everyone’s favorite portion of the class trial! The Scrum Debate!

Leon: Oh not this again...

Monokuma: Everyone please remain still as your seats are rearranged! It’s time for a Scrum Debate!

The seats were moved into two clear lines. On one side was Leon, Taka, Mondo, Sayaka, Mukuro, and Hiro on Team Solar or the side that claimed the deaths occurred this morning and me, Makoto, Toko, Kyoko, and Sakura were on Team Lunar or the side that claimed the deaths occurred last night.

**Scrum Debate Start!**

Mukuro: The bodies were found this morning weren’t they?

Kyoko: When we **found** the bodies doesn’t necessarily correlate to the time of death.

Leon: Byakuya was still alive when I opened the door!

Sakura: Did you see him breathing at any point? Unless you did there is no reason to believe he was really **alive**.

Kiyotaka: But just like Hifumi Leon heard Byakuya’s **voice**!

Chihiro: We don’t know if that voice was a trap as well!

Mondo: Didn’t they make the locked rooms to set off the **traps**?

Makoto: Yes they did, but the traps were just a misdirection.

Yasuhiro: Couldn't Someone have killed them while we were searching?

Toko: B-But everyone was paired up… and the murders would have taken a lot of time to set up. We were o-only **searching** for a few minutes!

Sayaka: But nobody really has a reliable alibi in the morning.

Sakura: Nobody has an **alibi** during the night either.

Leon: Byakuya fell when I opened the door! How could anyone else have killed him!

Chihiro: We don’t even know if **falling** was the true cause of death!

**Full Counter!**

**Break!**

Leon: I guess we should talk things through a bit more…

Kyoko: We should start by assuming that Byakuya was already dead when this process took place. Leon when you opened the door what happened after Byakuya fell?

Leon: What happened? Well I forced the door open… and that’s when the tape ripped and Byakuya fell from the ceiling. Then Byakuya landed flat on the ground and blood scattered all over the floor.

Kyoko: Fresh blood correct?

Leon: Probably? I mean it wasn’t dry I know that much.

Sayaka: Then It has to be fresh.

Sakura: But wouldn’t Byakuya have stopped bleeding a while after he died? And even if he didn't, I don’t think it’s right to assume that he would cause such a large pool of blood.

Kyoko: What if that blood isn’t Byakuya’s at all?

Makoto: Not his blood? Kyoko what do you mean?

Kyoko: Think about it.

**Nonstop Debate**

Yasuhiro: The blood we found… wasn’t Byakuya’s?

Sayaka: That’s a… pretty bold assumption Kyoko.

Mondo: I don’t think any of us were **donating blood**

Mondo: So who the hell could it belong to?

Leon: I was the first person to find the body

Leon: If they used someone else’s blood for Byakuya’s murder I want to know how.

Kyoko: Who said they used our blood?

Sakura: Did **The killer use their own?**

Kiyotaka: Aside from us… **there’s nobody else who’s blood you could take**

**Break!**

**Plastic**

Chihiro: There’s no way for us to tell whose blood was used… because honestly it could belong to anyone in the world.

Kiyotaka: The whole world?!

Toko: D-does That mean the blackened… is the e-earth itself?!

Chihiro: What? No! What I’m saying is that the killer used the blood bags in the nurse’s office to create the illusion of Byakuya’s blood being fresh!

Yasuhiro: Blood Bags?

Chihiro: Under Byakuya’s body I found some plastic. There was blood covering both sides of the plastic and I found that to be pretty odd.

Toko: O-odd how?

Chihiro: If you had laid plastic down on the floor and then poured some kind of liquid over it would the side facing the floor be wet or dry?

Mondo: Dry right? I mean sure some of it might sneak under but most of it would be dry.

Chihiro: So if this plastic was just laying on the ground why would there be blood on both sides?

Kiyotaka: Because the plastic was originally a blood bag! And the blood would have been on both sides!

Sayaka: Well what about the side of the bag facing the floor?

Makoto: Blood would have been able to get under the plastic when the bag popped. And even if it wasn’t as covered as the rest it would still have a decent amount of blood on both sides.

Leon: So his cause of death can’t be falling right?

Kyoko: No, I think it’s safe to say that Byakuya’s cause of death was much different.

Sayaka: Then how did he die?

Chihiro: (Byakuya’s cause of death… it would have to be…)

1\. Stabbing

2\. Falling

3\. Bleeding Out

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: Most likely… is that Byakuya bled out.

Leon: He… bled out?

Kyoko: That’s right. Byakuya most likely bled out after being stabbed. He was stabbed four times in non-lethal areas. Had he been killed last night he would have been dead within an hour or two.

Chihiro: I should also note that we didn’t find any dried blood on the floor of the Repository. Not even under the blood from the blood bags. So there should be no doubt-

Mukuro: Who do you think I am?

**Argue**

Chihiro: Huh Junko?

Mukuro: I’m sorry to say this but there is a flaw in your argument Chihiro.

Chihiro: A flaw?

Mukuro: Yes… And like it’s super uncool!

Chihiro: (Your still keeping up the Junko act?)

**Rebuttal Showdown**

Mukuro: I know a thing or two about knives

Mukuro: Just trust me don’t ask

Mukuro: And I can say with certainty

Mukuro: That had Byakuya been suspended from the ceiling…

Mukuro: Blood would have gotten on the floor.

**Advance!**

Chihiro: But what if something was used to block the blood? Would that make it possible?

Mukuro: If there was something used to block the blood we would have seen it during the investigation.

Mukuro: But nothing like that was found!

Mukuro: Byakuya’s back was facing the floor

Mukuro: **So without anything to prevent the blood flow** your theory remains impossible.

**Break!**

**Ceiling Tape**

Chihiro: There was something that could have been used to stop the bleeding.

Mukuro: There was?

Chihiro: The tape Byakuya was suspended by. Isn’t it possible that the killer sealed his cuts with the tape?

Mukuro: Your forgetting that Byakuya had suffered from four stab wounds. Sure the tape could cover three of those spots but not all four.

Chihiro: That’s true however… one of the knives in Byakuya’s corpse was found deep in his body. At first I thought that it was forced in deeper when he fell… but maybe the killer stuck it further in to block the blood flow.

Toko: B-But blood still would have gotten on the floor! I-I’m not as stupid as y-you think you know!

Leon: Who the hell even said you were stupid?

Kyoko: The point is that there would have been significantly less blood on the ground. Thus it’s possible the killer cleaned it up this morning before we met up at the dining hall.

Mukuro: I see… I apologize then.

Sayaka: But wait… if there wasn’t any dried blood how do we know those knives are the murder weapon?

Mondo: The hell does that mean?

Sayaka: Let me explain…

**Nonstop Debate**

Sayaka: It’s true that there were **four knives in the Repository**

Sayaka: But could that really be the murder weapon?

Sakura: Those four knives would correspond to the four wounds we found.

Sayaka: Yes they would But those three knives on the ground were covered in **fresh blood** right?

Kiyotaka: Yes from the **blood bag!**

Sayaka: Maybe the real murder weapon was something different and the knifes were just there to distract us.

Leon: What makes you say that?

Sayaka: The blood on those knives should be dry.

Sayaka: Unless the killer waited for Byakuya to bleed out and then washed the knives there should be blood on them.

Sayaka: But there was **only fresh blood on the knives**

**Break**

**Bloody Knives**

Chihiro: That’s wrong Sayaka.

Sayaka: It is?

Chihiro: The knives we found in the Repository were covered in fresh blood yes. But underneath that we found a layer of dried blood as well.

Kiyotaka: Dried blood from the first attack!

Makoto: When Byakuya fell the blood bag burst open which hid the fact that the blood was dry.

Chihiro: So I think that it’s safe to conclude that Byakuya died last night. And I also think it’s safe to assume that he died before Hifumi.

Toko: Wh-What makes you think m-master died first?

Chihiro: ( The piece of evidence that leads me to believe Byakuya died first. That would be…)

**Pocket Knife**

Chihiro: We found Byakuya’s pocket knife sticking out of Hifumi’s neck. As we said before Byakuya wouldn’t give anyone something like that if his own volition. Especially not with this new motive.

Sakura: If anything he would have been more on guard than ever before.

Kiyotaka: But then how did the killer get theirs hands on it.

Makoto: That part is pretty obvious. They took it from Byakuya after they killed him.

Toko: Th-they must have snuck up on master and killed him before h-he could fight back. A-And then they killed Hifumi with the knife!

Mondo: Then they moved Byakuya to the Repository And Hifumi to the archive.

Sayaka: Making sure that me, Toko, and Hiro were out of the picture in advance.

Leon: They set up two different locked rooms… and tricked me and Chihiro into thinking we were blackened.

Kyoko: They also made sure that the place, method, and time of death were a mystery to us.

Yasuhiro: I understand all that but there’s something else I don’t get…

Mondo: What the hell don’t you get about that?

Yasuhiro: Why bother using the pocket knife at all?

Sayaka: What do you mean by that?

Yasuhiro: I mean you already had four knives. Why not just use a fifth one?

Leon: Why are you only smart sometimes?

Yasuhiro: Beats me

Chihiro: (There has to be a reason Byakuya’s pocket knife was used… Maybe the reason was…)

1\. It looks nice

2\. To frame Byakuya

3\. To anger Toko

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The killer clearly wanted to frame Byakuya for Hifumi’s murder.

Yasuhiro: Huh?!

Chihiro: Without him here to testify and the fact that nobody knew when the murder actually took place…

Sayaka: Suspecting Byakuya was obvious… It’s what I did… I can’t believe the killer tricked me.

Makoto: It’s fine Sayaka, we all make mistakes.

Leon: Yeah! Just look at Hiro! He’s the biggest mistake at all.

Yasuhiro. What did I do? Why are you insulting me?!

Kyoko: In any case had the murder happened this morning… it’s possible the killer wanted us to believe that Hifumi was murdered by Byakuya. That way whoever they had tricked into thinking they were blackened would help them spread the lie. Once they started pushing the theory suspicion would fall on them when it was proven false.

Leon: Meanwhile the other blackened would help make sure no new info was spread about Byakuya’s death.

Makoto: We were lucky that you guys ended up confessing. Otherwise we’d still be going in circles.

Kiyotaka: But It was a locked room wasn’t it? Why would we believe Byakuya could be responsible wouldn’t we have seen him the moment Chihiro opened the door?

Chihiro: No… there is somewhere somebody could have hidden.

Chihiro: (And That hidden place is…)

**Small Hole**

Chihiro: The reason the killer let us find their escape route is so we would think Byakuya had a way to escape the room.

Sakura: I see… so the killer created a situation where Byakuya could have committed the murder.

Sayaka: I don’t know isn’t this all a bit much?

Leon: It does seem pretty overcomplicated. Like it was thrown together at the last second.

Makoto: That’s a good point. With Leon’s trap it was very well thought out. If Hifumi hadn’t died nobody would question Byakuya’s time of death being anything but this morning.

Mondo: Except Kyoko

Makoto: Right, nobody except Kyoko would question it.

Kiyotaka: Are you really sure this plan was rushed? It seemed well thought out to me.

Chihiro: The aftermath of it sure, but the actual staging of it?

Toko: I-it only took us a few minutes to realize that it w-wasn’t real.

Kyoko: Then that brings something else into question. Why was it so rushed?

Chihiro: (The reason my trap was so rushed. Maybe it was because…)

1\. They lost motivation

2\. They ran out of budget

3\. Hifumi’s death wasn’t planned

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: Hifumi’s death… must not have been planned!

Toko: N-not planned?

Chihiro: Yeah something must have happened that made it necessary for Hifumi to die.

Kiyotaka: Maybe they saw the killer?

Mondo: But Hifumi was in the nurses’ office how could he have seen em?

Sakura: Perhaps there another explanation aside from sight.

Chihiro: (There has to be a reason Hifumi had to die… so until we can figure out what that reason is we have to keep discussing.)

**Nonstop Debate**

Makoto: Why was Hifumi killed? I highly doubt that someone here did it for fun.

Sakura: The simplest explanation would be that **he saw something he shouldn’t have.**

Mondo: But what the hell could he have seen?

Kiyotaka: Perhaps he **witnessed the killer grab the tape!**

Leon: Maybe the killer attacked Byakuya in the hall

Leon: And **Hifumi went to see what was going on?**

Sayaka: Maybe Hifumi didn’t see anything…

Sayaka: Maybe he saw the killer late at night and **he said something misleading**

Sayaka: The killer could have killed him due to **paranoia**.

Yasuhiro: Or Maybe… **they just did it for fun?**

Kyoko: No

Kyoko: The most logical conclusion is that Hifumi saw the killer when **they went to get something**

**Consent**

**Plastic**

Chihiro: That’s it! The blood bags, Hifumi saw the killer when they went to grab the blood bags!

Mondo: Oh yeah the blood bags were in the nurse's office the killer woulda had to of gone there in order to get that.

Toko: I-if Hifumi saw the killer… he would have known who did it the moment we revealed that blood bags were used.

Makoto: And if Byakuya had already died at that point… there would be no turning back.

Sakura: I can’t imagine someone killing Byakuya after murdering Hifumi. But if Byakuya was already dead then sparing Hifumi wasn’t a risk the killer could take.

Mukuro: But that’s one hell of a coincidence isn’t it? Hifumi just so happened to wake up when the killer walks in?

Kyoko: He could have already been awake. But his injuries prevented him from leaving and the school rules prevented him from sleeping.

Mondo: So he was already awake and the killer just didn’t know?

Makoto: That’s not something we can confirm. Just a possibility.

Sayaka: But would the killer really risk that? Just for the blood bags? There’s paint in the Art Room and Byakuya already told us how to make Fake Blood.

Kyoko: That may be true, but had we discovered the blood was fake and then the killer’s plan fell to pieces.  
Besides the blood bags weren’t the only thing the killer needed from the nurses’ office.

Chihiro: (The killer needed something else… and that something else is…)

1\. Paint

2\. Blood

3\. Drugs

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The killer needed drugs in order to knock out Hiro, Toko, and Sayaka. The only place in the school where you can find something that could do that is the nurses’ office.

Mukuro: That’s true. An attack from behind would have done the trick but then you run the risk of it not working. Or killing them by accident. Drugs are not only safer but more practical.

Leon: ...What’s your talent again.

Mukuro: Like I’m the Ultimate Fashionista!

Leon: Uh-huh…

Kyoko: In any case Hifumi was most likely killed after he witnessed this particular incident. His immobility would have made him easy to kill, and his eyewitness account made his survival dangerous for the blackened.

Yasuhiro: Do you think Byakuya was knocked unconscious too? And that’s why he was killed so easily?

Sayaka: But how is that possible? He was super on guard remember. How could anyone have snuck up on him.

Kiyotaka: That’s true… he should have been in his room as well. He wouldn’t have let anyone inside of there.

Toko: H-he probably wasn’t in his room…

Mondo: He wasn’t?

Toko: I- I left the library about an hour after the nighttime announcement. But m-master refused to leave… I stayed with him all night last time so I was really tired...

Kyoko: So Byakuya was attacked in the library then? About an hour after the nighttime announcement.

Yasuhiro: But Byakuya was in there… how could someone have snuck up on him?

Sakura: Had they approached him normally he would have pulled out his knife to defend himself.

Makoto: Maybe they were hiding in the library.

Toko: B-But we didn’t see anyone.

Chihiro: (Were so close I just know that with just a bit more effort we can solve this mystery… but still… whoever the blackened is… I don’t know if I can forgive you for killing two people.)

Class Trial Suspended


	25. Chapter 3 Act 10 Class Trial 2/2

Class Trial Resume

Yasuhiro: Man we’ve been talking for a while huh?

Sakura: This killer does seem to want everything to be as complicated as possible don’t they?

Leon: I’ve kind of lost what we were talking about honestly.

Kyoko: How Byakuya could have been snuck up on in the library.

Leon: Oh yeah! How did they manage that?

Mondo: That’s what we’re trying to answer dumbass!

Chihiro: (Just how did the killer subdue Byakuya… there has to be something we’re missing.)

**Nonstop Debate**

Mukuro: Byakuya was in the library when he was killed, correct?

Mondo: Unless his dumbass **decided to leave** then yeah that has to be it.

Toko: B-But the only way that could happen…

Toko: Is if the killer was **waiting for us!**

Sakura: Are you sure you were alone in the library?

Toko: A-absolutely!

Toko: I didn’t **see anybody else in there!**

Kiyotaka: Maybe the killer was hiding.

Yasuhiro: The archive could have worked.

Toko: Master sits facing the a-archive he would have seen someone leave it.

Toko: T-the killer **couldn’t have been hidden anywhere!**

**Break!**

**Empty Bookshelf**

Chihiro: Do you all remember the bookcase Hifumi knocked over?

Toko: Y-Yeah what about it?

Chihiro: Well one of the shelves in that bookcase was empty. While the others had books on the shelves that one didn’t have a single thing.

Mondo: You think that the killer hid in that empty space?

Mukuro: But wouldn’t Byakuya have seen them? I mean a person lying in a bookcase isn’t very subtle.

Chihiro: That may be true but there’s more to it than that.

Sayaka: Is there really?

Chihiro: There has to be a reason why Byakuya didn’t notice the killer…

Kyoko: Then let's tackle that mystery next.

**Nonstop Debate**

Mukuro: If the killer was hiding in the bookshelf… I’m sure Byakuya would have noticed.

Mondo: He may have been a prick but he was a smart prick.

Sayaka: Keeping that in mind…

Sayaka: **Don’t you think him missing such an obvious detail is impossible**

**Break**

**Removed Shelf**

Chihiro: It’s true a body lying in a bookcase would be a rather strange sight. But wouldn’t the hiding place become more reasonable if the bookcase was covered by something

Mukuro: Covered? By what?

Chihiro: During my investigation I found a wooden board next to the bookcase Hifumi knocked over yesterday. The killer might have used that to cover themselves inside the bookcase.

Mondo: Ya think so? But where would someone find a board that perfectly fits the bookcase?

Chihiro: It fits because that board was one of the bookcase’s shelves.

Toko: O-one of the shelves?

Chihiro: That bookcase Hifumi knocked over earlier? One of it’s shelves was missing. Then we find a wooden board next to that very bookcase. Seems a bit too weird to be a coincidence.

Sayaka: While it lowers suspicion a bit… Byakuya has great attention for detail. He would have noticed something like that from a mile away.

Kiyotaka: Perhaps Byakuya would have been willing to stay there if Toko was next to the bookshelf or something like that. But to stay in the library does seem rather… stupid.

Kyoko: What if I told you there was a way for Byakuya to miss such an obvious trap?

Toko: There’s a way?

Kyoko: Byakuya could have easily missed the trap because of one more thing the killer did.

Mondo: The killer did something else?

Leon: What else could they have done?

Chihiro: (Because of the killer Byakuya missed the trap… they did this by…)

1\. Tricking him into thinking the shelf was full

2\. Using Toko to distract him

3\. Using Hallucinations

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: Do you remember how the bindings for a bunch of books in the Library were strewn about the floor?

Toko: S-such evil can never go unpunished.

Yasuhiro: E-evil?!

Chihiro: Anyway the pages, front, and back covers of the books were gone. But why in the world would anyone leave the bindings of all things when every other part of the book has more value?

Sayaka: Maybe they just have weird tastes.

Leon: I’m pretty sure their taste isn’t the issue here.

Makoto: If the killer placed the bindings on top of the shelf… it would appear as if there were books on the shelf and not a wooden board.

Sakura: That’s true… nobody would question books on a bookshelf.

Mondo: But wouldn’t one shelf of neat books look weird if the others were messed up?

Kyoko: That’s why the killer cleaned the other two shelves. They put the books away neatly so they would all match.

Chihiro: Here’s how I see things happening. The killer placed the shelf on top of the bookcase and then set up the bindings making it appear as if the shelf was full. This had to be done first to make sure it looked convincing. If it was placed from inside the bookshelf the killer ran the risk of the bindings moving without them knowing. Then the killer emptied out the adjacent space and climbed into there. Using the crawl space created by getting rid of the shelf to pass over before returning the books to where they belonged.

Kyoko: Now we have the truth of what happened and we can discover the blackened.

Makoto: We can?!

Yasuhiro: For Real?!

Sayaka: How can we do that?

Kyoko: Think about it. Of all of us remaining we have myself, Chihiro, Taka, Mondo, Toko, Leon, Sakura, Sayaka, Hiro, Junko, and Makoto. Going purely off of facts we can conclude that Leon and Chihiro are innocent.

Leon: Because we discovered the traps right?

Chihiro: The killer wouldn’t have opened the door themselves since they wanted as many people working with them as possible.

Kyoko: Next we can rule out Mondo and Sakura thanks to the secret tunnel in the archive. They wouldn’t be able to go through it so they can be eliminated as well.

Yasuhiro: Me, Toko, and Sayaka can be taken out as well right?

Kyoko: Toko can But the rest of you can’t be.

Toko: W-why Just me?

Kyoko: You were in the library with Byakuya. There would be no reason for you to hide in the bookcase.

Sakura: That means that you, Junko, Taka, Hiro, Makoto, and Sayaka are our remaining suspects.

Kyoko: Now we have to speculate a little bit.

Sayaka: Speculate?

Kyoko: The killer would likely want to be in a position where they could reach the body quickly. They needed to know who would be their ally. So they would have to be someone who was always on either the third or second floor.

Leon: Makoto started off in the dorms with me.

Mukuro: Me and Kyoko were on the first floor.

Yasuhiro: I went to the dorms when we all went looking for Byakuya.

Mondo: During the second investigation my bro was searching the classroom on the far end of the second floor.

Kyoko: Which would be far away from the third floor where Byakuya was located.

Makoto: W-wait… But if we rule out all of them!

Chihiro: Sayaka is the prime suspect.

Makoto: Huh?

Sayaka: Why am I the prime suspect?

Chihiro: Looking back on things it was pretty obvious you were up to something. Back when we first found Hifumi’s body you were the first one to cast blame onto Byakuya, then during the trial you constantly led us away from the correct answer.

Leon: She was on the third floor during both investigations…

Yasuhiro: She is small enough to fit through that hole in the archive…

Kyoko: My speculation alone isn’t enough to prove anything but with your attitude throughout this trial I think you’ve just dug your own grave.

Makoto: Sayaka-

Sayaka: Please tell me this isn’t true?

Makoto: How did you?

Sayaka: I’m psychic remember? Hehe it’s been a while since I pulled that one on you huh Makoto?

Chihiro: Sayaka please take this seriously!

Sayaka: Don’t mind if I do!

**Argue!**

Sayaka: Well if you insist. I guess I’ll just have to explain why your reasoning is flawed.

Chihiro: What do you mean? Considering everything I find your actions very suspicious.

Sayaka: Maybe I am a bit suspicious. But… then again maybe I’m not.

**Rebuttal Showdown**

Sayaka: All In all your reasoning isn’t bad

Sayaka: The killer most certainly did trick me with their trap.

Sayaka: I one hundred percent thought that Byakuya was the killer.

Sayaka: I guess that this must be a part of their plan too right?

Sayaka: Oh sorry I’m just speculating

Sayaka: No need to take my observations as facts.

**Advance**

Chihiro: Sayaka you aren’t proving anything this way. Please give a real defense.

Sayaka: A real defense?

Sayaka: Why should I give a defense?

Sayaka: Give me more than speculation and then I’ll defend myself.

**Advance**

Chihiro: You were close to the proximity of both murders, don’t have an alibi for any time during the investigation, and were the first and only person to suspect Byakuya of Hifumi’s death for the entirety of this trial. That enough evidence.

Sayaka: Fine… I’ll tell you why you're wrong then.

Sayaka: Rule three prevents anyone from sleeping outside the dorms.

Sayaka: Yet I still managed to be slumbering anyway.

Sayaka: Had I not been knocked unconscious…

Sayaka: I would have been killed on the spot for sleeping there.

Sayaka: So there’s my proof. **Since I was unconscious it’s impossible for me to have killed either of them**

**Break!**

**White Rag**

Chihiro: That claim becomes completely invalid… Had you knocked yourself unconscious.

Sayaka: I… knocked myself unconscious? I’m sorry but isn’t that a bit… impossible?

Chihiro: No it’s not even unlikely. You even left proof of it. This white rag was found at the scene where Mondo and Taka found the three of you lying in unconsciousness.

Kiyotaka: A Rag? Ah! That was to administer the drugs then!

Chihiro: That’s right. Sayaka probably attacked each of her victims from behind and knocked them out with this rag.

Sakura: But if that’s the case why didn’t she just dispose of the rag.

Chihiro: Had the killer have been conscious I’m sure they would have. But the killer used that rag to knock themselves out as well. Thus bypassing the rules and creating the illusion that they were attacked.

Makoto: And had she knocked herself out she could have set things up at any point during the night.

Mondo: But why bother knocking yourself out at all?

Kiyotaka: Maybe It was to create an alibi?

Kyoko: No the answer to that question is much more complicated.

Sayaka: Is it now? Because personally I’m still not convinced by your logic. I’m not the killer there’s no way I could be. Besides… your all forgetting one major thing.

Leon: Were missing something major? How?

Sayaka: Byakuya And Hifumi were speaking to you weren’t they? Had they died last night then how would that be possible?

Leon: O-oh shit that’s right.

Sayaka: Everything, this whole discussion has been based on the fact that those traps didn’t work. But clearly Byakuya’s did. And so did Hifumi’s. Their voices tell a story more than fabricated evidence Kyoko.

Sakura: Fabricated Evidence?

Sayaka: You all started suspecting me because of her… hunch correct? But if she was the killer don’t you think she could have plotted something like this out?

Mukuro: But she wasn’t anywhere near where the bodies were found.

Sayaka: She wouldn’t need to be. Using her own deduction skills she could piece that together no problem.

Yasuhiro: Well what about the rag on the floor?

Sayaka: A bit of misdirection. My argument crumbles to pieces if there was a way for me to knock myself out. Had you chosen to explore the third floor she would be throwing this accusation at you instead.

Kyoko: …

Sayaka: Well am I wrong?

Kyoko: So that’s what you think of me then?

Sayaka: Hm?

Kyoko: Well I’m sorry to say you are wrong. On both accounts, I am not the killer and Hifumi and Byakuya died last night.

Sayaka: Their voices contradicts everything you just said.

Kyoko: Well what if there was a way for them to speak after death?

Leon: Speak after death.

Yasuhiro: Kyoko! This better not be some occult bull crap!

Kiyotaka: I thought you were a fortune teller.

Mukuro: Ignore him.

Sayaka: And ignore her too. There’s no way someone could talk after they died.

Chihiro: (Is it really impossible? No I believe Kyoko there has to be something that can prove her right.)

**Nonstop Debate**

Sayaka: Hifumi and Byakuya **must have been killed by the traps.**

Sayaka: Their voices say it all!

Kyoko: But we already concluded that **Hifumi’s trap** couldn’t have worked

Kitotaka: But… I’m sure that I heard Hifumi’s voice.

Leon: And there’s no doubt that was Byakuya I heard in the art room.

Yasuhiro: So… either a ghost was talking to you

Yasuhiro: **Or they were both still alive!**

Sayaka: See Kyoko. Why don’t you just confess.

Sayaka: For your insane theory to work… I’d of had to replicate two voices at two different crime scenes

Sayaka: Both of which **had absolutely nothing in common.** Sans the corpse of course.

**Break**

**Broken Machine**

Chihiro: We did find one thing at both crime scenes… Some sort of broken machine, one lying under Byakuya’s body and another near the bookshelf I tipped over.

Makoto: Are you saying those machines were used to play Byakuya and Hifumi’s voices?

Kiyotaka: If their voices had been a recording… it certainly becomes possible that they were already dead.

Leon: And Sayaka’s argument becomes invalid…

Sayaka: I- I- can’t believe you guys…

Jugo: And here comes the breakdown…

Sayaka: You would believe… the most suspicious girl here, the one who has ‘amnesia’, the one who doesn’t spend two seconds to talk with any of us, the person who doesn’t even care about touching her dead classmates corpses over me?!

Leon: Sayaka What are you?

Sayaka: Well I’m done with it all! This lying, lying, lying skank!

Kyoko: The reason you had to knock yourself out is because the equipment in the AV room only has three hours of battery life. You needed to set it up after the morning announcement played to make sure that the voices were heard just in case the investigation went on for too long.

Mukuro: If she had gone back to the dorms she would have needed an excuse as to why she was in the main building in the first place.

Kiyotaka: Everyone would have been near the only entrance to the dorms since the dining hall is right next to it so there’s no way we would miss her.

Makoto: So instead she decided to give herself an alibi and knocked herself out in the hall with Hiro and Toko.

Chihiro: So… there can be no more denying it Sayaka. You killed them both.

Sayaka: Confess? Give up? Haha… Hahahahahahhahahaha! Me give up? On what? The truth? I’m innocent! I’m telling you I am! Because you God. Damn. Morons. Keep. Forgetting. Things!

Chihiro: What did we forget?

Sayaka: Even if that machine was playing some kind of message. A broken machine can’t do shit! I wasn’t there to break it, so what happened?

Chihiro: When Byakuya fell on top of it… that’s when the first machine broke. And when I knocked over the bookshelf… the machine must have been on one of the shelves. And when it was tipped over it smashed on the ground.

Sakura: Thus both situations become possible.

Sayaka: They broke! How the absolute fuck would that break them?!

Chihiro: (The reason Those machines broke with such little force… that would be because…)

1\. They were already damaged

2\. They were always broken

3\. They were cheaply made

Chihiro: I see!

Chihiro: The equipment in the AV Room is very cheaply made… when Makoto was examining it earlier in the investigation he was constantly breaking it by accident.

Monokuma: Well of course I can’t give you high quality equipment! The Ultimate Programmer is here! He could easily fix something up to contact the outside world.

Chihiro: So Sayaka What do you have to say now?

Mondo: If Makoto could end up breaking it by accident… Hell I don’t think that it wouldn’t break in those other situations.

Sakura: The three hours time limit may be a tad generous when you take that in mind.

Sayaka: B~u~t~

Leon: Huh? S-Sayaka?

Yasuhiro: She’s finally lost it!

Sayaka: Don’t you mayyyyyyyybe think… that everything your saying is wrong?

Makoto: Sayaka please stop this… I- I don’t want to see you like this…

Sayaka: Shut the hell up! I’m going to show everyone that they’re just a bunch of dumbasses!

**Nonstop Debate**

Sayaka: You… you say that I

Sayaka: Your all saying that I killed them?

Sayaka: That is one hundred percent impossible.

Mukuro: Then explain it to us. How is it impossible.

Kiyotaka: The rest of your impossibilities have been lies as well.

Mondo: Far as I’m concerned your our culprit.

Sayaka: Hifumi and Byakuya were killed **last night.**

Sayaka: I have proof that I was doing something else at the time.

Sayaka: Prizes from the Monomono machine.

Kyoko: And What does that prove?

Sayaka: It proves… **THAT IF I WAS IN THE STUDENT STORE I COULDN’T OF BEEN HIDING IN THE BOOKCASE!**

**Break!**

**Knocked Out Students**

Chihiro: There’s no way you were in the student store last night.

Sayaka: How isn’t there?!

Chihiro: Toko

Toko: Wh-What do you want?!

Chihiro: Toko was heading back from the library about an hour after the nighttime announcement played. She was then attacked a half an hour later. Then Hiro was attacked about fifteen minutes after that.

Makoto: Okay But what about it?

Chihiro: Sayaka claims that she was attacked at around 11:40 but if Toko was attacked at 11:30 and Hiro at 11:45 it creates two major discrepancies.

Kyoko: First off why would the killer still be on the first floor a full ten minutes after knocking out Toko? Had they been targeting Sayaka as well I’m sure they would have done it sooner.

Chihiro: Then after knocking out the two of them the killer either left them at the first floor hallway and sprinted up to the third to take care of Hiro before carrying the other two up afterwards despite it being easier just to bring Hiro down, or they somehow managed to carry two girls up the stairs, lay them down in the hallway, and take care of Hiro in five minutes.

Sakura: Me and Mondo would be the only ones capable of that.

Leon: And their the only two with unquestionable alibis

Sayaka: …

Makoto: Sayaka… please stop lying.

Sayaka: Why Mister Naegi What could you possibly be talking about.

Mondo: The Hell?!

Sayaka: That was my best impression of Hifumi.

Leon: Best is a bit much even for that…

Sayaka: Chihiro you said that Hifumi was crying for help from beyond the door. There was never a point where I could have gotten a voice clip of him saying that and I couldn’t of replicated his voice myself. Explain to me what’s going on.”

Chihiro: (She isn’t going to quit is she? Fine then I’ll just have to force her to accept the truth.)

**Bullet Time Battle**

Sayaka: Morons the lot of you!

Sayaka: Where’s the proof asshole!

Sayaka: What makes you suspect me?

Sayaka: Makoto!

Sayaka: This is not the end for me

Sayaka: I’m not the liar here

Sayaka: Your reasoning is still flawed

Sayaka: Shut up! shut up! shut up!

Sayaka: I’m psychic remember?

Sayaka: Do you have any idea what your saying

Sayaka: Please shut the hell up

Sayaka: **Do I sound like Hifumi to you? What about Byakuya? I can’t replicate their voices so they had to of been alive!**

Changing

Bow

Voice

Tie

**Voice Changing Bow Tie**

**Break**

Chihiro: Sayaka you told me back during the investigation that you got some prizes from the Monomono machine right?

Sayaka: So. Fucking. What?!

Chihiro: Well one of those prizes was actually a voice changer right?

Leon: A voice changer? So does that mean.

Kyoko: No matter how poor of an impression she had, she could have replicated their voices.

Sayaka: … I- I- can’t-

Toko: C-can’t what…

Makoto: Toko…! Are you… crying?

Toko: Wh-What can’t you do? K-kill master? K-kill the one person who c-could finally put the m-murderous side of me to rest? K-kill the o-one chance I had a-at living a n-normal life again? B-because… if you could do that… then why… why is this so hard for you?

Sayaka: …

Toko: W-well?!

Sayaka: Chihiro… could you… just end it already?

Chihiro: Sayaka…?

Sayaka: Just… do it. I- I give up. I’ll explain everything after the vote okay?

Chihiro: Fine… I’ll explain everything now I guess.

**Closing Argument**

Act 1: This case starts last night before Byakuya or Toko went to the library. With only one day before the end of the deadline the killer decided to make their move and kill Byakuya. But a heads on approach wouldn’t accomplish anything so they needed to be sneaky. The removed one of the shelves from the bookcase Hifumi knocked over and hid in the crawl space they created. By ripping out the bindings from the books that used to belong there and placing them on top of the board the killer created the illusion of the bookcase being full. The killer waited in that spot for quite a while until Toko left Byakuya alone in the library. The killer probably knew he wouldn’t of gone to bed after the nighttime announcement, I find it likely that they had learned his schedule ahead of time. Once they were alone the killer leapt out of their hiding spot and drugged Byakuya knocking him out.

Act 2 Then they decided to get rid of Toko who woke up early in order to keep watch of Byakuya every day. Had Toko noticed that Byakuya wasn’t in his room she might have caught the killer that morning when they were putting the finishing touches on their plan. With the drugs in hand Toko was knocked out first and then both she and Byakuya were carried up to the third floor. Hiro was in the art room which was an instrumental location for the killer’s plot so he was knocked out next.

Act 3 The killer stabbed Byakuya in the back with four knives, that were most likely secured from the warehouse, and left the heir there to bleed out. Once Byakuya had died the killer lifted him up to the ceiling and used duct tape to keep him there. Three strands of tape were used to cover up the cuts and one of the knives was kept in the wound, it was probably too far in to take out at that point and as long as it stopped the bleeding there shouldn’t have been a problem for the killer. Except that it helped us determine the true cause of death something that the killer was trying to confuse us with using this trap. They wrapped tape around Byakuya’s leg and then wrapped it around the doorknob causing the body to fall if the door was opened too hard and too quickly. Next the killer went down to the nurse’s office to grab the blood bags necessary for the second part of the plan. But that was when Hifumi, who had been staying there, noticed her. It would have been too much of a risk to keep him alive so the killer slit his throat killing him instantly. Then they probably left him there to be taken care of later. They had to take care of covering up Byakuya’s death first. Placing the blood bags under the body the killer succeeded in confusing the cause, time, and killer in this case.

Act 4 With Byakuya taken care of it was time to confuse the details of Hifumi’s death. First he was brought to the archive on the second floor. This was done because it’s the only other room in the school where a locked room mystery could be created further confusing all of us. The room was destroyed by the killer and a singular bookcase was placed against the door. Byakuya’s pocket knife was then stuck in Hifumi’s throat and the killer left through a hole in the wall. How the killer found this hole is still unknown. With the hole and the knife it was the perfect opportunity to frame Byakuya which, though Hifumi’s death wasn’t planned, ended up being a huge boon for the killer. The traps were made to create fake blackeneds and they were giving them an easy out. But this was also a trap since once Byakuya was proven innocent all the suspicion would be cast on them. The only problem was that Hifumi’s trap wasn’t well thought out and we were able to notice several holes right at the start of this trial.

Act 5 All that was left was to create the illusion that Byakuya And Hifumi were still alive. Using a voice changer they won out of the Monomono Machine the killer replicated both their voices and transported them into a video player. Using the hole in the archive to return to Hifumi the killer placed the recording on a shelf and turned it on just before the morning announcement played. Then ran over to the Repository and did the same. The reason the Repository was used was because it had a special kind of lock. The door could only be locked from the inside so when locking the door before closing it it was possible to lock yourself out of the room. This is how Byakuya’s locked room was created. But at that point the morning announcement had already played and leaving to go to the dining hall was too risky. That was why the killer fabricated a third attack and knocked themselves out with the drugs they used on Hiro and Toko already.

Act 6 This morning when we noticed our missing classmates we fell right into the killer’s hands we split up to search for our missing classmates with Mondo and Taka finding Hiro, Toko, and the killer first. But it wasn’t like it mattered because mere moments later me and Leon set off the traps the killer had set and we both believed ourselves to be blackened. Had we given into our paranoia we would have all died. But we didn’t and thus your plan failed didn’t it?

Sayaka Maizono!

Sayaka: Yeah… that’s right. Good job guys that’s how it happened.

Makoto: Why… Sayaka why?! Why do this why kill?!

Sayaka: I don’t know… we haven’t decided the culprit yet.

Sakura: Your shaking. You’ve been caught and now your terrified aren’t you?

Sayaka: N-Nothing is set in stone until after the vote.

Monokuma: In that case let’s get this show on the road it’s voting time!

!¡Sayaka Maizono¡!  
!¡Guilty¡!

Class Trial All Rise

There was silence, no signs of outrage or disbelief just acceptance. The look on Sayaka’s face was just as un describable as her previous attitude. Dear and regret were clear but there was also traces of anger and even a hint of… satisfaction?

“Why did you do it Sayaka?” Makoto asked “Why did you kill Byakuya?”

“Yes Sayaka! Don’t you remember what we talked about! The motive was pointless!” Taka yelled.

“No it wasn’t, your just looking at the surface.” Sayaka answered “In all honesty this was a win win situation for me.”

“A win win situation?” Leon asked “How could you win with both options?”

“Me and Byakuya had one thing in common.” Sayaka explained “We both knew who the traitor was. The traitor working for Monokuma.”

“T-traitor?” I gasped.

“Yes” Sayaka answered “Me and Byakuya both… knew that Leon Kuwata is the traitor working for Monokuma.”


	26. Chapter 3 Act 11

Chihiro POV

“So it wasn’t Sakura after all.” Jugo mused.

“Wh-what the fuck did you just say!” Mondo yelled.

“So Byakuya was right.” Sakura nodded “There was someone working for Monokuma.”

“Y-you knew he was a traitor!” Toko hissed “A-and killed master instead!”

“Yeah that’s right.” Sayaka agreed.

“Upupupuppu What an interesting turn of events.” Monokuma laughed “And how did you happen to learn that little, very true tidbit?”

“I told her.” Leon growled “I told her all about you and the deal we made.”

“Deal?” Makoto asked.

“Leon was going to spy on you for Monokuma. And if things ever got too boring he would commit murder.” Sayaka answered “In exchange Monokuma kept his family safe from harm.”

“I see then. So it wasn’t just my family.” Sakura grunted.

“What’s that supposed to mean Sakura?” Taka asked.

“I was offered a similar deal from Monokuma.” Sakura explained “However unlike Leon I declined his offer. My family is strong and this game had already claimed the life of two others.”

“So Asahina’s death is what made you unwilling?” Kyoko figured “What about you Leon? Are you having any second thoughts.”

“Fuck no” he declined “For Kanon and my team I’d be willing to kiss that bear’s feet and feed him grapes.”

“Both wonderful ideas for the future.”

“What future?” Leon asked “This partnership is done as far as I’m concerned.”

“Is it now?” Monokuma asked venomously.

“At this point you're just going to use me as a motive right?” The baseball star guessed “Well I’m not about to commit suicide for your sake.”

“Fair enough” the bear shrugged “your loss though.”

Despite Leon’s bold claim it didn’t look like anyone believed him. Everyone casting looks of caution and suspicion. It wasn’t until Makoto spoke that the silence was broken “But wait… Sayaka if you knew Leon was the traitor why kill Byakuya?”

“That’s how it was a win win.” Sayaka answered “Byakuya was most definitely targeting Leon so if I killed there would be no disadvantages ending. If I fool you all I get to escape and if I didn’t then I succeeded in protecting him.”

“But why protect him?” Makoto pressed “And how did Byakuya even find out about him?”

“Well it all stemmed from a conversation we had a few days ago.”

Ultimate Line Break

Two Days Ago

Sayaka POV

It was uncommon to find Byakuya anywhere but the library nowadays, with the motive creeping up on everyone and his life in the most peril I wasn’t sure whether or not I should be surprised that he was playing billiards on his own at the dead of night.

“So have you come to kill me or are you just another wanderer?” The heir asked not even bothering to look up from the game.

“A wanderer I suppose.” I answered “I have a lot on my mind tonight is all.”

“I’m sure you do, learning that your boyfriend is the traitor.”

I sharpened my gaze at Byakuya who only smirked in response to his correct prediction. “And how do you know that exactly?”

Byakuya laughed humorlessly. “It’s funny really, everyone seems to think of me as a fool. Why bother to paint a target on your back? Why bother making an enemy of everyone? This is why Maizono, this motive is exactly what I needed.”

“You predicted Monokuma would do this?”

“Not this exactly.” Byakuya admitted “But yes something like it. I pried in the wrong spots and made myself an easy target. I made myself a threat and now I’m being treated as such.”

“Monokuma is treating you like a threat? What did you do?!”

“Those bars in the gates are pretty wide.” Byakuya said “Wide enough for most humans to squeeze through.”

“You went to the higher floors?!” I gasped “What did you find.”

“Nothing you all won’t discover soon enough. But I did manage to sneak a peek of the mastermind’s lair. Byakuya shrugged “Sadly I saw nothing of the person themself. The bear chased me away almost immediately.”

“Why haven’t you told any of us this?!” I demanded “That’s really important information.”

“This isn’t a co-op game.” Byakuya scoffed “Besides everyone’s after my head. Why would they bother listening to me? Especially with the other thing I saw.”

“Leon…” I guessed.

“Him and Monokuma were chatting it up in the data center. He promised to kill me if things got too boring.” Then Byakuya laughed a cold dry laugh that lacked any sort of emotion, or humanity. “Honestly I’d love to see him try.”

Ultimate Line Break

“That’s it?” Mondo asked “That’s all he had to fucking say?!”

“So he saw me huh?” Leon asked “Guess I’m lucky he was such a douchebag then.”

“That was when I had a decision to make.” Sayaka said “Either let him kill Leon or do things myself. And that’s where the win-win situation comes in.”

“Either you would escape, or you would be able to protect Leon.” Kyoko assumed “That’s the kind of situation you’re imagining correct.”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“But why the hell would you even bother?” Mondo asked “I mean if you knew he was the fucking traitor why go through all this trouble to keep him alive.”

“When we first got here I tried to kill Leon because well he was an idiot.” Sayaka explained “I thought nothing of him. But when he offered me his forgiveness… my opinion of him changed to say the least. Then when I heard Byakuya was going to kill him I killed Byakuya instead. It was almost like returning the favor if that makes sense.”

“Returning the favor?” Makoto questioned.

Sayaka smiled “Leon treated my betrayal with kindness so I decided to do the same. Of course I’m also selfish, and you’d have to be a lunatic to not at least try and survive. So I did my best to get away with everything. It’s a bit ironic that you were such a large part of my downfall huh Leon?”

“How the hell are you so calm! You're going to die!” Leon yelled.

“Well Leon… consider this your first music lesson.” Sayaka said “Audiences don’t care about your feelings. It doesn’t matter if you are happy, sad, angry, or anything in between. No matter what you put a smile on your face and act as if it’s the best day of your life.”

“Wait so this has all been an act?” Mukuro asked.

“Just the smile.” Sayaka denied “I’d like nothing more but to cry. But that would just add fuel to Monokuma’s fire.”

“Upupupu and the flame is plenty large already. Especially with all the despair latching on around the room. “ Monokuma laughed “I’m almost tempted to keep you. If only for the despair you’ll bring but ah, rules are rules.”

“Punishment” Makoto remembered.

“There wasn’t one at the end of the last trial so I completely forgot about it.” Mondo said.

Well this next one will be one to remember!” Monokuma laughed “Because I have a very special punishment planned…”

“I don’t want to die…” Sayaka said shakily. “I wonder what my last words should be.”

“For Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation!”

“Maybe something like don’t give up?” She mused, but as casual as she tried to act her shaking and panic was obvious.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”

“No…” Sayaka denied “Giving up is what we need. Please give up. Give up and just accept living here. That’s the only way nobody else will end up like me.”

“It’s Punishment Time!”

Then the metal clasp grasped her neck and Sayaka was thrust into the execution chamber. A stage rose from the ground under Sayaka and a swarm of Monokuma’s came to attend the performance. A giant gauge labeled approval was set on a television near the back of the stage.

**Sayaka Maizono’s Final Performance**

Monokuma held a microphone in his hands “The rules to this execution are quite simple. Sing well enough and I’ll let you escape. Do poorly…” guns whirred to life around the stage and red dots centered themselves on Sayaka “And I think you know what happens.”

Then with the smuggest look she could muster Sayaka stared at the bear silently as a timer slowly ticked down behind her.

2 minutes

1:45

1:30

1:15

Nobody moved, nobody breathed the dots stayed put right where they always were. Beads of sweat dropped down Sayaka’s head but she stood defiant.

0:45

0:30

0:15

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Then the stage was caked in blood.

Ultimate Line Break

Jugo POV

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Monokuma began his taunting once again. He was ignored. What we had all just witnessed was inexcusable. Sayaka didn’t deserve what had happened to her. She didn’t even play along with Monokuma’s execution.

I looked to the left and saw Leon, a mole working for Monokuma, who unlike Sakura had no honor to redeem himself.

I looked to the right and saw Mukuro who despite her words was a true wild card. Whether she worked for Hope or Despair was truly anyone’s guess.

My eyes trailed over to Mondo, Toko, Hiro those who had been willing to kill in the previous game.

Then my vision focused on Kyoko, Makoto, and Taka potential victims.

In each of their eyes was despair. Tensions were higher than ever before. It was only now that I realized. Junko’s winning. And I’m not sure if we can stop her this time.

Chapter 3 Everything Falls END

Surviving Students

Jugo Senichi: Ultimate Comedian

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer

Kiyotaka: Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral Compass

Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

<strike>Sayaka Maizono: Ultimate Pop Sensation</strike>

Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star

<strike>Hifumi Yamada: Ultimate Fanfic Creator</strike>

<strike>Aoi Asahina: Ultimate Swimming Pro</strike>

Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Lucky Student

Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate Detective

Mukuro Ikusaba: Ultimate Soldier

Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Sakura Oogami: Ultimate Martial Artist

<strike>Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny</strike>

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant

<strike>Celestia Ludenberg: Ultimate Gambler</strike>


End file.
